The Wright Choice
by Damn you Kylie
Summary: Natalie Wright is about to choose which faction she belongs in. A few weeks ago the decision was easy. She was in love and knew exactly where she was going. But things change, people change. Will Natalie make the right choice for herself and her soon to be expanding family? Only time will tell. Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series.
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas everyone.

I mapped this story out while I was watching the Olympics last year, it feels like forever ago. The first twenty chapters were written before I started writing the Uncovered series. Now it's time to start writing some new chapters for this story. For now I will be posting one chapter a week. If you are hoping to see Four and Tris together then you are in for a long wait. I'm not saying that they won't be together, it's just this story starts before Tris is even born, as I said I've written to chapter twenty and Zeke hasn't even chosen yet. I need to give a big thank you and shout out to Eunice339 for her beta skills. Happy reading and I hope everyone has a great Christmas and New Year,  
stay safe.

DYK

* * *

 **THE WRIGHT CHOICE**

CHAPTER ONE

NATALIE'S POV

I recheck the test once again, but unfortunately the result hasn't changed from the last five times I looked at it. How can one little pink plus sign make me feel so disorientated? What am I going to do?

"Are you okay in there?" I hear Hana calling to me, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Yeah," I lie. Well, I guess I can rule Candor out as one of my choices next week at the Choosing Ceremony. _No, I'm not all right in here_ , I want to shout instead, because once I leave this bathroom stall, my whole life is going to change forever.

"Come on, Natalie," Hana whines. "Are you going to tell me what it says?"

I open the door, walk out of the stall, and hold the pregnancy test up for her to take.

"Ew, can't you just tell me. I don't want to touch something you just peed on," Hana says.

"Fine, it's positive."

"No…" she responds, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes," I say emphatically.

"What are you going to do?" Hana asks.

 _Well, isn't that just the question of the day?_ I think to myself. _What_ am _I going to do?_

I just shrug. I need to get home. I need time to think.

"Are you going to tell Andrew? It is Andrew's, isn't it? What is mum going to say? Does this mean you will stay in Dauntless? I can't imagine Abnegation being too thrilled with a pregnant ex-Dauntless teenage girl joining their faction. I mean, they would never say anything to your face; they are too polite for that. But don't they forbid, like, any form of touching or something?" Hana just keeps rambling off the questions.

"Hana, stop. I need to think, you're going to fry my brain with all of your questions," I say.

"Nathan is going to go ballistic," she says. "Remind me to stay at mums the night you tell him. Yeah, I think that would be best. Also, I think I'll take all our weapons out of the house. I can just imagine what he will want to do to Andrew when he finds out."

"Hana, please," I almost beg.

"Oh, oh, oh! You do know what this means, don't you? We are going to be pregnant together," Hana continues on excitedly, ignoring my request. "Now Zeke will have a baby brother or sister _and_ a cousin to play with. This is great!"

"Hana, I don't even know if I'm going to stay in Dauntless," I respond. "I better get home. I will talk to you tomorrow. Oh, and _do not_ tell your husband about this."

Hana starts to shake her head, as if to say no. "You better not," I snap. "I do not need Nathan hassling me about this right now. You know how he gets."

"Of course, I know how my husband gets. He thinks of you as a little sister," Hana says.

"How did you tell mum? You know, when you were pregnant with Zeke? Was she disappointed that you were only sixteen" I ask.

"Mum will love you no matter what, Natalie. Don't worry so much," Hana says.

"Yeah, sure. At least you were already a member _and_ engaged when you were pregnant," I say.

"Well, you could just transfer and not tell her, if that's what you are worried about," Hana suggests.

"True. But I don't know now. I mean if I transfer then my baby won't ever know my family. I will be all alone in a different faction," I respond.

"You will have Andrew. You would have had children eventually, and if you were in a different faction, we wouldn't have been able to get to know them anyway," she reasons.

"I know. It's just different now. I mean, I hadn't thought of any of this sort of stuff before. I thought it would be years before I would even have to start thinking about it. Especially since Andrew and I had decided to transfer to Abnegation," I say.

"Maybe you should talk to Andrew. Maybe he will transfer here now," she says.

"Maybe," I say.

"Well, I need to get home. I don't know how long Nathan will last with Zeke by himself. Now that Zeke is walking, our home always looks like a bomb has hit it. I swear that kid can get into more trouble than you and I combined," Hana says laughing.

"I doubt that," I say with a smile. "I mean, look at the two of us, both knocked-up before our seventeenth birthdays. Mum is going to be so proud… _not_."

* * *

I walk into our apartment and I am thankful that no one is home. Dad died three years ago from a factionless attack. I really miss him, but I'm also glad he isn't here to see me right now. Mum is one of the five leaders of Dauntless and the only female. She is actually the first female leader that Dauntless has had in over one hundred years. I never understood why there had been so much time between female leaders, but mum does a wonderful job. She is loved and respected by everyone in our faction.

I go into my bedroom and just lie down on my bed. Who cares if I get my homework done, I only have a week of school left before my Choosing Ceremony. Mum and I had a long chat a few weeks ago about what I would like to do. Erudite are hunting people who are divergent and mum thinks that I may be one. I never really understood anything about divergence until Hana was choosing.

I won't forget the day Hana came home from the aptitude test. I had never seen her so upset, not even when dad had died. Hana and Nathan had been dating since forever; it felt like they had always been together. Then we found out that she had an aptitude for more than one faction and it sort of turned our whole house upside down.

Mum had to get Nathan to come over and calm her down. Then we all sat down together and talked about what Hana wanted to do. It had long been known that if you were found to be divergent in Dauntless, that you would lose your life. "Mum had said that it was only recently that divergents were being hunted." Nobody seemed to care before that.

It helped that Nathan's cousin was an initiate instructor and he had already been helping people who were like Hana to get through training. So Hana decided to stay in Dauntless, obviously.

But now it's my turn to take the test and I thought I had already made the choice to leave; well, at least I had until today. Now, though, I feel like I need to re-evaluate my decision. I can't help but start crying. I don't know now if I want to be so far from mum and Hana when I am going to be having a baby.

"Hey, Natalie. What's wrong, sweetheart?" Mum asks as she enters my room. I love how gentle my mum can be with us at home, but then when she is among our faction, she is so strong. I've seen her knock out men three times her size with one punch. I have so much respect for her.

"Mum, I've done something really stupid," I say between sobs.

"That's exactly what your sister said to me before she told me she was pregnant," mum says, which makes me start crying even more. "Oh Natalie, please tell me you're not."

"What am I going to do?" I finally ask between sobs.

"Natalie," mum says. "Look at me please." Her voice is so soft; I thought she would have started yelling at me by now. I look up at my mother and I can see the concern she has for me in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I say. I feel like I have let her down. I should have been smarter than this, especially after watching Hana go through this same scenario.

"Nat, we will get through this," mum reassures me. She is being so nice to me. I almost wish she would yell. "Does Andrew know?"

I shake my head no. "I only found out this afternoon. Hana got the test for me," I explain.

"Well, there are a lot of options for you to think about. Why don't we go down to the dining hall and grab some dinner? I'll get the kitchen to give us a Dauntless cake to bring home. Then we can sit down, look at your options and make ourselves sick on cake. How does that sound?" Mum says.

I think I have the best mum ever. I thought she would be so disappointed in me. I just hope Nathan takes the news as calmly as mum has. Nathan may be Hana's husband, but he has always treated me like a little sister, which means he can be too overprotective sometimes. No wonder I ended up dating an Erudite boy, he always scared the Dauntless boys away from me.

* * *

Mum and I have both just finished our second piece of cake. I don't know how I'm ever going to live without the cake here in Dauntless if I decide to leave. When mum and I first discussed me transferring to a different faction, I told her she would have to come and visit me on Visiting Day and that she would have to bring cake.

"No more cake until we discuss what you are going to do, Natalie," mum says. "Otherwise, I think I will explode from all the food I've eaten."

"Mum, I don't think I want to transfer anymore," I say. "I know it is going to be dangerous, but I don't want to leave here and not have you or Hana around while I'm pregnant. I don't want to raise this child without you."

"Natalie, only you can make this decision. I can't make it for you. But I think you need to talk to Andrew first. He needs to have a say in this, as well," mum advises.

"But what if he doesn't want to choose Dauntless with me? I don't want him to feel obligated to come here because I am pregnant. I want him to follow me because he loves me," I say.

"Are you telling me that you don't want to tell Andrew before the Choosing Ceremony? What if he doesn't follow you? Do you think it's fair to keep such an important piece of information from him?"

"Andrew told me that he would follow me to whatever faction I choose. Since I choose first, he'll know my choice, and then he can decide if he still wants to follow me," I reason.

"And what if he doesn't follow you, will you tell him about the baby then?" mum asks.

"How? 'Faction before blood,' right? What will it matter?" I ask.

"Well, I think it matters a lot. He deserves to know that he has a child, Natalie. Even if that chid is in a different faction. This isn't the first time that there has been a child between two people in different factions," mum says.

"And how did it work out for them?" I inquire.

"Well, it didn't. You can't just go and visit your child if they are in a different faction. I wish it could be different, but those are our city's rules. You don't know for sure that he doesn't want to follow you, Nat. I think you should have a talk with him before you make any decisions. You have a study date tomorrow, don't you?"

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"I'm your mother, it's my job," she says. I give her my I-know-you're-not-telling-me-everything look. Mum starts to laugh. "I don't know how you can tell when I am leaving something out, but you always can. That gift of yours is going to help you to be a great mum. I know because you always come home in a great mood after you have a study date with Andrew – lots of smiling. Or maybe that's just because you've had great sex."

" _Mum!_ " I squeal. "I can't believe that you just said that."

"Really, Natalie? You are going to get embarrassed about that now. We are Dauntless, teenage pregnancy is nothing out of the norm. Unfortunately, our members like to be brave _and_ reckless. Having two daughters who got pregnant before seventeen should give me great credibility within our faction," mum says.

"Are you being sarcastic?" I ask.

"No, I'm completely serious. It shows that I have raised you two to be reckless. This doesn't mean that I think what you did was the best decision. I would have hoped that Andrew being from Erudite would have been a little smarter about things, but it has happened now, so I need to look at the positives," mum reasons.

"What about initiation? How will I be able to fight?"

"You will have padding on. So, I don't think that will be a problem. And fighting isn't the only thing you do for initiation. But we will go down to the infirmary tomorrow when you get home from talking to Andrew and see what the doctors have to say. If it is deemed that it is too dangerous, then you can still transfer," mum says.

"Thank you, mum." I'm so relieved I get up and give her a really big hug.

"I will always be here for you, Natalie. Don't ever forget that, even if you do decide to transfer. Now let's have another piece of that cake," mum says.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows, You always worry when you start a new story that no one will read it. Then you worry that everyone will hate it. Bu form the response it seems you like the first chapter. here's the second. Happy New Year everyone!

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

NATALIE'S POV

I have hardly been able to concentrate all day today. The school day has gone by too quickly. Why does time always seem to move so quickly when you don't want it to? I am about to meet Andrew in the school library, in one of the group study booths that we use. They allow students to study in small groups without getting into trouble for talking because they are semi soundproof. That way a group can still be in the library if they need to look at reference materials while they study. Trust the Erudite to always think of efficient ways for people to study more.

I am such a nervous wreck. I still don't know what I am going to say to Andrew. I don't want him to stay with me just because of the baby. I would hate it if he did that, as he would eventually grow to hate me for it. I know he has promised that he would follow me anywhere, but for some reason there is this nagging feeling at the back of my mind telling me that I shouldn't believe him completely.

I walk up to the booth that we usually study in and I see through the glass door that there is another person in there with him. It's a girl. I am trying to make out who it is, but her back is to me. The girl is wearing blue, so she is obviously from Erudite, with blonde hair, but that is about all the info I can gather from here. I walk into the booth and they immediately stop talking.

"What is she doing here?" the blonde questions.

"This is Natalie. Remember I told you, she has been helping me with my psychology homework," Andrew explains.

"It's the last week of school. Why would you still need help?" the blonde challenges.

"Jeanine, you know that I want all of my subjects to be up-to-date before we choose," Andrew calmly states.

"Well, I don't understand why you would want a _Dauntless_ to help you. I could have helped you Andrew," Jeanine says. There was such venom in her voice when she said the word Dauntless, as if we are beneath her existence.

I don't know what her problem is, but I already don't like this girl. Luckily she isn't in Dauntless right now or I would have punched her for her comments. I don't understand why Andrew is acting the way he is. Why doesn't he just tell her that I'm his girlfriend?

"Don't you have studying you should be doing, too, Jeanine?" Andrew asks her.

"Yes, I do. So, I won't waste any more time here. Goodbye, Andrew," Jeanine says before turning her back to us.

After she exits the study booth, I sit down on a chair and look up to see that Andrew is still watching Jeanine as she walks away. "Is that a friend of yours?" I ask.

"Our parents are friends," he states noncommittally.

"Is that why you didn't introduce me?"

"Natalie, you know I can't say anything. If Jeanine knew about us, she would go running back to my parents and there would be hell to pay," he sighs.

"I would think it wouldn't matter that much at this point since we only have a week before we choose anyway," I accuse, realizing I just used the same argument as Jeanine did.

"I just don't want to upset my parents anymore than they will be when I transfer," he tries to justify.

"About that," I say, not really sure if I want to tell him about the pregnancy now. It just doesn't feel right. I am sensing something about that girl, _Jeanine_. "What if I said that I wanted to stay in Dauntless?"

"I thought we had talked about this and decided to pick Abnegation," Andrew says in confusion. "What has changed your mind?"

"I don't know. I have been looking at the customs of Abnegation and it worries me," I respond.

"What worries you?" he asks.

"Well," I begin. "We would have to go through a long courting process. It's not like it is in Dauntless, where you can just start living with someone right after initiation. We would have to wait to be together and then we wouldn't be able to do much more than hold hands in public and that is only _after_ we are married," I add.

"I'm sure if we talked to the leader of Abnegation, he would let us begin courting after initiation," he says.

"Are you sure?"

"No, but we would still be together, Natalie. I don't see that this will be a huge issue," he argues.

"Do you want children?" I ask abruptly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, the Abnegation courting process can take some time. How old would we be before we could start to have children?"

"Natalie, you know I want to work for the government. I thought you would understand that it is more important to think about our jobs first before thinking about having children," he says, his frustration at my questions starting to show.

"That sounds like you don't really want children," I say.

"I suppose I do, eventually. I haven't really thought that much about it. We have years before we need to worry about such things," he reasons.

"Maybe," I say as I stand and start gathering my books, "I need to go. I have an appointment with my mum back in Dauntless that I don't want to be late for."

"I will see you at school tomorrow, then?" Andrew says.

"Yeah, see you at school," I say.

I walk out of the study booth as quickly as I can. I don't even kiss him goodbye. And I really feel like this is goodbye. I don't know why, but everything about today has felt off. Maybe it's the pregnancy making me feel like this. But that girl, Jeanine – I feel like she is more to Andrew than just a family friend and I got the feeling that he wasn't going to be too happy hearing the news that I am pregnant. I feel like I need to do what is best for me now, but honestly, I just don't know what that is yet.

* * *

"Now let's have a look at this baby of yours, shall we?" Dr. Morgan says cheerfully. "Hop up onto the bed for me, Natalie, and we will have a look."

I climb up onto the bed and Dr. Morgan squirts this weird gel onto my stomach. I shiver because of how cold the gel is when it contacts my skin.

"Sorry, it seems we can figure out how to freeze a person's heart so we can operate on it, but we can't figure out how to make a gel warm for the ultrasound machine," Dr. Morgan says with a chuckle, but I can't seem to find the humour in any of this.

Mum is holding my hand while we watch Dr. Morgan glide a wand through the gel over my stomach while looking at a screen attached to the wand. "Well this is interesting," Dr. Morgan says, turning the screen towards us, "Now can you see that dot?"

Mum and I look at the screen, both nodding as we see the dot that Dr. Morgan is referring to. "Well, if you look here," Dr. Morgan says while shifting the wand over a little and we see what looks like another dot, "you can see that you are having twins, Natalie. Congratulations! Now it looks to me that you are about seven weeks along, so that would mean that your babies are about the size of a blueberry."

Dr. Morgan continues to talk about the details of the pregnancy, but I don't hear anything else the doctor is saying to me. All I can think about is that I am going to be having two babies. I was worried about having one, but now it's two. How am I ever going to look after two babies? _Two._ I see how much of a handful Zeke is for Hana. I can't imagine having two Zekes running around. What am I going to do?

"Natalie," mum interrupts my thoughts. "Are you all right sweetheart?"

"Two. How am I going to deal with two babies?" I ask miserably.

"Is that all you heard?"

"Something about a blueberry?" I question and mum just smiles at me.

"Darling, I think it might be a good idea to get you home. The doctor has given you a lot of information to read and some vitamins to start taking. Let's get you home and if you have any more questions, you can ask the doctor at your next appointment," mum says.

"I am so glad you are here, mum. I don't think I could cope with this by myself," I say.

"Come on," mum says. "The doctor also printed out some photos of the ultrasound for you. I really would like to put one up on the fridge."

"You want to get home so you can put the ultrasound picture on the fridge? Why are you so calm? Bloody hell, mum, I'm having twins!" I exclaim, my voice getting louder as I finish the sentence.

"Well, I guess if I were you I'd be a lot more shocked too. I suppose I am just excited to know that I am getting two more grandchildren," mum says casually.

I don't even know what to say to this woman. Where has my mother gone? I know she loves being a grandma to Zeke, but this is just weird. I don't know how she can be so calm while I am freaking out over here and all she can think of is putting the picture that represents it on the fridge?

* * *

Today is the aptitude test. I am starting to feel sick with nerves. It could be the morning sickness, I'm not really sure. I am worried that the wrong person will give me the aptitude test and if my test is anything like Hana's was, I need to hope that the person will not turn my results over to Erudite. What if it's an Erudite that tests me?

I have only had brief interactions with Andrew in the week since our aborted study date, a few quick hellos in the hallway at school. Otherwise, I have avoided him as much as I can. I even skipped our last study date because I didn't know what to say. I have seen him with that Jeanine girl a few times. It is funny how I have never noticed her before now. It leaves me with a lot of questions.

I am about to walk into the lunchroom when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around thinking, really hoping, that it is Andrew, but it's not. "What do you want?" I ask, a little harsher than I probably should.

"You know he is only using you, don't you?" she sneers. "Once we choose tomorrow, that will be the end of whatever you think you have. He is going to choose Erudite. Our parents have already started planning our future together."

 _What the hell is going on? Why didn't he tell me about this?_

"That's great, Jeanine," I concede. "I hope you will be very happy together."

"Thank you," she smirks. "I am sure Andrew and I will do great things together."

"What about love? You make it sound like a business transaction," I say.

"Love? Are you serious? This is about so much more. I wouldn't call it a 'business transaction' though. It is about being on the forefront of science. Making a difference. Finally ridding our world of Divergents," Jeanine says.

"Divergents?"

"I probably shouldn't have mentioned that. But yes, we need to find a way to rid our city of the filth, starting with the Divergents. They are worse than the factionless. Andrew and I together will be able to do so much good," she says.

"But you don't love him?"

"Love is for fools," she scoffs. "These study sessions you two have been having, they are nothing. Have meant nothing to him. It was just a way to get a good grade and keep his parents happy. If he had asked someone from Erudite to help him, then his parents would have found out and he couldn't let that happen."

"Well, I suppose it is good that it is all over now," I say.

"Yes, it is," is all she says. Before I can say anything back she has walked off. I hate that girl, I knew from the moment I met her that I didn't like her, but now I know it is hate. She is dangerous and is trying to rid the city of people like my sister and maybe me. All I can think is, thank goodness I didn't tell Andrew about Hana and me.

As I continue to watch her, I see her walking up to the table where all the Erudite kids are sitting and waiting to take their aptitude test. I am seething as I watch her put a hand on Andrew's shoulder and he turns and looks at her with a smile on his face. I can't watch this anymore, so I turn to see Max and my friends from Dauntless. But they all look like they don't have a care in the world as they wait for their names to be called, whereas I feel like my world is crashing down on me.

I suddenly realize I can't be here. I need to leave. Who cares about the aptitude test? I know now without a doubt which faction I will choose tomorrow. The only thing the aptitude test is going to tell me that is relevant is whether I am Divergent or not and I can't risk that information getting out. So I run, I run from the room, down the hall and out the front doors of the school.

Screw the stupid test. Screw Jeanine. Screw Andrew. Right at this moment, I don't care which faction he chooses. _I don't care!_ I just keep running, I love the feeling of the wind blowing through my long hair; I love the burning in my leg muscles from the exertion. I eventually stop and I am completely out of breath. I inhale large gulps of air into my lungs as I take in my surroundings. I look up and see that I am at the entrance to the Dauntless compound. I can't believe I ran all this way, but it felt really good. I finally feel alive again.

* * *

I walk inside the compound and my mother comes rushing up to me. I am still a little out of breath from my run.

"What's wrong, Natalie? Are you all right?" she asks.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I got a call from the school, telling me you missed your aptitude test," she says with concern. "And looking at you now, you look out of breath and flushed."

"I decided I didn't want to take the test. So, I left school and I ran," I explain.

"You ran all the way from the school back to Dauntless?"

I just nod my head yes.

"Are you insane? Why would you run all that way?"

"Mum, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, when you are ready I hope you will come and talk to me, but right now we need to go to the infirmary."

"Why?" I ask confused. My next appointment with Dr. Morgan isn't for another few weeks. Why else would we need to go to the infirmary? I'm sure running wouldn't hurt the babies. This is all too confusing to me.

"You missed the aptitude test. I need a doctor's note to say you were ill or they will make you take the test."

"Why would that be a problem?"

"Because now you will have to have an Erudite member administer the test. I don't think I need to explain why we don't want an Erudite testing your aptitude."

"Oh," I gasp. I hadn't thought of that. I can't have anyone from Erudite administering my test and possibly learning that I am Divergent.

"Now let's go get this note so you have one less thing to worry about, Natalie."

I follow my mum to the infirmary while she tells me stories of what Zeke has been up to. I can see the excitement in her eyes. She loves being a grandma and in several months she will have three more grandchildren to fawn over.


	3. Chapter 3

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter.

Just to let you know that Natalie isn't originally from outside the fence because there is no outside the fence.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

NATALIE'S POV

I'm sitting in the dining hall with my mum waiting for Hana, Nathaniel and Zeke to arrive. I think Max, his mum, Harper, and dad, Axel, are going to be joining us too. As it could be the last night in Dauntless for those of us who are choosing tomorrow, the kitchen staff have made a special dinner for everyone. It isn't as elaborate as the banquet we will have once initiation is finished. This meal is much more relaxed and served with lots of Dauntless cake. I wouldn't be surprised if plying us full of our favourite cake was an attempt to sway us to stay.

"Annora, Natalie," Axel greets us as he, Harper and Max arrive and sit down.

"Axel, Harper," mum replies happily before shifting her attention to Max. "Max, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I can't wait to finally become a member," Max states, obvious to everyone that he is referring to being a Dauntless member.

There has never been any doubt in my mind that Max would pick Dauntless. I don't think it even matters what he got on his aptitude test. He has and always will be Dauntless.

"That's my boy." You can hear how proud Axel is of Max as he pats him on the back.

"What about you, Natalie?" Harper asks me. "I heard you missed the aptitude test today because you were sick. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am," I say simply. I don't want to share what faction I am planning to chose just yet. I am almost positive it is going to be Dauntless, but I want to leave my options open. I still may change my mind, but I really need to talk to Andrew before the ceremony tomorrow.

"I think Xavier is trying to get our attention, Annora. We better go and stand with the other leaders while he gives his customary speech," Axel says.

Every year, on the eve of the Choosing Ceremony, Xavier gives us all a speech. Sometimes I think he just likes to hear his own voice though. I watch as mum and Axel walk up to the other leaders and take their positions.

"Dauntless!" Xavier calls out. Everyone stops what they are doing to look up towards our leaders.

"Tomorrow our sixteen-year-olds will travel to the Hub and decide their fate. There are a few things that you need to remember if you are going to be part of this. First off, respect your child's decision. Remember you are Dauntless. I do not want to see tears. We are The Warrior Faction. Act like it! Second, I want to be able to hear your cheers from the Hub all the way to the Dauntless compound every time a dependant chooses to stay and I want you to welcome the transfers with gusto. Show them that we are now their family. To our dependants, remember no matter what faction you choose tomorrow, we will always be here to protect you, just as we protect every person in this great city of ours. Enjoy tonight with your family and friends and I hope to see you all back here tomorrow," Xavier finishes.

The dining hall erupts into shouts and hollers. Cups are being banged against the tables and feet are stomping on the floor. I can't help but smile at the scene that is playing out around me. I look over to see Zeke standing on our table, clapping and smiling along with everyone else. I can already tell he is going to be a true Dauntless. He loves the noise and you can see the excitement in his eyes. I wonder if I will be here to cheer him on when it's his time to choose.

* * *

I am sitting on my bed when mum walks in. "How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Tired. Nervous," I say.

"Did you end up telling Andrew about the babies?"

"No, I wanted to, but it never felt right. I am going to try and tell him before the ceremony tomorrow. I don't want to, but I think he deserves to know he is going to be a father, no matter what he chooses."

"Are you doubting that he will choose you now?"

"Yes," I finally admit it out loud with a sigh. "There is this girl from Erudite. I know she has been in his ear about us, but even before that, I was having doubts. I don't know mum; I just have this feeling that something is off. I think Andrew would be too selfish to be able to survive a lifetime in Abnegation. What if I choose to transfer there as we planned, but then he changes his mind and doesn't follow me?"

"If this is how you are feeling, Natalie, then you need to choose what you want. I have to admit, I would rather you be here with family who love you, that you can trust to help you with your babies. But you need to follow your heart, Natalie. I will love you no matter what. Whichever faction you choose, they will be getting a beautiful new member who I know will give her all to be a part of that faction."

"Thank you, mum."

I get off the bed and walk over to hug her as tightly as I can. I love that she is so supportive of me and my decisions. I hope she is just as proud of me _after_ I make my decision tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up early to prepare for the Choosing Ceremony. I want to make sure I have enough time to talk to Andrew before the ceremony begins. Like I told mum, I don't want to tell him about the babies before we choose, but I know it would be wrong not too. I need to think of the babies and not my own emotions and feelings. No matter the outcome, my children deserve to know that I gave their father every chance to be with them.

I am standing outside the Hub watching as people from all five factions slowly filter into the building. I can see nervous dependants and their worried parents. Nobody wants to see their child transfer, but they also know that there will be some that will. I am sure they are praying that it isn't their child who transfers. I have always wondered what other parents said to their children the night before the ceremony. Are they supportive like my mum or do they try to force their children into staying? Do they even care if their child leaves? I couldn't imagine a parent being glad that their child is leaving, but you never know what happens behind closed doors.

I watch as Marcus Eaton and his wife walk by with a baby boy in her arms. He looks to be about the same age as Zeke. Everyone knows who Marcus is now that he has started to rise through the ranks in Abnegation. They say he will be the new leader of the council in the next few years. People love him, but I can't help but think there is something off about him. I can't put my finger on it, but there is this darkness surrounding him. His wife looks nervous as she walks a few steps behind him, but their baby is cute. I probably wouldn't have noticed if I weren't in my current condition. I really only know who they are because Andrew and I have been studying Abnegation in preparation to transfer there.

I am taken away from my thoughts about the Eatons when I see Andrew, and who I think are his parents, walking towards the entrance. I see Jeanine and her family walking with them too, but still I move out from behind the pillar I have been standing beside to get his attention. He says something to his parents and starts to walk towards me as I step back behind the pillar. I don't want other people watching our interaction. It would not look good for either of us to be seen talking.

"Andrew," I hear Jeanine call to him.

"I will be back in a minute," he calls back to her and continues to walk towards me.

"Hi," he greets me. "So, are you ready to transfer with me?"

"Andrew, there is something I need to tell you," I say. I take a deep breath before quickly announcing, "I'm pregnant."

"What? Are you joking?"

"No, I would never do that."

"What were you thinking? Do you know what this is going to do to my career? How can I transfer to Abnegation now? They aren't going to allow me to have a government position if I have a pregnant girlfriend," he rants.

His response makes my blood boil. How can he only be thinking of his career at a time like this? "Well, Andrew, I am pretty sure that this isn't all my doing. If I remember correctly, you had a part in this too," I snap back. I am trying to keep my cool, but it isn't working out very well.

"Do what you want, Andrew. I just thought you deserved to know that you are going to be a father before you make your decision," I say as I walk off. I can't look at him anymore and my tears are threatening to fall, even though I'm trying my best to hold them back. I quickly run into the Hub and straight for the ladies' restroom where I lock myself inside one of the stalls before I let the tears fall. I knew Andrew could be selfish, but I didn't expect him to respond the way he did.

"Natalie," I hear a familiar voice calling out and then a knock on the stall door.

"Hana?" I call back, the hopeful desperation evident in my voice.

"Yeah, it's me." I can hear the smile in her voice. Thank God my sister is here.

"How did you find me?"

"I saw you talking to Andrew and then run in here."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay home."

"I just knew I had to be here to support my little sister. I left Zeke with Nathan; though I hate to think what trouble the two of them are getting into while I am away. Now open the door so I can come in there with you."

I unlock the stall door and Hana quickly slips inside and shuts the door. "We only have a few minutes before the ceremony is going to start. Now let me have a look at you. I don't know how you do it. You don't even look like you have been crying. I wish I could look this good after I cry," she smiles, trying to cheer me up before stepping forward to give me a big hug. My sister is so wonderful.

"Come on, we need to get upstairs," she says, unlocking the door and pulling me out. We get some strange looks from the other women in the bathroom. If I weren't feeling so defeated, I would probably laugh.

"What?" Hana says to no one in particular. "Never seen two girls in the same stall before?" Then she drags me out of the restroom and towards the elevator. I can't help but giggle a little.

Once we are in the elevator, she turns to me and says, "Once we get inside, I want you to hold your head up high. You are Dauntless. You can tell me what happened later, but for now, you need to show that he has not upset you. Be proud."

I give her a big hug and say, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replies back.

We hear the ping of the elevator notifying us that we have arrived at our floor. We let go of each other and walk out. I do exactly as Hana told me to do. I walk in with my head held high and I make sure that my face is not scowling. I would like to send death stares to Andrew, but I don't. I just find my place in line with the other teenagers choosing and wait for the ceremony to begin.

* * *

I stand between an Amity boy and an Abnegation girl waiting for the ceremony to begin. Because they call our names up in reverse order, I will be the second person to choose today. I now know where I am going. I am staying in Dauntless. I can't live without my sister, my mum or the rest of my family and friends. Andrew can do whatever he wants. I know I don't really mean that, but I need to be strong. I need to be Dauntless. I can't trust that he will transfer and until I know the answer, I need to keep my head held high and get through this ceremony. The tears can come later.

It is Erudite's year to host the Choosing Ceremony, which basically means that we are going to have to sit through a really long-winded speech about how the factions are so wonderful and that it is a great time for our sixteen-year-old dependants to choose. I have been to a couple of these, especially because my mum is a leader. The years I didn't attend, I still got a run down from mum about how boring it all was.

"Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony," Norton, the Erudite leader, opens the ceremony just as I start to scan the room. I don't want to listen to his same old boring speech anyway. Instead, I look at all the different faces of the people from each of the five factions sitting in their seats. I can see the worry etched on a lot of the parents' faces. I rub my stomach and think about how that will be me in sixteen years time. I have never thought about what it must be like for the parents on Choosing Day.

My sole focus this last week has been on my own decision, not on what my decision would do to my family. I look over to the Dauntless section and I can see mum and Hana. They are holding hands and whispering back and forth to each other. I can see the worry in both of their eyes. _Please don't worry_. I will them to hear my thoughts as I see Hana look down to me and give me a small smile. I try to smile reassuringly back to her before I turn away. I can't watch them any longer. I wish I could quickly run up and tell them that there is nothing to worry about, that I am coming back to them, but I have to wait until it's my turn.

Finally the speech is over and I see the Amity boy in front of me make his way to the stage. He takes the knife and grimaces as he slices his palm open. We were all given instructions at school yesterday about what we would need to do today at the ceremony. Surprisingly, not all students knew that they would have to slice their hand and drop their blood into the bowl representing their faction of choice as part of the ceremony. It doesn't make much sense to me why we have to spill our blood in order to announce our choice. However, "Faction before blood" is what we have been told our whole lives.

"Natalie Wright." My name has been called, so I walk quickly over to the bowls, my head held high just as Hana had told me. I need to show that I am confident, that I know exactly what I am doing. I slice my hand and drip my blood straight onto the Dauntless coals. No hesitation. It's done.

I put the biggest smile on my face as I turn and run over to my faction. I am so happy to hear the cheers and applause from my friends, family and faction. I run straight into Hana's arms and she starts shouting, "I knew you would come back. I just knew it."

"I just followed my heart like you said," I yell back over the noise.

"Thank you. Quiet down, people, there are still a lot more names to get through," Norton tries to yell through the microphone over the Dauntless commotion.

I hadn't realised until that moment just how much I would have missed the craziness that is Dauntless if I had transferred. And by the reaction I got, I know that they are glad that I stayed too. I give my mum a big hug next. "I am so glad that you stayed, Nat. I love you, darling," mum says in my ear, her voice full of warmth.

"I love you too, mum," I reply with tears in my eyes.

I am pulled away from mum's embrace by Axel. "We are so proud that you stayed, Natalie," he shouts over the crowd as he pulls Harper into the hug with us.

"Thank you. I am glad I chose to stay in Dauntless too," I say.

"Dauntless, could you please take your seats so we can continue," Norton calls out again.

"Keep your pants on, Norton!" Axel yells back, which has the Dauntless all laughing out loud as we settle into our seats. As much as we would like to stay and harass the Erudite leader, we all know that we would rather get back to Dauntless as quickly as possible.

I take a seat in between my mum and Hana and we listen patiently as they continue to call out the next names. Mum and Hana are all smiles now, but as happy as I am that I have decided to stay, there is still a huge question mark for me as to what is going to happen with Andrew. Despite our words to each other this morning, I keep wondering, hoping really, that he will get over his anger and still decide to join me here in Dauntless.

Before I know it, I look up to see that the moment I have been waiting for all day has finally arrived. With Hana on my left and mum on my right, they both reach out their hands to hold onto one of mine, but I feel mum's hand squeeze mine just a little bit tighter.

"Andrew Prior," Norton calls out.

I watch as he walks towards the bowls without hesitation. I can tell by his body language that he knows exactly what he is going to do – I just wish I knew what that was. It is happening too quickly and before I can even see where he is spilling his blood, I hear Norton call out, "Erudite."

I can't breathe. Oh no, I really can't breathe. This can't be happening. He picked _her_. He picked her and her science experiments over me. Over his own children. My mother is saying something. I look at her and her lips are moving, but I can't hear what she is saying. My breathing feels like it is getting heavier and heavier. I feel like I am going to pass out.

"Ouch!" I call out. "What was that for?" I rub my arm where Hana has just pinched me really hard. I can already tell that will leave a bruise.

"Natalie, you were hyperventilating and about to pass out. I had to do _something!_ I could have punched you in the face if you preferred, but I don't think the other factions would have understood," Hana tells me.

I stare at her dumbfounded before bursting into laughter. With everything that has just happened, all I can do is laugh at my sister. I start to shake my head, she is right. No one would have appreciated seeing Hana punch me in the middle of the Choosing Ceremony. But then I look at my mum and my laughter starts to dissolve into a sob as she takes me into her arms and hugs me.

"You made the right choice, Natalie," mum whispers. "I know it hurts right now, but you are with your family and we will love and support you."

I can only nod my head into her arms. It is true. Mum is right. He didn't follow me to Dauntless as he promised, even after I told him he was going to be a father. What if I had chosen Abnegation and he hadn't followed there either? I would have been stuck there alone and pregnant. The pain in my heart right now is so intense, I feel like I have been splintered into a thousand shards of glass and each one is piercing my heart. I didn't think anything could hurt as much as Andrew's rejection is making me feel right now. But there is a small, and I mean an extremely small, miniscule part of me that knows that I made the right choice. I am blessed to have such a loving mum and sister who will both see me through this.

"Maximus Pedrad," Norton calls out.

This takes me out of my own thoughts as I watch Max stride up to the bowls. Of all the dependants choosing today, he was the most certain of his decision, but after everything that has happened today I am suddenly scared that I will lose him as well. I look to Hana and she has a worried expression as well.

"Dauntless."

Hana and I jump up out of our seats and hug each other. I see mum turn to hug Harper and Axel. Max quickly comes over and he, Hana and I are hugging as our parents join us. I can hear Axel telling Max how proud he is of him. Through all the emotions I have felt today, I am so grateful to be surrounded by my family and friends. There is still so much uncertainty about the future, but I decide to enjoy this moment for now.


	4. Chapter 4

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

NATALIE'S POV

I am sitting near the chasm, enjoying the spray of the water as it hits my face. I love the feeling that I get when this happens; it feels refreshing. It also helps to cleanse my mind as I sit here thinking. Initiation is going well. I have won all four of my fights and my shooting and knife-throwing skills are perfectly accurate. The only real competition I have is Max. Thankfully, I haven't had to fight him yet. I know I could beat him and I would hate to have to do that to him.

Max and I have trained together for years, so I know his strengths and weaknesses well. Our parents have been friends for as long as I can remember and with Hana and Nathaniel now being married, it has brought our families even closer together; if that were even possible. So it's no wonder why Max and I have always been close and became best friends.

"Nat."

I turn to see my best friend walking towards me. I smile as Max sits down next to me. "What's going on?" he asks.

"Not much," I reply simply, feigning nonchalance. With all that is swirling around in my mind right now, I don't want to say too much. Max doesn't need to be burdened with my problems.

"It looks like there is a lot more than 'not much' going on inside that head of yours," he challenges, touching his finger gently to my temple. Sometimes I hate that he can read me so well. I just shrug, turning my head back towards the chasm and the chilled spray.

"Nat, I know that you were hoping Andrew would transfer, but he didn't and well I . . .," Max takes a deep breath before continuing, "Nat, what I'm trying to say is, well I, umm, I hope that you will give me a chance."

Startled by his declaration, I turn and see the truth of the words reflected in his eyes. "Oh, Max. There is so much you don't know. I don't think that you and I would be a good idea right now."

"Nat, I just want a chance – one date even. If you don't feel anything, then I will understand. You are my best friend and I have loved you my entire life. You know me better than anyone."

"Max, it's not that I don't have feelings for you. It just wouldn't be fair to you to try and take it further than friendship," I try to reason with him. "I only just broke up with Andrew and to be honest, it still really hurts. I don't think I'm ready to jump into something else so quickly."

"If you have feelings for me, then we should at least try," he refutes and I can hear the desperation in his voice, the insecurity in laying his feelings on the line and hoping they won't be completely destroyed.

"Max, I'm pregnant," I blurt out.

"What?" his voice in shock now.

"Pregnant. I found out a few days before the Choosing Ceremony."

"Does _he_ know?"

I nod my head, unable to speak the truth out loud. It still hurts that he picked Erudite over his own children. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I don't want to cry. I have shed enough tears over Andrew Prior. Max puts his arm around me and I lean my head onto his shoulder while we sit in comfortable silence, just as we have done many times over the years when one of us was upset.

"You know, I will always be here for you, Natalie," Max eventually whispers.

"I know, but none of this is fair to you. You should be out there dating and having fun, you know, find a nice, uncomplicated girl. It wouldn't be too hard for you. You've always been really popular," I tease, nudging him with my elbow.

"I don't want any other girl, Nat. They only like me because my dad is a leader and I'm a good fighter. They don't know me. Not like you do."

"You forgot to say that you are good-looking and charming," I continue to tease.

"Well, I can't be _that_ charming if I can't even convince you to go on a date with me," he jokes back.

"You really want to go on a date with a knocked-up teen? Why?"

"Natalie, you are the most beautiful girl I know – and not just on the outside. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. When you started seeing Andrew, I thought I had lost my chance of ever being with you. But when I saw that you had chosen Dauntless and he didn't follow, I knew I had a second chance and this time I wasn't going to waste it.

"I don't care if you're pregnant. I just want to have the chance to make you happy. I know I can make you happy, Nat. We could be so good together. Will you at least give me a chance?"

"Max, I'm not sure. There is so much going on. I need my best friend right now, not a boyfriend, and we still need to pass initiation. Do you really want to be stuck with children that aren't yours?"

"Children?"

"I'm having twins. Can you imagine? Me with two babies to look after," I say incredulously. "God, I hope they aren't like Zeke."

Max lets out a loud belly laugh. "No child will ever be like Zeke. He's going to drive his parents crazy as he gets older and into so much trouble. In fact, ever since he started walking he's been driving Nathan crazy. Did you hear what he did the other day while Hana was at the Choosing Ceremony?"

"No, what did he do?"

"Well, somehow he got out the front door and when Nathan finally found him, he was halfway to the Pit. Ha! Can you believe it? He will be zip lining before he's three, that one," Max laughs.

I can't help but laugh at this too. Trust our nephew to be such a daredevil. But then I think about my own pregnancy and having twins, I start to wonder if they are going to be as much of a handful as Zeke?

"Can you imagine what it is going to be like for them once the next one is born?" I ask.

"For Hana's sake, I hope they have a girl. Otherwise, Dauntless will never be the same again if we have two Zekes running around here," Max quips.

We both sit there laughing about Zeke, the little terror. Eventually our laughs die down and Max speaks again, "Nat, I still want a chance. I know you don't think it's the best timing, but I think we should at least try."

"Max, I do have feelings for you, but I don't know. I think you need to think about this more seriously. It isn't just me that you would be dating. Let's get through initiation first and then see what happens. I don't want you to rush into this. This is bigger than us just going on a date and doing whatever. I'm going to be a mum."

"You are going to be a _great_ mum, Nat," he corrects. "And I'll agree to wait until after initiation because you think I need to, but after that, I'm not letting this go."

Max rises and pulls me up with him. "Let's go get some cake."

He holds my hand and I can't help but glance up at his handsome profile as we walk to the dining hall. I know I could have a great life with Max. It's just that I am still in so much pain from what happened with Andrew. It wouldn't be fair to Max and I don't think I could stand it if he left me as well.

* * *

Today is Visiting Day. I have always loved this day, even before Hana chose. Mum, Hana and I get together with Max, Nathaniel and their parents. I think they were doing this even before I was born, but it has become our little tradition now. Mum and Harper prepare all this wonderful food, which we are more than happy to sit and make pigs out of ourselves over. Then afterward we top it off with Dauntless cake. Although on Visiting Day, we get a little something extra with our Dauntless cake because mum serves it with ice cream.

Ice cream is the equivalent to Dauntless cake in Candor. Put the two together and it is what I imagine heaven to be. It is the only time of year that we get to have this combination. Mum has a friend who transferred to Candor a while back and every year since then, they have snuck out the night before Visiting Day and swapped Dauntless cake for Candor ice cream. Personally, I think mum just likes the sneaking out part more than anything.

I am in the kitchen with mum and Hana as we are putting the final touches on the food. "How's initiation going?" Hana asks me.

"Good. I'm sure I will either be ranked first or second," I answer.

"No problems with the blueberries?" mum asks. Ever since that first appointment with Doctor Morgan, when all I could remember was that the twins were each the size of blueberries, mum has been calling them that.

"I'm sure they are a bit bigger than blueberries by now, mum," I smirk. "But I got to hear their heartbeats and the doctor said they are doing well," I add with excitement in my voice. Hearing their tiny hearts beating has been the single most awesome experience I have had since finding out I was pregnant.

"Well, for me, they will always be blueberries," mum chuckles.

"Have you told any of your friends yet?" Hana asks.

"You mean, have I told Max yet, don't you, Hana?"

"Okay, yes. Well, have you?"

"He asked me out on a date?"

"He did? When? That is lovely to hear," mum exclaims.

"But I didn't say yes," I respond.

"Why didn't you, Nat? You know Max has always had feelings for you," Hana raises her voice at me.

"Are you joking, Hana? How would any of this be fair to Max? I'm pregnant – with someone else's children. Don't you think he deserves someone with less baggage?" I shoot back.

"Natalie," my mum says softly, "you can't pick who you fall in love with. If Max wants to be with you, I think you should give him a chance, unless you don't have feelings for him. Do you have feelings for him?"

"Yes, but that isn't the point. I just feel like this is my problem. I don't want to start something with him and then when the children come, he leaves me. If Andrew didn't want to transfer to be with me and the children, how can I expect someone who isn't their father to want to be with us either?"

"Natalie, if Max, or any other young man for that matter, wants to start a relationship with you, then he is committing to both you _and_ the children. That means that, while he may not have created them, he is willing to be a father to them. Max has always had feelings for you and would love any children of yours as his own. Don't let this come between the two of you," mum says.

"I guess I didn't really think of it like that," I realize.

Just then, there is a knock at the front door and Hana rushes out of the kitchen to answer it.

* * *

We have all just finished our lunches and I, for one, am feeling a little sleepy as Axel starts to speak. "Annora, I happened to glance at the rankings just before we came to lunch. I think we will all be very happy to see where our children have ranked after stage one," he announces cryptically.

"I would expect that they are the top two initiates," mum responds, a pleased smile on her face as she plays along with Axel's ruse. Mum knows how hard Max and I have trained over the years, especially the last couple of years so we could beat our siblings' rankings. Hana ranked fourth and Nathaniel ranked third when they went through initiation.

I tune mum and Axel out since I'm not worried about what the rankings are. I already know I am going to rank high. Even though I thought I was going to transfer, I kept up with my training. I love training; I would have really missed it had I transferred to Abnegation.

Looking back now, I can't imagine how I ever thought I would have been able to leave Dauntless and live in Abnegation for the rest of my life. I would have had to raise my children there. Imagine if they couldn't have paint ball fights or be able to run around freely. There would be no Dauntless cake and we would have to spend our free time helping the factionless.

The only way I ever want to deal with the factionless is with a gun in my hand. I have heard some absolutely horrendous stories of what happens in the factionless sectors of our city. I can't imagine having to send my children there to hand out food and other supplies unprotected. I would be completely worried for their safety the whole time.

". . . well, I can't let these two know," Axel's words float back to me as he laughs and points to Max and I, "but we can be proud of them."

"Auntie Natie! Auntie Natie!" Zeke calls out as he runs over to me with a toy gun in his hand.

"What have you got there?" I ask Zeke.

"Gun," he says. "BANG, BANG, BANG!"

"Oh, you got me," I say as I fall over, pretending to be shot. This is a game we all play with Zeke. He loves it and always laughs at us.

"Unca Max," Zeke shouts gleefully to Max. "I got Auntie Natie!"

"Good shot, buddy," Max says. "Better go make sure she is still alive."

This is another part of the game. When Zeke approaches us to see if we are okay, we jump up and shout 'boo' to him. It either scares him or he laughs even more. At this point, I don't know how it can still scare him, but sometimes it does, and it starts everyone laughing. Lucky for us, Zeke starts laughing with us at that point. Otherwise, I couldn't take it if it made him cry.

"BOO!" I shout.

To my relief, Zeke jumps back and immediately starts to laugh. I think we all enjoy listening to Zeke's laugh. He is such a happy kid. I hope my kids are as happy as he is.

"What are you thinking about, Nat?" Hana asks, interrupting my reverie. "You looked like you were a million miles away."

"Oh, I was just hoping that my kids would be as happy as Zeke always is. I love listening to his laugh," I say.

Hana smiles and turns to look at her son. "He _is_ always happy, isn't he? Although, if he could just stay out of mischief for five minutes that would be better."

"Have you forgotten what we were like when we were younger? Remember when mum tied you to your chair to stop you from dancing on the table at dinnertime? Or when we snuck off with the older members and went zip lining? I thought dad was going to ground us for the rest of our lives. Zeke is just like we were, but with a bit of Nathan in him as well, which means Zeke is going to be in a lot more trouble than we were ever in," I warn.

"I remember all those things and a whole lot more. What am I going to do with him?"

"You will be fine, Hana. He is in the right faction for his personality" I say to reassure her.

"He is one-hundred-percent Dauntless, that's for sure. I just hope the next one is too." Hana murmurs as she rubs her hand over her stomach. I realize what she is talking about, but I hadn't thought about whether I would have to worry about that. Since I didn't take the aptitude test, I can't be sure if I am Divergent or not.

"Are you ready for stage two?" Hana whispers.

"I think so. Mum told me that I just have to think of how a Dauntless would do things when I am in the simulation. That shouldn't be too hard since I don't know how to do it any other way," I snicker.

"Maybe you won't have to worry and you aren't . . . you know," Hana says.

"Maybe," I shrug. "I just hope I don't have a million fears."

"You won't. I only had ten and you are way more fearless than I have ever been."

"Well, it's only another week before I go through my landscape, so I suppose I will find out soon enough."

"Max, Natalie," Axel calls out. I look up just as he adds, "Time to go and find out your rankings."

I hug Hana and say goodbye to the rest of our family before Max and I head down to the dormitory to join the other Dauntless-born initiates and learn our rankings. I am positive it is Max who has come in first, but I'm sure to be close behind at second.

* * *

Max and I are sitting on my bed, talking to our friends, when Xavier and Axel walk into the room. A hush falls over the room as the two men head over to the chalkboard standing in the corner. If I had known that the rankings were posted there, I would have gone over and snuck a peek myself.

"Initiates," Xavier calls out, bringing us to attention. "It has been a gruelling stage one of initiation for you all. We are here to give you your rankings so far. The next two stages will be weighed heavier than stage one and while there is always room for improvement, it will be more difficult to do as the stages also get more challenging and from here on out, you will be ranked with the transfers. Stay focused because your ranking can just as easily fall and remember, the final rankings will determine which jobs you will be able to choose. We expect great things from you as Dauntless-borns. Here are your rankings."

Axel turns the board over and I can't believe it. I actually ranked higher than Max. I am in first place while Max is in second. I'm stunned. I was sure that he was going to come in first.

"Congratulations, Nat," Max turns to me and shouts over the clapping and hollering of the other initiates. He gives me a big hug and I have to admit, I really enjoy having his arms around me.

"Thanks," I shout back. "You did well too."

"Well done, son," Axel says as he comes up to Max, giving him a pat on the back, a huge smile on his face. "Natalie, congratulations too. Looks like you are taking after your mother. Good luck tomorrow with stage two. I know you both will do well."

With that Axel and Xavier leave and we are left to celebrate with the rest of our friends.

"I think it's time to go and get new tattoos," Kira suggests.

"That's a great idea," Max agrees.

I grab Max's hand and pull him out the door and to the tattoo parlour.

"What do you think you want to get, Nat?"

"I'm not getting a tattoo today. They won't let me on account of my pregnancy," I admit, a little disappointed. "I have a design I want to get once the babies are born."

"Well I was thinking of the Dauntless symbol. I was going to get it on my wrist," Max says, pointing to where he wants it on his left wrist, "so that it's on the same side as my heart since this is where I've always wanted to be."

"That's a great idea. Would you mind if I got it there too? Not today but eventually."

"No, of course not."

"What about a piercing? Now that the fighting is over, I want to get a piercing," I say.

"Wait and see what job you pick first. You don't want to be guarding the factionless and have piercings, Nat. If there is ever trouble, it will be the first thing they try to rip off when they attack you," Max warns.

"I hadn't thought of that," I reply, thinking that I probably won't be picking that job anyway.

"Yeah, well it can get really messy. Dad was showing me some photos of what the factionless have done. They don't care who they hurt, as long as they don't get caught."

"How does the Abnegation stand to be around them?" I wonder.

"I don't think the factionless can afford to hurt them. Otherwise, who else would they get help from? Plus, it's not like Abnegation have anything that they can steal. They don't own anything valuable," Max says matter-of-factly.

The more I think about it, the happier it makes me feel that I chose to stay in Dauntless.


	5. Chapter 5

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

NATALIE'S POV

I let myself into our apartment – really it's just mum's now since I will be given my own apartment after initiation is over. That thought takes me by surprise because truthfully, I hadn't really thought about what that would mean until just now. Living by myself is going to be a change, not to mention a challenge, once the babies arrive.

I lie down on the couch and sigh. Today was the first day of stage two. Having to see my first fear was not fun at all. The fear I had was that Andrew came and took the babies away as soon as they were born. It was absolutely horrifying. Ever since training started, I haven't really had time to think about what's going to happen once the babies are born. I have been so busy trying to get through initiation and forget about Andrew, that I didn't stop to think about what my life will be like six months from now.

I hear the front door unlock and then my mum walks in. She looks surprised to see me here. "Oh Nat, how are you?" she asks, her voice filled with concern as she comes over and gives me a big, warm hug. "How was your first fear simulation?"

"Mum, it was horrible! I can't believe we all have to go through this to become members," I exclaim, tears threatening to spill over.

"Darling, we need our members to be strong – both physically _and_ emotionally. In order to protect this city and everyone within the walls, we need you to face your fears now so that when you are out there you will be at your best and ready for anything. We aren't trying to torture you, just help you be the strongest and bravest person that you can," mum explains.

"I suppose. It's just . . . really hard, I don't know how I'm going to get through it," I declare.

"I know, darling. It is only a few more days and then it will be over."

"It's a little more than 'a few more days,' mum. And I, for one, will be glad when it is over."

We sit quietly for a few minutes lost in our embrace until mom says, "You know, you shouldn't really be here, Nat. It wouldn't look good if people found out you had come to visit me since you're still going through initiation."

"I know. I just needed to be someplace familiar."

"I understand. I really do," mum sighs before giving me a final squeeze and pulling away from our hug to look me in the eyes. "Have you thought about what you want to do after initiation? What job?"

"Not really. Everything has been so hectic. But I did have one realization . . . how in the world am I going to be able to look after two babies all by myself? I don't think I will be able to cope well living by myself and I can't ask anyone else to share this burden with me; that wouldn't be fair to them," I say, the desperation apparent in my voice.

"I think you should just try and get yourself through initiation first. One step at a time, Natalie. We will work something out as a family once it is over. Don't worry; everything will work out. Now tell me, were you aware during your simulation today?"

I nod my head yes.

"Okay, then you'll need to make sure that when you are in the simulations that you act like you would normally, like a Dauntless would. Just don't try to make things happen that wouldn't normally happen. Cameron will look after you."

"Mum, you are a leader. Why can't you stop people from hunting us?"

"Axel and I are doing everything we can. But there are so many others involved that it is almost impossible to keep everyone safe. We are trying to get the right people into leadership, but Xavier is in deep with Erudite. It is all very complicated, Nat. Hopefully, by the time it is your children's turn to choose, we will have found a way to keep the Divergent safe."

"I hope so. I would hate for them to have this same kind of pressure on them," I say.

* * *

"Just one more day to go," Max says as he's stuffing food into his mouth.

"How can you eat so much at a time like this?"

"I'm a growing boy. I need all the food I can get," he responds back matter-of-factly while shovelling eggs into his mouth.

"You are so disgusting, Max, and can you please stop talking with your mouth full? I don't want to see what you are eating. It's gross," I say, although I can't help but start laughing. Yes, he is disgusting when he eats, but it is actually funny, too.

Max finishes his mouthful of food before asking, "Have you thought about what job you want? Dad is hassling me to go into the leadership programme. Has your mum said anything to you?"

"I promised I would sit down with her after rankings and talk about it. I don't know what I want to do yet. After all, who would want a pregnant teen working for them?"

"You are looking at this all wrong, Natalie. You are bringing two lives into the world – that's two more Dauntless. If they are anything like you than we will have two amazing new members one day. You know my dad always gets excited when he finds out a member is having a baby. I think half the compound's dependants call him 'gramps,'" Max laughs as he says this.

It is really sweet how much the dependants love Axel. He is the largest and scariest looking Dauntless member you will ever see at well over six-feet-tall with muscles upon muscles. Everyone who knows him knows that he is a fair man. But get on his bad side and he will destroy you. This faction means everything to him and we are all just waiting for Xavier to retire so that Axel can take over as head leader.

"Are you sure you want to go into leadership, Max, or are you just doing what your dad wants? I always thought Nathan should have gone into leadership," I say.

"Nate always said that I would make a better leader than him. That's why he decided to work in the control room. Plus, he only ranked third in initiation, so it would have been a stretch for the leaders to let him into the leadership programme. You know they usually only look at the top two initiates for the higher ranking government jobs," he says. "As for whether I want to be a leader? Yes, I want it. But, you are likely going to outrank me and so I think you should take the leadership job."

"I don't know, Max. I am going to have two babies to look after. I don't know how I would balance such an important job with motherhood. I was thinking that maybe I could be an assistant to the leaders. I heard that Robyn has already resigned, so the position is open. It is only part-time too, which would be perfect for me. Plus, the child care centre will be opening soon, so I will be able to have the twins there for the few hours I need to work each day. . . that is if Zeke hasn't torn the place apart by then." The image of the child care centre torn apart and in shambles by our nephew makes us both laugh.

* * *

"Today is the most important day of the year for our faction. Today, we celebrate our newest members, adding twenty-five more brave souls who have chosen to dedicate their lives to protecting others. For the first time in over ten years, every Dauntless initiate who dropped their blood onto the coals at the Choosing Ceremony has successfully made it through initiation," Xavier shouts across the dining hall. "To all of them, I say congratulations!"

With those words the dining hall erupts into hoots and hollers while cups are banging on the tables and feet are stomping loudly. I can't help but smile. I love my faction.

"Before I reveal the rankings, let us remember why we are Dauntless," Xavier says. He then puts his right hand over his heart. We all stand and follow Xavier, putting our hands over our hearts as we all shout out the Dauntless Manifesto together,

"WE BELIEVE

that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices.

WE BELIEVE

that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace. But more than that,

WE BELIEVE

that justice is more important than peace.

WE BELIEVE

in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions.

WE BELIEVE

in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.

WE BELIEVE

in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us.

WE BELIEVE

in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity.

WE BELIEVE

in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves.

WE BELIEVE

not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them.

WE BELIEVE

that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction, because

WE BELIEVE

in action.

WE DO NOT BELIEVE

in living comfortable lives.

WE DO NOT BELIEVE

that silence is useful.

WE DO NOT BELIEVE

in good manners.

WE DO NOT BELIEVE

in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands.

WE DO NOT BELIEVE

that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence.

WE DO NOT BELIEVE

that we should be allowed to stand idly by.

WE DO NOT BELIEVE

that any other virtue is more important than bravery."

"Congratulations to our newest Dauntless members! Here are your rankings," Xavier finishes just as our names begin popping up one-by-one from highest to lowest on the reader board.

1\. Natalie

2\. Max

3\. Ajax

4\. Tristen

5\. Lewis

6\. Kellsey

7\. Indiana

8\. Kim

9\. Wyatt

10\. Farley

11\. Cale

12\. Dante

13\. Richard

14\. Eve

15\. Kira

16\. Rocky

17\. Thomas

18\. Imara

19\. Baron

20\. Wolfe

21\. Warner

22\. Hart

23\. Valerie

24\. Casey

25\. Garet

I look at the screen and see that my name is in the first position. I can't believe it, Max was right. I am first and Max is second. I turn from the screen and hug Max. I then feel more arms surrounding the two of us. I look over my shoulder and see Kira, Wyatt and Indiana all hugging us too. We are laughing and screaming and crying all at once. This is the best feeling. I am so excited and relieved all at the same time. I am Dauntless – I am a member. I never thought that this would happen. I hadn't originally planned to become Dauntless, but in this moment I am so glad that I made this decision.

We break apart and I see Hana standing near us. I run over and give her a hug. "You did it, little sis. I am so proud of you. And first place too!" Hana shouts over the noise of the dining hall.

"I am so excited. I made it, Hana. I really did it," I shout back.

"Mum," I call out as she comes and hugs both Hana and I.

"You did it, darling. I am so proud of you," mum shouts too.

The noise starts to become a little less and I move from the embrace of my mum and sister to find a seat to sit on. I am feeling a little bit overwhelmed and need a moment to myself.

"Natalie, are you feeling all right?" mum asks.

"Yeah, I think so. Just a little surprised, I guess," I tell her.

"You know, your dad would have been so proud, Natalie," mum says tenderly. "He always knew that you would make a great Dauntless member."

This brings tears to my eyes. I wish my father were here to see me. Maybe not the pregnant part, but I would have loved to have him see me come in first in my initiation class. Dad was a true Dauntless soldier, so mum's comments mean a lot right now.

"Go and celebrate with your friends, darling. We can talk more later," mum encourages.

"Thanks, mum. I love you!" I respond back.

"I love you, too," she replies.

* * *

A huge shout out to my friend divergentpanda46. This chapter would not have been posted today if it wasn't for her. I forgot that it was posting day and she reminded me. If she hadn't you wouldn't have got to read this chapter. Thank you my friend.


	6. Chapter 6

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

NATALIE'S POV

I wake up in the dormitory for what I hope is the last time. Even though we have all become friends, I will not miss sleeping in a room full of people. I look across and see that Max is still curled up asleep. He had a pretty crazy night of drinking last night with the rest of the new members. Nathaniel was with him, which I'm sure only spurred him on to drink more.

I get out of bed and go take a quick shower. I want to talk to mum before we have to choose our jobs later today. As I walk through the dorm, I see that everyone is still fast asleep and I can't help but smile. I am almost glad that I couldn't drink last night, but I still think I will have Hana come out with me, once our babies are born, so I can have my celebration.

An hour later, I walk into mum's apartment and she is sitting at the dining table eating breakfast. It seems strange to see her here by herself, eating alone. Our house has always been so lively. I wonder if this is how it is for all parents after their kids have chosen their factions.

"Hi, mum."

"Natalie," mum says smiling as I walk over and give her a hug. "Ready for today?"

"I think so. I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things first."

"Ok. What can I help you with?"

"Well, first off, I was wondering if I could continue to live here?" I hate having to ask, but I know I don't want to share with my friends and I don't want to be by myself, either.

Mum starts to laugh. "Of course you can, but I think you may be the first child in Dauntless history who wants to move back home after initiation."

"I am probably the first to get knocked-up before Choosing Day, as well," I say with sarcasm.

"Oh no, darling, you aren't the first and you won't be the last—I can guarantee that. We are talking Dauntless here," she says with a smile. "What's the second thing?"

"I'm wondering if Robyn's job is going to be available at job choosing today?"

"We didn't put it on the list. I was thinking that you would want to go into the leadership programme with Max."

"I don't want the pressure of leadership just yet. Maybe in the future, but I think a part-time job would suit me better. Then I can concentrate on the babies when they arrive."

"Ok, I will talk to Xavier. I think he will be happy to give you the position. But if one day you still want to look at a leadership position, then you will have had a lot of experience working closely with us. We hadn't thought about what we were going to do about Robyn leaving, so this could work out well."

* * *

I knock on Hana's door, hoping she hasn't gone to work yet. I know Nathan has the day off. He made sure he would have today off six months ago. He really wanted to party with Max after he became a member.

"Nat!" Hana screams as she opens the door. "I am so glad to see you. _Guess what? Guess what?_ "

I can't help but laugh at her excitement as I walk into the apartment. "What?" I scream back at her.

"I got the job," she tells me.

"What job?" I ask, a little confused.

"Oh, don't tell me you already have pregnancy brain. Remember, I applied for a job at the childcare centre?"

"No. When did you apply for it? It isn't even open yet."

"I know it's not open yet. I applied weeks ago and had an interview last week. Anyway, I got the job! The centre opens in three weeks time and I will be working there," Hana tells me. She is so excited. "Plus, the best part is that Zeke will be able to be at the centre, too, even with me working there. No more night shifts in the control room or weekend work. And, I will still be able to take maternity leave until the baby is six weeks old and then it will be able to go into the centre, as well."

I start jumping up and down and squealing with Hana. "This is great news!" I shout.

"What in the world are you two screaming about," Nathan mumbles as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm just telling Natalie about my new job," Hana says.

"Couldn't you whisper it to her, instead?" Nathan asks.

"Big night?" I ask, although I already know the answer.

"Auntie Natie!" Zeke yells as he comes running into my arms. "Daddy got a head-over-ache."

"I think you mean a hangover headache, Zeke," I say laughing at him.

"Yeah, that. He head hurts," Zeke says very seriously.

"Have you thought about what job you are going to choose, Nat?" Hana asks.

"I just came from mum's. I am hoping that the leaders will let me take Robyn's job as assistant to the leaders. Mum said that they didn't put it on the list of jobs, but that she would talk to Xavier," I reply.

"You don't want leadership?" Nathan asks.

"No. I know Max really wants it and we aren't both going to be able to become leaders once the programme is finished, so it makes sense for Max to have that position. Plus, this means I will only have to work part-time."

"What about an apartment?"

"I asked mum if I could stay with her. I don't want to try and raise two kids by myself."

"Wait… What?" Nathan demands. "Is there something you two should have told me about?"

"Didn't you tell him?" I ask Hana. She shakes her head, panicked.

"What didn't you tell me?" Nathan looks between the two of us and he does not look happy.

"I'm pregnant, Nathan," I say simply.

"Are you insane? What were you thinking? Please, tell me it's not 'The Nose' you were seeing, Nat," Nathan exclaims.

Hana and I just look at each other. I don't want to answer him. I can already see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Bloody hell, Natalie!" Nathan yells.

"Bwudy hell! Bwudy hell!" Zeke starts chanting.

If I knew Nathan weren't about to lose his cookies over what I had just said, I would probably be laughing at Zeke.

"I think it is time for me to go," I say instead. "I'll talk to you all later."

"Bye, Zekey," I wave to him.

"Bwudy hell, Natie!" Zeke calls back and this time I can't help but laugh. As I shut the door, I hear Hana trying to shush Zeke and Nathan cursing again.

* * *

"I hear Zeke learned some new words this morning," Max laughs at me.

"Yeah, but don't say that too loudly. I don't think I am in Nathan's good book at the moment," I laugh back.

"I think he is just worried about you. As for Zeke's new words, well, Nathan said that as soon as yours start talking, he is going over to teach them 'a few words', too," Max warns.

"I'm sure Zeke will have a whole library of words to teach my kids by then."

"Natalie," mum calls out to me from across the Pit. We are just about to start the job choosing, so Max and I walk quickly over to mum and she tells me, "If you want Robyn's job then you can go ahead and choose it."

Max turns to me in surprise and asks, "You're positive you don't want to go into the leadership programme?"

"No. I think I have more important things to worry about," I say as I rub my stomach.

"But, Natalie, you would make a wonderful leader," Max exclaims.

"So will you, Max. There isn't room for both of us, and Robyn's job as an assistant will suit me better for now. I can always look at leadership later on. Even after you finish the training, there is still no guarantee that there will be a leadership job opening. You might have to wait for years before you get the chance to become a leader," I say.

"She's right, Max. You will make a great leader one day. Both of you will be great leaders, in fact. But I'm not sure when there will be an opening; it won't be for a little while yet," mum says.

"Do you think I should choose a different job?" Max asks mum.

"No, Max," mum says. "With your father being a leader, you will be offered the position first. Even with others having gone through the training, we always offer the leadership positions to our children before we give others the opportunity. Dauntless has found that children of leaders have a better understanding of what is involved with the position. There is no one currently in leadership that has children in your position. Even Nathan didn't rank high enough to be considered for leadership."

"So, it will be handed to me just because of who my father is?"

"Of course not, Max. You will still have to work extremely hard to earn the position. It may be another ten years before it is even offered though. Do the training, work hard and you will be rewarded. Otherwise, choose a different position, but know that it will be a lot harder to become a part of leadership if you haven't trained for it," mum says.

"You know you want this, Max. You always have. Don't second-guess yourself. You knew how the system worked," I say.

"I know," Max says. "It is just all too real now."

"Attention, new members," Xavier calls out. "Please move closer so we can start the job choosing."

Mum walks up to the front and stands with the other leaders while Max and I stand a few metres back waiting for our names to be called.

"Your name will be called in the order that you have been ranked. You will pick your job and then you will walk over to Annora and Axel and they will give you your options for apartments. If you plan to share with certain people, let them know. It will make the process go a lot quicker," Xavier shouts across the Pit. His voice is so loud, I am sure they can hear him all the way to the tattoo parlour, even with the loud music they play in there.

"Natalie," Xavier calls out.

I walk over to where Xavier is now seated at a table. "Annora told me that you are interested in Robyn's job. Is that what you would like?"

"Yes, it is," I state.

"Excellent. I couldn't be happier than to have you working so closely with us, Natalie. I wonder if you would also consider helping out with training the initiates? I know the babies aren't going to be very old, but if not next year, than maybe the year after. I saw how well you did in the first stage of training and it would be great to have you on the training team."

"I will think about it, Xavier. Thank you," I say. I am shocked. Training the initiates is taken very seriously in Dauntless. But I do need to consider that I will have two three-month-olds to look after. I don't know if I want to deal with initiates and babies.

"Max," Xavier calls out next and I know I can now move over to where mum and Axel are standing. But it is only a formality since I already know where I am going to be living.

"Congratulations, Natalie," Axel says.

"Thank you," I reply. We stand and watch as Max chooses to be a leader-in-training. I can see the pride Axel is feeling about this as we stand there. Max will be a great leader one day.

"Congratulations, son. I am very proud of you," Axel takes Max into a hug as he says this. "Now, I have been able to get you the apartment between both Annora and your mother and I. So you will still be in the leadership wing."

"I didn't think you could get one of those apartments unless you were already a leader or a high-ranking government official?" Max says.

"Once you have finished leadership training you will be working with the leaders until a leadership position becomes available. So, that entitles you to a great apartment. Natalie has decided to stay with Annora so you will be close to Natalie, too," Axel says. I have a sneaking suspicion that he is trying to match mate Max and I. By the look on my mum's face, I am thinking she is in on this plan, too.

I just shake my head and pull Max away from our meddling parents.

"I think our parents are trying to get us together, Nat," Max says.

"I think you might be right, Max," I reply.

"Does that mean I might have a chance with you?" Max asks.

"Max, do you really want me to start dating you when I still have feelings for Andrew? Or would you like to continue being my best friend and give me a chance to fall in love with you possibly in the future? I don't want to rush into anything with you. That's not fair to you or me. Max, I'm going to be a mum soon. Do you really want all this baggage?"

"Natalie, I don't care about your 'baggage', as you put it. There is no one else that I would rather be with. So, if I have to wait, then I will wait. But please, let me at least take you out on dates. Let me show you how much you mean to me," Max begs.

"Okay. We can go on dates." I know I should say no, but I do have feelings for Max. It's just I still have feelings for Andrew, too. And I worry that if I don't give us a chance, then one of the other Dauntless girls will snatch him up. I would hate it if I kept denying him just because I am scared and someone else caught his attention. But then again, maybe it would be better for him if some other girl did catch his attention. So, the best I can do for now is go out with Max and see where it leads and hope that I don't have my heart shattered all over again. _Time to be brave, Nat,_ I think to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter. And another big thank you to divergentpanda64 for reminding me of what day it is.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

NATALIE'S POV

I am sitting on the couch with Hana right next to me. Hana is only four weeks from her due date and I am still eight weeks from mine, although I look so much bigger than she does. Well, I do have an extra baby growing in my stomach…

"I can't wait for this baby to be out of me," Hana whines. "He does not stop kicking. I thought Zeke was lively, but this one is hyperactive compared to how Zeke was."

"What are you complaining about? I have double the arms and legs than you have kicking me."

"You both may be complaining now, but it will all be worth it when they are born," mum shouts out from the kitchen. Zeke is with his other grandparents today, which leaves Hana and I free to be spoiled by mum. She is currently making us some lunch while we lie around.

"Did you see that?" Hana almost yells in my ear.

"What?" I ask.

"Watch where our bellies are touching," Hana says.

"What am I looking for?"

"Just watch," Hana demands.

"Oh!"

"Mum, come and have a look at this," Hana calls out to mum.

"What is wrong, Hana?" mum asks as she rushes to us.

"Our babies, they are touching each other," I say.

"You can't be serious," mum exclaims.

Hana and I just nod our heads as we all sit and stare at our bellies. Then we see it – Hana's baby's foot can be seen pushing out from her belly and then one of my baby's feet kicks out from me and it is touching Hana's baby's foot.

"That is incredible. Do you know if that is the boy or the girl, Natalie?" mum asks.

"Girl. She is always more active whenever Hana is around," I say simply.

"I've never heard of this happening before. I doubt anyone would believe us if we told them," mum says in disbelief.

I think we are all in a little bit of shock. We stare at our bellies for a bit longer, but it doesn't happen again. I hope it doesn't mean that our kids will want to fight each other once they are born.

"When are you going to start your maternity leave, Natalie?" Hana asks.

"I'm not sure. It would be great to start it now, but I like having things to do. Xavier said if I get any bigger though, he is going to make me stay at home because I won't fit into the chair any more. Then Axel offered to get me a bigger chair. It was all quite embarrassing, really," I admit.

"That's only because they all care about you, Natalie. Xavier is starting to panic because he thinks we won't survive without you. Axel is just excited that you decided to stay and that there will be two more Dauntless dependants running around. I swear that man would adopt every dependant as his grandchild if he could," mum says. "You know he is even talking about setting up an area in the dining hall where the kids could play while the adults have dinner."

"That would be awesome. It is so hard to take Zeke down to the dining hall now. He is into everything, but he loves to be around all the people. I just can't get him to sit still for long enough to eat much," Hana says. "Maybe if I can bribe him with somewhere to play, he will eat his dinner and then give me five minutes to actually eat my own meal."

"Great," I moan. "Just another thing I have to look forward to when these two are born."

"It isn't all bad, Nat," mum says.

"I know," I sigh. "I just keep wondering how different my life might have been if this hadn't happened."

"Are you kidding me?" Hana scoffs. I raise my eyebrow at her in response. "You would be stuck over there in stuffy Stiffville with a selfish prick, trying to forget who you are. All the while, having to feed the factionless and not have any sex till you're too old to want it. You would be way more miserable than you are right now. You only have eight more weeks of this, but if you had transferred, you would have had a lifetime of being bland."

Mum starts to laugh. "I think you might be exaggerating it a little bit, Hana."

"Which part, mum?" Hana asks. "Because from what I have seen, that is exactly what they are like. I mean, they seem like nice people, but seriously, some of their customs are way behind the times. Imagine not being able to show affection. I don't understand that rule. Or what about how they only look in the mirror every three months or something like that. What has looking in the mirror got to do with selflessness? Do you know they had to take all the mirrors out of the ground floor bathrooms at the high school so that the Abnegation kids wouldn't look at themselves when they washed their hands after going to the toilet?"

"I always wondered why they did that," I remark.

"It all seems a tad extreme, if you ask me. I wonder why they have their members cover up their entire bodies with those hideous outfits they all wear. It makes me think they are hiding a lot more than just their figures. It just all seems really wrong to me."

"I think we all got that, Hana. I like that they live such a simple life," I respond, although I am really glad that I am here in Dauntless with my family.

"So, how are you and Max getting along? Nathan seems to think that it is getting serious between the two of you," Hana smirks.

"Why? What has Max told Nathan?"

"I don't know. You know they have that whole Bro Code thingy between them. That's why I'm asking you. It would be easier pulling teeth than getting anything out of Nathan," Hana says.

"It's good," I say with some hesitation.

"'It's good'?!" exclaims mum.

"What? What is wrong with 'good'?" I ask.

"Natalie, we might live within a rock, but the wall between ours and Max's apartment is not rock. The two homes used to be one big one before we had them converted. So, you must think things are a bit more than 'good' if you are spending the night at Max's," she laughs out.

"Oh my God!" I scream, my face turning red with embarrassment. "Are you kidding me?"

Hana is laughing so hard it would surprise me if she didn't wet her pants in her current state. Mum has the biggest smile on her face as she laughs at me, too. I didn't know she was able to hear us through the walls.

"Natalie, what are you so embarrassed about? It's not like I have to worry about you losing your virginity, now do I?" mum says, still laughing. "It probably is lucky you didn't transfer to Abnegation. They would have shunned you with how loud you are."

"It wasn't like that with Andrew," I mumble under my breath.

"Oh, Natalie, lighten up," mum says. "Be happy that you have such a wonderful young man in your life."

Hana stops laughing and looks at me. "What's really wrong, Nat? Obviously you two are compatible in the bedroom."

"I don't know. I'm just worried," I fret. "What if he doesn't want me anymore when the babies are born?"

"Sweetheart, you have to stop thinking like this. Every woman has these same thoughts when they are having a baby, but if that were true, then Hana wouldn't be about to have her second baby. Just enjoy the time you both have now, because once the babies are born, you will never get that time back again," mum tells me with love in her voice.

"But what if he doesn't want anything to do with my children? He keeps telling me he does, but what if he doesn't? I just feel like he is getting the raw end of the deal here."

"Stop, Natalie. Just stop. You have always put others before yourself. I think we can all agree that Max has shown you that he wants you in his life. And not just as a friend. Most of the compound thinks you are having his children anyway," says mum.

"Won't they be shocked when they are born?" I question.

"Who cares," mum waves her arms dismissively in the air. "It is no one else's business and I'm sure they will all be gossiping about something else before you even bring the babies home."

"Oh! Did you hear about Wyatt and Indiana?" Hana asks.

I stop listening. I don't want to know what the latest gossip is. I have enough to think about without worrying about anyone else right now.


	8. Chapter 8

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

NATALIE'S POV

"Natalie, what are you doing here?" Max asks me. "You should be at home resting."

"I have things I need to finish up here, Max, and I can't get comfortable when I sit down. My back is aching, so I thought I would try and keep myself busy here."

"You are due in three weeks. You should be at home," Max tells me. I can hear the concern in his voice.

I don't want to sit at home _;_ it is driving me crazy. I would go and shoot my gun, but the babies hate the noise and would start kicking me relentlessly. I have been spending a lot of time with Hana, but she is at a doctor's appointment today. She is a week overdue and they are going to decide whether to induce her or not.

"Have you heard how Hana's appointment went?" I ask Max.

"Not yet. I'm sure your mum will let us know," Max says. "Why don't I walk you back home and we can wait to hear about Hana from there?"

"Ok. Just let me finish what I was doing and then we can go."

I have been working as the assistant to the leaders since I finished initiation and I absolutely love my job. Max is still training to be a leader and Oscar, one of our five leaders, has decided that he would like to retire in two years time. It seems a long way off, but I'm sure it will go by really quickly. Then Max will take over Oscar's position. All five leaders have decided to have Max fill my position while I am on maternity leave as part of his leadership training because they think that it will give him an overall understanding of what is going on within our faction.

If you want to talk to our leaders, then everyone, including people from other factions, have to go through me. It's not that people can't talk to our leaders; it's just that if it is something important then they need to make an appointment. It is amazing just how much information I can gather by being the assistant. Most people don't take much notice of me sitting at my desk, especially other faction leaders, and they seem to forget that I can hear everything that they say. Which means I can find out a lot more information than most other leaders will share when they are in a meeting with our leaders.

Xavier has now made it compulsory that I step in and talk to our leaders each time before they have a meeting. That way I can give them a heads up on what the other leaders are saying. It has served us extremely well. The best example occurred when Marcus Eaton came for a meeting with Axel last week and he wanted to have the patrols of the factionless sector pulled. He sat with two of the other Abnegation council members sprouting on about how stupid the Dauntless are and how he can easily manipulate us into doing what he wants. Axel was livid when I told him what Marcus had said, and the meeting resulted in Axel telling Marcus that he would be making sure to _double_ the patrols in that section of the city.

Marcus stormed out of the meeting vowing to bring the matter up with the full council and overrule Dauntless. In reality, Axel didn't seem to care either way what happened. He just enjoyed upsetting Marcus.

"Natalie, shouldn't you be at home?" mum calls out to me as she walks down the hallway.

"Oh, mum," I sigh, "not you too. Max has already been on my case. I am so uncomfortable that it feels better to keep myself busy. How did Hana's appointment go at the doctors?"

"They are going to induce her tomorrow—" mum says, but she stops herself short when she sees me bend over the table.

I rest my hands on the table as an uncomfortable wave rolls along my abdomen. Mum is watching me carefully and then she asks, "Natalie, are you in pain?"

I just nod my head yes, unable to speak the words as the pain passes through me. "How long have you been feeling like this?" she asks.

"Since last night, just before I went to bed," I reply.

"I think it might be a good idea if we go down to the infirmary and get you checked out," mum says with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Well, my dear girl, I think you might just be in labour," she tells me.

"What! No! I still have three more weeks," I almost scream.

"You're thirty-seven weeks, Natalie. The doctor said that you could go into labour at anytime now, especially because you are carrying twins."

"Oh, God. I'm not ready," I exclaim.

Mum starts to laugh. "Babies rarely come when you want them to and it looks to me like your two babies want to come into the world a little sooner than you'd like. Now let's get you to the infirmary."

* * *

I am lying on my bed in the infirmary, completely exhausted. At 11:55pm last night my baby boy was born, followed fifteen minutes later by his sister. They'll always be twins, but will have their own birthdays. Hana has just been wheeled back into the room. She gave birth to her little boy just over an hour ago and he will ironically be sharing his birthday with my daughter.

"How are you feeling?" I ask Hana.

She attempts to sit up in her bed as she says, "Exhausted. Thank God that is over with. I swear I am not having anymore."

I have to laugh, Hana was induced and within three hours she gave birth. I, on the other hand, was in labour for twenty-six hours, although I didn't realise I was in labour until mum told me I was. I feel blessed that the pain I was in was only mild until about an hour before I gave birth. Hana reacted really quickly once she was induced and you could hear her screaming throughout the infirmary for two hours before she gave birth.

Hearing my laugh, Hana exclaims, "Don't tell me you are already thinking of having more!"

"It's not just up to me, Hana. I'm sure Max is going to want his own children someday."

"Have you talked about it with him? Are you two that serious?"

"No, we haven't talked about children, but we are starting to get serious. He was in the birthing room with me when the twins were born and we've talked about marriage before," I admit.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Hana shrieks at me.

"I don't know. It has all just been building slowly between us. Plus, every time you and I have been together, all we have been doing is bitching about being pregnant," I say with a laugh.

"I can't believe that Max was with you. Nathaniel refused to come in," Hana sighs.

"That's probably because he passed out when Zeke was born," I remind her. Poor Nathan… The doctors asked if he wanted to see the birth and as soon as Zeke started crowning, he freaked and passed out. He ended up having to stay in the infirmary overnight too because he got a concussion from hitting his head on the bedpost as he fell.

"It was definitely safer having him out of the room this time," Hana giggles.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" I ask, curious to know what Hana and Nathan have decided on.

But before Hana can answer me, the door to our room swings open and Nathaniel, Zeke, Max and mum are all walking through the door.

"Where's the baby?" Zeke asks.

"The babies will be here soon, Zeke," Hana says.

"Babies?" Zeke asks with his eyes wide open. I imagine he might be thinking that he is getting more than just one brother.

"Auntie Natalie had her babies, too," Hana explains.

"Oh," Zeke seems to relax a little.

The door opens again and three nurses walk in, each carrying a baby in their arms.

"Babies! Babies!" Zeke calls out.

"Shh… You need to be quiet when the babies are sleeping, Zeke," Hana quietly whispers to Zeke.

Zeke puts his finger to his lips and says, "Shh…" It is the cutest thing.

Hana receives her baby boy while the nurse holding my daughter gives her to me and my son is given to Max to hold. Max sits on my bed and we both look back and forth between the two babies.

"Have we got names for these beauties, yet?" one of the nurses asks. But I think we are all too focused on looking at the babies to take any real notice of what the nurse is asking. "Well, if you could just fill out these forms with their names when you get a chance, that would be great." The nurse silently hands my mum three sets of forms and a pen before they all leave. Now it is just family in the room.

"So, are you going to tell me what the names for my new grandchildren are? The wait has been killing me," mum eagerly says.

Hana and Nathaniel look at each other and nod before Nathaniel says, "Uriah."

"Is that another biblical name?" I ask.

"Yes, it means 'God is my light,' but I wasn't really thinking of the meaning when we first picked it. We just wanted something different. Who wants another Blade or Ash running around the compound, anyways," Hana says.

"Natalie?" mum turns and questions me.

"I decided that I am going to name my son after your grandfather, mum. So, his name is Caleb. And this little one is going to be named after dad's mum," I say.

"You're naming your daughter Beatrice?" mum squeals.

"Well, actually, I am going to shorten it and call her Tris. I can't let her grow up in Dauntless being called Beatrice," I say.

" 'Tris'," mum says to herself. "I like that."

"What about their surnames, Nat?" Hana asks.

"They will have Natalie's surname, obviously," mum says sounding appalled that anyone would ask.

"But if you two are going to be together," Nathan says pointing between Max and me, "wouldn't you just use Pedrad?"

"Well, is Max going to ask Natalie to marry him?" mum asks.

"Mum!" I call out. Can this get any more embarrassing?

"I think they should have Andrew's last name," Max unexpectedly chimes in.

"What?" Hana, mum and I all turn to Max and say at the same time.

"You have to be joking?" Nathan sounds stunned.

"Look," Max begins confidently, "if they were mine, I would still want them to have my last name. If the kids want to change it when they are older, then we can change it. But for now, I think they should have their father's last name. It is the right thing to do. Even if _he_ didn't do the right thing."

"Darling, what do you think?" mum asks as she comes over and puts her arm around me.

"I think Max is right. I don't really like it, but it is the right thing to do. And they can always change it if they want. I think I would feel a lot worse if they later ask to change their name to his when they are older," I say as I turn to Max and smile. I can't believe how lucky I am to have him in my life. I will never be able to express just how much he has come to mean to me, because he means so much. To suggest that I give the children their biological father's surname is amazing. Really you could say sperm donor, because Andrew will never be their dad. Max will have that honour.

"Well, shall we get these forms filled out then?" mum says.


	9. Chapter 9

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

NATALIE'S POV

Max and I are going on a date tonight. It is the first time that we will be leaving the twins to go out by ourselves since they were born three months ago. Surprisingly, I'm not worried about leaving them because Hana is bringing Zeke and Uriah over to help babysit them here with mum. What I _am_ worried about is the date.

"Mum!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"What is wrong? You are going to wake Tris and Cal," mum scolds, shaking her head at me as she enters my room. Everyone has been calling Caleb, Cal, which I don't mind. It's probably a bit more Dauntless-sounding, anyway.

"What am I going to wear?" I say it like it is the most obvious reason why I would be yelling for her.

"Seriously, Natalie? You are yelling for me because of a decision on your clothes? You could wear a potato sack from Amity and Max wouldn't care," she says.

"I'd like to wear something a little nicer than that, _mum_."

"Well, then ask your sister to go shopping with you if you aren't happy with anything in your wardrobe."

"Nooo," I whine. "I hate shopping. Please just help me find something that I can wear in here." I point to my clothes.

"Where is he taking you?"

"I have no idea. He just told me to dress nicely. I _always_ dress nicely."

"Not lately you haven't. Well, you have your figure back, which I might add I am totally jealous about. It took me forever to fit into my clothes again after having you. What about those leather pants you have? You look beautiful in those. You could wear it with either that deep red or purple top that you have?"

"Great idea! Thanks, mum. You are the best."

"Well, you better hurry up and get dressed. He will be here soon."

I decide on my red top since it goes better with my leather pants. I'm totally excited about tonight. I just hope we stay in Dauntless. As much as I am looking forward to alone time with Max, I still don't want to be too far from my babies.

* * *

An hour later, Max and I are walking into a cute, little Italian restaurant tucked way back into the corner on the top floor of the Dauntless compound. The restaurant is small; it only seats about twenty people and usually takes weeks to get a table here because of its amazing food and romantic atmosphere.

Not much cooking is done at home in Dauntless. Most people prefer the dining hall, but if they want something different they go to one of the many restaurants we have in the Pit. Most have a take-away service, which the Dauntless use sometimes when they want to have a quiet dinner at home rather than the noisy dining hall. Our family is a little different than most. Mum actually loves to cook and she loves to have our whole family over for her meals. Any time there is a wild celebration going on in Dauntless, mum tries to keep us all at home and out of trouble with her cooking, and it usually works.

I notice that Max is unusually quiet tonight. As far as I know, our relationship has not been strained, but for some reason he isn't his usual jovial self. It makes me wonder briefly if he has brought me here to break up with me. He has had to take on a lot with me as his girlfriend. I know he loves the twins and spends as much time as he can with them; it is good that we live next door to each other. Although, lately he has been spending most of his nights at my place. Maybe he's finally decided it is all too much for him.

We have just finished our dessert when Max finally starts to speak. "Natalie, you know that I love you, right?" I nod my head slowly, unsure of where this is going. "I don't have any fancy words that I can say. I know that I love you and I hope that you feel the same way about me." I nod my head again. This no longer sounds like he is breaking up with me.

"Natalie," he whispers. As I look at Max, I see that he is moving to kneel in front of my chair. _Oh my God_. _What is he doing_? I think. "Nat, marry me?" he asks simply while opening up a small box in front of me. I look inside the box, but it is empty. _What?_

"Sorry, I didn't get you an actual ring, but I know this is how they used to do things in olden times, kneeling on one leg with a ring, and I wanted to at least _show_ you how much I love you since I can't express it. I thought that we could get tattoos done instead of rings. So, what do you say…will you?"

By now I have tears in my eyes. I can't believe that he wants to marry me. We had talked about it once, before the babies were born, but nothing has been said since.

"Yes," I say as a tear rolls down my face. "Yes, Max. I will marry you."

"Thank God," he says with relief and gets up off his knee and kisses me.

We break apart to see that the other patrons are all clapping for us. I blush and look at Max who is now standing tall next to me.

Max sits back down and continues, "I talked to Bud and he said that he would design us awesome tattoos; something that will be just for us. No one else will have it."

I can only nod right now as words seem to elude me. I can't believe I thought he was going to break up with me.

"Shall we go?" Max asks, holding out his hand to me.

I take it eagerly and get up from the table. We walk over to the waitress to pay our bill when Chef Tony walks out. "Congratulations," he says to us. "Tonight's meal is on the house."

"Are you sure?" Max enquires.

"Yes, I just earned 500 extra points because of you two."

"How?" Max asks.

"Are you kidding? The whole of Dauntless has been betting on when you two will get engaged," Tony informs us.

"People have been betting on us?" I say, finally finding my voice again. I can't believe this.

"Yeah, in fact I think it was Axel who started it. So, thanks guys," Tony says with a chuckle.

* * *

We are walking hand-in-hand back home. I keep looking at the other people walking through the Pit, wondering who among them may have also placed a bet on us.

"Max, do you think we could elope?"

"You don't want a big wedding like Hana and Nathan had?"

"I may have before," I shiver, "but after hearing what Tony said, I would rather something private with just our parents and siblings…and the kids, obviously. Otherwise, we are going to have to invite the whole faction and I don't think I would like that very much."

"Whatever you want, Natalie. I don't care as long as we get married. You tell me where and when and I will be there," Max proclaims.

"So, you want me to plan everything?"

"Natalie, if you want, we can go and do it right now. I don't need the fancy clothes. I just need you," he says.

Max may think he doesn't have the fancy words, but he sure knows how to make me feel wanted. I smile and plant a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," I say. It would be nice to have all the trimmings that go with a wedding, but I've decided now that I just want our families there. I don't want to have a spectacle made out of my wedding day. I still have people asking me if the twins are Max's because they don't look like him. I don't answer, let people think what they like.

* * *

We walk in through the door. Hana and mum are sitting on the lounge talking. They turn their heads towards us and Hana shouts, "Well?"

"How did you know? Did Nathan tell you? I will beat him up when I see him," Max says.

"Please, you aren't going to do that. Truthfully, he didn't need to tell me, but he may as well have. You know he is no good at keeping secrets. I knew it wasn't a secret about me, but once I knew you two were going out for the night, well, I just put it together," Hana explains. Poor Nathan, he doesn't have a hope of keeping anything from Hana, she knows him all too well.

"So…?" mum asks.

"We're getting married!" I tell her with a huge smile on my face.

"Oh, this is so exciting," gushes Hana as she jumps up and hugs me. "We are going to have to find you a dress. Then we will need to pick out what flowers you want. Where are you going to have the ceremony? Who are you going to invite? Please tell me I am your bridesmaid."

"Hana, stop," I laugh. "We will discuss all this later. How are Tris and Cal?"

"Oh, they are great, but the funniest thing happened. I put them both on the floor with Uriah and Tris kicked Cal out of the way and then held hands with Uriah. It was the cutest thing ever. Remember when Uriah and Tris kicked each other when they were in our bellies? I think they are going to be the best of friends."

"Sounds like they are going to be a handful to me," mum snorts. "I remember what you and Natalie were like, Hana. I also remember what Max and Nathaniel were like. If you combine Tris and Uriah together, I think we are going to be kept on our toes, especially if Zeke is with them. Cal, I think, is going to be a little more subdued than the others."

"Well, at least if Tris is with Uriah and Zeke, I won't have to worry about her having any boyfriends," Max says. "I couldn't have gotten any luckier than her having two male cousins and a brother. Hopefully that will keep the boys in check."

"Max, I think you are forgetting a few things. For one she is Natalie's daughter, so she is going to have a fire within her anyways, and two she is Dauntless. I'm sure she will know how to look after herself," mum says.

This makes us all laugh a little.

"At least tell me when you are going to get married?" Hana whines.

"Hana! We don't know where or when, but it will only be immediate family," I say.

"No, you have to have a big wedding! Everyone will expect it," Hana sounds flustered.

"Well that's just too bad!" I stomp my foot. "Did you know that the whole faction has been betting on us? I don't want to have everyone there just to gawk at me. This is a private moment. I want it to be special." Hana is looking at me like she wants to say something else. I put my hand up to stop her and add, "Or we could just go up to Xavier's office right now, sign the papers and be done with it."

"Fine," she says with a sigh.

"Well, I am happy for you both," mum says. "You have my blessing to do it any way you want. I think a small intimate gathering will be much nicer."

"Thanks, mum," I say and give her a big hug.

* * *

A/N: Just a quick note to say thank you to everyone and your support. I really appreciate it.


	10. Chapter 10

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

NATALIE'S POV

I can't believe I am finally getting married to Max tomorrow. He only asked me two weeks ago, but after Andrew, I didn't think I would fall in love again so quickly. I think I probably have always loved Max. He has been my best friend, along with Hana, ever since we were small. But then I was seduced by the charms of an Erudite, which didn't work out, except for my two beautiful babies. It makes me wonder . . . if I had transferred, would I have been happy with Andrew or would I have just been with him for the children. Lucky for me I don't have to find out.

"Ready for tomorrow?" mum asks as she walks into my bedroom.

"I think so. Everything is done. Now I just have to wait."

"Are you going to be moving into Max's?"

"We've wanted to talk to you about that," I say. "Mum, what would you think if we knocked down the wall between Max's place and ours? I know you want me to take your leadership position next year and that would mean losing this apartment. If we knocked down the wall and remodelled a little, I think we could all live together. I know I would love for you to be close by."

"Are you sure you want your mother living with you? You will only have just gotten married, Natalie. Is Max okay with this idea?"

"It was actually Max's idea. We eventually want more kids and this would give us more room. Plus, we can build, like, an apartment within the apartment for you so that you can have your privacy. You'd also still get to live next door to Axel and Harper. I would love it if you were to say yes."

"Let me think about it first. We would still need to have the other leaders agree to this idea anyway," mum says. "I do want you to take my position, Natalie. I was even thinking we could swap roles and I could work part-time as the assistant while you take the leadership position. Although, I was thinking maybe you might want to wait a few years, have a few more babies first, then take the position."

"I can wait. I'm not sure I want to have any more children for a few more years anyway. Max and I have been talking about it. He seems to think that we should wait until the twins are a bit older before having more and I've only just turned seventeen, so we have plenty of time."

* * *

My wedding day is finally here! Hana decided that we needed to do more than _'just get married',_ so yesterday she and mum transformed the conference room into a beautiful garden. I don't know how they did it, but when I went to inspect it last night, it looked . . . magical. There is green fabric on the floor to make it look like grass. Mum must have contacted Amity, because there are a variety of different flowers and even a small tree now decorating the room with twinkling lights strung all around. Hana told me they are called 'fairy lights' and were once very popular during Christmas-time, back before the factions were created.

The conference room is on the top level of the Pire and looks out over the Pit. It has a glass ceiling and one wall is entirely covered by windows, too. The windows have all been left bare to allow in the natural light, but the other three walls in the room are hidden by foliage. After Max and I have taken our vows, tables will be brought in and Tony, the chef from the Italian restaurant where Max proposed, will personally serve us all a special meal from his restaurant. Once again, he has given us the meal for free. He told me that ever since we got engaged in his restaurant the bookings have gone through the roof and as of yesterday, they are booked out for the next six months.

The ceremony will start at sunset; Hana wants Max and I to be able to see the beauty of it through the glass ceiling as we exchange our vows. Then we will be able to dine under the magic of her fairy lights. I think I may just have to steal those lights when we are finished – I would love to put them in Tris' room.

My hair and makeup are done now. I am just waiting for my mum and Hana to come in and help me into my dress. I decided to go all out on my wedding dress. I actually got it from Candor. I decided that I didn't want to wear the traditional black dress that we would usually wear for a Dauntless wedding. I wanted to have the fairy tale – like I saw in the old movies and books from before the war. So, I have chosen a white, puffy dress instead.

When I went dress shopping in Candor, I couldn't believe my luck at finding an exact replica of the dress worn by a character named Cinderella in an old movie Max took me to see. Although the original dress had been blue and the seamstresses at Candor had recreated the dress in white, it was still completely over-the-top extravagant, but having Hana by my side made the decision extremely easy to make. She was so excited I bought it I thought she was going to wet her pants. So, now I have what I would call the most beautiful dress I have ever seen, hanging in my room, waiting for me to put it on and walk down the aisle.

The dress is completely opposite my usual persona. I'm not normally one to dress up very often and even then, I like everything to be simple and easy to wear. However, for this one very special day, I have decided to spoil myself and be a little self-indulgent. It's not like I will be getting married ever again, so I have decided to make this day as special as I can. Plus, I can't wait to see Max's face when he sees me in this fancy dress. Harper has already been gushing about how perfect Max looks in his suit – I think they once called them tuxedos. I have seen him in one before at his brother and my sister's wedding, so I can already image how dashing he is going to look and I can't wait to become his wife.

* * *

"Oh, Natalie, you look so beautiful," mum gushes.

"Auntie Natie, look at my . . . ooooh pretty," Zeke says with wonder as he enters the room. As our ring bearer, he looks so cute in his little suit, but I really hope he doesn't lose our rings. Although, they are just symbolic for the ceremony since we will get our tattoos tomorrow.

I crouch down, so I am at eye level with Zeke, and say to him, "Well, aren't you just the most dashing young man in your suit?"

"I know," says Zeke with all the confidence in the world.

"You are going to break a lot of hearts when you are older, Zeke. The girls are going to love you," I say.

"No girls! Yuck!" Zeke's face is scrunched up as he tells me this. I can't help but laugh because if he is anything like his father or uncle, he will be a very popular young man one day.

"Ready to go, Natalie?" mum asks from the doorway.

"Yes, but where's Hana?"

"I'm here, I'm here. Sorry . . . I was trying to get Tris into her dress. I swear she kept kicking her legs out and would not let me put it on her," Hana says as she walks into the room with Tris wearing a little white dress and Caleb in a little suit. I don't know where she found the outfits, but they both look so adorable. Hana is going to hold Tris and Nathaniel is going to hold Caleb so that they are both included in our wedding. "She is worse than you are when it comes to wearing dresses, Natalie."

"Okay," mum laughs. "Let's get moving."

We make the small walk from our apartment to the 'magical garden room', as I am calling it. Mum is walking next to me. She is going to walk me down the aisle today. _It's sad that dad isn't here to do it,_ I think to myself. "Your father would be so proud of you, Natalie. I wish he were here to walk you down the aisle himself, but I know that wherever he is, he will be looking down on you with a smile on his face," mum whispers to me as if reading my mind.

"Thank you, mum," I say with tears already beginning to form in my eyes. _I can't cry, I can't cry,_ I keep telling myself as we walk the rest of the way. We get to the door of the conference room and mum turns and hugs me. "I love you, Natalie. You have no idea how happy I am that you decided to stay in Dauntless and marry Max. I think you have made the right choice. Max is a good man and will love you till the day that you die . . . and beyond probably," mum laughs as she adds the last words. "I get to watch my grandchildren grow up and continue to watch my own baby grow. You are a beautiful woman, Natalie, and I couldn't be more proud of you."

"I love you too, mum," I whisper into her ear and she hugs me again. We both have tears in our eyes and she wipes away a few that have fallen onto my cheeks. Thank God Hana got the waterproof makeup.

Music starts to play and the conference room door swings open. I take a deep breath as we let Zeke walk down the aisle first. "Look at me, dad!" Zeke calls out as he sees his father. We all can't help but laugh. "You're looking pretty smooth there, buddy," Nathan tells Zeke.

"I know," says Zeke, echoing his earlier comment to me, but this time for all the guests to hear. The confidence this two-year-old has is unbelievable. A round of laughs can be heard from inside the room. Hana just shakes her head as she follows shortly behind him with Tris in her arms.

Mum links her arm with mine when it's our turn to walk into the room. It is a breathtaking sight as we enter. The fairy lights are all on and the sunset is happening above us. The sky is the colour of pink and purple because of the slight cloud cover. I move my eyes from the glass ceiling to look towards the front of the room and my breath catches in my throat. I can't believe how handsome my soon-to-be husband looks.

I walk the short distance to where Max is standing with Nathaniel and Caleb next to him. I look at my son and he looks adorable in his little suit. Mum unlinks her arm from mine, kisses my cheek and puts my hand into Max's. She then whispers in his ear, "You know what will happen if you don't look after my baby?"

"Yes, ma'am," Max replies as he winks at me and let's my mother kiss him on the cheek.

Xavier stands in front of Max and me and says, "Let's begin . . . I was fortunate enough, just a little over two years ago, to be able to link these two Dauntless dynasties together when Nathan and Hana were married and now it gives me great pleasure to be able to do it again. Natalie and Max, I have had the privilege of watching you grow from the day you were each born. And it wasn't long ago that I got to see you both take the jump to become full-fledged Dauntless members. Now, I get to unite the two of you as husband and wife. This is a great day, not only for you and your families, but also for Dauntless.

"Natalie and Max have gathered us here today, so that we can witness them unite and become one. We like things simple here in Dauntless; we like to get straight to the point. So, I will," Xavier says and everyone laughs.

"Maximus, do you take Natalie to be your lawfully wedded wife? To not cower in the face of injustice? To always seek peace within your family unit? To face every day together without fear? To stand up for one another?"

"I do," Max responds simply.

"Natalie, do you take Maximus to be your lawfully wedded husband? To not cower in the face of injustice? To always seek peace within your family unit? To face every day together without fear? To stand up for one another?"

"I do," I say with a smile. I see the relief on Max's face as I say those two words.

"By Dauntless Faction Law, I can now pronounce you husband and wife. Now, kiss already so we can all start drinking," Xavier says while Nathaniel and Axel both holler ' _Hell yeah!_ '

Max pulls me to him and while looking into my eyes says, "You're so beautiful, Natalie. I can't believe you chose me."

I don't know what to say, so I decide to show him. I grab his collar and pull him to me, kissing him with all the ferocity I can. I want to show him that I love him; that I will always be by his side. I want to take that nagging self-doubt away from him. I know that he has been worrying that he was my second choice, but I know in my heart he isn't. I can't dismiss the relationship that I had with Andrew because it gave me such special gifts in Caleb and Tris. But it was more a teenage rebellion, the thrill of defying the faction laws. I never had the connection with Andrew that I have with Max, neither physically nor emotionally.

"Okay, okay," Axel says as he separates us from our kiss. "You will have plenty of time for that later. We want to get this little party going."

And we do. While it may only be our immediate family and friends here with us, it is the way that we wanted it to be. The children leave shortly after the ceremony and are thankfully all tucked away at Wyatt and Indiana's for the night, leaving Max and I free to enjoy our first meal together as husband and wife. Then we all move the tables to the side of the room so we can dance and drink among our friends until we are the only ones that remain, watching the beautiful sunrise the next morning, in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN – TWO YEARS LATER (Zeke is four and Uriah, Tris and Caleb are two)

NATALIE'S POV

"Give back," I hear Tris shouting at Caleb.

"No!" Caleb bellows at the top of his lungs.

"Give back. Now!" Tris shouts again.

"What is going on in here?" I ask as I enter the lounge room.

"Cal took knives," Tris tells me while crossing her arms and pouting. I wish I could laugh at her right now.

"Did you take Tris' knives Caleb?" I ask. They are only wooden, so you can't get stabbed by them, but by the look on Tris' face I'm sure she wishes she had real knives.

"Yes," Caleb says while standing tall.

"Why did you take the knives, Caleb?"

"She throw at me," Caleb pouts.

"Tris, did you throw your knives at your brother again?"

"Yes," she answers like it is the most obvious thing to do.

"What have I told you about throwing knives at Caleb?"

"No," Tris replies sheepishly.

"That's right. We don't throw knives at Caleb," I am trying so hard not to laugh at the moment. I know she shouldn't throw the knives at her brother, but it is such a Dauntless thing to do. I can just picture Tris throwing real knives at Caleb in a few years time. We are going to be in trouble when that happens.

"Go Uri?" Tris asks.

"You want to go and see Uriah?"

"Yes, go Uri?" Tris asks again.

"It's probably safer for Caleb if you do. Caleb, do you want to go and see Uriah and Zeke?"

"No. I want puzzle," he says.

I call out to Max and tell him I am taking Tris to Hana's and that Caleb is staying here with him then I walk hand-in-hand with Tris to Hana's.

* * *

"Thank God you're here!" Hana exclaims as she opens her door. "Uriah has been asking to see Tris all morning. He has nearly driven me mad."

"Uriah, Tris is here," Hana calls out.

Zeke comes running into the room with Uriah not far behind him. "Tris here! Tris here!" shouts Uriah as he comes up and hugs his cousin. Zeke joins in and they all fall to the floor with a loud thud. But instead of crying like normal children, the three of them start laughing and wrestling each other.

"Okay, take it into your bedroom," Hana says to the three of them and they get up and start running towards the bedrooms.

"Throw at Zekey," Tris says to Uriah.

"Yeah," Uriah says excitedly back to Tris. You can see the sparkle in his eye. I'm not sure if Zeke is going to let them throw knives at him, although it wouldn't surprise me if he did. Those three are crazy when they get together.

I flop onto Hana's lounge. "I'm exhausted," I sigh.

"Where's Caleb?"

"Tris and Caleb got into a fight because she was throwing her wooden knives at him, again. Tris wanted to come here to see Uriah and Caleb wanted to stay at home and do a puzzle. So, I left Caleb with Max. Caleb is just so different from Tris."

"I think Caleb might turn out to be more like Andrew," Hana responds.

"I know. He is always playing with the puzzles or looking at books, but Tris, she is adventurous. She was trying to climb up on the banister at Axel's last week. She wanted to slide down it, she said. Axel thought this was great, so he picked her up and slid her down."

"Tris is Dauntless," Hana says matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but she is just as good at the puzzles as Caleb. Sometimes I think she may even be smarter than he is. It just doesn't hold her attention like it does for Caleb," I say.

"You think she might be…?"

"I'm sure of it. I am going to have my hands full with her," I say and we both laugh.

"Welcome to my world," Hana says. "How's work? Are you enjoying leadership?"

"I love it, although I do miss my afternoons with the kids. Mum seems to love being around the kids everyday though."

"I know," Hana says. "She asked if I wanted to have more children. I told her that I think the two I have already are plenty. She told me that she would love to see us both have 'lots more babies'. Can you believe that? I don't know how she isn't exhausted after raising us and now taking care of all the grandkids."

"I don't know either. I wonder why she didn't have any more after us," I think out loud.

"She never told you?"

"Never told me what?" I ask, intrigued.

"After you were born, there was a complication and she couldn't have any more children. She told me that she would have liked to have been able to give dad a son. But it didn't matter, she said that dad was happy with his girls," Hana explains.

"Wow! Why didn't I know any of this?"

"I wouldn't worry, Nat. She only told me because I asked when I was pregnant with Zeke," Hana explains.

"So, how is work?"

"Ah, don't even ask. Erudite sent some sort of 'educational advisor' to the centre two days ago. Can you believe it? They want us to take all the throwing knives and guns out of the centre. Seriously, they aren't dangerous. The knives are made of wood so aren't sharp and the guns don't even fire bullets. We are Dauntless. What do they think our children want to play with?!" Hana sounds exasperated.

"Tris would be completely heartbroken if they took the knives away. Did they say anything else?"

"I could be here all day if I told you _everything_. But the short version is they want us to invite someone from Amity to come and teach us songs that we can sing with the children. It seems that Amity will only come to Dauntless if they have a written invitation. I mean, seriously, aren't they all about saving the trees and now they want us to _write_ to them. It is totally ridiculous. We do let our children listen to music. There are some amazing songs from the twentieth century that the kids love to jump around to. They think we need a more 'calming and nurturing environment' for the children." I can't help but laugh at how frustrated Hana seems. "Oh, and to make things worse. They don't think the children should be eating Dauntless cake every day. They said it should only be for special occasions. Do you want to know how I responsed to that stupid, know-it-all Erudite?"

"Yes," I say while laughing. I love my sister dearly, but if she gets riled up she can be explosive.

"Don't laugh, your children will have to deal with these changes if she gets her way. Anyway, I asked that women, 'Do you stop Amity children from getting the peace serum in their food?" And do you know what she told me?"

I just shake my head.

"She told me that peace serum in low doses doesn't harm a child's development. So I said to her, 'Then how is chocolate cake going to harm our children's development? We've all eaten it and we are doing just fine.' Seriously, the woman has no idea what it is to be Dauntless. She is supposed to come back twice a year to make sure that our children are given 'every chance to grow to their full potential,' but I hope she doesn't come back ever again. As if we aren't doing everything we can to help our children develop."

"I'm sure I will have a report from her sitting on my desk next week. Don't worry too much about it, Hana. The kids love the childcare centre. Dauntless parents love the centre. Who cares what some Erudite thinks? The kids should be able to enjoy themselves before we have to ship them off to school. They will have enough to learn when they get to school. Do you want me to contact Amity and see if someone can come and teach the staff some songs?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I don't want to, but it could be fun for the kids. Rock music, as they used to call the music we have, probably could wait until they are a bit older."

"Ok, I will send a request to Johanna. She was just voted in as the speaker for Amity. She is a really lovely woman. I know that Dauntless and Amity don't usually get along, but she seems reasonable. I'm sure she will be happy to help us out."

"Do you have plans for today? You can leave Tris here if you want," Hana says.

"Max and I haven't made any plans. We were just going to hang around the house. It's probably a good idea to let Tris stay. She is only going to drive me crazy. She would much rather be around Zeke and Uriah then Caleb," I say.

"Well, leave her here with us. Why don't you make dinner for all of us and I'll mind the terrifying trio for the day? We can all meet at your place at six."

"That sounds good. I'll invite Axel and Harper as well. They love when we all get together. It should be fun," I say excitedly. I know mum will help me with the cooking, so it won't be a big drama to have so many people for dinner. "Is there a certain type of food you'd like me to cook, Hana?"

"No. I don't care what you cook. You are so good at it. I wish I could cook half as well as you do."

"I'm sure you could if you wanted to, Hana. You just hate cooking. Luckily, Nathan loves to cook so much. I better go and say goodbye to Tris. Then I'll be off."

I walk into Uriah's room and find Uriah and Tris on top of Zeke. "What are you two doing to Zeke?"

"Just playin'," Tris looks up and explains.

"We won," shouts Uriah.

"Okay, well I'm going to go back home. Tris, do you want stay and play with your cousins?"

"Me stay," Tris nods.

"Tris stay, Tris say," Uriah starts shouting.

I walk over to Tris and give her and Uriah a kiss and a hug. "Zeke, are you okay under there?" I ask.

"All good, Auntie Nat," Zeke calls from under the others.

"Ok, then. I will see all of you for dinner tonight. Do what Auntie Hana tells you to, Tris," I warn.

"Otay," Tris replies.

* * *

"Where's Tris?" Max asks as I walk in through the door.

"She is staying with the boys for the day. I told Hana I would cook for all of us tonight. Do you want to ask your parents if they want to come?"

"Yeah, I'll walk over there a little later. I need to talk to dad about some work stuff anyway," Max says.

"How's Caleb?"

"Good. He has been happy to just sit and play with his puzzles all day. I offered to put a movie on, but he said he was happy doing what he was doing, so I left him to it," Max explains.

"He is just so different from Tris and his cousins. Do you think he'll get teased by the other kids in Dauntless?"

"Natalie, you don't need to worry about Caleb so much. He can throw knives and play with guns just as well as any other child can at his age. He just prefers to play with other toys, too. Let him be. You don't need to worry about those types of things right now. He will never get teased, because I'm sure if anyone tried to tease him, his sister and cousins would back him up."

"He just isn't as outgoing as the others. It worries me."

"Do you really think the compound could handle anymore children like those three right now? Just wait until they are a few years older…we are going to have so much trouble," Max chuckles. "I can already see I am going to need tracking devices for Tris and Uriah."

"Well, I'm going to see if mum wants to help me with dinner tonight." Mum has her own private area within our apartment so that she can lock herself away from the crazy of our family when she wants. Although, truthfully, the door to her place is always open. She loves to let Tris and Caleb come and go as they please. I think they would get a shock if they actually had to knock on her door. "Can you take Caleb with you when you go to your parents?" I ask as I head to mum's rooms.

"Sure. I'll do it now."

* * *

"Mum," I call out as I enter her rooms.

"I'm in the kitchen," mum calls back.

I walk into the kitchen to find mum is making cookies. "Cookies for the kids?"

"If you are talking about the big kids, then yes," she says.

"Did you get your hands on some peace serum again?"

"Natalie, don't be so stiff. I sometimes can see why you wanted to go to Abnegation," she tells me.

"Seriously, mum? That is ridiculous. I like a good time as much as the next person. But peace serum cookies… Aren't you a little too old for that?"

"You are never too old for 'that'. And if I remember correctly, I was a young mum. Just you wait until your daughter starts to tell you that you are getting old. You won't appreciate it either. Speaking of which, where are the kids? The house seems too quiet?" mum asks.

"Caleb is with Max and I took Tris over to Hana's. She was driving Caleb mad, so I thought I would let her wear herself down playing with Uriah and Zeke."

"She still trying to throw knives at Caleb?"

"Every chance she gets. She loves those knives. I don't have the heart to take them away from her."

"She will move onto something else soon enough. You were the same. Hana liked the toy guns. If I remember correctly, Max and Nathaniel were both into guns as well. Almost all Dauntless children like to play with guns or knives," mum says.

"Except Caleb," I correct her.

"You need to stop worrying so much about Caleb. He will find his place. He just isn't as rambunctious as his sister and cousins," mum tells me. "He is too much like his father."

"Did I do the wrong thing?" I ask. "Staying, I mean."

"Are you kidding me, right now? What is making you think this? You were going to transfer to Abnegation. How would that have helped anyone? Tris is where she is meant to be. Caleb may want to play with other toys more than the usual Dauntless offerings, but if he were in Abnegation then he wouldn't be able to have any. Is there more to this than just the kids? Are you and Max having problems?"

"No. Max and I are good, really good. I couldn't imagine my life without him. I see Zeke and Uriah and they are just so Dauntless. I know Tris fits in too, but at times with her I think she even needs more than just what Dauntless can offer. Then I look at Caleb and he is just so different from the others. I worry that I was selfish to think that my kids would want to be Dauntless. Then I start to panic that they will both leave me when they have to choose," I confide to mum.

"Every parent has those same concerns, Natalie. We just want what is best for our children. I think the happiest day for me was when you decided to stay in Dauntless. But I was ready to let you go as well. You just have to do your best. Caleb will be fine. Yes, he is like his dad, but he is only two years old, Natalie. Stop making problems where there aren't any."

"I know…you are right. Does it get any easier? Do you ever not worry about your children?"

"No. Not a day goes by that I don't worry about you and Hana. And now I also worry about those grandchildren of mine. I just have to trust that you will all make the right decisions for yourselves. If not, then I will always be here for when you need me."

"I love you, mum."

"I love you too, Natalie."


	12. Chapter 12

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter.

Thank you to divergentpanda46 who once again had to remind me it was posting day. I will remember one of these days.

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE – TWO YEARS LATER (Zeke is six and Uriah, Tris and Caleb are four)

NATALIE'S POV

"Are you sure you have to go on this patrol tonight?" I ask Max. The factionless have started to become more violent towards faction members lately. All available Dauntless members are being asked to take shifts with the patrol squads. The only reason I'm not going is because I am thirty-eight weeks pregnant.

"Yes. Natalie, you know that I have to go. I'm a leader. If I don't show that I am willing to risk my life for this city, then I can't ask our members to do so either," Max explains. I know he is right, but I still don't like it.

"Are you sure you are going to be all right here? I know you told Ivy that you would look after Amar, but maybe he should stay with his grandparents," Max adds.

"I will be fine. Mum is here and your mum and dad are next door. If I go into labour early, I will have enough people to help me. Plus, Tris loves when Amar comes over to play."

There is a knock at the door and I get up from the lounge and waddle over to answer it. I open the door to see Amar standing there with his mum. "Hi, Amar. How are you?" I smile.

"Hi, Natalie. I'm good," Amar tells me.

"Thank you so much for letting him stay here, Natalie. He has been looking forward to tonight," Ivy gushes.

"Amar, honey, I have to go. Be good for Natalie and I will pick you up tomorrow," Ivy says to Amar as she bends down to give him a hug and a kiss.

"Bye, mum," Amar says then excitedly turns to me. "Where's Tris?"

"She should be in her room. You can go and find her if you like—"

Before I even have a chance to finish my sentence, he is already running down the hallway. "Zeke and Uriah will be here soon. Hana is going to spend the night here with the kids since Nathaniel and Max are going to be on patrol with you tonight," I inform Ivy.

"The more the merrier, I suppose," she says. "I just hope we can get these factionless under control soon. Ungrateful deviants."

"I hope so, too. I would really like these extra patrols to be over before the baby is born," I say rubbing my protruding belly.

"Only three more weeks, right?"

"Two, thank goodness."

Ivy laughs. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. Bailey and I have been talking about whether we should have another one. But when I see you and some of the other pregnant women around the compound, I realize I might just be happy with only one. I have been unbelievably lucky in that Amar is such a great kid. I mean, I know he gets himself in all sorts of mischief, but what Dauntless child doesn't?"

I have to laugh with her over this. Our children are always into some sort of mischief.

"Well, I better get going. Thanks again, Natalie. I will come by in the morning and pick Amar up," Ivy says as she turns to leave.

"Go ahead and get some sleep first. You will probably have a long night. Why don't we just meet you in the dining hall for lunch?"

"That sounds perfect. If Amar becomes too much, though, just drop him at my mum and dad's. They won't mind."

* * *

I am totally exhausted after having five children running around our apartment all night and my stomach hasn't been feeling so great either. I probably ate too much for dinner. The kids have all finally gone to bed and I have just said goodnight to both Hana and mum. I am about to go to bed myself when there is loud banging on the front door.

I open the door to Axel and Xavier, they both look like they just ran five miles. "There's been a situation with one of the patrols," Xavier puffs out between heavy breaths.

"Max?" I ask frantically.

"No, he is fine," Axel says, which calms me. "But we need you to come with us, Natalie. There are some rather important decisions that need to be made."

"I just need to tell mum and Hana that I am leaving," I say. This must be really important to drag me out while I'm so heavily pregnant.

"Go with Axel. I will let Hana know where you'll be," Xavier says.

Axel and I start to walk towards our offices. I start to think of all the people I know that are on patrol tonight and my stomach begins to tighten up. "Axel, how bad is it?"

"It's bad. The factionless attacked some of our members on the train. There have been casualties on both sides. We just haven't gotten word on who, exactly."

"Nathan?"

"I don't know. I hope not. God, I hope not," Axel says with a sigh.

I walk into the conference room and there are numerous high-ranking Dauntless moving about. Some are talking on COMM devices and others are looking at a map of the city. All their faces tell me that we have a dire situation on our hands and the tension in my stomach suddenly increases again. Xavier walks into the room and gathers everyone, "Okay, let's get started. What do we know so far?"

"At approximately 21:30, patrol team C was travelling on the train between Candor and Erudite when an unknown number of factionless boarded the train. A fight ensued. From the reports we have gotten so far, at least two – maybe three, of our members were thrown from the train. There are at least two other members that have been mortally wounded and several other members have had to be taken to the hospital at Erudite to be looked at," Carmen reports.

"Have we sent someone to Erudite to find out what is happening with our members?" Axel asks.

"Yes, sir. We sent Mike and Jeremy there with the list of members who were in patrol team C. Max and patrol team A are meeting them at Erudite. Phoenix and patrol team D are at the train where the fight ensued. We have stopped all trains from running until we can remove the bodies. There were no factionless survivors."

"Do we have any idea how long it will be before we know who the casualties are?" Xavier asks.

"Oh crap!" I shout out unexpectedly as the pressure that's been building up in my stomach all evening suddenly bursts.

"Natalie?" Axel asks.

"I think my water just broke," I respond. I can't believe this. Of all nights, did it have to be now?

"Shit!" Axel exclaims. "Okay, what are we going to do?"

"Axel, it's ok. Stay calm," I say, trying to remain calm myself. "Go and get my mum and tell her I will meet her at the infirmary, then ask Harper to stay with Hana and the kids. They are all at my place along with Amar. Xavier, can you please get Max on the radio and ask him to get his arse back here as quickly as possible then continue with the meeting. Axel, do not tell Hana what is going on with the patrol teams. Until we know what is happening, I don't want her to worry."

"Axel, now!" I scream just as a contraction rips through my body. As it begins to subside, I turn to the group and ask, "Now, do you think one of you could please walk me to the infirmary?"

"I'll walk you," volunteers Carmen.

Axel dashes out the door while Carmen walks around the table to me and offers me her arm. "Thank you," I say, a little more composed now that the contraction has eased.

* * *

I can hear voices as I start to wake from my sleep. I'm not sure who is speaking, but it sounds serious.

"We have five dead members and five in the hospital at Erudite. Two are fighting for their lives. The other three will be discharged sometime today. There was a total of thirty-five factionless killed. This was a massive attack by the factionless. Some of them were armed with guns."

"Guns? Where the hell did they get guns from?" I hear Max ask with a somewhat raised voice.

"We aren't sure. But they are older style weapons that we don't use here in Dauntless anymore. We think they may have got them when they were thrown away."

"Thrown away? Why would we just throw away guns? Shouldn't they have been destroyed, or recycled or something? Jesus, I don't know. Shit!" Max is shouting now.

"Max?" I say quietly. Hoping that I can calm him down.

"I am so sorry, Natalie. I didn't mean to wake you," Max comes over to my bedside and kisses me on the temple.

"You didn't. I was just resting," I say. "Did you see our little girl? I'm sorry you weren't here to see her born, but she came so quickly."

"It's not your fault, Nat. She was in a bit of a rush to get here, it seems," Max smirks. "I saw her a little while ago. She is so beautiful."

"How is everyone?" I can't bring myself to ask about any one individual.

"Nathan is at Erudite. It doesn't look good, but he is putting up one hell of a fight. Ivy and Bailey didn't make it," Max whispers.

"Oh no, poor Amar . . . _both_ his parents. How is that fair?" I say as tears start to fall from my eyes.

"I know. I shouldn't have let them both be on the same patrol team. I should have separated them," Max responds, guilt lacing his voice.

"You could never have predicted that this would happen. How is Hana?"

"Hana is at Erudite with Nathan. The kids are with your mum, along with Uriah and Zeke. Amar was picked up by his grandparents about an hour ago. Oh, Nat, Bailey was like a brother to me; I can't believe he's gone. I don't know what I will do if I lose Nathan, too," Max chokes out, unable to continue. He sits on my bed and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Max, go to Erudite," I say. Max lifts his head and looks into my eyes. I can see the tears that are threatening to fall.

"I can't leave you here," he says.

"Yes, you can. I will be fine. I'm sure Hana could use the company and you aren't going to be able to sit here and just wait for news. Go and be with your brother. I am sure they will let me go home soon. If not tonight, then tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure? I hate leaving you here."

"I know you do. But I think it would be best if you go to Erudite. Hana needs you. I know if it were you, I would want Nathan with me."

* * *

I hear them before I see them. It is like a tornado whirling through the corridors of the infirmary. "Slow down," I hear mum call out. I'm not sure that will work. It sounds like she has Caleb, Tris, Uriah and Zeke with her. "You don't even know what room she is in."

"We'll find her," Tris shouts.

"Found her," Caleb calls out as he enters the room. He jumps up on my bed and says simply, "Hi mum."

"Hi, Caleb," I say with a smile back.

Suddenly, three small bodies crash through the opening of the doorway together. All falling and landing on the floor. I am trying not to laugh at the three little terrors. They all look up at me with such innocent eyes, which can only be deciphered as they obviously ran into the wrong room first.

"You kids are going to be the death of me," mum huffs out.

"It's Caleb's fault," whines Tris.

"How is it my fault?" asks Caleb.

"You bet us that you could find mum first," Tris says.

"Well, I did," Caleb gloats.

Tris and Uriah both stick their tongues out at Caleb.

"Okay, okay, enough. Do you want to see your baby sister and cousin?" I ask.

"Yes!" they all scream out at once.

Uriah, Zeke and Tris all jump up on my bed next to Caleb. I reach over to get the baby out of the crib and lie her down gently in front of the four children.

"She's so tiny," Tris whispers as she holds out her hand and touches her new baby sister's face with her fingers.

"Well, have we finally found a way to keep the fearless foursome quiet?" Dr. Morgan says as she enters the room. "Natalie, everything looks good and your baby is perfect. So, I am going to let you go home. I'm sure you will find it a little easier this time with only having one baby to look after. Have you chosen a name for her yet?"

"No," I say, a little frustrated. Max and I haven't been able to agree on a name. "Not yet."

"Well, then just fill out the paperwork when you decide on one and drop it back into the infirmary. I have scheduled an appointment for the both of you one week from today. You are now free to go whenever you are ready."

"Thanks, Dr. Morgan," I say gratefully.

"Mum, do you think you could bring me some clothes? I really don't want to have to walk home in this hospital gown."

"All covered. Here," mum says as she passes me a bag with some clothes in it. Thank goodness, this means I can go home now. I can't wait to be back home.

* * *

I walk into Tris' room and find Tris lying in between Zeke and Uriah, sound asleep. They wore themselves out playing this afternoon. Max and Hana have been at Erudite for the last two days. Mum has been helping me with the baby and the four kids. We have also had Amar here a lot. He has been so upset with his parents' deaths that it was good for him to play with the other kids.

I hear the front door open and I walk out of Tris' room to see Hana, Max, Axel and Harper standing frozen in the entrance. My heart starts to break as I see the red-rimmed eyes of my family. I can tell by the way their shoulders are slumped and from the redness of their eyes that they don't have good news for us.

"Oh, no!" mum sobs as she must have come to the same conclusion I did.

I look at Max for confirmation and he just shakes his head. I walk over to Hana and embrace her as tightly as I can. She starts to cry and I can't hold back my own tears. We both fall to the floor in a sobbing mess.

"What am I going to do, Nat? How am I supposed to live without him?" Hana sobs into my shoulder.

"Oh, Hana, I don't know. But just know I am here for you. We are all here for you. We will get through this. I promise," I cry into her shoulder.

Once we have calmed down a little, Harper inquires, "Where's my new granddaughter?"

I start to rise from my position when mum says, "Stay with Hana, Natalie. I will go and get her."

"How are you feeling?" Hana asks me.

"Tired, but also excited for you to meet her. She is such a wonderful baby," I say with quiet pride.

Mum walks back into the room with the newest member of our family in her arms. With all the loss our faction has experienced in the last few days, this little bundle gives us all hope.

"She is so beautiful," Harper coos.

"Have you thought of a name?" Axel asks.

"We haven't talked about this, but I would like to call her Nathania," I say. I look at Max to try and see what his reaction is, but he is unreadable, which can only mean that he is trying to keep himself together. "Tarni for short."

"That would mean the world to Harper and me," Axel says and for the first time in my life I see him shed a tear. He comes over and hugs me. "Max, what do you think?" I ask.

"I don't have words Natalie. I . . . I love it. Hana, are you okay with this?" Max asks.

"Yes," she whispers. She walks over and picks up Tarni. "Yes," Hana says with more conviction. "I think that would be fitting under the circumstances. Thank you."

"Hana, the boys are already asleep. Do you want to just stay here tonight?" I ask her.

She just nods as she keeps looking at Tarni. It's probably the first time she has smiled in the last few days. I don't know how she is going to be able to cope with this. I can't imagine how I would feel if it were Max who had died. I am so glad that Tarni decided to make her entrance when she did; I'm sure she is going to help us all to get through this time.

* * *

I wake to hear Tarni crying, but before I can get up, I see that Hana is already up and cooing softly to her. I walk over to my sister and I can see the tears falling silently down her face.

"We were trying for another one," she whispers, not letting her face leave that of my daughter's. I wrap my arms around her; I don't have any words that will make her feel better. Nothing I say will make her feel better right now. Although for some reason, Tarni seems to be able to soothe Hana.

I am dreading the morning. We are going to have to try and explain to Zeke and Uriah that their dad isn't coming home and to Caleb and Tris that their uncle has passed away. 'Passed away' seems such a stupid thing to say. It makes it seem calm, almost serene, and it may be for the person who is gone, but for all of us who are left it feels harsh, unfair and just wrong. The fact that Nathan was just doing his job, trying to keep this city safe, and now he is gone doesn't feel right. I feel such joy that Tarni has arrived, but it is all bittersweet with losing Nathan. The joy and pain are all muddled together and I am sure once I have had a few more sleepless nights with a newborn, I will be completely numb. But for now, I need to be strong. I need to be strong for Hana, strong for Max and even stronger for the other four children asleep down the hall.

"Hana . . ." I begin.

"Please don't, Nat," Hana says raising her hand to stop me from speaking. "I don't want to talk about it yet. Let me just have this moment with my niece."

"Okay, but she is going to need to be fed soon and she has bigger lungs on her than Tris had," I say with a bit of a chuckle.

"Well, then you better take her because otherwise she will probably wake half the compound if she is louder than Tris was," Hana says as she reluctantly passes me Tarni.

I take Tarni from Hana and sit down on my bed resting against the headboard. Hana comes and sits down next to me as I start to feed Tarni.

"How do I tell the boys?" Hana speaks softly.

"Just tell them whatever comes to you. Keep it simple. Do you want me to be with you when you tell them?"

"Would you?"

"Of course, Hana. Anything you need, I'm here for you and for Zeke and Uriah, too. You can stay here with us if you want. Whatever you need, Hana, just tell me."

"I love you, Natalie."

"I love you, too, Hana."


	13. Chapter 13

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN – TWO YEARS LATER (Zeke is eight and Uriah, Tris and Caleb are six)

NATALIE'S POV

"I swear to you, Max, this is it! No more after this. I hate this feeling; I can hardly move!" I yell at my husband.

"Natalie, you only have a few more days to go, then we will have our baby boy here," Max says, trying to calm me down.

"Easy for you to say. Look at me!" I scream back at him.

"You look beautiful, Nat. You have no idea how beautiful you are," Max says, his voice finally soothing me.

"Are you going to be out in the compound all day?"

"No, I have to make a trip to Abnegation," Max responds.

"Abnegation? What would Abnegation want with Dauntless?" I ask, the confusion evident in my voice.

"There has been a suspicious report made about Marcus Eaton. I need to go check it out," Max says.

"What sort of report? Isn't he in charge of the Council now?"

"Yes, he is in charge of the Council, but someone has submitted an anonymous report since that alleges Marcus is beating his wife. The report is pretty compelling with specific dates and incidents that make it hard to ignore."

"What a coward," I hiss.

"I agree, but it is going to be hard to prove anything because of his position. Unless Evelyn chooses to confirm the report, there isn't much we can do. She works closely with the factionless and I've already heard that he is blaming someone from the factionless sector."

"What about his child?"

"How do you know he has a child?" Max asks.

"I saw the three of them on our Choosing Day. I was waiting out by the front doors when I saw them walk in. Their boy looked to be about the same age as Zeke," I explain.

"I will take a couple of patrol guys with me. I hope the report is fake, that it's just someone trying to stir up trouble. I hate to think that the leader of our city could be capable of such a thing. It's Abnegation, for goodness' sake! How bad could it be there?"

"I can't believe I almost chose Abnegation," I say.

"Well, I for one am extremely happy that you chose to stay in Dauntless," Max says as he wraps me in his arms.

"Me, too," I agree and we kiss.

"I better go now. I want to get back here as quickly as possible. I don't want to miss the birth of _this_ little one," Max says as he rubs my belly.

"I am hoping he is like Tarni and comes out quickly. I really don't want a labour like the one I had with Tris and Caleb," I say.

"Just wait until daddy is back in the compound," Max says, bending over to talk to my stomach. This makes me laugh. He is always talking to my stomach. It is actually really sweet, although I won't be telling him that. Max wouldn't like to know that he is being sweet; he would probably stop talking to the baby before he'd admit to being sweet.

"Have you seen Hana?" he asks as he straightens up to stand.

"I saw her yesterday. She is coming over a little later to watch the kids so that I can go to the leadership meeting."

"I told you that you don't need to come to the meeting. We will be fine without you."

"I know, but it is only a short walk and it will do me good to get out of the house. Plus, I know that Hana likes to spend time with Tarni."

"Do you think Hana is okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, does she seem okay to you? She hasn't been the same since Nathan . . . I just worry for her. She lost some of her spark that day."

"I think she is fine. She may not be as light-hearted as she used to be, but she just wants to concentrate on Zeke and Uriah. She wants to give her all to them, that's all."

"I know. I just–" Max stops talking and I look over to him. "I just don't want her to miss out, you know, like, if she wants to start dating or something."

"Max, do you really want to see Hana dating?"

"No, but she deserves to be happy."

"She is happy, Max. We've talked about it and she says she doesn't want to date right now. She has her hands full with the boys and Tris."

"Sometimes I wonder about those three. Little terrors they are. And now they have Marlene and Lynn running around with them, too. The compound is never going to be the same again. The cooks threatened to go on strike last week if I didn't promise to keep them out of the kitchen. They found them all trying to steal the Dauntless cakes out of the ovens. Zeke and Amar had their paintball guns and were shooting anyone who tried to get close to them."

I can't stop laughing. It was the funniest thing I had seen in a long time. "It's not funny, Natalie. What would we do if the cooks went on strike? I had to guarantee them that I would put up a special screen door so the kids couldn't get into the kitchen, then I had to bribe the kids with the promise that they would not miss out on Dauntless cake again."

"Well, at least the cooks know now that they need to make enough cake for everyone. It was annoying getting to the dining hall and finding out they had run out."

"You didn't put the kids up to it, did you?" He looks at me sceptically.

"No, but I wish I had though," I say still laughing.

"I better be going. I shouldn't be too long."

"Bye, Max," I say before I give him a quick kiss good-bye.

* * *

I am sitting in the lounge room with Hana, Uriah, Zeke, Tris, Caleb and Tarni when the front door opens then slams shut suddenly.

"Self-righteous son-of-a—"

" _Max!_ " I scream out before he finishes his sentence.

Max turns around to see seven pairs of eyes staring back at him. "Oh!"

"'Oh!' is right, mister. I don't think I want you to finish that sentence," I say to him sternly.

"Sorry . . . um . . . Are you ready to go to the meeting?" he responds, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," I smirk at him before turning back to the kids, "Kids, be good for Auntie Hana. I will be back in a little while."

"Where are you going?" Tris asks.

"We have a leadership meeting," I say to Tris.

"Ok. Bye, mum," Tris says.

I walk around to all the children, including Zeke and Uriah, to give them kisses and say a quick 'good-bye,' which isn't easy in my condition, and then walk out the door with Max.

"So, I assume by your outburst that it didn't go very well in Abnegation?"

"It was so frustrating, Nat. I am sure now it was Marcus who beat Evelyn. I tried to get the full story out of her, but that woman is scared. I mean, _really scared_. When I asked if I could see their son, well, let's just say that it did not go down very well. Marcus made up some excuse about him not being there and helping with the factionless. I could tell he was lying, but I didn't have any proof," Max sighs out of frustration.

"I'm concerned now that my visit is only going to cause Evelyn more harm than good. I tried to get her to take me to where the factionless supposedly attacked her so I could get her away from Marcus, but he was adamant that they just wanted to forget the whole matter. He told me it would be selfish to put in a complaint about the factionless. I just don't know how else I can help her."

"Max, she needs to want to help herself before you can help her. I can understand that she is scared, but if she isn't going to let you help, then you may need to let this go for now," I say.

"But what about the boy? Do you think Marcus could be harming him, too? I couldn't stand it if I stood back and did nothing while he could also be beating his son," Max says in defeat.

"We can only hope he isn't. Maybe you could talk to the school. See if they have any clues. I don't know, Max. If they were in Dauntless then this would be a lot easier," I say.

"Yeah, the bastard would just be given a beat down and if that didn't work, then we would hang him over the chasm. Actually, if they were in Dauntless, his wife would be able to defend herself. I'm so glad that our girls will know how to defend themselves. I would hate to see them in the situation that Evelyn Eaton is in."

I just nod my head; I couldn't agree more. Knowing that Tris and Tarni will know how to defend themselves in any situation is a comforting thought.

* * *

I walk into the leadership meeting with Max and see that we are the last to arrive. Xavier is standing at the head of the table with Axel and Oscar already sitting on one side of the table, so Max and I go and sit on the opposite side.

"Let's get this meeting started," Xavier says as he sits down.

"Max, how did your visit to Abnegation go this morning?" Xavier asks.

"Not good. I am positive that Marcus Eaton is harming his wife, but I can't prove it without Evelyn Eaton's statement. I'm also concerned about their son, Tobias, but Marcus wouldn't let me near the boy. He said he was out volunteering," Max replies. I can still hear the frustration in his voice.

"What do you think we should do then?" Axel asks.

"I am going to the school to see if they can tell me anything about the child. That is all I can do for now. I'm afraid if I try to antagonise Marcus, he will just take it out on his wife. To appease Marcus' claims that it was a factionless that attacked Evelyn, I will let our patrol team leaders know to watch out for any Abnegation when they are helping the factionless. This is a delicate situation; now that Marcus is head of the council he has a lot of power. If it were up to me, I would pull both Evelyn and Tobias out of that house, but without solid proof, our hands are tied," Max resolves.

"Why don't you try and talk to Evelyn while Marcus is at work – maybe when she is out volunteering? We don't want Marcus to know that we are following up on this, but at the same time we can't have such a coward leading this city. If only Evelyn would speak up . . ." Xavier says while shaking his head. "Just watch how you approach her. Marcus may suspect we know he is abusing his wife, so he will have people keeping an eye on her," he warns before changing the subject.

"So, I hear that we had an upset in the kitchen last week. Has the situation been handled?"

I can't help but laugh and Axel and Oscar are both trying not to laugh. "It's not funny, Natalie," Max states. "What would we do if the kitchen staff were to go on strike?"

"Max, I think we can all see the funny side of the matter," Xavier says with a smirk on his face. "Is everything sorted in the kitchen now?"

"Yes, maintenance has put screen doors on the entrances into the kitchen that can be locked. We shouldn't have any more problems, at least not until the kids figure out how to pick the locks," Max says.

With that, we all break into laughter, except for Max who is just shaking his head. Poor Max; I think he spends more time trying to calm members down over the antics of Amar, Zeke, Uriah and Tris than he does with his other leadership duties.

"Now we need to speak about initiation," Xavier's voice suddenly turns serious in contrast to our laughter a few moments ago. "I want changes made. I don't ever want to see what happened two years ago with the factionless attack to happen again. We are always going to have a higher death rate than the other factions because of our job defending this city. With that being said, I think we need to make sure our initiates are better trained in advance. So, we need to get rid of the padding when the initiates are fighting each other. I want them to be able to fight with their bare fists. They need to know what it will be like if they were ever to be put into a situation where they couldn't use their weapon. I also want the knife training to be more thorough, especially with the transfers. Dauntless-born initiates have grown up around knives, but the transfers need to catch up and catch up quickly. Does anyone oppose these decisions?"

"No, I think we can all agree on this," Axel says looking at each of us and getting our confirmation. As a mom, I hate to think of my children going through initiation with these new rules, but I also don't want to see what happened to Nathan to ever happen again if we can prevent it with better training.

"Good. Now moving on. Erudite has produced a new fear simulation serum. Jeanine Matthews, I mean Jeanine Prior – I keep forgetting that someone was insane enough to marry that woman. Anyway, she would like to send over a team to show us and our trainers how to administer the serum and read the data on the computer. They will do this during initiation so that it can be done whilst we are testing the initiates. That way if there is a problem they will be here to help. Oscar, I will leave you to deal with Jeanine over this," Xavier says.

It feels like a kick in the gut that Andrew has married Jeanine, but I think I knew this would happen. I glance up to see Max looking at me with concern in his eyes. I give him a smile to assure him that this news doesn't bother me. In fact, after looking at Max, I know it really doesn't. I could never have had the life I have now if I had been with Andrew in Abnegation. I feel blessed every day that I made the choice I did.

"We will also need a list of available jobs for the initiates to choose from once they complete initiation. Axel, I will leave you in charge of this. Max, I need you to take a trip out to Amity in the next week. Johanna is having trouble with the factionless stealing food. We may need to put special patrols on this. We need the factions fed before we worry about the factionless and there have been two separate shipments meant for the factions that were stolen by the factionless. I know, Natalie, you are due to give birth any day now. So, just wait until after the birth and then contact Johanna, Max. She will be happy for any help we can give her.

"I will be spending the next few weeks upgrading the control room with the new screens and cameras Erudite has produced for us. We will have our teams replace all the cameras we currently use throughout the city. This is going to take several months to complete, but it will be worth it in the long run. I think that is all for today. We will meet again next week," Xavier says, officially concluding the meeting.

 _Thank goodness that is over_ , I think to myself. I will be really glad to get home and put my feet up. A nap would be good right about now too. "Come on, Nat, let's get you home. You look exhausted," Max says as if reading my mind.

"That sounds like a great idea. Hana is going to start on dinner for us when we arrive so I can just relax when we get home," I say, but little did I know I wouldn't make it to that nap.

* * *

Michael Pedrad was born at three o'clock sharp this morning. I am currently lying in an infirmary bed watching him sleep. He looks a lot like Zeke did when he was born. Max is sitting beside me as we watch our son sleep.

"I always forget how small they are when they are first born," Max whispers.

"He didn't feel that small a few hours ago," I respond sarcastically. Thankfully I had an easy delivery, well as easy as giving birth can be.

"Are you sure you don't want to have any more?" Max asks.

"Really? Don't you think we have enough children? Considering all the trouble the kids give you now, do you really think you can handle more? You already seem to spend most of your day chasing all over Dauntless after Tris, Zeke, Uriah and Amar and their pranks. Just wait until Tarni works out how to escape and hang with them, too. And now we have Mikey . . ." I remind him.

"True. Yeah, maybe we should stop now," Max agrees, but he seems to be pondering something too.

"What is it, Max?"

"They just all seem to be growing up so quickly. I love our family, Natalie. I know I don't say it enough, but I love you. I love the life we have; I love the children we have. I feel truly blessed," Max says pulling me in close.

"I love you too, Max," I respond back to him feeling just as blessed.


	14. Chapter 14

Finally we get to Tris' POV. We also get to officially meet Tobias. About time, I'm sure you are all saying. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added this as a favourite. It always excites me to see a new review and to be able to know what you think about what is going on in the story.

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN – FOUR YEARS LATER (Zeke is twelve and Uriah, Tris and Caleb are ten)

TRIS' POV

"Tris, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Uriah. Just stop worrying. I have it all planned out. Dad and grandpa are taking you, Zeke and Caleb camping down in the dungeons. Mum, Tarni and Auntie Hana are going to the salon, so they will be busy. The grandmas are going to be making their special Visiting Day lunch for everyone and they are also looking after Mikey. And you know what that means? They are going to have their hands full all morning with Mikey because he is more trouble than you and Zeke put together. So, no one will be taking any notice of what I am doing," I tell Uriah my plan confidently.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Uriah, I will be fine. Go and enjoy your camping trip," I say.

"I _hate_ camping and you know it. Why we have to do it every year is beyond me. Uncle Max calls it the dungeons, but do you know what it really is?"

"Of course, I know where you are going. It's the old jail cells that they had to stop using because prisoners kept dying from the cold," I laugh at him. I actually think it sounds fascinating, but dad won't take me. Every year, the night before Visiting Day, dad and grandpa take the boys down to the old cells and camp over night. They tell scary stories and make a fire. It sounds really awesome to me. But every year Uriah hates going because he always gets scared when grandpa starts telling the scary stories. It is the only time I would ever call Uriah a baby. Because usually he is really brave, unless Zeke is tickling him, then we have to hope he doesn't wet his pants. The thought makes me laugh.

"You're thinking of Zeke tickling me again, aren't you?"

"Yep," I say and start to roll around in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, yeah. Let's see how you like it?" Uriah says as he jumps on me and starts tickling me.

"Stop! Please stop, Uriah!" I yell out, laughing while he keeps tickling me.

"Only if you promise not to laugh at me anymore," Uriah shouts.

"Okay, I promise! I promise!" I say. Uriah finally stops tickling me and we are now both lying on the ground as our laughter dies down.

"What are you going to say to him when you get there?" Uriah asks.

"I don't know. I am going to have to find him first. I'm hoping because it's Visiting Day that I won't look too out of place," I say.

"Just make sure you are home by lunchtime or you will be in so much trouble."

"Yeah, I know. I am catching the train as soon as mum leaves the house. So I should have plenty of time. Did you hear we will have extras at lunch this year?"

"No. Who?"

"Tori from the tattoo parlour and her brother George. George transferred here this year. Amar has a huge crush on George and I think mum is trying to play matchmaker," I whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" Uriah asks in a whisper too.

"Because I wasn't supposed to hear the last part and if mum finds out that I know, she will tell me to stop gossiping with you," I say, my voice getting louder as my whisper turns into a yell.

"Ooh . . . Now I will have something to tease Amar about," Uriah says as his eyes light up.

"You can't tease him about it. Can you imagine what he would do to you if you start teasing him?"

"I'll get Zeke to do it then. That would be funny," Uriah laughs.

"Good luck with that. He still hasn't gotten over us shaving his eyebrows off last week." I start to laugh at the memory.

Zeke was asleep on the lounge in their apartment, so I went home and got two of my dad's razors and shaving cream then came back and Uriah and I each shaved an eyebrow off at the same time. It was hilarious until Zeke woke up and chased us all around the compound. He only gave up because he saw a girl he liked in The Pit. But when he stopped to talk to her, she started laughing at him for not having any eyebrows. He is still really, really upset about it.

"Maybe we should try and stay away from Zeke for a few more days," Uriah says half to himself. "Yep, we better leave him alone until his eyebrows grow back. What about Cal?"

"What about him?"

"We could get him to do it."

"Nah, he isn't any fun. He wouldn't help. Tarni might though," I say.

"Maybe . . . I think we should try and think of what you want to say to your father first," Uriah says.

"He isn't my father, Uriah. Not really. I mean, if he wanted to be my father then he should have tried to meet me by now," I reason.

"So why do you want to meet him then?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I just want to see what he looks like. Wouldn't you want to know?" Ever since Uncle Nathan died, I have wanted to meet him. I would hate for something to happen and I never get the chance to meet him. I just don't want to tell Uriah what the real reason is. I don't like to talk about his dad unless he starts the conversation. Sometimes he is okay and other times he can get so sad. I hate when Uri is sad, it makes me sad too.

"I suppose. Just be careful."

"You know I will."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the hairdresser with us, Tris?" my mum asks.

"No thanks," I reply.

"Okay, well, try and stay out of trouble. I put your new dress on your bed for you to wear for our Visiting Day lunch. I didn't bother buying you new shoes because I knew you would just put your combat boots on with the dress anyway."

"Thanks, mum. Have fun!" I say a bit too quickly. I just want her and Tarni to leave so I don't miss the train.

"Tarni, are you ready to go?" mum calls out.

"Ready," Tarni says from my doorway. "Aren't you coming, Tris?"

"No thanks, Tarni," I say.

"I am so excited," Tarni tells me with so much enthusiasm in her voice that she is jumping up and down. "Mum, can I get a colour this time? Please."

"No, Tarni. I have told you before, not until you are at least twelve," mum tells her. "Tris, make sure you are home and dressed by twelve-thirty. If you leave the apartment, try to stay clean."

"Bye, mum."

 _Finally_ , I think to myself. I thought they were never going to leave. I turn around and see that mum did leave the dress on my bed. May as well put it on and wear it to Erudite. Once I am dressed, I quickly leave the apartment and make my way to the train tracks. I walked through The Pit and could see all the different colours of the other factions there visiting the transfers.

I usually like to sit and watch them interact. They are all so different to watch. But I don't have time today if I want to get back in time for lunch. I don't want to get caught, I don't think mum and dad would be very happy if they knew what I was doing.

I sit on the train away from the other Dauntless that are on the train too. I don't need someone to tell my parents that they saw me on the train by myself. I'm technically not allowed to travel on the trains by myself yet. Although, I wonder if they will ever let me.

I jump off when I get to the Erudite sector and quickly make my way to the main building. I walk through the front door and I see that they have lots of different faction colours in the building too. I slowly walk around to see if I can find some type of directory. Then, as I move further into the building, I see that there is a desk with a person standing behind it. There is a sign that tells me that all visitors need to sign in. So, I walk over there hoping that this person might be able to help me.

"Excuse me," I say in my politest voice.

The lady at the desk looks down at me and she doesn't look happy at all to see me.

"Are you lost?" she sneers.

"I am looking for Andrew Prior," I tell her.

"Really? Ok, just one moment."

The lady picks up a phone and starts talking into it. "Yes, ma'am. I will hold her here with me," I hear her say into the phone. She hangs up the phone and looks at me again. "You are to stay here," she points to the side of her desk. "Do not move," her voice sounds angry.

I move over to the side of the desk and watch as the lady talks to other people who come to the desk. She is speaking to them a lot nicer than she spoke to me.

I'm not standing for very long when a tall, blonde woman comes up to stand in front of me. "I am told that you would like to see my husband, Andrew Prior?"

"Yes," I say. I already know that I don't like this woman. She looks at me like I should be with the factionless.

"And who may you be?" she asks barely moving her lips because her jaw is clenched so tightly.

"Beatrice Prior," I say trying to stand as tall as possible.

"And what business do you think you have here?"

"It's Visiting Day. I came to meet my father," I say.

"Well, Beatrice," she pauses for a moment before continuing. "My husband does not have any children and I know that he doesn't want any children. I think it would be best if you left."

I stand there stunned. I don't really know what to do. I didn't think that he would send his wife to reject me. I thought he would have been happy to meet me himself.

I now have two Erudite guards on either side of me. "Please escort this young lady out of the building," the woman says to the guards.

"Come on, let's go," one of the guards says to me. He tries to pull my arm, but I yank it away from him. I'm Dauntless. I'm not going to let him drag me from the building. I will walk by myself. I start to walk away, but they are still on either side of me. I walk out of the doors and the guards shout, "Don't come back!"

I continue walking and I don't look back. I just keep walking toward the train tracks. I can't believe that he didn't want to see me. I never thought this would happen. Once I am a little farther from the building, I start to run until I make it to the tracks. Lucky for me a train comes quickly and I'm not stuck standing there for long. I jump on the train and sit down on the floor.

This is when the tears start to fall. I didn't mean for it to happen, they just started coming and I couldn't seem to stop them. _How could I have been so stupid?_ I don't know how long I sit there crying, but when I look up I see that I have missed the Dauntless sector altogether. I look out the window and I see that I am near Abnegation. I quickly jump off the train, thinking I am going to have to walk back to Dauntless. I sit down on the sidewalk and put my head in my hands. Then I start to cry again. _This day couldn't get any worse, could it?_

"Are you okay?" I hear a concerned, male voice ask me. I look up and there is a tall boy, a couple of years older than me, staring down at me. He has the darkest blue eyes that I have ever seen.

"Yes," I say, trying to wipe my tears away.

"Then what are you doing in Abnegation?" he asks.

I think of all the things I could tell him. That I decided to go for a visit because it's Visiting Day or I could tell him I'm meeting someone here. All these stupid excuses pop into my head, but for some reason I feel like it would be okay to tell him the truth.

"I missed the Dauntless sector so I thought it was better to just get off the train and walk home," I say.

"You shouldn't be walking back to Dauntless by yourself," he says.

"I'm Dauntless, I will be fine," I say.

He chuckles lightly and says, "I'm sure you will. But you would be doing me a favour if you let me walk you back."

"Oh, okay then," I say. I don't understand how I would be doing him a favour.

"Just let me tell my father that I am walking you. Stay here," he says. I watch him walk over to a man. I can see them talking and then his father puts his hand on the boy's shoulder and it looks like it made him wince.

He quickly comes back over and says, "Let's go."

He starts to walk and his legs are so much longer than mine that I have to hurry to catch up to him. He goes to cross the road and I grab hold of his hand. "Wh-what are you do-doing?" he stutters nervously.

"I'm holding your hand to cross the road," I say. "Isn't that what you normally do when you cross the road?"

"We aren't allowed to hold hands in Abnegation," he explains.

"Why?"

"I don't really know," he says. "You can only hold hands once you are married."

"Well, you will just have to marry me then," I say boldly.

"It might be a good idea if you tell me your name before we get married then. I'm Tobias . . . Tobias Eaton," he says.

"Beatrice Prior," I reply back.

"Prior? Aren't the Prior's in Erudite?" he asks.

"Yes," I say.

"So, how are you in Dauntless and your family is in Erudite?"

" _My_ family is in Dauntless," I snap. It came out a little bit harsher than I meant it to.

"Okay. Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he says.

I sigh, feeling bad that I snapped at him. "No, you didn't upset me. It's just . . ." I don't know whether I should tell him what happened.

"You don't have to say anything," he tells me. It's almost like he can read my mind. We have finished crossing the road and I am still holding his hand, but I really don't want to let go just yet. His hand is big and warm and feels really comforting after the day I have had.

"I went to Erudite to try and meet my father," I say so softly that I don't even know if he heard me.

"So, I guess it didn't go how you thought it would?" he says, reading my mind again.

"No, it definitely didn't. He didn't even come and meet me," I say. "It was horrible."

I then explain everything that happened and how much I don't like the people of Erudite. "My father hates Erudite," he tells me.

"Why?"

"My father is leader of the Council and has to deal with Erudite all the time. He thinks that they are trying to take over the city."

"What's it like?" I ask him.

"What's what like?"

"Abnegation. What's it like to live in Abnegation?"

He just shrugs. I get the feeling he doesn't really want to talk about Abnegation.

"What's it like living in Dauntless?" he asks.

"I love Dauntless! It is so much fun!" I gush.

I look up to see him staring at me. "What?"

"You have really pretty eyes when you get excited," he says.

I can't help but blush. No one has ever said I was pretty. They are always saying how beautiful Tarni is, which she is, but not me. I'm usually the troublemaker.

"So, what sort of things do you do in Dauntless?"

"Well, there are lots of things to do in Dauntless. We have paintball fights and we get to throw knives. I am always in trouble for throwing knives at my brother, Cal. My cousin, Uriah, and I try to have contests with who can get the closest to hitting him. It is really funny. We hang out in The Pit with our friends and we get to jump on and off the trains. I love jumping off the train; it makes me feel like I am flying," I say, the excitement of how much I really do love my faction is in my voice.

"It sounds like you get to have a lot of fun in Dauntless," he says, there is almost a longing in his voice.

"You would totally love it. We even get to hold hands with our friends," I say and I can't help but blush, especially because we are still holding hands.

He lets out a giant laugh and it lights up his whole face. He then looks at our hands and he blushes as well, but I am really glad that he doesn't let my hand go.

"Maybe you will just have to transfer there, you know, when it's your Choosing Day," I say.

"Maybe. I mean, well, I sort of have to now if I want to marry you, don't I?" he says with a smile. But before I can answer he says, "We are here."

I let go of Tobias' hand reluctantly and give him a hug. At first he doesn't seem to know what to do and then he wraps his arms around me. I know I am blushing and I am really thankful that he can't see my face at the moment. It just felt right to hug him.

"Thank you, Tobias," I say as I let go of him. "Do you want me to get someone to give you a lift home?"

"I'll be fine, Beatrice," he says.

"Or you could come and have lunch with my family. We have a big gathering for lunch on Visiting Day," I say, not sure how I will explain Tobias being here though.

"I better go. My father will get angry if I don't go straight home. But thank you for the offer."

"Okay. Well . . . goodbye, Tobias. It was really good to meet you," I say, not really wanting him to leave.

"Bye, Beatrice. It was good to meet you, too," he says as he turns to walk away. I stay and watch as he leaves. Just before he gets to the corner that he needs to turn down, he turns around and looks back at me. I wave and he waves back. And then he is gone.

I walk back into the compound and I know I have a really big smile on my face. "So?" I look up to see Uriah bumping my shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" I yelp while rubbing my shoulder.

"How did it go? You did go, didn't you? By the smile on your face it must have gone well," Uriah says.

"No. I mean, yes I went, but it was a complete disaster. I will tell you about it later. I don't want people to hear us. How was the camping trip?"

"I am running away and hiding next year. It was horrible and cold."

"Do you have to go home? Or were you on your way to my place?"

"I'm going home to have a really hot shower, then I will see you at your place for the usual Visiting Day lunch. I can't wait for today's lunch. I hope grandma got the ice cream."

"She did. I saw her sneaking back in with it last night."

"Awesome! I will see you in a little bit then."

"Bye, Ui."

"Bye, Tis." We still sometimes use the names that we called each other when we were little. It is our code for 'I have heaps to tell you later.'

* * *

My door is pushed open and Uriah bounds into the room and jumps onto my bed next to where I am lying.

"So, spill. What happened this morning?"

"Oh, it was horrible, Uri. I didn't even get to meet him," I say with a sigh.

"Really? Wait. Start from the beginning, I want to know everything."

"Well, everything was fine until I got there. There were people everywhere, which usually doesn't bother me, but it was Erudite and they have some really mean people. So, I went up to this desk with a lady at it and asked to see him. She looked at me like I was factionless or something, like she had just walked into the toilet after dad had used it," I say.

"Tris! You just had to use that as a visual?" I just look at Uriah. "She must have been really disgusted that you were there if she had that face."

"She was. Anyway, she used a phone and talked to someone and then next thing I know, I have this stuck up blonde woman standing in front of me."

"Who was she?"

"Uri, I was about to tell you. Just shush until I finish. She said that she was his wife. I don't know why she was there. Why couldn't he just come and see me himself?" I feel tears start to well up in my eyes.

"It's okay, Tis," Uriah says as he gives me a hug.

"Well, it gets worse. She told me that he didn't have any children and that he doesn't want any, like I was lying. It hurt so much, Ui. I just wanted to cry, but there was no way I was letting her know that she hurt me. I really wanted to punch her. And to make it even more horrible, she had two guards escort me out of the building. You would think I was some horrible, bad person who had killed her dog by the way she acted," I finish as the tears are now falling down my face.

"They don't deserve you," Uriah says as he holds me. "Hang on," he adds as he pushes away from me. "Why were you so happy when I saw you? If it was that bad, how come you were so happy earlier?"

I can't help but blush. "Why are you blushing?" The question just makes me turn even more red.

"I met a boy," I whisper.

" _What?!_ "

"I met a boy," I say a little louder.

"I heard what you said. Who is he? Who do I have to bash up?"

"Uriah!" I whine.

"Come on, tell me," Uriah whines back.

"Okay. Well, I got on the train and I was really upset. I just sat there and sobbed. Then when I looked up, I realised that I had missed Dauntless. So, I jumped off the train and I was at the edge of Abnegation," I explain.

"Oh man, your day just keeps getting worse," Uriah laughs.

"Yeah, it did," I agree. "So, I got off the train and I just sat on the sidewalk and cried. I know I should've been tougher than that, but I was just so frustrated by that point. Then Tobias came along and helped me," I say. I can't help but smile at the memory.

"'Tobias?'"

"That's the boy I met. He is from Abnegation," I say.

"You mean, _Tobias Eaton_?"

"Yeah. How do you know who he is?"

"He is in Zeke's year at school. Some Erudite kid was trying to fight him at school, but Zeke broke it up. He keeps to himself; doesn't talk much. That's what Zeke says."

"Oh, well, he was really nice. Very cute," I say with a smile.

"Yuck, Tris. You aren't supposed to tell me that," Uriah groans.

"Yes, I am. You would hate it if I didn't tell you this stuff. What about you? You are always telling me about Marlene," I say.

"That's different. But go on, tell me more," Uriah says with a wave of his arm.

I roll my eyes at him before I continue. "Well, there isn't much else to tell you. He walked me back here and then left."

"That's it?"

"Did you know that the Abnegation aren't allowed to hold hands unless they are married?"

"Really? That seems stupid. What do you do when you want to cross the road? Wait! How did you find out that bit of information?"

"I had to hold his hand to cross the road."

"Oh, okay," Uriah and I have always been told to hold hands when we cross the road because we always seem to get distracted and start running. There aren't many cars in our city, but both Uriah and I have almost been hit by cars. So our mums made it a rule that we always have to hold hands when we cross the road.

"At first I thought he was going to freak out. He couldn't believe I was holding his hand. Then he explained what it meant to hold hands in Abnegation. They have weird ideas in that faction," I say.

"How long did you hold his hand, Tris?"

"The whole way home," I say and blush again.

"Does that mean you're going to marry him?" Uriah starts to laugh and I push him to fall back on my bed and laugh with him.

We hear a knock at the door and Zeke runs in and jumps on the bed. "What are you two laughing about?" he asks.

"Your eyebrows!" we both say at the same time and laugh even more.


	15. Chapter 15

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

TRIS' POV

"Come on, Zeke!" I call out as Uriah and I run past him lounging in the Pit. As usual, Zeke is trying to flirt with all the girls. It would help his situation more if his eyebrows had already grown back, but unfortunately they haven't yet, so he just looks silly trying to flirt if you ask me.

"Where are you two going?" Zeke demands as he runs to catch up to us.

"The infirmary just threw out a whole heap of blood that has gone bad. I need you to help us get it out of the dumpster," I explain.

"You want me to get into a dirty dumpster? No way, Tris," Zeke says, taking a step backward.

"Don't be such a pansycake. Just hold the lid up and I will get in," I request. "I don't really care about it being dirty. I just want the stuff that is _in_ it."

"What do you want with the blood, Tris?"

"Seriously, Zeke, have you forgotten what time of year it is?"

"What?" he asks.

"Zeke! It's time to prank the transfers," Uriah says with an excited grin on his face.

"So, what are we going to do with it then?"

"Well, I was thinking we could wait until they are asleep and then pour the old blood all over their blankets and them. Then we can put one of the knives from the training room into somebody's hand so that they think that the person with the knife has stabbed everyone," I say, outlining my plan eagerly.

"That is a great idea! How do you think this stuff up, Tris?" Zeke says with awe.

I shrug. "I just like having fun with the transfers, I guess."

"But how are we going to get a knife?" Uriah asks.

"I got the knife already. Dad was watching the transfers train, so I went in with him and while everyone was busy, I grabbed one. See," I say holding up the knife.

"Awesome!" Zeke exclaims. "So, tonight?"

"Yeah, I will stay at your place tonight and then we can all sneak out together," I finish, unable to hold in my excitement.

* * *

Zeke, Uriah and I are sitting in their lounge room playing cards when Auntie Hana comes into the room. "So, what time do you three want me to go to bed tonight?" she asks.

" _What?!_ " we all exclaim in unison.

Auntie Hana chuckles at our response. "You three have been way too quiet tonight, which can only mean one thing. It must be prank-the-transfers night. What time were you planning to sneak out? Because I would like to try and be asleep before it happens."

"Um . . . we were just going to wait until you went to bed," Zeke says slowly.

"Well then, I am going to go to bed now. Transfer curfew is in fifteen minutes. Just make sure you come straight home when you finish. And don't tell Max that I knew. I don't need him yelling at me too," Auntie Hana says as she starts to head to her room, then returns back to add, "Oh, and better go by the Control Room first to make sure Gus has the cameras working in the dorm room for you. That way you can watch what happens later. Goodnight, you three."

"Night, mum," Zeke and Uriah say at the same time I say, "Night, Auntie Hana."

"Oh wow – I thought we were busted!" Uriah blurts out as we hear Auntie Hana close her bedroom door.

"No, I heard mum and Auntie Natalie talking yesterday. They were laughing and wondering what we would get up to with this year's prank. It is only Uncle Max that gets mad about it. Even Xavier seems to think it is just a bit of fun," Zeke says.

"Well, we should leave soon, especially if we need to go to the Control Room first," I say.

"Let's go then!" Zeke shouts.

* * *

" _Get up!_ " I hear someone shouting at us. Zeke, Uriah and I had fallen asleep on Zeke's bed last night after we got back from pranking the transfers.

We all jump up quickly and find that my dad is standing at the foot of Zeke's bed with a bloody blanket in his hand. "Whose idea was this?" he asks. His voice is quiet but controlled. I know this can only mean one thing . . . we are in a lot of trouble.

Zeke points at me, I point at Uriah and Uriah points at Zeke. We look at each other and just start laughing. Probably not the best time to laugh, but if dad is this angry then it means the prank worked out really well. I can't wait to get to the Control Room and see what happened.

"Do you three understand what you have done?"

"Dad . . ." I start to say.

"No, Tris. Not this time. Callie was so upset with what she saw when she went to wake up the transfers this morning that she is now refusing to train initiates ever again. I need you three to go down to the Pit, find Callie and apologize to her. Then we will talk about what your punishment is going to be," dad commands us.

"Fine," I grumble as I get off the bed. "Let's go, guys."

We rush out of the house quickly, knowing the farther we are from my dad the better – at least for a couple of hours.

"Let's go to the Control Room first," Uriah says.

"Good idea," Zeke responds.

"Well, you three have outdone yourselves this time," Gus says as we enter. "I don't know which was funnier, the transfers freaking out or how angry your dad was. He came by and told me to delete the footage."

"You didn't, did you, Gus?" Zeke asks.

"I did. But, not before I saved a copy," he says with a smile. "Now grab a seat; you three are in for a treat."

We all sit down and Gus puts the video on the big screen at the front of the room. As he cues up the footage, all the workers in the Control Room stop working to look at the screen too. We watch as the lights go on in the transfers' dormitory and then instead of the usual wake-up call, we hear high-pitched screaming. Callie's screams wake the initiates and then they all start jumping from their beds screaming too. We can see them feeling up and down their bodies, probably checking for wounds with all the blood that is around the room.

We are all laughing, including the Control Room workers. Then we see the look of shock on the ex-Candor transfer's face, the one who has the knife, and our laughter rises. Once he realizes he's holding the knife, he throws it down onto the floor then turns and flees the scene. With all the noise coming from the dorm, a few members run in to investigate and they look shocked at what is happening in there. I can't stop laughing; this is so funny. I have to hold my stomach because it is hurting from laughing so much.

"I thought I told you to delete that footage, Gus?" my dad's deep voice resonates from the back of the room. _Damn, he must have followed us here._

"I did, sir," Gus says.

"Well, then how is it that I can see the deleted footage on the screen now, Gus?"

"That would be because I kept a copy, sir."

"Why would you keep a copy after I asked you to delete the footage?"

"I have kept a copy of all the transfer pranks they have pulled over the years, Max," Gus admits simply.

Gus is braver than I thought. I would never have been able to admit that. I will have to remember to ask Gus for a copy of the pranks later when my dad has calmed down a bit.

"I want you three in the Pit apologising to Callie . . . _Now!_ " dad shouts. "And Gus, don't encourage the three of them. Now get back to work."

We walk down to the Pit and see Callie among a group of her friends. They look like they are getting drunk. _Wow, we really must have freaked her out. It isn't even lunchtime yet._

"Callie," dad calls out from behind us. He must have followed us down here to make sure that we apologised.

"Max," Callie says as she walks over to us.

"These three have something to say to you," dad says.

Callie starts laughing. "I should have known it was you three," she says.

"We're sorry," I say while Zeke and Uriah are standing on either side of me nodding their heads.

Callie shakes her head, "It's okay, I guess."

"All right, you two, head back home. Tris, you're coming with me. I don't want to see any more pranks on the tranfers. Do you all understand me?"

"Yes, dad," I say while Zeke and Uriah both respond with, "Okay, Uncle Max."

"Talk to you later," I say to Zeke and Uriah. Dad always tries to separate us for a few days after one of our big pranks. It usually only lasts a few hours though before I am driving him crazy and he lets me go and find my cousins to play with again.

"Come on," dad grabs me by my T-shirt. "You are lucky that Callie was half-drunk. She was screaming for revenge an hour ago."

We reach the apartment and mum and Caleb are sitting on the lounge. "I heard you had a busy night," mum says. I can see she is trying not to smile.

"Don't encourage her, Nat," Max says.

"Max, it was just a harmless prank," mum says.

"Harmless? I am now down a transfer trainer. Do you know how hard it is to get anyone willing to train the transfers?"

"Callie will calm down soon. By the time next year comes around, she will have forgotten all about this prank," mum says.

"I don't know why you can't be normal, Tris," Caleb interjects.

"Maybe it's _you_ that's not normal, Caleb. Ever thought of that?" I respond to his rudeness. He always tries to stick his nose in the middle of things when I am getting in trouble.

"Enough, you two! Tris where did you get the blood from?" dad asks.

"The dumpster at the back of the infirmary," I say.

"How did you even know it was there?" mum asks.

"I went with Amar to visit George when he was put in the infirmary after his last fight. The nurses were talking about how the blood would be expired soon and that they would have to throw it out," I tell them.

Grandma Annora walks into the room and comes over to give me a hug. "Another successful prank on the transfers, Tris?"

"Why are you all encouraging her?" dad asks, clearly frustrated.

"Oh, Max, have you forgotten the things that you and Nathan used to get up to?" grandma asks.

"No," dad says, trying to sound innocent.

"Well, no one got hurt. Just enjoy how creative the kids are for now." grandma says.

NATALIE'S POV

I listen to mum as she tells Max to enjoy how creative the kids are and I can't help but smirk. I think she is right. Max has been taking their pranks too seriously. Dauntless are known for their pranks and Tris, Zeke and Uriah are just carrying on the torch left behind from Max and Nathan.

Caleb snorts beside me. "Creative? More like she's a menace."

"Just because you're too busy with your nose stuck in a book to have any fun, Caleb," Tris snaps at her brother.

"Tris!" I say. "Be nice to your brother. You two are just very different people."

"Yeah, well he acts like he's from Erudite. We are Dauntless," Tris almost yells.

"Well, our father is from Erudite," Caleb says with pride in his voice.

I notice Max wince and I can see this is not going to end well.

"Pfft, some father. He isn't our father!" Tris yells this time. "Max is our dad. He's the one who loves us – not Andrew!"

"Enough!" I say.

"I want to change my name," Tris stands with her hands on her hips defiantly.

"What?" Caleb screeches. "You can't be serious."

"I am. I'm a Pedrad, not a Prior, so I want my last name to be Pedrad," Tris says standing her ground.

I look over to Max and I can see the pride he has for Tris in his eyes. I know he has always hoped that this day would come. I am just wondering what has made Tris want to do this now.

"Are you sure, honey? You can change your last name if you want, but I want to make sure that this is what you really want to do," I tell Tris.

"Yes, mum. I am _very_ sure," she says as she walks over to Max and hugs him. "You have always been my dad and I love you."

Max squats down to Tris' height. "Tris, I love you too . . . no matter what your name is. But are you sure you aren't just doing this so I don't punish you for your prank on the transfers?"

"I don't care about the punishment, dad. I want to be a Pedrad. Just like the rest of my family," Tris says.

"You are a Pedrad, baby. You don't have to have the name for any of us to think that," Max says.

"I know. It just doesn't feel right to have _his_ last name. He doesn't care about us. He isn't even in our lives," Tris says.

I walk over to Tris and give her a hug. "We don't have to make a decision right now. If you still want to do this next year then we will let you, but I want you to think about it a bit more. How does that sound?"

"Okay, but I'm not going to change my mind," Tris warns.

"How could you?" Caleb says to Tris, near tears. "Why would you want to do this?"

"Caleb, this is Tris' decision. You need to respect that. If you want to change your name, you can too, but if you don't, then that is fine too," Max says.

"I'm not changing my name," Caleb says and then storms out of the room.

"Do I really have to wait a year? Can't we just do it now and not tell Caleb until next year?" Tris asks.

I smile at her, proud that she seems to know herself so well already. "Tris, I want to make sure you are really serious about this. I don't want to have to keep changing your name back and forth if you decide you want to change back. Leave it for a year and if you still want to do it, then we will let you," I say.

I can tell there is more to this then Tris is telling us. I am hoping I can get it out of her before the year is up. "Okay, mum," Tris says and hugs me and then Max before walking towards her room.

"What do you think that was all about?" Max turns to ask me.

"You picked up on that too, huh? I don't know. She has been acting differently since Visiting Day. Do you know what she got up to that morning?"

"No, but I will go down to the Control Room and see if I can track her movements that day," Max says.

"What about her punishment?"

"How can I punish her? It was just a prank and Annora is right, no one got hurt. I don't want to stifle the three of them, we _are_ Dauntless, and truthfully, if I didn't have to always deal with the aftermath of the pranks, I probably would be laughing my head off right along with you all. You should have seen the transfers; they were so freaked out. Everyone who has seen the footage has been laughing,"

"Good answer," I say as I walk over and hug my husband.

* * *

I'm sitting in my office when Max walks in the door. He sits in the chair opposite me on the other side of my desk and sets a thumb drive on the table.

"What's this?"

"Tris on Visiting Day," he says.

"I'm not going to like what I see, am I?"

"Not at the start, but the end isn't all bad."

I put the thumb drive into my computer and press play. It starts up with Tris as she leaves the compound. "I can't believe that she got on a train by herself. We are going to have to discipline her for this," I say. All I can think of is Nathan, Bailey and Ivy and how dangerous for her to be on the train by herself.

"Natalie, watch all of it. Then we can talk," Max says.

It must have taken Max hours to get all this footage together. My heart starts to break when I see where Tris is going. I should have known that she would want to do something like this. Jeanine comes onto the screen and I can feel my blood starting to boil. I'm so glad that we have sound when I hear what she is saying to Tris. Tears come to my eyes. How could she be so callous towards a little girl like that?

"Oh, Max," I say. I stop the video and look at him. He has tears in his eyes too and my tears are flowing freely now. "Why didn't she tell us?"

"Natalie, you know how curious Tris has always been. I'm sure she just didn't want to upset us. She probably thought it would hurt me if she told us she wanted to meet him. Nat, we can't discipline her over this. We just need to give her time to come and tell us about it."

"What if she doesn't? We can't have her on the train by herself."

"I don't want her to know that we know. I hope she will come to us on her own. Maybe not yet, but I hope that one day she will. Keep watching the video, the next part doesn't have sound, but you will get the gist of it."

I turn the video back on and see that Tris is in the Abnegation sector. Oh . . . she met a boy. I start to laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"Did you see the boy's expression when she held his hand?"

"Remember that Abnegation don't do the touching thing."

"It seems he doesn't have a problem now," I say. This is so cute.

I finish watching and turn the video off once I see Tris back in the compound with Uriah. "At least she has spoken to Uriah about it," I say.

"She will talk to us when she is ready. At least we know why she wants to change her name now."

"We shouldn't make Tris wait a year before changing her name anymore. I think we should let her change it now. I think she needs to know she belongs. Jeanine was so bitter and mean. No child should ever have those words said to them. Do you think Andrew even knew she was there? Or do you think Jeanine was the only one who knew? It sounded like the receptionist was talking to a woman, not a man, on the phone."

"Since Jeanine has become Erudite leader, I have had to deal with her a lot lately and I think that she would have kept this away from Andrew. She likes complete control and I would say that this is a situation that she has been dreading for a long time," Max says. "Talk to Tris. See if she'll share with you why she wants to change her name. Don't push her too hard, though, Nat. I think you are right. We should let her change her name now and not wait. Whether she tells us what happened or not, I want her to know that we both love her."

"Incidentally, do you know who that boy is?" Max asks.

"No idea. You?"

"Tobias Eaton."

"Really? All the times you have been to Abnegation trying to talk to the boy and Tris meets him like that. It seems almost ironic."

"Yes, it does. He seemed like a good kid from what we could see on the video. I owe him for helping Tris get back to Dauntless safely."

"Do you still think his father is beating him?"

"I am certain of it. His teachers were all worried when I spoke to them. Apparently, he misses quite a bit of school. I still can't believe Evelyn is dead. I just wish I could've done more; I wish I _had_ done more."

"Max, how many times did you try to help Evelyn? Don't even try to answer that; we both know that you did all you could for her. She died during childbirth, not from Marcus' hand. As for Tobias, I know you have been to Abnegation a lot lately trying to gather some evidence against Marcus. But, have you ever thought that maybe his abuse stopped after Evelyn died and that maybe Tobias isn't being abused?"

"I hope you're right and I'm wrong, Natalie. By the way, did you know that Uriah hated our camping trips?"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh? Do you think I should stop the trips?"

"No. He may not know it now, but he needs these trips and next year you promised you would take Mikey with you guys. Uriah just gets scared from his grandpa's stories. Now if it were Tris, well that would be a different story. I think it is good for Cal too. He is moving further away from his cousins and spending time with others. It's good for him to feel like he's part of the family."

"I hate to say it, Natalie, but I am pretty sure Caleb is going to transfer out."

"I know; I see it too. He is too much like Andrew. I can pretty much guarantee he's going to get Erudite when he takes his aptitude test. I don't mind if he transfers; I would hate for him to stay and not be completely happy. All we can do is encourage him to follow his heart and let him know that we will always be his family."

"I know. It's just they all seem to be growing up so quickly. Zeke only has four years until he chooses and then Tris, Uriah and Cal will be choosing all at once. I still remember when they were all born and now they are growing up. Tris has even had her first interaction with a boy; time just seems to be going so quickly."

* * *

I walk into Tris' bedroom and find her lying on her bed.

"How are you, darling?" I ask her.

"I'm good. Just waiting for dad's punishment," she mumbles.

"I don't think you need to worry about that. But, I did want to talk to you about something," I say.

"Okay."

"Do you want to tell me why you want to change your name, Tris?"

"Not really."

"Tris, you can tell me anything. You know that, don't you?"

"I know. I just . . . I . . . I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"Well, what if I told you that we have decided to let you change your name now? Would that help you to be ready?"

"No." I can see the determination in her eyes. There is no way I am going to get the information out of Tris today. I respect her strength, but I also feel disappointed that she doesn't want to confide in me. I'm relieved that she has talked to Uriah about this at least, but as her mum, I wish it could be me.

"Does that mean you won't let me change my name?" she asks.

"We are still going to let you. I just wish you would tell me why, but I'm not going to force you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you, mum! Thank you!" Tris' thrilled voice exclaims as she wraps her arms around me.

"I will get the paperwork started for you tomorrow. Would you like to have a party for your name change?"

Tris starts to shake her head no. "I don't want to upset Cal anymore than he already is. I didn't think he would be so upset."

"That is very thoughtful of you, Tris. I am proud of you sweetheart."

I'm slowly watching my twins become more and more distant from each other. I don't really know how to change that, but it's nice to see that Tris isn't trying to push her brother away any further. I just wish that Caleb would try to meet her halfway.


	16. Chapter 16

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN - ONE YEAR LATER (Zeke is thirteen and Uriah, Tris and Caleb are eleven)

NATALIE'S POV

I am sitting in the conference room waiting for our weekly leadership meeting to begin. It is only three weeks until the next Choosing Ceremony and there is still so much to do before the new initiates arrive. I see Xavier walk briskly into the room. "Sorry for the delay. Let's get started," he says, taking his seat at the head of the table.

"Ok, we have a lot to discuss today, some of which you all are not going to be happy about," Xavier begins as he makes eye contact with each of us.

"First off, as of next week, we are going to be pulling all patrols out of the factionless sectors," Xavier says, raising his hand up to halt our initial responses. "I know . . . don't even start. Marcus Eaton was somehow able to get the council to approve this, so our hands are tied right now."

"This is ridiculous!" Max exclaims, slamming his hand down on the table. "We need to keep them under some control."

"I agree, Max," Oscar says and I can see Axel nodding his head.

"Look, we can still patrol _around_ the sectors. We are just not to go _into_ the factionless sectors. I will be coordinating new routes for our patrols. I have also arranged a meeting with Abnegation over the matter. I would still like to arrange protection for the Abnegation members who volunteer to feed and clothe the factionless. I will let you know how this goes, but for now we have to abide by the new rules the council has put in place whether we like them or not."

"I suppose with Evelyn dead now, Marcus doesn't need a scapegoat to blame for beating her anymore," Max scoffs, his frustration apparent.

"You could be right there, Max. But it has been four years since her passing, so I'm not sure what he hopes to gain with the rules being changed now," Axel comments. "Have there been any other reports of abuse?"

We all know Axel is referring to Marcus' son, Tobias. Max has been trying for years to gather evidence.

"No. I have tried on numerous occasions to see the boy both at home and school, but it has been impossible. Despite their concerns about him missing so much school, the Erudite teachers won't allow any dependant to be interviewed without their parents' consent while the children are at school," Max responds. I can tell he is irritated. We have had many discussions at home alone on this topic. I have never seen Max so determined over a matter before.

"Then we must reinforce the council's decision," Xavier says before continuing onto the next topic. "Now we only have a few weeks before a new crop of initiates will be upon us. There are a few matters we need to discuss concerning this. Max has requested that we remove the cameras from the initiates' dormitories. What does everyone think?" Xavier asks.

"What's your reasoning for this, Max?" Axel asks.

"I want to stop those little terrors you call your grandchildren from pranking the transfers again. They get a blast out of going up to the Control Room the next day and replaying what has happened. I figure if we take the cameras out, it might stop them," Max says.

I can't help but start laughing until Max sends me a death glare. It has become an annual event in Dauntless now. All the members wait to see what our kids will get up to each year. Gus even sets up a screen in the Control Room so that members can drop in and watch a replay of the prank for that year.

"Max, you can't be serious over this," Oscar says. "We all love seeing what they will get up to. Do you remember when they locked the search and rescue dogs in the transfers' dorm and the transfers thought it was their aptitude test coming to life? That was so funny," Oscar spits out through his laughter. "Or what about when they set off the fireworks in there. Oh my God, _that_ was hilarious."

We are all laughing now while Oscar has tears running down his face.

"Yes, I know it's funny, Oscar, but they don't need to be encouraged and frankly, you aren't the one that has to deal with the fallout after one of their pranks," Max asserts.

"I would usually say that this is not worth our time," Xavier says. "But for the sake of Max's sanity, we will take the cameras out of the dorm rooms."

"Thank you, Xavier. I appreciate it," Max responds. I can't help but hide my grin. Poor Max; he can get so worried about the children sometimes.

"Now, Amity has made a request for extra security teams on the last day of their initiation. They have decided to open the doors for all factions to attend an art and music festival to celebrate the end of their initiation. I can't imagine a bunch of hippies on peace serum causing any problems, but we will need to keep the factionless out. What do you think?"

"How long is their initiation? I don't think we could approve extra security to work if it's on the same day our initiation ends," Axel enquires.

"Amity has a six-week initiation period," Xavier says.

"Six weeks . . . are you kidding me? How hard is it to learn to farm?" Axel says, clearly shocked.

"I don't know," Xavier says. "That is another thing we need to talk about. Our initiation period is only two weeks. I think we need to extend it."

"For what reasons?" Oscar asks.

"The main reason is that the transfers need more training. Just their fitness levels alone are non-existent when they arrive. Because of this, they usually end up ranking last and therefore with jobs like guarding the fence or patrolling the city. I think we need to look at a more thorough training schedule. Obviously, we won't be able to implement changes this year, but we should be able to put something together for next year."

"Natalie, I would like you in charge of this project. Get together with the trainers after initiation is over and look at devising a new training manual."

I nod eagerly in agreement. I am excited about being assigned to this project. I agree with Xavier; our training for the initiates isn't long enough and it would be beneficial for the transfers to have more opportunities to rank higher and be able to select a better job in Dauntless.

"Now, back to the Amity festival. Oscar, talk with Johanna and find out all you can about the festival. Talk to the other factions and try to estimate how many people may attend. Then talk to Patrol and organise the best way we can monitor the festival," Xavier instructs.

"Next on the list is about Candor. Jack Kang has requested more guards to escort prisoners to and from Candor," Xavier tells us.

"How many are we talking about?" I ask.

"He wants four guards per prisoner," Xavier clarifies.

"That is ridiculous, Xavier. Most of the prisoners aren't even dangerous. Why request so many guards per prisoner?" I wonder. "Couldn't we train some of the Candor to do this job?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea, Natalie," Axels says. "What do you have in mind?"

"We continue to provide two guards per prisoner, right now. Then, we train the Candor guards on how to shoot a gun and give them some self-defence training. After which, we can have just one Dauntless guard and two Candor guards. Even that is more guards than they will probably need since the prisoners are always handcuffed, so I don't see there being a big problem. If they have a prisoner who has more serious charges laid against them, then we could provide two Dauntless guards," I conclude.

"Hmm . . . I like that idea. I will tell Jack Kang that this is what we are willing to provide and if they agree, I will have you set up a training schedule for them, Natalie. The initiate trainers can handle this I am sure," Xavier says.

"Now, we have one last problem that we need to talk about. It is extremely serious and I do not want this information to leave the room. Last year we introduced the new fear simulation that Erudite created. From all reports, the new simulation serum appeared to be a success. But we have a problem," Xavier states, he has become very serious. "Jeanine Prior has started to hunt down people that she calls 'Divergent'. Norton started this ridiculous hunt years ago and Jeanine has been more than happy to take up his cause. She is, in fact, making it a top priority of Erudite. I know that our members have found ways to hide such people and our initiate trainers have always made sure to hide them during initiation."

"So, what is the problem, Xavier? We have never had a problem with this before," Oscar says.

"The problem is Jeanine. We have discovered that the new serum makes it easier for anyone who is Divergent to manipulate the simulation and therefore out themselves. Now, Jeanine has requested that we hand over any person we think may be Divergent for further testing. I _do not,_ under any circumstance, want any of our members to be handed over to Erudite." I can hear the apprehension in Xavier's voice.

"How should we handle this then?" I ask. This whole conversation is worrying me. I know that at least one of my children is going to be Divergent and to think that Jeanine would want to test on her scares me.

"I need one of you to oversee all fear simulations this year. If you have any concerns about an initiate, then you will need to take them aside and explain to them how to get through a fear simulation. We will also need to go through all the aptitude tests of our new initiates. Anyone who has had their results manually entered is most likely to be Divergent. We need to talk to those initiates as early as possible. Once the result has been manually entered, that initiate is going to be on Jeanine's radar. We need to be able to squash any suspicions that they may be Divergent."

"I don't understand why this is such a big deal, Xavier," Oscar says.

"Oscar, to me, being Divergent _isn't_ a big deal. If you look at it logically, I believe that it can only be a benefit to have more than one aptitude and it makes your choice on Choosing Day even more significant. But that is just my own opinion. I think Jeanine feels threatened by these Divergents and it is her fear that is ruling her thoughts. I think we all know what people being ruled by their fears are called."

" _Coward!_ " yells Axel.

"Exactly. So, we need to be extremely careful when dealing with Jeanine and Erudite. Who wants to look after the fear simulations?"

"I will, Xavier," I volunteer. I would love nothing better than to be able to deceive Jeanine and protect our members from her.

"Excellent, Natalie. Is there any other business that we need to discuss?"

"Tori has put in a request to move the tattoo parlour," Oscar states. "She would like it to be on the ground floor of the Pit where we are building the new shops."

"I think that is a great idea. I am sick of drunk members falling up and down the stairs trying to get to the tattoo parlour in the current location," Axel comments. We all have a laugh at this, probably because we have all at one time or another been one of those drunks trying to get to the tattoo parlour.

"Give her first pick of the new shops, Oscar. Put the piercing shop there as well and give the tattoo parlour triple the space it currently has. The tattoo parlour makes more money than any other shop we have, may as well give Tori the chance to expand it," Xavier declares. "If there isn't anything else, then I think we should end for today. We have a lot to do between now and initiation, so unless it's an emergency, I think we should put our weekly meetings on hold until after initiation is finished."

* * *

"Amar," I call out to him from the other side of the Pit.

Amar raises his head and starts to walk over to me. I give him a hug. The last few days have been hard for him. He chose to stay in Dauntless, which our whole family was excited about, but once he was back in the compound, his grandfather told him that he was ill. Cancer. We were not excited to hear that news.

"How are you, darling?" I ask, worried about how he is coping with his grandfather's news and the stress of initiation.

"I'm good, Natalie. Just trying to get through initiation . . . trying not to think about grandpa," he tries to smile as he says it.

"Well, you know you are all expected at our Visiting Day lunch," I say. "It wouldn't be the same if you weren't there."

"I have always loved Visiting Day lunch at your place, Natalie. Plus, I think this will be our last one with my grandparents. They are talking about taking the jump."

"I wish there were something that we could do for them, Amar," I say. I hate that the only option for our older members is to jump into the chasm, become factionless or fight some horrid disease. I need to bring this up in the next leadership meeting.

"I don't think that they would want it any other way. Gran doesn't want to go on without him and he doesn't want to have a drawn out sickness. I understand why, but it will be hard to see them go. I think they are just waiting until I become a member before doing it. Wouldn't surprise me if they did it at the banquet, that way they can have all of Dauntless cheering them on."

I can't help but shake my head in disbelief at the typical Dauntless attitude to go out with the cheers of their faction. "Well if you need anything, let me know," I offer, resting my hand on his shoulder. "There is something else I needed to talk to you about, Amar."

"What is it, Natalie?"

"You're aptitude test results. But I don't want to have this conversation in the middle of the Pit. Do have time to come up to my office now?"

"Um . . . sure," Amar says, a slight hesitation in his voice.

"Amar, there isn't anything wrong. Don't look so panicked," I say, trying to calm him. I can see the fear in his eyes. Obviously, whoever tested him has put the fear of God in him.

We reach my office and I close the door and turn off the camera that is in my office. With all the cameras in Dauntless, you never know who is watching or listening. It's not my faction I am worried about, but if you speak the wrong words, there could be someone spying for one of the other factions. Well, the only faction that I think would do that is Erudite.

"Amar, I don't need to know what factions you tested for in the test," I assure him before continuing. "I just need to talk to you about the fear simulations in stage two. Erudite introduced a new serum last year. They are hunting people they think are Divergent and using the sims to find out who they are. Dauntless leadership doesn't have a problem with anyone who is Divergent. That is why, this year, I will be running the fear simulations. You will be aware while you are in the sim and you will probably be able to manipulate it. But you have to be careful not to do that and instead act just like a Dauntless would in the sim. As long as you do that, you will avoid detection. I'm sure you will have no problem with that," I say with a smile. I don't want to have to worry him about this. I want to try and reassure him that it will all be okay.

"Ok, Natalie," Amar says. "But what happens if I do something wrong?"

"Amar, I don't want you to worry about it. That is why I am going to be there. If there is a problem, I will either pull you out or delete the footage. We will work something out. I will not let Erudite know what is going on. If you know of any other initiates who are Divergent, let them know what I told you. Just be very discreet about it," I warn.

"I will. Thank you, Natalie."

"Now, go have fun with your friends. I hear you have won all your fights and are looking good for the number one position, Amar."

"I hope so. I'd like the last thing my grandparents see is me passing initiation and becoming a full member. It would just make it all the more sweeter if it is in the number one position."


	17. Chapter 17

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – ONE YEAR LATER (Zeke is fourteen and Uriah, Tris and Caleb are twelve)

TRIS' POV

I'm sitting in the Pit with Uriah and Zeke trying to decide what to do today while we wait for Lynn, Marlene and Shauna to join us. We all started training with Amar last week. He is going to be the new initiate trainer, so he thought he could get some practise in by training us. I am so excited just to finally be able to start training.

"We could go to the training room," I suggest.

"Are you joking?" Zeke asks. When I shake my head no, he responds, "I am totally exhausted from Amar's workouts already. I couldn't lift another weight."

"You know, you only have two more years to train before you choose, Zeke," I remind him. I don't understand why he wouldn't want to be in the training room every chance he can. He needs to do well. I hope this doesn't mean he is going to transfer out.

"Tris!" Uriah shouts, pushing the negative thought out of my head.

"What, Uriah? You don't need to shout. I'm not deaf, you know," I snap at him.

"We aren't talking about how long any of us have before choosing," he snaps back.

"You sound like a big baby. I can't wait to become a member," I say.

"Well, I just want to enjoy life as we know it," Uriah says. "No more talk about choosing. Okay?"

"Fine," I huff. I don't know what the big deal is. I can't wait to become a member and to be able to stay in Dauntless all day and not have to go to that horrid school with all the other factions.

"Why don't we go down to Navy Pier?" I suggest instead.

"What is there to do at Navy Pier?" Zeke asks.

"I don't know. Maybe we could break into that big building that is down there. Check out what is inside," I say.

I can see my two cousins thinking about this. I feel like I can almost see the gears turning in their brains until finally the light goes off and a spark brightens their eyes.

"Now that sounds like a totally Dauntless thing to do," Zeke concludes.

"You just like the thought of breaking in," I say with a laugh.

"Hell yeah, I do!" Zeke shouts. "Wait here, I will go and get some stuff in case we have trouble getting in."

"Bring some torches," I shout to Zeke as he runs off.

"Where are those girls? Seriously, what takes them so long?" Uriah whines.

"Please, Uriah. As if you don't like it when Marlene is all dressed up for you," I say.

"That's not true," Uriah tries to look believable.

"I think it is, cuz."

"Hey," Lynn grumbles as she arrives and plops down next to me, frustration written all over her face.

"What took you so long?" Uriah asks. Considering her mood, that's not a question to be asking Lynn right now, I think.

"Don't look at me. Those two must have changed their outfits, like, five times. It was exhausting just watching them," Lynn says as she points to Marlene and Shauna who are still walking towards us. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Breaking into the buildings down at Navy Pier," I say.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Lynn's change in mood is apparent and I just nod my head with a smile on my face.

* * *

We get to Navy Pier and start to wander around the area. The buildings are all boarded up and I start to wonder what could be inside. Uriah and Marlene have jumped onto the carousel and are pretending to ride the horses. I can see a look of disgust on Lynn's face and it takes everything for me not to laugh.

"Tris!" Lynn shouts and I turn to see her pointing to a giant wall with a great big smile on her face. "I'll race you," she says as she starts to run towards it.

I have no desire to be beaten, so I start to chase after her. I am only a few steps behind her when she reaches what the sign refers to as 'Climbing Walls'. "Come on, Tris, let's do this," Lynn says with a laugh.

We start to climb and as I look down I see Zeke and Shauna are now climbing the walls as well. Unlike the walls in the Pit, these walls are all man-made with different parts sticking out to hold and climb onto. This is so easy; climbing the outside of buildings is harder than this. I quickly catch up to where Lynn is and I know I have a good chance of beating her to the top now. "Come on, Lynn, don't slow down now," I tease.

I am just about to touch the top when I hear Zeke yell out, "Winner!" Damn him and his tallness. We are all at the top now, "Let's race back down," I say.

"Okay," Lynn says. "On your mark! Get set! And go!" We all start the trip back down and it is pretty even right now. This is fun, even more fun than climbing the wall in the Pit. About two metres from the bottom, I watch as Zeke jumps off and lands on his feet. "Winner again!" he exclaims.

"Whatever," Lynn mutters.

"Who cares who won," I say to her. "That was fun. I think we should try and get inside the building."

"What? You don't want to race again?" Zeke asks with a huge grin on his face. Of course he wants to do it again, after winning both times.

"Uriah! Marlene!" I shout out to them. "Come on, we are going to try and get into the building."

Uriah and Marlene join us and we start to walk towards the building. "See if you can find a way in," Zeke calls out. We all start to look around to see if we can spot a door or a window.

"Over here!" Marlene shouts. We rush over and see that she has found a door. Zeke pulls a gun out of his backpack. "Stand back," he says.

"Wait," I say. I walk over and turn the handle on the door and with a loud creak the door opens. "Guns aren't always needed, Zeke."

"Better to be prepared," Zeke says. I just roll my eyes.

"Speaking of which . . . Did you bring flash lights?" I ask Zeke.

"Yes, of course, I did."

"Well, get them out then," I say. Zeke opens his bag again, but this time pulls out three flashlights. He hands one to Uriah and one to me.

"Let's explore," I say with a big grin on my face. _This is so exciting._ Zeke and Shauna pair up and so do Marlene and Uriah. I turn to Lynn and say, "looks like it's you and me."

We start to walk and find ourselves passing by what looks like some sort of place to eat. It reminds me of the dining hall, except that here there are a variety of different types of foods pictured behind several counters, where I presume you're supposed to get the food from.

"That looks disgusting," Lynn says as she points to a picture on the wall. "What is Chinese food?" she asks. I just shrug. I have no idea. We keep walking and looking at the pictures of the different types of foods that where once available. Some look disgusting, but others seem interesting.

"What's a Happy Meal?" I ask pointing to another picture on the wall.

"No idea. Most of the food on these walls look disgusting," Lynn moans while crinkling her face up.

"Maybe it would be better to have a look over there," I indicate, pointing to what look like shops.

"Sure, let's go," Lynn agrees and starts to walk towards the shops.

"Look at that," I announce as we arrive at a shop window that has hundreds of rings behind it. We can't see them properly through all of the dust, so Lynn wipes the arm of her shirt across the glass. Now that we can see everything better, I stand there stunned by how much stuff is actually behind the glass; not to mention on top of the glass where there are necklaces and bracelets everywhere. Although everything is covered in dust, it is still amazing to see just how much there is. I am mesmerized by all that I see, but then am dragged out of my trance when Marlene runs over to us and yells, "You have to come and see this!"

We follow Marlene and she takes us to another shop where there are all sorts of jewels hanging from the ceiling. "Isn't it beautiful?" Marlene squeals and Uriah stands behind her rolling his eyes. I can't help but laugh at the two of them.

"Have you guys seen how much stuff there is here?" Zeke asks as he enters the shop. "We should take this shit back to Dauntless and sell it."

"How are we going to do that?" Uriah asks.

"How would I know?" Zeke answers. "It was just a thought. There are heaps of shops here that we could take stuff out of. It's not like anyone would miss it. It has been here for hundreds of years."

"What if it's all too old?" I ask.

"Then let's just take a few things back with us, like the jewellery. We can wear it and if it doesn't break, we will come back and get more," Lynn suggests.

"I think that is a great plan," Uriah chimes in.

"So, what do we want to take back?" I ask.

"Lynn said there was a jewellery store. Let's start with that one," Shauna suggests with Marlene nodding in agreement next to her.

Trust Shauna and Marlene to want to take the jewellery. "Okay, but only take a few things. We can always come back," I say.

We walk back to the shop where Lynn and I were in and we all start to look around. "I wonder why it was all just left here?" I say out loud.

"Maybe they didn't have a choice?" Lynn responds back.

"If that were the case, then how many other places in our city do you think have stuff like this in it? We should go search other parts of the city," I say.

"We could get rich selling this stuff in Dauntless!" Zeke exclaims.

"What would you do with all the points anyway, Zeke?" Uriah asks.

"I don't know. It sounds good, though, don't you think?"

We all ponder our own thoughts to ourselves. I can understand Zeke wanting to sell this stuff. But it's not like we need the points. Dauntless provides all its members with accommodations and food in the dining hall. You get paid in points for whatever job you choose. Some jobs pay more than others, but we don't worry too much about that because the only things we really need to buy on a regular basis are clothes, accessories, bathroom supplies and cleaning stuff.

Sometimes members like to update their furniture, but when you first move into an apartment after initiation the basics are provided for you. You could also use points to eat out at one of the many restaurants in the Pit. I think most of Dauntless probably spend more time and points in the tattoo parlour than anywhere else. I can't wait until I can get my first tattoo. Mum and Auntie Hana told Uriah and I that we could get one when we turn thirteen. That's only a few months to go. Zeke has already got himself inked.

Mum has some amazing tattoos. She has a full sleeve now on her right arm and most of her back is covered. It looks awesome on her. I don't know if I want as much as she has, but I think I will be spending a lot of time in the tattoo parlour when I'm older.

"Well, grab what you want because we need to get going," Zeke says.

We all pick up a couple of pieces each then head out to start our trek back to the train tracks.

* * *

When we got back to Dauntless, Zeke was so excited about what we had found and the idea of making some extra points, that he went straight to mum and dad about it. Mum seemed impressed with our little discovery, but I thought that dad's head was going to explode when he found out what we had been up to.

Eventually dad calmed down and mum convinced him that this could be a good thing for us. The only problem is that they will have to take this idea first to a full leadership meeting because it is actually illegal for dependants to work. I think dad is hoping that they all agree to let us open a small shop after school and on the weekends to keep us out of trouble, which is something Zeke, Uriah and I seem to find ourselves in a lot of these days. At least we haven't been shooting at people in the Pit with our paintball guns lately.

We got into so much trouble when we did that the first time. We were banned from using our paintball guns for six months, but we found a way around that. We snuck into the armoury and borrowed the guns they use when the initiates play. Their guns aren't as nice as our own, but they still got the job done when we wanted to play. We just had to go out to one of the old warehouses to do it since we didn't want dad to catch us.

Finding the shops at Navy Pier like we did makes me wonder what other buildings in our city are still full of items that were just abandoned after the war. I will have to convince Zeke and Uriah to go searching for more stuff with me once we find out whether or not we'll be able to open our shop. I hope we find out soon.

* * *

As it turned out, we had to wait a full two weeks before the leaders made their decision. First they had to sit down and discuss what we had found. Then they said they wanted time to think about it. It seems they have never had dependants who wanted to work before. I mean, it's not like we would be doing much. It would only work out to one afternoon a week and a couple of hours on the weekend.

Eventually they agreed that it would be a good idea for us to open our little shop. We were all really excited about the news. We had to agree that twenty percent of all profits would go back to Dauntless and then the rest would be divided between the six of us. Dad organised for trucks to go and pick up the goods that we wanted, but we had to do it really late at night because leadership decided that it would not be wise to have other members know where we got the items. They thought that it might lead to half of Dauntless running around the city trying to scavenge for goods to sell. I didn't mind; personally I thought it was exciting that we were doing this all in secret. It was like we had a top secret mission we were on.

What they didn't know was that Uri, Zeke and I had already started organising where we would look for items next. We knew from our lessons in school that there used to be big shopping malls around the city and so we decided that these would be our next targets. But first we need to locate them. That's going to be the hard part because a lot of this type of information has been lost or hidden away so finding them was going to be a challenge.

During one of our discovery missions, as I had started calling them, we came across a building that was once called a hotel. As we started to explore, we found all these rooms with beds in them. Shauna said that a hotel was a place where people used to stay when they came to visit Chicago. We only discovered that our city was once called Chicago because all the shirts and other clothing we found in the shops at Navy Pier had that name on it.

We have only been selling things with the colours of our faction in our shop. Though Marlene has taken clothing that is pink, she has promised that she won't wear any of it outside of her home. We didn't really care; it wasn't like we could sell it to anyone, anyway.

We also made sure that we took clothing that was the other factions' colours too. We thought that one day we could sell them to the other factions at a higher point value. We haven't asked the leaders if we could do that yet. We thought we would wait until we had started to make a good profit in the shop so that this would put the leaders in a good mood to say yes.

I enter a room in this place they once called a hotel and find that there is a bed in the middle of the room, along with a TV. There is also a bathroom. I walk over to the bed and when I lie down on it, I feel like I am in heaven. It is the most comfortable bed I have ever been on.

I get off the bed and go in search of my friends and cousins to tell them about this amazing bed and wonder if I will be able to carry it back to Dauntless and put it in my bedroom. "Uriah," I call to him, hoping that he will hear me calling out and come find me.

"Tris," Uriah shouts. "We are in here."

I walk down the hall a little, following the laughing as I go. _What the hell_ _are they up to?_ I think to myself. I see a door jammed open and I look in to see Uriah, Marlene and Lynn all jumping on a bed. It looks so much fun that I decide to join them.

"Did you try lying on the bed?" I ask.

"Yeah, aren't they comfy?" Marlene responds.

"Do you think we could take some back to Dauntless with us?" I ask.

"What?" Uriah sounds confused. "I don't think it will be that easy for us to sell beds."

"I don't want to _sell_ them, Uri. I want to put one in my bedroom," I clarify.

"How cool would it be to have beds like these," Lynn agrees.

"What are you all doing?" Zeke says as he and Shauna enter the room.

"What does it look like?" I say breathlessly. Sometimes Zeke can ask the most stupid questions.

"Ha, ha," Zeke replies, although I know he doesn't really think it's funny. "Did you check out the TVs? It looks like they are all connected to somewhere in the building and you can watch movies on it. How cool would it be if we could convince Uncle Max and the leaders to put them in all the Dauntless apartments."

"Do you really think they would do that?" I ask. It was enough trouble trying to get our little shop up and running. I don't know how leadership would feel about this.

"I think we should try and find where all the TVs connect to – see if it would be possible to take the stuff back to Dauntless. I have always wanted a TV in my house, but only Erudite get to have them," Zeke says.

So, we all stop jumping and hop off the beds to try and help find out about these movies that Zeke is going on about. I can't believe that the stuff in these rooms still work. No one has even stayed here for at least two hundred years, maybe a lot longer than that.

"Why don't the factionless live in these places?" I wonder aloud. I don't understand how they can live in such horrid conditions when only a few blocks away there is a place like this. It would be much better for them in winter and they could have a proper shower, that is, if everything still works.

"I don't think they are allowed to move out of the sections that Abnegation have told them that they can stay in," Shauna says.

"That seems stupid to me. I mean, I hope I can grab one of these beds before the factionless, but still, shouldn't we be trying to give them somewhere warm and safe to sleep. This place would be perfect," I say.

"Sometimes I think you are from Abnegation, Tis," Uriah says.

"Yeah, right. As if I could fit in there," I scoff.

"You never know, cuz. I could see you wearing grey," Zeke says with a laugh as he puts his arm around my shoulders.

"What would I do with my throwing knives if I were in Abnegation, Zeke?"

"Not sure, Tris, but I'm glad you're not," Zeke responds and gives me a hug.

We all know that my mum was originally going to transfer to Abnegation, but decided to stay in Dauntless when she found out she was pregnant with Caleb and me. So, anytime that I suggest helping someone less fortunate than us, Zeke and Uriah like to joke around about me being from Abnegation.

* * *

I am sitting on the lounge with Uriah and Zeke is on the floor wrestling with Mikey and Tarni when dad walks in the door and exclaims, "You three are going to be the death of me!"

Uriah and I are trying not to laugh. We told mum and dad about the hotel we found and the amazing beds. Zeke also had to mention the TVs. We eventually found the control room for the movies and they had thousands of titles. Anyway, Zeke dragged dad and grandpa to go and have a look and now all of Dauntless are going to be fitted with new beds and TVs.

Dad is hoping that it will curb the crazy drinking in the Pit if people can instead go home and watch a movie each night. Between the three hotels we ended up finding, there will be enough beds for all of our Dauntless members. Leadership also decided to strip the bathrooms pipes and anything else they could find in the rooms. It has meant that Dauntless no longer need to keep trying to repair the aging tapware, but can now replace them. I don't really understand any of it, but dad and the rest of leadership have been in a great mood over what we found.

The problem dad is having is getting everything back to Dauntless without the other factions finding out and wanting a share of what we found. He also needs to find someplace that we can store all the old mattresses that will not be needed anymore.

"Well, you should all have new beds by the end of next week. We only have to go through one last hotel and then we should be set to start distributing the beds throughout Dauntless. Despite what you've found, I need you three and your friends to stay in the compound from now on. If Erudite were to get wind of what you all have been up to, there would be hell to pay," dad says.

"But, dad—" I say.

"No, Tris. This is it. I need you to be more careful. You've found enough things to sell now and you should have plenty to do with training and running your little store. I want to keep you safe and some of the buildings you have been going into aren't safe. You are lucky you haven't come across any rogue factionless on your adventures. So please, for once, do as you're told," he pleads.

I look at Uriah and Zeke and I can see that they are both worried now that dad has mentioned the factionless. If there were one thing that would upset my cousins, it is the factionless. We all remember Uncle Nathan and what happened to him. I know, for now, that I am going to have to do as I'm told. At least until Zeke and Uriah forget this conversation with dad. "Okay, dad. We will stay in the compound," I say.

"Good, girl. Zeke, Uriah – this means the both of you, too," dad clarifies.

"Yes, Uncle Max," they say in unison.

I'm a little disappointed because I had been talking to Tori about sneaking over to the Erudite section and having a look through the old art museum. Supposedly Erudite had attempted to go into the building many times, but were worried about the soundness of the building with half of it already crumbling down.

Tori said that there were pieces of art in there that, at one time, had been priced in the millions of dollars. If we were to convert that amount to our points system here in Dauntless, then we would never be able to afford them. Although, dad reckons that we kids are all making more money a week than the fence guards. He must realise that we are going to eventually have to search for more items one day or we won't have anything to sell at the rate we're selling everything at.

Now, the art works that Tori has been telling me about are no longer worth anything. She said you just need to appreciate them for their beauty, which I think would be good if we could see them. It seems like such a waste, all that beautiful art being hidden away because people are too scared to try and find them. I will talk to Zeke and Uriah. I am sure they can find a way for us to sneak out. I will just wait a couple of days until everything clears.

* * *

AN: Thank you everyone for your support. The reviews have been so positive, it really makes my day when you tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

TRIS' POV

"Mikey!" I scream. "Are you ready yet?" Lynn is bringing her brother, Hector, over and we are going to take our little brothers down to the Pit to play. Auntie Hana opened up what she likes to call 'a kids gym' last month. It was really all because of Lynn and me. Uriah and Zeke have still been too scared to leave Dauntless since dad put the fear of the factionless into them after our last outing. So, Lynn and I went out on our own and we found this warehouse that had these huge slides and swings. There was also a small pit of balls plus a heap of other stuff for kids to play on.

We told Auntie Hana all about what we found and she decided that she wanted to set something like that up for the six to twelve-year-old kids here in Dauntless. It meant that she could stop working at the childcare centre and start working with the kids that were early school-aged instead. So, not only would the little kids have the childcare centre, but finally there would be somewhere that the older kids could go and play, too.

At first dad was a bit apprehensive, but now I think he is hoping it will keep Tarni and Mikey in Dauntless; unlike the rest of us who keep escaping to explore the city.

"I thought Caleb was taking me," Mikey shouts as he runs across the room to me.

"Don't sound so disappointed," I reply sarcastically. "Lynn and Hector are coming with us, too."

"Wow! This is way cooler than Cal," Mikey says with glee.

"Can I come too?" Tarni asks shyly.

"Sure, just go and tell mum you are coming with us," I say.

"Where is Cal, anyway?" Mikey asks.

"Studying for his science exam," I say.

"Why aren't you studying?"

"Because I'd rather play with you and Tarni," I say with a smile and I mean every word. I hate having to study. I'd much rather go and watch my brother and sister play, plus I can hang with Lynn.

We hear a knock at the door and Mikey runs to the door. "I'll get it," he shouts. He opens the door and yells, "Hector!"

"Mikey!" Hector shouts back as they high-five each other. They started high-fiving each other about three months ago, after spending an afternoon with my crazy cousins.

"Hi, Mikey," Lynn says as she pushes past the boys and walks in to give me a hug. "Hey, Tris. Ready for crazy hour?"

"I think so. Tarni is coming too," I say with a laugh. We call any time that we are with Hector and Mikey 'crazy hour' because they _are_ crazy. Although, they aren't as crazy as Uriah and Zeke were at their age. But we know that once we all become members, we will be able to trust that they will take over pranking the faction for us, no problem. Not that we will ever stop pranking; I think Uriah and Zeke would wither up and die if they couldn't prank someone.

Mum walks out with Tarni next to her. Tarni has changed out of her dress and into a pair of jeans. This means that she is leaving her 'girly ways' at home today and is ready to play. Tarni can be very girly — she reminds me of Marlene. But also like Marlene, when she needs to be Dauntless, she changes her clothes and is ready to go.

"Have fun, kids," mum says.

"We will," come shouts from Mikey, Tarni and Hector.

"Shouldn't you two be studying for your exams?" mum asks Lynn and I.

"No," we reply at the same time and start to laugh.

"Okay, well, I will meet you in the dining hall at lunchtime," mum says as she shuts the door after us.

* * *

"I am exhausted," I huff as I sit down on the lounge in our little shop. We ended up putting a lounge in the shop because we all seem to still hang out here together even if we're not working.

"What has you so tired, Tris?" Marlene asks.

"We took the brats to the Pit this morning," Lynn says as she plops down next to me.

"Ha! Serves you right for doing it to get out of studying," Marlene laughs.

"Hell yeah," Lynn responds and we fist bump.

"When are we going out exploring again?" Marlene asks.

"I am waiting for Zeke and Uriah to get over the wrath of dad and his factionless rant," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Do you think we really have anything to worry about?"

"I don't think so. The factionless have been better behaved lately. Or that is what I hear from mum and grandpa. I think that dad just uses it now to scare us," I say. "If it were really as bad as dad says, then mum and gramps would be making us stay home, as well."

"Well, we need to go out soon. We are going to need to find some new stock. Shauna seems to think that we are almost making as much money as the tattoo parlour," Marlene says.

"What about Amity?" I ask.

"Amity?" Lynn asks.

"Yeah, Amity. They make heaps of handmade stuff. Maybe we could find some stuff that we could buy from them to sell here," I say.

"That is an amazing idea, Tris," Marlene says. "How did you think of that?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I saw this Amity girl at school wearing a ring similar to what we were selling and I wondered where she got it. So, I asked her."

"So, that's what you were talking to that girl about," Lynn recalls.

"Why else would I be talking to someone from Amity?"

"I don't know. She was kinda cute," Lynn says.

"Well, next time I need to talk to an Amity, I will send you, Lynn," I say.

"What? Are you trying to get them killed, Tris?" Marlene asks with a smile.

"You are so funny, Marlene. I can be nice," Lynn mumbles.

"Lynn's always nice to us," I say.

"So, what did Miss Amity say about the ring?" Lynn asks.

"They make them in Amity. They also make soaps and candles and stuff. I think we should ask mum to talk to leadership in Amity and see if we can buy some of their things and sell them here. What do you think?"

"That could be a good idea, especially if we can't go out and find anything in the city. But I think we should keep exploring," Marlene says with a silly grin on her face.

"You just like exploring the city with Uriah," Lynn teases her back.

"I do not," Marlene tries to refute it, but she isn't sounding very convincing, especially with the blush that has crept across her face. Lynn and I start laughing at her.

"Shut up," Marlene whines, which just makes Lynn and I laugh even more – so much more that we both fall off the couch. And now Marlene is laughing too.

"What's so funny?" Uriah asks as he walks into the shop.

"Nothing," Marlene says quickly.

Uriah just shrugs and sits down where I was sitting. "Hey, I'm sitting there," I whine.

"No, you're sitting on the floor," Uriah says simply.

"I fell off laughing at Marlene. Move over," I say, pushing Uriah over to the middle of the couch so he is in between the two cushions. He hates sitting there because he usually ends up falling between the cushions.

"You sit here – you are littler than me," he says.

"Fine," I grumble as Lynn gets back up and sits with us.

"Here, you can sit more on this side," Lynn says making space for me on her cushion.

"Thanks, Lynn," I say as Uriah pokes his tongue out at me.

"Why are you here, anyway?" I ask Uriah.

"It's time for my shift to start," Uriah answers.

"Excellent!" Lynn shouts. "Now we can all leave and go practice our shooting."

"That's a great idea," I say. "Ready, Marlene?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Marlene replies.

"You're not all going to leave me here all by myself are you?" Uriah asks pouting.

"Sorry, Uri, but guns are way more fun," I say as we walk out of the shop laughing.

* * *

Caleb and I walk into the apartment after coming home from school and mum is waiting for us in the living room.

"How did it go on your science exam, Cal?" she asks.

"I got an A, third in the class," Caleb replies smugly.

"Pfft," I respond. He is acting so arrogant right now.

"And what did you get then, Tris?" Caleb asks.

I pull open my school bag and put my exam on the coffee table. I know that Caleb won't believe me if he doesn't see it for himself. "A+," I say.

"What? How is that possible? You never study. You are too busy running around with your friends. There is no way you could beat me," Caleb says.

"Well, this says otherwise, doesn't it?"

"But . . . How?" he sounds desperate now.

"You're not the only one with an Erudite sperm donor, Caleb," I sneer. "You don't know if I study or not. You never take any notice of what I am really doing. I have a job, I have friends, I train and obviously, I find time to study. Ever heard of balance, Caleb?" I say just as dad walks into the room.

" _Why don't you get a life, jerk!_ " I scream at him and start to storm off when dad calls me back.

"What is going on here?" he asks.

"Caleb thinks he's better than me and as usual he wants to have a go at me over my friends. Problem is that he isn't as great as he thinks and I beat him in the science exam," I state.

"Caleb?" dad asks.

"She . . . she . . . she must have cheated," Caleb says.

"How dare you!" I yell and lunge at Caleb.

Dad grabs me and spins me around. "Calm down, Tris," dad says.

"Caleb, I think you need to apologise to your sister," dad demands.

"Why?" Caleb asks. "That's the only possible explanation."

"Tris, did you cheat?" dad asks. I can tell he is only asking to appease Caleb, but it still hurts.

"How could I cheat? The exam was multiple choice and we had to answer on a tablet. And before you ask, I was sitting next to Uriah. There is no way I could have gotten an A+ by copying him," I say. I don't mean to put Uriah down, that is not what I am trying to do, but Uriah just barely passed the exam.

"Caleb, I think you owe your sister an apology and if you don't want to apologise to your sister, than I am sure that I can find a different punishment for you," dad tells Caleb. I actually am hoping he says no to apologising to me, so that dad can give him a horrible punishment.

"No. I'm not apologising," he blusters.

"Fine. Then you are grounded for the next month. This means that you will not leave this apartment for anything other than school and the dining hall. You will also be on cleaning duty in the dining hall every night and all three meals on the weekend. It also means that you will not be permitted to sit in your room while you are grounded. You will only be permitted in your room to sleep," dad says. "I will not have you accusing your own sister of cheating. Your sister works extremely hard, not only for her grades, but in both the training room and in the shop she part owns. Your arrogance is going to be your downfall, Caleb. I hope you spend some time over the next month thinking about the person you want to be." Dad then storms out of the house slamming the door behind him.

I know dad hates having to punish us, but he won't tolerate Caleb's arrogance either. It's not the first time that Caleb has had to be spoken to about comparing our school grades. Usually he is prancing around the house because he has done better than me. I guess this time dad is hoping to teach Caleb a lesson.

I decide that I will go and find dad. He must have been pretty angry to leave the house the way he did. I walk out the front door and although I think I am more likely to find him in the training room, I decide to look in the leaders' offices first.

I knock on his office door and am surprised when I hear dad shout, "Come in."

But when I open the door, I notice dad has just changed into his workout clothes. "I'm just about to go down to the training room. Do you want to come?" he asks. I nod; I love going to the training room with dad.

As we walk out of the room, he puts his arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry," he says.

"What for?"

"Asking if you cheated. I didn't believe you had, but I needed you to say it in front of Caleb," he says.

"I know."

We walk a few steps in silence. "Does it feel good to have beaten him?" he asks with a big smile.

"I s'pose. I don't really care that much. I'd much rather hang with my friends than worry about beating Caleb."

"You know, you were right with what you said to him. You need to know that your mum and I are very proud of you. You always get good grades and Amar tells me that you are training really hard. Now, if only I could get you to stay within the compound," he laughs.

"Dad . . ." I whine.

"I know, but I don't want to see you get harmed," he says.

"I'll try," I say. "There is something you may be able to help us with."

"Us?"

"Well, we, as in my fellow shop owners and I, are going to start to run low on merchandise soon," I explain.

"Please don't ask me to go scavenging around the city with you lot–" dad says.

"No," I respond a bit too quickly and start to laugh. I can't imagine dad would enjoy having to spend the day crawling through old buildings with us. "I mean, I was just talking to a girl from Amity recently and they make a lot of things that are similar to what we have in the shop. I was going to ask mum if she could speak to Amity and see if we could buy products from them to sell in our shop."

"That is a very good idea, Tris. I will talk to mum about it and we will see if we can take you and the others to Amity so you can take a look at what they make and see if they will sell to you."

"You know, I'm still going to search around the city," I whisper.

"I know you will," dad whispers back. "Just be careful. How are your gun skills, by the way?"

"Getting better. Not as good as my knife throwing, though," I say.

"Let's go and check it out, then. It might be time for you to get your first gun. I would feel better if I knew you were armed out there," dad says.

"Really?" I squeal. "That would be awesome!"

I can't believe that I may be getting my very own gun. It is a really big deal. Usually dependants have to wait until they are fifteen or sixteen before they get their own gun. Sometimes parents wait until you have chosen Dauntless and then give it as a present to you when you pass initiation. Even Zeke hasn't gotten a gun yet and he is fourteen.

* * *

"How is it that you two get guns before I do?" Zeke cries.

"That's because Ui and I are awesome," I tease Zeke.

"No, it just means you two are going to be my bodyguards," Zeke teases back.

Shauna and Lynn start laughing their heads off. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"Zeke has to have his little brother and cousin protect him," Lynn gasps between laughs.

"Oh, I thought you were laughing at Uri and I," I say.

All the girls can do is shake their heads because they are still laughing.

"When are you going to Amity?" Zeke asks. I know he is just trying to change the subject.

"Tomorrow," I say. Mum talked to Johanna in Amity and she said she would be happy to welcome us to Amity to look at trading with them. Dad is going to offer to trade our old mattresses as well. It seems that Amity make their own mattresses and they aren't even as comfortable as the ones we had. I told dad that we deserve to get some of the money because Dauntless wouldn't have new mattresses if it weren't for us. He told me he would think about it.

"Who is going?" Zeke asks.

"Mum, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna and I," I say. "Auntie Hana might come too; she hasn't decided if she will or not."

"Uriah, that means we get the apartment to ourselves. Maybe we should throw a party tomorrow," Zeke says excitedly.

"As if. I heard grandma Harper wants us to spend the day with her."

"Why couldn't it have been grandma Annora? She is way cooler," Zeke moans.

"Could be worse," I say.

"How?" Zeke asks.

"They could make you hang out with Caleb," I say with a laugh.

"Oh God, please don't wish that on me," Zeke says.

We all have a laugh at this. I shouldn't really. He is my brother, but he just doesn't get along with my friends and Zeke and Caleb clash even worse than Caleb and I. Uriah is the only one who seems to be able to get along with Caleb, but that is only because Uriah gets along with everyone.

* * *

We are on the train coming home from Amity. It has been a great day. We were able to find some awesome stuff for our shop – lots of jewellery including, rings, necklaces and bracelets. We were also able to convince them to make some belly button rings for us and we got some sweet-smelling soaps and some scented candles along with some handmade blankets and other warm things that will be good in our cave-of-a-home.

I would never want to live there though and I hope I don't have to visit there too often. I think I will leave that to the other girls. The girl that Lynn thought was cute from school helped to show us around. Her name is Sunshine Raindrop. I don't think I have heard such a ridiculous name in all my life. I feel really sorry for her, but it probably fits in well with the Amity. Lynn still has a smile on her face; I think she has huge crush on Sunshine, but I am not going to tease her. It took a lot for Lynn to tell us that she likes girls. So, there is no way I am going to tease her about Sunshine. I just can't believe she had to fall for someone from Amity. Weird.

NATALIE'S POV

"Caleb, do you understand why your father has given you this punishment?" I ask my eldest son. I know Max has come down harsher this time than any time before, but Caleb had been warned. The older he gets, the more like Andrew he is becoming.

"Yes, but I think it is unfair. He always favours Tris," Caleb says.

"I think we both know that isn't the case. Your father loves you both equally. I think you see that he has more in common with Tris, but he still loves you just as much as he does her or Tarni or Mikey," I say.

Caleb hangs his head a little. "I don't mean to be so mean to Tris; she just brings it out in me. She knew she had done better and yet she waited until I had bragged about my result before she said anything."

"You and your sister may be polar opposites, but you still know how to push each others buttons when it comes to your emotions. Maybe this will teach you to think before you start bragging in the future. We are very proud of you, Caleb. We know how hard you work to get good grades. But I think Tris was right, there is more to life than just studying."

"I know, but I want _him_ to be proud of me," Caleb whispers.

"You mean Andrew?" Caleb nods. "Oh, darling." I feel heartbroken for him. I walk over and give him a hug. It is time I told him the truth.

"Caleb, I never told you what happened when I found out I was pregnant with you and your sister. I probably should have. Andrew knew I was pregnant when we chose. In all honesty, I didn't tell him until just before the Choosing Ceremony started, which, looking back, I should have done as soon as I had found out. We were going to transfer to Abnegation together, Andrew and I. But when I found out I was pregnant, I decided that I wanted to be with my family. The thought of having twins and not having Auntie Hana and grandma around was just too much for me. So, I chose to stay in Dauntless. Andrew chose after me and decided to stay in Erudite. Caleb, you need to want to learn for _you_ , not for someone who hasn't even tried to be a part of your life though he's known you exist."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" he asks.

"I suppose, in a way, it still hurts. Don't get me wrong; I love Max, more than I thought was possible after what happened with Andrew. But it hurt that Andrew would pick his faction over his own children . . . over me. I didn't think that you needed to know that. And I've always hoped that the love we've given you would be enough. Obviously, I was thinking more for myself than what you may need."

"I do love learning new things," Caleb says with a small smile.

"I know and that is why we have never stopped you from learning – from developing into the person you want to be. Caleb, if you decide when you are sixteen that you want to transfer to Erudite, or any other faction, then that is your choice. We won't try and stop you. But the decisions you need to make for your future are just that, yours. It doesn't mean I love you less than the others."

"Do you think he would want me to transfer?"

"I don't know, Caleb. Erudite is a big place. I am sure you could go your whole adult life without having to have anything to do with him if you wanted. You also need to look at the other factions and Dauntless. There are a lot of jobs in Dauntless that require extra study. We have doctors and nurses, we have programmers, hell, we even have a lawyer. Just don't tell anyone about the lawyer, we like to try and keep that quiet."

This makes Caleb laugh. "You okay now?" I ask.

"I think so. I just always wanted to make him proud."

"It's okay, Caleb. It is only natural that you would want his approval. Just remember, we all love you for who _you_ are."

With that, I get up and leave Caleb to his own thoughts. I sometimes wonder if I made the right choice when I see Cal and Tris struggling with their issues over Andrew. I guess only time will tell . . .


	19. Chapter 19

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN - ONE YEAR LATER (Zeke is fifteen and Uriah, Tris and Caleb are thirteen)

TRIS' POV

"What do you three want to do for your birthday this year?" mum asks Uriah, Caleb and I.

I look over at Uri – he and I already have a plan for our birthday this year. We just don't know if our parents will allow it. Uri nods his head in understanding, so I say, "I don't want a party this year."

"Me, neither," says Uriah.

"Trust you two to want to wreck my day. I don't know why we have to share a party every year," grumbles Caleb.

You would think Uriah and I were the twins, not me and my stupid brother. Caleb is just so weird. I'm taken from my thoughts of Caleb when Auntie Hana asks, "What do you two want to do then?"

"I want to get a tattoo," I say. Uriah just nods his head.

"You can still have a party and get a tattoo," mum says.

"Really?" I ask, now I'm getting excited. Everyone always tries to get an invite to our birthday parties. Mainly because you can guarantee that something absolutely hilarious will happen.

When we all turned ten, dad thought it would be good to give us our own paintball guns. Well, it was a good idea; he just shouldn't have recommended we have a game of capture the flag in the Pit. Dad spent the next week trying to get paint off all the windows in the shops around the Pit. That is, except for the cake shop. The lady who runs it thought that the paint looked like the sprinkles she puts on the little kid's birthday cakes so she asked dad to leave it. I think she may have transferred here from Amity.

Then when we were eleven, gramps thought it would be fun to try and throw us a surprise party. He swore he would never do that again after Uriah and I threw knives at our guests. It wasn't our fault, though. We had just spent the morning in the training room, so we each had six knives on us. When we walked into our apartment the lights were all out. But then suddenly the lights came on and everybody started shouting "SURPRISE!" so Uriah and I just started throwing our knives. Luckily for our guests we weren't really good shots back then, so nobody got badly injured.

Last year was probably the funniest, though. Dad had been watching old movies from the time before the war. He saw one with this girl who had used a bow and arrow to fight. He also saw some other old movies with cowboys and Indians in them. Since he wanted to see if we should start using bows and arrows for initiate training, he thought it would be fun for us to have a cowboys and Indians party so he could try it out.

But after he found Caleb tied to the railing along the chasm with Uriah, Zeke and I trying to hit him with our arrows, he decided that it probably wouldn't be a good idea – especially for the fact that Caleb had to get ten stitches in his leg and six stitches in his arm from where we did hit him.

I shouldn't forget to mention that we were dressed up in cowboy and Indian inspired clothing, too. Dad nearly had a heart attack when he saw that Tarni and I had dressed up like Indians when we were supposed to be cowgirls. We had made sure that we had really short skirts on and had cut off our shirts so that they were only little crop tops. As Tarni told dad, "the cowgirl outfits just weren't cute enough." Not that I usually like to show much skin like most Dauntless girls, but it was just too much fun to be able to prank dad with Tarni. I mean, I still need to teach her the rules of pranking because once I become a member I won't be able to do that anymore. Well, at least not as much as I do now.

"How about we invite a few of your closest friends and we will just have dinner together? Then the next day Uriah and Tris can go down and get their first tattoos. Caleb do you want a tattoo?" mum asks.

"You have got to be joking?" Caleb scoffs. "There is no way I am getting a tattoo."

"You'd do well in Abnegation, Caleb," Zeke laughs.

"Shut up, Zeke," Caleb bites back.

"Okay, enough," mum says. "Caleb, is there something you would like for your birthday?"

"A tablet. One like you and dad have," he responds easily.

"Those are only used by leaders and heads of departments," mum says.

"All the Erudite kids have them," Caleb whines, as if that were going to sway mum.

"I'll think about it," mum says.

* * *

"Ready for this?" I ask Uriah.

"Yep. Do you know what you want?" Uriah replies.

"Yeah, but I will have to talk to Tori first to see if she can do it. What about you?"

"I want a snake just behind my ear."

"That is awesome," I say. I am really excited about today. Finally, Uriah and I are getting our tattoos.

We walk into the tattoo parlour and we see Tori setting up for the day. "Come on in," Tori tells us. "I will be ready to start in just a minute."

We walk further into the shop and I can't help but just stare at everything around me. _It is all so amazing!_ Surprisingly, I had never stepped into the tattoo parlour before today. Along the walls are all these different drawings of tattoo designs and some photographs too. There must be thousands of them. Then in the middle of the room are six tattoo stations set up. Each station has a chair like the one in our dentist's office. Next to each chair are tattoo guns and other supplies set up on a small table, along with a chair on wheels that I think the tattoo artist must sit on. Beyond the six chairs there are another two chairs that have curtains around them. I suppose that is for when people need more privacy when they get a tattoo.

Across the room is where the piercings are done. There are two chairs set up, one has a curtain around it; I don't think I want to know what is getting pierced behind that curtain. Just the thought makes me just shake my head. Living in Dauntless, you always hear about the places people get themselves pierced. I've also heard of a few guys who have had themselves pierced in unique areas, but I just shake my head. I don't want those thoughts in my head right now.

"So, who's first?" Tori asks.

"Me," I say quickly. I just want to get this over with. I know it will hurt and I also know that Uriah is likely to be crying like a baby when he gets his done. So, I would rather get it over with first so that I don't get turned off by Uriah.

"Okay. What would you like?"

"I was thinking that I would like the Dauntless symbol on my lower back. But where the ring around the flames is, I was wondering if in the ring you could put the names of my family in it. I would like mum and dad, but have their actual names, then I would need Uriah and Zeke and Auntie Hana, but just put Hana. Then there is Tarni, Mikey and I suppose I should get Caleb's name too. Can you do that?"

"I can. I will just put the chair down so you can lay down," Tori says.

"I also need Uncle Nathan and all my grandparents. Will that all fit, Tori?"

"We can make it fit. What about we have it as two rings instead of one?"

"Okay," I reply, liking that idea better.

"You're really going to put my name on you?" Uriah asks.

"Of course, you're my family Uriah, even more than my brothers and sister. You know that," I say.

"I know. It just feels really special, Tris," Uriah says and comes over and hugs me. "Plus, I love that you are putting my dad there, too. That means a lot to me," he whispers in my ear.

We don't talk about Uncle Nathan much. We probably should, especially with how much Dauntless likes to celebrate death. I don't know why we don't. I know that Uriah and Zeke spend a lot of time with dad and the grandpas learning about him. I usually find that after that is when I stay at their place for the night. Even now, we will all squish onto Zeke or Uriah's bed and sleep together, like we did the night before and after we found out about Uncle Nathan. I think it makes us all feel safe to be together, although the boys would never admit they shared the same bed and I would never tell anyone about it either.

God, I love my cousin. He may be a goofball most of the time, but I would do anything for him.

"Let's get this started," Tori says. "Lie down for me, Tris, and pull your top up."

While Uriah and I were talking, Tori made a stencil of what I wanted and after I said yes to it, she started transferring it to my back. "How's your shop going?" Tori asks.

"Great," Uriah says. He has a big grin on his face. We finally found what used to be called a 'shopping mall'. We have so much inventory now that we should be able to stay open for years. Dad hates that we keep exploring, but he loves the rent that Dauntless gets from us.

"We started selling clothes to the other factions last week. Obviously, we can't sell blue clothes to our members or the other factions' colours. So we asked the Dauntless Ambassadors to talk to the other faction Ambassadors and everyone agreed that they would like to buy the clothes," I say.

"Wow! I can't believe how easy it has been," Tori says.

"Well, it hasn't been _that_ easy. Abnegation threw a fit over what we were doing. They said that they should get their clothes for free because they don't charge their members for clothing. Mum had to get involved along with Xavier. So we agreed that we would give the factionless any clothes that weren't the colour of the factions. We were going to do that anyway, but Marcus Eaton doesn't need to know that. He didn't even want that, it was only the other leaders from Abnegation that thought it was a good idea."

"It is a nice thing to do for the factionless," Tori says. She knows our family history with the factionless and knows that it was a hard decision for some members of our family to want to help the factionless at all. I thought dad and gramps were going to murder us when they found out. But as usual, mum was able to calm them down, explaining that we need to try and keep relationships between the factionless and Dauntless civil, at least.

"Have you been doing any other exploring?" Tori asks.

"We have a couple of locations that we would like to check out, but it isn't that easy to get past dad anymore. He is always having people follow us now," I say then look to Uriah and we both start to laugh.

"What's so funny," Tori asks.

"Uncle Max tried to send two initiates to follow us. They weren't doing very well and so he told them he would help them pass if they could keep up with us," Uriah says between laughs.

"I take it that it didn't end well for them?"

Uriah and I have tears coming out of our eyes now. I'm sure some of mine are from the pain of getting this tattoo. "It ended well for _us_ ," Uriah finally says. "But the initiates ended up in an old abandoned building and we made sure that they couldn't get down from there without help. I don't know if Uncle Max was more mad at us or at them."

"Did they pass initiation?"

"Yeah, but they will be guarding the fence forever. Dad said if he could have found a worse position for them, he would have," I say.

"Have you ever been to The Art Institute?" Tori asks.

"No, we thought about it, but it's in Erudite territory and they have been trying for years to get in there. So we thought there would be a big chance that we could get caught. It's okay to get caught by dad, but getting caught by another faction would see us grounded until our Choosing Day," I say.

"Well, if you ever want to try to get in there, let me know. I would love to be able to see some of the art works they have," Tori says.

"Isn't the building, like, three parts crumbled?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah, but I was told that they had this special basement where they held art works that weren't on display. The room can withstand all types of destruction, so I would think that if you could find it and get in there, then there would be some amazing stuff to look at," Tori says.

"Who cares about art works, anyway?" Uriah shrugs.

"Uriah, just think of the fun we could have trying to find this basement," I say, my excitement starting to rise. "We could have so much fun just trying to get in there."

"All finished, Tris. Put this cream on it every day for the next week and don't get it wet for the next few days. The cream will make the area heal quicker and it will also stop you from wanting to scratch it. Your turn, Uriah."

"When would you like to try and find this basement, Tori?" I ask as she starts to ink Uriah.

"Oh, mother f—" Uriah begins to scream, but Tori hits him on the head before he can get it out.

"How did you just sit there so quiet, Tris? This hurts worse than when you shot me in the leg," Uriah exclaims.

"You shot him?" Tori asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to. It was a dare from Zeke and I was only supposed to hit _near_ him, but Mikey ran past and knocked into my leg so I accidently shot Uriah in his leg. It wasn't that bad," I say.

"Wasn't bad? Seriously? You have a way different definition of what is and isn't bad than I do, Tris," Uriah says through gritted teeth.

"Well, bad would have been if I had hit a major organ, very bad if you had bled out and extremely bad if I had killed you. So yes, Uriah, it wasn't _that bad_ ," I say.

"That sounds fair to me, Tris. So it wasn't 'that bad', Uriah," Tori says with a chuckle. "We could go this weekend. I have both days off for a change."

"Let's go Saturday, then. That way if we need to go back we still have Sunday," I say. "I will see if Zeke and Lynn want to go with us."

"What about Marlene?" Uriah asks.

"Mar won't want to go, Uri. She hates getting dirty like that. She can work our shifts in the shop with Shauna. Those two would love that," I say. "We can do something with Mar on Saturday night instead."

"Okay," Uriah whines. I don't know why he is being such a girl over this. He sees Marlene nearly every day and he still hasn't had the guts to ask her out yet. They will be too old to jump on trains by the time he gets up the courage.

* * *

"Lynn," I whisper. "Come on. We have to get up."

"Tris, it's too early," Lynn complains.

"We have to meet the others in the Pit in five minutes. Come on. It is going to be fun," I whisper shout at her.

She slowly gets up and I thank God that she slept in her clothes. Not that it ever takes Lynn long to get ready, but we are going to be late if we don't hurry. We are going to Erudite today to try and break into The Art Institute. We decided to leave before the sun comes up so that it would be easier to get to where we are going without anyone seeing us.

Once we get down to the Pit, I see a tired looking Zeke and a pumped up Uriah. Tori is just looking like her normal self. "Finally," Uriah says jumping up and down on the balls of his toes.

"Let's go," I say. "Did you get all the stuff that we need, Zeke."

"Of course I did, little Tris," Zeke says while rubbing my head.

"Don't do that," I whine while pushing his hands away. He just laughs at me. I shoot him a dirty look and he holds his hands up. This makes me laugh and I give my cousin a hug.

We don't talk much on the way to the museum; we are probably all too tired to care. I think Lynn has actually fallen asleep as we travel in the train. We jump off the train in the same spot we would if we were going to school. It is still dark out, but by the time we get to where we are going it should be starting to get a little lighter.

Once we reach the building, it is hard to think that anything could have survived in this building. Three quarters of the top of the building has crumbled and fallen into the bottom of the building. We start to walk around the building to see if we can find a safe place to enter.

"How could anything have survived in this mess?" Lynn asks.

"Well, we won't know until we get in there and find out," Tori states.

After hours of discovery inside The Art Institute, we have all found something that we would like to take home with us. As expected, Lynn wants these old Flintlock pistols and has decided they would look good hanging on her wall. I bet Uriah tries to get her to use them at some stage. And he has found full body armour from way back when. I don't know how anyone could have walked in it, but Tori told me they even used to ride horses with them on. Sounds stupid if you ask me.

Zeke found this fancy chair called a 'chaise' that he wants to take. Only Zeke would want a chair; he thinks he will get some girl-action on it. He told us he's planning to put it in his room and tell the Dauntless girls all about how he found it and then when he has them trying out the chair, he'll make his move. I have never seen Lynn laugh as hard or as much as she did when he said that to us. In the end, though, the chair kind of worked out because we realized we could all put our stuff on it and carry everything home together.

I found this really cool painting by someone named 'Monet', called 'Water Lily Pond'. I really like the colours; it's not as bright as some of the other art works we saw today, but it is one of the few pieces in the building that weren't damaged. Many of the works of art had been destroyed by the crumbling building or had so much dirt and dust on them that it would take a lifetime to clean them up. Tori found several pieces of art that she liked – six altogether. Tori only decided to take that many because we had room to load them up on Zeke's stupid chair. She said that she plans to hang some around the tattoo parlour and others in her home.

So now we are sitting in the building, waiting for it to get dark so that we aren't seen carrying all this stuff through the city. We won't be able to catch the train home with all of this, which means a really long walk home.

NATALIE'S POV

"Max, calm down. I'm sure they will be back soon," I say trying to placate my husband.

Tris, Uriah and Zeke have been missing all day. It seems that they left early this morning with Lynn and Tori. It is now dark and long after dinnertime so Max is sick with worry. Ever since Nathaniel died, he has worried more about the children than I think he would have if the attack had never happened. I think he needs to remember that the factionless actually love our children. The amount of extra clothing and other items that they have found on their explorations have helped the factionless so much.

I made it very clear to the factionless whom they had to thank for everything. I know I can't keep Tris and Uriah in the compound all the time, they are both just to adventurous, so I wanted to make sure that nothing bad would happen to any of them while they were out and about.

"I can't stand this any longer, Natalie—" Max begins to shout, but we are interrupted by Max's tablet going off. "They are back, the Control Room says it looks like they are heading to Hana's," Max says with a sigh of relief.

"Well, let's go and see what they have been up to," I say with a smile on my face. It is always fun to find out what they have been doing for the day. I'm sure Tris and I will sit down when Max isn't home and she will tell me all about it.

We get to Hana's just as the kids have walked through the door. They are each carrying the strangest items.

"Where the hell have you three been?" Max yells as he pushes the door open. "And what is that?"

"We went to The Art Institute," Tris states matter-of-factly, like we should've all already known where they were.

"The Art Institute? As in the Erudite sector?" Max asks, his voice getting louder.

"Yeah, look at my cool body armour, Uncle Max," Uriah says with a sparkle in his eye. I'm sure he will put it in his room and then wake up from a nightmare about it. I just shake my head and try not to laugh.

"This is the last straw for you two," Max says pointing at Tris and Uriah. "I want to know where you two are at all times and there is only one way to do that."

He walks over and clips something on Uriah's ankle and then does the same to Tris.

"What are these?" Tris asks.

"They are tracking anklets. From now on I will be able to tell exactly where the two of you are. No more sneaking out of the compound without my knowledge. And don't even think of trying to get them off. See that green light on them? If either of you tries to take it off, the light will turn red and I will know."

"What about Zeke?" Uriah asks.

"He will be choosing soon, so I trust that he will stop getting himself into any more trouble. Won't you, Zeke?" Max warns.

Zeke just nods his head, but I can tell he is trying not to laugh.

"Plus, I am sure if Zeke were to go missing, one or both of you would be with him anyway," Max says.

"This is ridiculous," Tris states with a huff.

"That is just too bad," Max huffs back. "I can't have you running all over the city like this. It is not safe."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, it means so much that you take the time to tell me your thoughts. I would just like to say thank you to **Anonymous Girl Gamer** for her review, you have disabled private messaging so I couldn't send you a thank you.

I would also like to give a shout out to **springberry**. It was great to have the chance to catch up face to face with a Divergent writer. To be able to sit and have a chat about all things writing and to get to know a bit about each other. I had a great time.


	20. Chapter 20

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY - ONE YEAR LATER (Zeke is sixteen and Uriah, Tris and Caleb are fourteen)

TRIS' POV

"We have to get these off, Uriah," I say frustrated that we haven't been able to find a way to remove these stupid anklets. We have had them on for almost a year now. We still go exploring around the city; we just have to give dad a detailed account of where we are going first. It is so annoying.

"I know, Tris, but how? Even George refuses to help us get them off," Uriah says.

"Do you need help?"

I look up to see a tall boy with shaggy, blond hair. He is wearing Erudite blue.

"No," Uriah says at the same time I say, "Yes."

"Come on, Uriah, you want to get it off don't you?" I ask Uriah.

"Fine," Uriah sighs.

"I'm Will." He holds out his hand to shake. I didn't know that Erudites shake hands like Dauntless do.

"I'm Tris and this is Uriah," I say shaking his hand.

"You aren't criminals are you?" Will asks.

Uriah and I both laugh at this. "No, my dad just can't seem to keep track of us, so he decided to put these on us so he would know where we are," I say.

"Do you plan on doing something bad if I help you take them off?" Will asks. What does he think? That all Dauntless are criminals? He isn't that smart for an Erudite. I mean, hello, we are the protectors of this city.

"No, I plan on putting mine in Peter's bag," Uriah says.

"You mean Candor Peter?" I ask. Uriah nods. "I wanted to put mine in his bag too," I whine.

"Don't worry, Tris, I'm sure we can find someone just as horrible to plant yours on," Uriah says.

"Do you think you can help us?" I ask Will.

"Yes, of course. Meet me here tomorrow and I will have what I need. I'm sure my sister will be able to help me get anything I don't have," Will says.

"Okay, thanks," I say.

Uriah and I turn to walk in the opposite direction from Will. "This could be it, Uriah. We could finally get rid of these stupid things," I squeal.

"Let's just hope he knows what he is doing. I don't want to be around Uncle Max if he finds out we broke them trying to get them off."

"What do you think he is going to do when we get them off anyway?" I ask. Sometimes Uriah isn't too smart, I think to myself. "Either way he will go ballistic."

"We just need to make sure we are at your place when he does. This is going to be so much fun," Uriah starts to laugh. I can't help but laugh with him.

* * *

The next day both Uriah and I are extremely excited. We can't wait to finally get these anklets off and it will be so funny when dad starts trying to chase us down.

"Hi, Will," I say as we walk up to him.

"Tris . . . Uriah," he greets us.

"So, are we gonna get these anklets off today?" Uriah asks.

"Yep. Whose first?" Will asks.

"You go first, Tris. Then if it doesn't work out, only one of us will get in trouble."

"You're such a pansycake, Uriah. He will go nuts at both of us either way," I say.

"Step aside, Tris. I will go first. I am not a pansycake," Uriah says. I can't help but smile to myself. I knew I could trick him into going first.

Will pulls some stuff out of his backpack. He has wires and I think some tin foil and tools. I don't understand what any of this will be able to do and I really don't care. He is Erudite and I would probably be stuck listening to a long-winded explanation, so I don't ask.

"There. All done," Will says to Uriah.

"Finally, freedom!" Uriah whoops and starts to jump around.

"My turn, my turn," I take his place and position myself in front of Will.

"Ok, just hold still," Will tells me.

I stand as still as a statue. I don't want Uriah to be the only one with his off.

"There you go, Tris. It's off," Will says with a smile.

I give Will a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," I squeal. I can't believe I sound like Tarni right now. If Lynn were here she would punch me.

"You're welcome," Will says with a laugh.

"Well, I'm off to find that Candor asshole," Uriah says picking up his anklet. "I'll see you in math, Tris."

"Okay, Uriah," I call as he runs down the hall.

"So, what's Dauntless really like?" Will asks me, picking up his stuff.

"It's home," I say, wondering what exactly it is he wants to know.

"Is initiation as hard as they say it is?" Will inquires further.

"I don't know. What do they say?"

"They say that you have to beat up your fellow initiates," Will says.

"Yeah, that's true. But it's only for a couple of weeks," I shrug as we turn to head to class.

"Oh," Will says, he seems shocked.

We round a corner and I see a tall Erudite boy pushing an Abnegation boy. I hate seeing this. There is no pleasure in watching a bully pick on someone you know won't fight back. I leave Will and run over to them and push the Erudite boy away from the Abnegation boy. "Get away from him, you bully!" I shout.

"Ha, Eaton! You got little girls fighting your battles now," the Erudite boy taunts.

I turn to the Abnegation boy and I am shocked to see that it is Tobias. He has grown even taller than I remember, but I suppose it has been four years since I last saw him.

I turn back to the Erudite boy and am furious. "And you think you're brave picking on someone who you know won't fight back? You are nothing but a coward," I spit at him. I hear snickers from the people around us.

"You think you can take me on?" he asks.

"No," Tobias says trying to step between me and the Erudite.

"It's okay, Tobias," I say just before I swing and punch the Erudite boy in the head. He simply falls straight to the ground – knocked out.

"Come on," Tobias says and starts to pull on my sleeve.

"Wait," I say, grabbing my anklet and tossing it into the bag of the Erudite boy before I follow behind Tobias.

We get around the corner and he turns to me and says, "Thanks."

"No problem," I say shaking out the hand I punched the Erudite boy with.

"Are you alright?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, his head was just really . . . hard," I say.

"Let me see," Tobias says as he grabs hold of my hand. "You should ice this when you get home."

He suddenly lets go off my hand and even though my knuckles had been burning from the punch, my hand now feels cold. Weird . . .

"I will be fine. It's no worse than training."

"What do you do in training?" he asks curiously.

"Usually I hit a punching bag. Sometimes Amar will let me spar with other people, but not often enough."

"It looked like it was 'often enough' with what you did to Eric," he says with a chuckle.

"He is just a coward. I've been training for a few years now. Someone like him isn't hard to beat," I say.

The bell rings and I know I'm going to be late to class. "I better go. It was good seeing you again, Tobias," I say.

"Yeah, it was. Bye, Beatrice," he says with a smile. _I can't believe he remembered my name._

NATALIE'S POV

Tris, Uriah and Zeke are playing with Mikey in the lounge room. Tris and Uriah have been spending more time at home since Max put those ridiculous anklets on them. I understand why he did it, but I can't say I totally agree with it. I can hear Mikey laughing. Zeke must be doing something funny again. It won't be much longer before he will be choosing. I know Hana is worried, but I'm not. Zeke won't be transferring.

Suddenly, I hear the door slam shut, but I can tell the kids are still playing, so it can't be them "Natalie!" I hear Max shout. "Nat, where are you?!"

I have to wonder what is wrong. He sounds desperate. Hana and I rush out of the kitchen to see Max rushing toward us, looking upset, with his tablet in his hand.

"What is wrong?" I ask.

"Tris and Uriah," Max states. He sounds out of breath. Where has he been running from?

"What about them?"

"One of them is in Candor and the other is in Erudite. What could they be doing there?" he asks. I am trying not to laugh at him right now. "I have just sent my two best patrol teams over to their locations. Hopefully we will have them home soon."

I can feel the smile trying to break through. I love my husband, but sometimes I wonder where his brain is at. Then Hana starts laughing along with the children in the lounge room. I can't help it; I burst out laughing with them.

"This isn't funny, Natalie. Hana, aren't you concerned?" Max looks confused.

There is no way that Hana is going to be able to respond; she has tears coming out of her eyes and if I know her, I'd surely bet she is about to wet her pants, she is laughing so much.

"Why are you all laughing? I don't find any of this funny," Max says. I point to where the children were playing earlier, though now they are just rolling around on the floor laughing too.

"Hi, dad," Tris says between giggles.

"What? How can you be here? You are supposed to be in Erudite right now," Max says to Tris, pointing at the tablet.

"I don't think your anklet things are working, Uncle Max," says Zeke.

"Oh, they're working all right. They just don't seem to be on the right people," Max says, finally realizing what is going on.

Even more laughter can be heard at this statement.

"What in the world is going on in here?" mum asks. "What is so funny?"

"There is nothing funny going on in here," Max growls.

"Max has been tracking Uriah and Tris, mum," I say. "He thought they were in Erudite and Candor."

"There must be something wrong with your devices, Max," mum says, her tone is very serious, but I can see the corners of her mouth starting to twitch.

"My devices are working. There is nothing wrong with them. Come here you two," Max points to Uriah and Tris. "Pull your pant legs up, both of you."

Tris and Uriah both stand up and raise their pants legs. "The other leg. I'm not stupid; I remember which leg I put them both on," Max says.

They do as they are told and we can all see that neither is wearing their anklet. Mum starts laughing with us now.

"How the hell did you two get them off without breaking them?" Max asks.

"There is no way we are telling you that, dad," Tris says.

"Really?" Max asks.

"Really," Tris stands defiant.

"Do you two want to be grounded until your Choosing Day?"

"Max," I warn.

"No, Natalie. They need to be punished for this. Now tell me, how did you get them off?"

"We are not telling you, dad. We have worn those stupid things for almost a year now. I'm not wearing it any more," Tris declares.

"Max . . ." I say again.

"Don't 'Max' me, Natalie. This is serious," Max states.

"Max, I think you need to call back the patrols, don't you?" I say and then I burst out laughing again. Whoever has those anklets on them are going to be in for a really big shock when they get surrounded by an armed patrol unit from Dauntless. Well, that's if Tris and Uriah have put them on someone else. They could have very well put them in a trashcan for all I know.

"Oh crap!" Max barks. "This is not over. I will think up a new punishment for you two," he says as he races out the door.

As the door slams shut, we all start laughing all over again.

* * *

I walk into Tris' room. She is lying in bed, a smile still lingering on her face. I can't believe it is only two more years before she chooses. I am going to miss having her smiling face around the house. Sometimes I wish I could change the choosing age and make it for when they are a few years older so I can keep my kids with me longer.

"Hey, baby girl," I say as I sit on her bed.

"Hi, mum."

"I know you aren't going to tell me how you got the anklet off, but will you at least tell me how it ended up on an Erudite boy?"

"We got the anklets off and then I was heading to class when I saw him picking on some Abnegation kids. So, after I decked him, I put the thing in his bag," she says.

"Tris," I say.

"I know, mum. I wouldn't usually just hit someone, but he was a big coward. He was picking on kids he knew who wouldn't fight back."

"What about Uriah? How did his device end up in Candor?"

"It was that guy – Peter. You know, the one who is always picking on the younger Dauntless-borns. We both wanted to put ours in his bag, but Uriah said it first, so I let him. Then I came across the Erudite boy and decided he would be perfect for it. Is dad really going to punish me?"

"I don't think so. When he told gramps about it, your grandfather couldn't stop laughing. He was so proud of the both of you. Gramps wants to offer both you and Uriah a position in leadership when you finish initiation. He thinks the two of you would be exceptional strategists for when we need to send our patrols into dangerous situations. Your dad was shocked at gramps' reaction. But once he calmed down, he could see the funny side of it. Just don't tell him I told you he laughed."

"I won't," she says. "Do you really think Uriah and I could go into leadership?"

"I don't see why not. As long as you are the two top ranking initiates, then you would both be considered."

"That might not happen if Caleb stays," Tris says.

"I think we both know that he probably won't be staying. If he did stay, he would never be able to beat you or Uriah to the top of the rankings." I say this for two reasons. First of all, Caleb doesn't have the fighting skill that Tris and Uriah have. And secondly, I suspect both Tris and Uriah may be Divergent, which means Caleb wouldn't stand a chance against them in the second stage of training.

"He shouldn't want to go there, mum. He will be a traitor if he does," Tris states.

"I think that's a bit harsh, Tris. I wouldn't think of him as a traitor. Maybe he just needs to learn more about where he is from."

"That's rubbish. He is from here! Going to Erudite isn't going to help him. He will be more miserable there."

"Why do you think that?"

Tris just shrugs. I am willing her to tell me what happened that day. I wish I could just ask her, but I know that she needs to be the one to tell me herself.

"Does this have something to do with you changing your name?" I probe further.

"No, I would have always done that. Maybe I would have waited a few more years . . ." Tris says.

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter, mum."

"I think it does. Please, Tris; don't shut me out."

"I went there. I went to Erudite and—" Tris hangs her head and lets out a sigh. "I went to Erudite to try and see Andrew. But instead I got his evil wife."

"Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to go meet Andrew?" My voice is soft; I don't want her to think she did something wrong. I'm sure I would have done exactly the same thing at her age – maybe not at ten, but eventually.

"I didn't want to upset dad. I love dad, I couldn't have asked for a better dad, but that's why I wanted to go. I needed to know that I had the best dad. I couldn't understand why Andrew didn't want us," she cries out.

A piece of my heart breaks realizing she didn't think she was wanted. "Tris, I didn't really give Andrew much notice when it came to knowing about you and Caleb. He only had about half an hour before we were going to choose. I probably should have told him sooner, but I just didn't know how."

"It's not your fault, mum. He told you he would follow you anywhere. I just don't think he was the person that you first thought he was. He couldn't be or he wouldn't have married such a horrible woman."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Tris sighs. I can see that she doesn't want to relive it, but I'm so glad that she is finally telling me all of this.

"I asked to see Andrew, but his wife came instead. When I told her who I was, she told me that he doesn't have any children and that he doesn't want any. Then she had me escorted from the building." A few tears have fallen from Tris' eyes.

"Do you still want to meet him? I'm sure I could try and see if he would be willing," I say. Part of me doesn't want this to happen; I don't want to have to deal with Andrew. It is bad enough having to deal with Jeanine when we have meetings with Erudite.

"No," Tris says wiping her eyes. "It just isn't important anymore. I thought I would still want to, but no. I feel like I would just be upsetting everyone if I did and what for? It's not like I can just go and visit anytime I want. There is only Visiting Day and I would much rather spend it with my family. It isn't going to help me in any way to see him."

"Well, if you ever change your mind and decide you want to meet Andrew, then please tell me. I won't be upset and neither will your father."

"You're not going to tell Caleb, are you?"

"Is there a reason that you don't want me to tell him?"

"I don't want to sway his decision for when we chooses. I don't want him to end up staying somewhere he isn't happy just because of what happened to me."

"That's very wise, Tris, but I think you should tell him. I think he deserves to know, though that just might be me being biased because I would love to keep all of my children with me. I do have another question for you, Tris."

Tris looks up at me with her eyes wide.

"When did this all happen?"

"When I was ten – on Visiting Day."

"If I remember correctly, you were really happy that day. Uriah kept making smart remarks about how he had never seen you so happy. Did something else happen that day?"

"Muuum!" Tris whines as she blushes a deep crimson. I already know what happened, but I would love for her to tell me about it too.

I laugh at her response. "What?"

"I met a boy," she all but whispers.

"Really? Not an Erudite boy, I hope?"

"Noooo. He was from Abnegation."

"Abnegation? How did you meet a boy from Abnegation? Oh, is he the one you were protecting from the Erudite boy the other day?"

"Yes, Abnegation. I was so upset by what had happened, I missed the Dauntless stop on the train and when I finally realised I had missed it, I jumped off at the edge of Abnegation and he walked me home?"

"Well, that was very Abnegation of him. What is his name?"

"Tobias."

"Did you talk to him the other day? After you hit the Erudite boy?"

"Mum, this is so embarrassing."

I start to laugh and pull her into a hug. "I know, but I like you telling me about it. I love you, Tris. I hope you know you can come and talk to me about these things anytime."

"I love you too, mum. It's just a silly crush. It's not like I am ever going to see him again really."

"You never know what could happen, Tris."

"He remembered my name," she says. I can hear the hope in her voice. I want to encourage her, but I also know about the rumours of what Marcus has been doing to Tobias, which I am sure Tris has no idea about. Even though Max keeps trying to catch Marcus, it just hasn't happened. I can't imagine Tobias wanting to transfer to Dauntless if he were being beaten by his father. Dauntless would probably be the last place he would want to be.

"That's a good sign," I say.

"Maybe. I don't know. I would like to get to know him better, but that is probably never going to be able to happen."

"Stranger things have happened, sweety. You just never know."

"I guess. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can?"

"Did the patrol teams get to Eric and Peter before dad could call them back?" she asks with a big grin on her face.

"They did. From what your father said, the patrol teams couldn't stop laughing at how scared both boys were when they were surrounded by eight heavily-armed, Dauntless soldiers."

Tris starts to laugh. "I can't wait to tell Uri about that tomorrow."

"I am sure he will want to go down to patrol headquarters and hear the stories for himself. Just don't let your father catch you down there. Now, I think it might be a good time for you to go to bed."

"Thanks, mum," Tris says as she wraps me in another hug.

"Night, Tris," I give her a kiss on her head.

"Night, mum."


	21. Chapter 21

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

TRIS' POV

"Tris," Zeke yells across the Pit. I look up to see Uriah and Lynn with him.

"Zeke," I yell back. It wouldn't be right to not yell it back to him. We're Dauntless for a reason.

"Come on," he says as he links our arms and starts to drag me from the Pit.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I only have a few days of freedom and I want to go explore one last time before I have to choose."

"But you will be able to explore more once you are a member," I say. I then stop dead in my tracks. "Zeke!" He stops and looks at me.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"You are choosing Dauntless, aren't you?"

"What? Of course I am. Now come on. The train is going to be here in two minutes."

"Where are we going?"

"Navy Pier," Uri replies.

"What for?"

"It's a secret," Lynn says rolling her eyes. "They won't tell us until we are on the train."

"Ergh," is all I can say. Something tells me that whatever we are about to do is going to get us in a lot of trouble. I just shrug and run to catch up. What would my life be like without trouble? I really never want to find out.

We run out of the Pit and only just get onto the train. We are all hunched over trying to catch our breaths when Zeke says, "Remember how we got all that stuff out of the shops at Navy Pier?"

We are all still a little breathless and just nod at him. "Well, there were all those restaurants there as well," Zeke says.

"I don't think you can eat the food from there, Zeke," Lynn says.

"Just thinking of that is gross, Lynn." Zeke shakes his head in disgust. "I wasn't thinking of the food. What about all the alcohol that was there?"

"What about it?" Uriah asks.

"I think we should bring some of it back to Dauntless and have a bit of a taste test," Zeke says with his eyes wide with mischief.

"You want us to carry the alcohol back so you can hope that it will get you drunk?" Lynn whinges.

"I was thinking that we could sell it," Zeke says. "It couldn't taste any worse than the crap they sell in Dauntless and it's been lying around for hundreds of years. Who knows, it might get us drunk quicker."

"Are you sure about this? We already earn a heap of points from the shop. Why do we need more points?" I ask.

"You are a genius, Tris," Uriah says. I just look back at him confused. Then he elaborates, "We could keep the alcohol just for our own parties."

I look at Lynn who just shrugs. I shrug back. No use trying to argue with the boys; it will get us nowhere.

* * *

I half groan, half sigh as I flop onto the lounge next to Lynn in our shop. Lynn and I are half holding each other up, totally exhausted from today's events.

"What has you two looking like that?" Shauna asks as she points between the two of us.

"Never, am I going with Zeke, anywhere again," I exclaim.

Shauna and Marlene start to laugh at me. I am sure Lynn would be laughing to if she weren't so tired.

"Yeah, right," Shauna scoffs. "You would follow your cousin to hell and back if you had to."

"Not today I wouldn't. I'm too tired," I retort. Although if Zeke walked in here now, I would probably, no scratch that. I would definitely go wherever he asked me to. Damn my cousin.

"What have you been doing?" Marlene asks.

"Zeke had this bright idea that he could sell the alcohol that was left over at Navy Pier in Dauntless. But then Uriah thought it would be better to keep it for them. So, and I quote, 'we can have the coolest parties known to man,' unquote," Lynn replies.

"Is that even safe to drink?" Marlene asks, concern in her voice.

"I don't care today," I say. "We can worry about that tomorrow. Do you know how heavy all those bottles were?"

"You helped them?" Shauna asks, shocked.

"How can you sound shocked? You just told me that I would follow Zeke anywhere. Well throw in my twin-cousin and I was doomed."

"What about you, Lynn? How did they get you to do it?"

"I just wanted a day out of the compound. Although, I think I'm regretting it now. My whole body is aching."

"How was it here today?" I ask.

"Busy. We must be one of the most popular shops in The Pit," Shauna looks excited as she starts explaining her and Marlene's day in the shop.

"Hey, Tris," Shauna says tentatively.

"Shauna."

"Do you know much about job choosing?"

"Not really. Mum is the one to ask about that. Why?"

"I was thinking that, maybe, if it is okay with everyone else, that I could work here full-time. You know, after initiation."

"Does that mean I don't have to work here anymore?" Lynn pipes up.

"You don't like working here?" Marlene asks.

"It's not really my thing, Marlene."

"No, I guess it isn't. What about you, Tris? Do you feel the same way?" Marlene asks.

I shrug. "I would rather be doing other stuff, but I don't mind a couple of hours here and there. Why do you ask, Marlene?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind working here with Shauna more. We were thinking that we could start to make our own jewellery. You know, like the stuff that we got from Amity. When the shop is quiet, we could be here making things. Maybe even try making some of those candles."

"Lynn should talk to her Amity friend. What was her name? Sunshine Cloudy Day or something?" Shauna says, half teasing her sister.

"Whatever," Lynn grumbles.

"Well, it would be a great way to talk to her again, Lynn," Shauna responds.

"Maybe," Lynn says, lost in her own thoughts.

"I could come with you, Lynn," Marlene offers. "You know, if you are nervous to talk to her."

"That sounds like a great plan," I say. Trying to take the spotlight off Lynn and her feelings for Sunshine-whatever-her-name-is. "I will ask mum about you working here full-time, Shauna. I don't know if we have to offer the job to all initiates or not. But if that were the case, then we won't be able to do it."

"Why not?" Shauna exclaims.

"I don't want anyone else working here. This is our shop and I don't trust having someone else working here. How would we know that they weren't ripping us off?"

"Do you really think someone would do that?" Marlene asks.

"Probably not. But they aren't going to care about what we have built up. They won't take the time with the customers like Shauna would. So, how would we work this? Would we pay you to work here, like, if it were just a normal employee? Then after that you still get your usual cut of the profits. Plus, if you and Marlene are making stuff for the shop, then should we pay you for that, as well?"

"If they are making them in their normal work hours," Lynn says, "then why would she get paid more for that?"

"Gee thanks, Lynn," Shauna says, sounding hurt by what her sister has said. "We can work that out later. We haven't started to try and make anything yet. We might just suck at it and find it easier to buy it all from Amity."

* * *

I walk into the leadership wing, everyone is looking pretty busy today. With initiation only a few days away, everyone is trying to make sure that everything is in place for the new initiates. Not that we will get many transfers; numbers have been falling the last few years. I was teasing Zeke that he better come in first if there are less initiates than previous years. He didn't like that very much.

"Tris," dad calls out as I am passing his office. I stick my head in the door and he motions for me to enter.

"Shut the door."

I shut the door and take a seat across from dad. I don't come around here too often. I look at the photos that dad has on his desk. There is a new one of Uriah, Zeke and I after we won a paintball fight a few weeks ago; I didn't even know they had taken a picture of us. We are laughing and hugging as our team won. We have paint all over us. I might have to try and get a copy of that; Aunt Hana would love it. I could have it blown up and she could hang it on her wall. I also might just have to get a copy for me.

"Why did you want me to shut the door?"

"It is crazy around here. If I close the door, no one will bother me."

"Why don't you just leave the door closed all the time?"

"If I did that, then they wouldn't take me seriously; they would all just start barging in like they do in your grandfather's office."

"What brings you up here today? You aren't in trouble are you?"

"No. Why do you think I have to be in trouble to be here?"

Dad looks at me like I have two heads. "Okay, fair enough. I have a question about job choosing."

"You don't have to worry about job choosing for another two years, Tris."

"Not for me," I say, sounding agitated. This is why I was going to talk to mum about this. Dad just doesn't take me seriously sometimes.

Dad chuckles. "I know, sweetheart. I just like messing with you sometimes. What do you need to know?"

"Shauna wants to work full-time in the shop after initiation. Do we have to advertise the job with the others, or can we just give her the job?"

"You can employ whoever you want as long as they are a member."

"So, we don't have to advertise it? Shauna can automatically get the job? What about her rank? Could that stop her from being able to take the position? Like, what if she were supposed to guard the fence?"

"Do you think she might have to guard the fence? I can't imagine one of your friends being in that position."

"You haven't seen Shauna fight. Shauna doesn't work out with us when we train with Amar."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It's not her thing."

" 'Not her thing?' She is supposed to be Dauntless, God damn it!"

"Calm down, dad."

"Tris, do you not understand how important it is that our members are the best they can be? Shauna is jeopardizing her future here in Dauntless."

"What is all the noise in here?" mum asks as she comes striding into the room.

"Did you know that Shauna hasn't been training with Amar?" dad asks mum.

"Yes. We can't make them train, Max; it has to be their choice," mum says, trying to calm dad down.

"I don't like this. I think it's time to implement the changes that we were talking about," dad tells mum. I have no idea what he is talking about.

"They are projecting record low transfers this year; we may not have enough to do that," mum replies.

"Well, I think we need to have a standard that each initiate needs to reach to be competent in order to pass initiation."

"I think that is a good idea, Max. But if you want this to happen then you better call a meeting with the other leaders to have it agreed upon. I think that we should also have Amar at the meeting, find out what he thinks of the idea. You will also need to sit down and work out a scoring system with Amar."

"I just gave myself a shitload more work to do, didn't I?"

I can't help but giggle; dad doesn't swear that often in front of us. It always sounds funny when he does.

"And you, young lady, try to stay out of the transfers' dorms this year," dad calls out to me as I start to leave his office.

"Yes, dad," I say, sounding bored. As if that is going to happen. Uriah and I already have a plan and we are bringing Tarni with us this year; she's old enough now not to open her mouth to dad. "Bye, mum."

"Bye, Tris."


	22. Chapter 22

A big thank you to Eunice339 for her beta work on this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

TRIS' POV

I wake startled to find someone's hand holding my nose and covering my mouth. My eyes pop open to see Uriah leaning over me. I lick his hand to get him to stop trying to suffocate me; he starts to laugh. "What were you trying to do?" I gasp out, still trying to get my breath back.

"You are so gross, Tris," Uriah laughs as he tries to wipe his hand on me. "I wanted to see how long it took until you tried to take a breath," Uriah starts to chuckle like it's the most obvious answer in the world.

"Are you insane?" I ask.

"No more than you are, Tris."

"I highly doubt that, Uri, you idiot. You scared me half to death."

Uriah is laughing at me. "Yeah, I know. Should have seen your face."

I just scowl at him as I go to get out of bed. "What are you doing here so early?"

"The aptitude tests are today. I wanted to know if you were going to skip school with me after lunch."

"But it's not our aptitude test, Uriah."

"I know that. I want to catch the train home with Zeke, you know. In case he—"

"Do not finish that sentence, Uriah," I shout. "Don't you dare think that."

We just stare at each other for a minute. Both thinking about Zeke transferring, but not wanting to admit it. He can't transfer, he just can't.

"I can't anyway, Uriah. I have that science test this afternoon."

"I do too. Who cares? It's just science."

"I know, but Caleb has been studying all weekend for the test."

"But Caleb is a nerd. What difference does it make if you do the test?"

"Because, my dear cousin, there is nothing better than watching Caleb want to cry when I either beat him or get a good result."

"When did you find time to study? You were with me all weekend."

"I study when I come home. Unlike you, I don't have Zeke to hang with when I get home. Although, last night Tarni and I were teaching Mikey how to use the pellet gun. It was so funny. Once he started to hit straight, we hung out on the stairs and every time dad or Caleb walked past, he hit them."

I can't stop laughing at the memory. I have more to say, but I just can't stop the laughter.

"Okay, okay, calm down. What did Uncle Max do?"

"He didn't realise what was happening the first few times, especially because we kept moving our position. Once he worked it out I thought he was going to yell at us, but he didn't. He came up the stairs and gave Mikey a high five. Now he has decided he is going to start taking him to the training room with him for practise. Caleb, on the other hand, wasn't at all amused, which just made it funnier. Caleb said he was going to tell mum. So, do you know what Mikey did?"

Another fit of laughter hits me and I can't continue.

"Come on, Tris. Tell me what did Mikey do?"

"He just kept hitting Caleb until Caleb agreed not to dob on him. Oh Uriah, it was so funny. Caleb is going to have a hell of a lot of welts on his body today."

We both laugh at this. "Such a Pedrad thing to do," Uriah guffaws.

"Are you having breakfast in the dining hall?" I ask.

"Yeah, Zeke says that he always loves the dining hall at this time of year. He loves the buzz of excitement that is around. That's why I'm really here. To see if you wanted to join us."

"Let me get dressed and I will come with you. Go and see if Tarni and Mikey are awake; they will probably want to come too. Just don't try to wake them the way you woke me."

"But it could be fun."

"Not if Mikey slept with the pellet gun last night."

"Good point. See you soon."

"Oh and Uriah, come by the science room before you leave school. If I'm finished with the test, I'll come home with you guys."

* * *

I am on my last question of the science exam when I start to here snickers around the room. I don't want to get distracted because I want to get out of here as soon as I'm finished.

"Quiet down," our teacher calls out. Obviously not amused by the students.

Will, the Erudite boy who helped Uriah and I with the anklets, hisses my name. I look up and he motions towards the window in the door to the classroom. I don't know what he is on about until I see Uriah bobbing up and down in front of the window. Idiot. Uriah then starts to motion with his hand for me to hurry up. I just roll my eyes at him and hold up five fingers. Five minutes I mouth and he nods. I look at my watch and know I have thirty minutes to reach the train.

Uriah mouths that he will meet me at the train stop. I just nod my head and quickly get back to my test. I hear Caleb scoff next to me, but I just ignore him. I didn't bring my bag to class, knowing that I was going to pretend I needed to go to the bathroom so I can get out of the rest of the class. I'm sure mum and dad will get told and I'll be in trouble later, but I don't care. I want to hang with Zeke and Shauna, just in case. Stop! Stop thinking that way Tris, I scold myself.

I finish the test and walk up to the teacher at the front of the room. "I've finished, can I please go to the bathroom?" I ask.

"Miss Pedrad do you honestly think that I am stupid? I see your cousin has decided not to join us today. I think we both know that once you leave the room you won't be back for the rest of the class."

I look him straight in the eye and just nod. No use lying about it.

"Go, Miss Pedrad, and tell Mr Pedrad senior that I really hope he picks Dauntless tomorrow. I think we both know that Erudite would not be a wise choice for either of your cousins."

"Thank you, sir," I say with a big smile on my face, trying not to laugh at the idea of Uriah or Zeke picking Erudite.

"You better have done well on this exam, Tris," he tells me as I almost run to the door.

"Yes, sir," I call out as I slam the door behind me.

I run as fast as I can to my locker to get my bag out, as I am turning the corner I run head long into someone wearing grey. I knock them off their feet and I stumble back with the collision. I look down to see Tobias laying sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, Tobias," I say, trying not to laugh.

"How strong are you, Beatrice?" He asks rubbing his stomach. It's about where my shoulder would have hit his tall frame.

I hold out my hand to help pull him up. I can't help but feel shock as I feel a spark where I touch his hand.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'll be fine," Tobias answers brushing at his grey robes.

"I thought you would have left by now, you know, with the test today and everything," I say.

"I was just about to leave when you came around the corner," he answers. But there is something off with him today. I don't know what it is, but he just doesn't seem himself.

"Are you sure you are okay? Not with me hitting you, but – I don't know. You seem different today."

Tobias just shrugs.

"Oh, the test. Are you happy with your result? Is it where you want to be? I'm sorry, I know we aren't really supposed to talk about the test, but you know, if you need to talk." Stop talking, Tris, I tell myself. As if he would want to talk to you about it.

"Did your class finish early?" he asks.

"No, the teacher let me leave early. My cousin is choosing tomorrow and I wanted to catch the train home with him."

"I can walk you out . . . if you would like."

"That would be nice."

We start to walk in silence; I really want to ask him about his test again. I would love if he would choose Dauntless tomorrow. I can't believe I just thought that.

"Are you at least happy with your test result?" I ask tentatively.

"It was what I expected," Tobias answers with a sigh.

"You don't have to follow what the test tells you. It's only a guide," I reply.

"I know. It's just . . . Well, I don't think my father would be happy if I transferred."

"It's not up to your father, Tobias. It's your future we are talking about. He has already had his chance to choose. Now it is your turn."

"True."

"Plus, if you did transfer. What could he do about it? He can't come and drag you out of your new faction and punish you. Well, he could come on Visiting Day, but he still couldn't do anything about it. It's your life, Tobias. Live it how you want to."

"Thank you, Beatrice," he says and he pulls me into a hug. I am so shocked that he would initiate contact, that it takes me a moment to hug him back. God, this feels really nice. We slowly pull apart and I see a smile on his face.

"I better go," I say as I look at my watch. "I'm going to miss the train if I don't hurry. It was really good seeing you again, Tobias. I hope I get to see you again soon."

"Maybe," Tobias shrugs, still smiling. I wish he could have just said yes. What am I thinking? Don't be ridiculous, Tris, even if he did come to Dauntless, some curvy, older girl would sweep him off his feet. You don't stand a chance with a boy that looks like Tobias does.

"Bye, Tobias," I say as I quickly run toward the train stop.

"Bye, Beatrice," Tobias calls out to me.

* * *

I get to the train stop just as the train is coming. "Could you have left it any finer, Tris?" Uriah shouts over the noise of the train as we run to jump on.

"I ran into someone I know and it took longer to get here," I reply as I push myself into the train.

"How did you get out of class?" Zeke asks as I go over to hug him.

"What was your result, first?" I tell him.

Zeke laughs and pushes me away a bit. "What do you think it was? Dauntless, of course," he says with pride dripping from his words.

"Thank goodness. Well, my teacher told me to tell you that he hopes you pick Dauntless tomorrow," I laugh.

"Why would he care? And how did he let you go early?" Shauna asks.

I tell them about how I got out of class and they are all laughing. "Can you imagine how pissed Caleb is going to be?" Uriah says. "He will probably try and get you grounded, Tris."

"How can I get grounded? The teacher let me go early; I'm in the clear. I just better do well on the test or then I might be in trouble."

"Don't sweat it, Tris," Lynn tells me. "Spending time with Shauna and Zeke is way more important than a stupid science test."

"Are we all sitting together tonight? Lynn, is your family going to sit with us in the dining hall tonight?"

"We are," Lynn replies. "I saw your dad in the dining hall this morning trying to reserve enough tables for all of us. I think Marlene is going to be sitting with us as well, although her parents probably won't be with her. Probably a good thing."

Marlene's parents are just strange. Mum has tried to have them join us for different occasions, but they just don't like to mingle. Marlene always seems happiest when she knows that they aren't coming. They seem happy enough for Marlene to still come, but they don't. I know Uriah knows them a lot better than I do and I never want to ask what he knows about them. If there were a problem, I would rather hear it from Marlene.

"Where is Marlene?" I ask. "Didn't you ask her to come home early too?"

"She has skipped too many classes this year," Uriah replies. "Her dad will kill her if she misses any more classes. Where's your bag, Tris?"

"I was on my way to my locker to get it and I ran head long into someone. I decided that it would have been really mean not to help them up. If I had gotten my bag, I then would have missed the train."

"So, now your bag is going to be stuck there until next semester," Lynn states.

"No, we still have to go back to school tomorrow to get our reports and hand our books back," I say.

"Tris, you are sounding like Caleb right now," Zeke groans.

"What? No, I don't," I sternly say.

"You are the only Dauntless, other than Caleb, that does that. We all just let them deliver our reports to the faction," Shauna chimes in.

I just shrug. It doesn't matter; it is only a half day anyway. And there are always a bunch of Dauntless that go.

"Ready to jump?" Uriah calls out.

We all get ready and start to jump out of the train. We have a few hours to kill before the dinner tonight, so I follow Zeke and Uriah; may as well go back to their place. I don't think mum or dad would want to catch me getting home early. I'm sure Caleb will tell them as soon as he can, so I may as well enjoy my time before they start asking me a bunch of questions. I can't get in trouble because the teacher said I could go early. It is just going to be really tense. I don't think we need anymore tension tonight, everyone is going to be worried that Zeke will transfer out, even if we all know he won't, it's still there.


	23. Chapter 23

A big thank you to divergentpanda46 for her proofreading skills. If you haven't checked out her stories you should. They are amazing.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

NATALIE'S POV

I decided to take the afternoon off. Once the initiates are here tomorrow there will be no rest for the leaders. There is a lot of paperwork to fill out and we need to be on call if we have any problems with the initiates. There are usually a few problems; other than the usual jumper into the chasm, they usually aren't too big of a deal, mostly transfers getting used to the lifestyle here in Dauntless. Although now that Max and the other leaders have made changes to the training it is going to be interesting to see how the initiates react. I don't think Shauna is going to be happy with the fact that she now needs to earn a certain amount of points to make it into Dauntless.

I have just got out of a relaxing bath when I hear Caleb shouting through the house for me. I walk out of the bathroom in my robe to find out what has him so upset.

"What is it Caleb?" I ask, feeling just a little frustrated that my peace has been broken.

"Mum, Tris left school early," Caleb, sounding frustrated, tells me.

"Did she?" I ask, highly amused at how he has come straight home to try and get Tris in trouble. I really wish they could get along better.

"She did, and the teacher let her," he says clearly frustrated.

"Then what is the problem Caleb?"

"It's not fair," he whines. "She always gets away with things like that."

I don't even know how to answer this. Seriously, is my son three or fourteen?

"Did you ask the teacher if you could leave?"

"She didn't even ask the teacher if she could leave. She asked for a bathroom break and he said that he knew that she wouldn't come back. He thought it would be easier if he just let her go."

"I don't really see the issue here, Caleb."

"Nobody asked me if I wanted to hang out with Zeke. They just all left early without me."

"Did you want to hang out with Zeke? Or is it just the fact they didn't ask?"

"The fact they didn't ask," Caleb says sheepishly.

"Do you think that it would have been the best thing for Zeke to know that his cousin doesn't want to be around him on what could be his last day in Dauntless?"

Caleb scoffs. "As if he would choose a different faction. He is Dauntless through and through."

"That's not really the point here, Caleb. You always want what Tris has but you don't really want to participate with your cousins or brother and sisters. You can't have it both ways. Everyone in this family loves you, Caleb. We know you aren't as Dauntless as the others, but every time they have tried to include you, you shut them out. Now that they aren't including you, you are getting upset. What do you want them to do?"

"I don't know, I just don't feel comfortable around them. They are always finding some crazy thing to do. I don't like that stuff."

"And that is okay. You have your own interests and your own friends. Nobody is judging you on that."

"I suppose. I still think the teacher was wrong."

"Maybe he was, but does it really matter? Didn't you have a science test today?"

"Yes."

"How do you think you went?"

"Good. Tris finished the test, like fifteen minutes before me. So, hopefully I will beat her this time."

"Just remember what happened last time you felt a little too confident about your grades, Caleb. I don't think you want to get into that argument with Tris again. Now go and have fun with your friends, I expect you in the dining hall by six-thirty for dinner."

* * *

The dining hall is buzzing as we make our way inside the doors. I love this night. We will always have children that transfer out, hell, I was almost one of them, but tonight is such a happy occasion for families. We all know it might be the last night that we see some of our loved ones. Instead of making it a sombre night we do what Dauntless has always done best: we celebrate that we are still together. I think our family and friends are very fortunate because we know that both Zeke and Shauna are going to stay. I know Tris, Uriah and Lynn are still worried. Hana looks a little apprehensive, but I wonder if that is more that she is wishing that Nathan was here to see his eldest choose tomorrow. I have no idea how she is feeling, but there must be some pain for her.

Hana is sitting opposite me and I reach across the table to lightly touch her fingers. She looks up and I can tell that she is struggling a little. I don't think anyone else at our table will be able to see it, she hides it well, just not that well from her little sister. I don't even have to ask, she mouths the words that she is okay to me and I give her a smile. I am so proud of my sister, she has raised her boys into fine young men. Max may disagree with some of the trouble they have gotten themselves into over the years, it isn't anything less than what you would expect from Dauntless children.

Max signals me that we need to go and stand with our fellow leaders, allowing Xavier to give his customary speech. I wish he would come up with some new material, as it is the same speech he gave the year that I chose.

I look down on my family from the position we stand waiting for Xavier to start his speech. I watch as Amar flicks Zeke's ear as he is sitting down at the table. Laughter erupts at Zeke almost falling from his chair, startled at Amar's gesture. Lynn, Uriah and Tris all laugh at something that Marlene has just told them. Mum is having a thumb wrestle with Mikey, probably trying to keep his mind off the food in front of him. Tarni and Hana are in a full blown discussion, arms are moving and if I know anything about my sister and daughter, they will be discussing clothes. Probably a way for Tarni to convince her father to let her wear something that he deems inappropriate.

"We have been blessed," Max whispers in my ear. I turn to see him looking at the same thing I had just been looking at.

"We have," I whisper back.

"Dauntless!" Xavier calls out, just like every year. Although this year I was so focused on my husband that I wasn't ready for his booming voice to echo across the dining hall.

Max lightly chuckles from next to me, obviously finding me startled amusing somehow. I get ready to tune Xavier's speech out because I really don't want to listen to it ever again. I think I might sit down and try and write him a new speech for next year. It's not that the speech isn't good, it's just we have had it every year.

"Tomorrow our sixteen-year-olds will travel to the Hub and decide their fate," Max whispers into my ear before Xavier says the same thing. I am trying not to laugh at my silly husband until I realise he is going to repeat word for word the entire speech that Xavier is saying. Damn you Max, I think. Now I am listening to the speech twice.

"You do realise that I have a gun attached to my hip?" I whisper shout to my husband through gritted teeth.

"Very aware, it's kinda sexy," he whispers into my ear. Do not let your husband seduce you, I think to myself. Stay strong, threaten him for saying the speech.

"You do know that I am a very good shot?"

"I most certainly do," he whispers seductively. _He is not sexy, I will not succumb._

"Then shut it with the speech or I am going to shoot you," I say, still with my teeth gritted.

"You wouldn't dare," Max challenges me.

"Wouldn't I?" I challenge back.

"Enjoy tonight with your family and friends and I hope to see you all back here tomorrow," Max whispers, challenge accepted.

I whip around quickly, people are stomping their feet, banging their cups and hollering. I take my gun out of my holster and aim it at Max's foot. He jumps back in surprise and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Are you crazy, woman?" he yells. I can't stop laughing at the look on his face. He must know I would never really shoot him. Not every time.

"Of course not. Calm down Max," I say as I holster my gun.

"Well we better get down to the feast before our kids eat all the food," Max says moving to put his arm around me.

"Should have seen your face when I whipped my gun out," I say laughing.

"I bet it was just as good as your expression when you realized that you would be hearing that speech twice," Max retorts.

We both look at each other and just laugh. "What are you two laughing about?" Mum asks.

"I don't know," Axel replies for us. "But I think it may have had something to do with Natalie pulling her gun out on Max on the podium."

"Natalie," my mother scolds.

"Did you really mum?" Mikey asks a little to enthusiastically. The other children have seen me over the years get cranky with their dad and pull the gun trick before. Although, I think it was five years ago, Max did piss me off royally and I did actually shoot him. It wasn't bad, just a graze to his calf, although if he hadn't moved it probably would have been his foot. We laugh about it now but when it happened, he was not very happy with me.

"She likes to do that for fun," Tris tells Mikey. "Don't get excited, she usually doesn't follow through."

"What do you mean usually?" Mikey asks Tris, his eyes about to pop out of their sockets.

"Tris," I gently warn.

"Please," Tris scoffs. "Zeke wanted to take you to school for show and tell."

"Yeah," Uriah pipes up. "And what did the teacher tell Zeke?"

"That she didn't think violence was the answer," Lynn chimes in.

"And what did I tell the teacher?" Zeke says.

"I'M DAUNTLESS!" everyone at the table calls out.

With our table being so loud, the rest of the dining hall has not only turned to look at us, but started shouting and whooping it up. I can't help but laugh. This is us, this is Dauntless.

TRIS' POV

After our very loud and embarrassing dinner, Uriah, Zeke and I head back to their place with Aunty Hana following. We are laughing and joking as we go. There are the usual positive vibes all around Dauntless tonight. There always is the night before the Choosing Ceremony. It isn't until people go home and close their doors that they start to worry that we might have some transfer out.

I stop and wait for Aunty Hana, giving her a big hug before we keep walking.

"He is going to stay Tris," Aunty Hana tries to reassure me.

"I know, I just worry," I tell her.

"We all do, sweety. But could you really see Zeke in another faction?"

"I would say the same thing about Mum and she almost transferred."

"But she didn't. Just like Zeke won't. Just like Uriah won't and most of all, just like you won't."

"What about Caleb?"

"Now you are being cheeky," Aunty laughs. "Caleb will go where he feels he will fit the most, I think we all know where. But it is his choice."

"Yeah, I know. I just get sad sometimes. It's so hard to try and get along with him, I just wish it was different."

"Maybe he does too, Tris. At least we won't have to worry about Tarni or Mikey, they are too Dauntless for their own good. Now let's get home. I have a cake hidden in the kitchen and I am sure if we don't get home soon that Zeke and Uriah will have found it and eaten most of it."

I can't help but laugh. When we were little Aunty Hana used to hide cakes in the house and watch as Zeke and Uriah would try to sneak around and find the cakes. It was so funny to watch. They thought that they were being clever, but Aunty Hana had staged the whole thing.

* * *

"What is he doing in there?" I ask Uriah. Zeke has been in the bathroom forever and we are waiting to see if he is going to crash with us.

"I don't know, his hair maybe?"

"What can he do with his hair? It's only like an inch thick."

"Tris, I don't ask my brother what he does in the bathroom, it would be weird."

"What would be weird?" Zeke asks as he jumps onto Uriah's bed.

"What you do in the bathroom," I tell him. "You take longer than Marlene."

"I, well. I. It's none of your business Tris," Zeke stammers out.

"Like I care what you are doing in there. I don't think I want to know," I reply.

"Are we having a sleep over in Uriah's room tonight?" Zeke asks, hope in his eyes.

"Why do you think I am here? Because after tomorrow Zeke, you are all growed up. No more sleep overs in Uriah's room," I tease.

"Well my favourite cousin, I will be all growed up and then I can have sleep overs with whoever I want," Zeke says proudly.

Uriah and I just groan, thinking of all the stupid Dauntless women he will be trying to pick up.

"Just don't take that chair thing with you Zeke," I say through laughter. "That is sure to have the ladies running for the door."

"Hey! It's a chaise and it is way cool," Zeke defends.

Uriah and I just look at each other and try not to laugh at Zeke. Which is really hard sometimes.

I turn so that I am looking at Zeke straight in the eye. "You really are going to stay, aren't you?" I almost whisper.

"Yes Tris. I promise, I will be staying in Dauntless."

"Good," I reply and give him a big hug. Uriah joins in, we stay this way only for a little bit. Uriah and Zeke don't want people to know they hug, it's a bit funny. But tonight I won't laugh at them. I am just happy knowing that my cousin is going to stay.


	24. Chapter 24

A big thank you to divergentpanda46 for her proofreading skills.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

TRIS' POV

"How many are coming for dinner tonight?" I ask mum.

"Just the family, we will have everyone else on Visiting Day," mum replies as she starts to get food out of the fridge. "I forgot, Lynn is coming too, she didn't want to be in the dining hall."

I volunteered to help her prepare the food because I just couldn't stand being at the Choosing Ceremony. I know Zeke said he was staying but what if he doesn't? It would just be too sad to watch him pick a different faction. Uriah and Aunty Hana have gone to the ceremony along with all the grandparents and Dad. Dad has to be there because he is officiating the ceremony.

Xavier has stepped down as Head Leader, as of today. He wanted his last duty in the role to be the speech before choosing, last night. Dad was pretty excited that he was going to now be the Head of Dauntless. Xavier is staying on as a leader but wanted to give someone else the opportunity to lead. It was always going to be a toss up to whether it was Mum or Dad. Mum told them that she didn't want the position as soon as it was announced that Xavier was stepping down, which made it all a lot smoother in our house. We all knew Dad really wanted the position, not that he would say anything because he would also always put Mum's needs first. That's why she stepped down from the running.

Lynn and her family have all gone to the ceremony as well. Tarni decided to go at the last minute, I think she has a crush on some guy whose brother was choosing today, and Mikey is on a play date with one of his friends. I don't know where Caleb is, but if he thought that there was work to be done, then he would either be hiding in his room or off with one of the few nerdy friends he has here in Dauntless.

"Why do we have so much food? This is more than enough for Visiting Day," I whine.

"Tris, just help me get everything ready," Mum scolds.

"You know I will. How did Aunty Hana seem this morning?"

"Good. Why do you ask? You seem really worried that Zeke won't choose Dauntless."

"She was so positive last night that Zeke would choose Dauntless. I am worried. What if he changes his mind at the last minute?"

"And which faction do you think he could possible fit into?"

"I know I am being stupid. I'm just worried."

"There's another young man choosing today, from Abnegation. Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with him?"

"Muuuum," I whine and she laughs.

"Tris, it's okay to like the boy."

"Not if he chooses to stay where he is," I grumble.

"Are you sure he is going to stay? Did something happen?"

"I saw him yesterday. After his aptitude test."

"And?"

"And, something was off. I don't know how to explain it. He said his father wouldn't be happy with him choosing a different faction. Isn't that how every parent feels? I know you want us to be happy, but you'd like us to stay, even if you shouldn't. But it was like he felt he didn't have a choice. I don't know, maybe it's just an Abnegation thing."

"Do you want me to go and get the list of transfers when they send them over to us? We will get the results before the others get back."

"No. If I don't know, I can't be disappointed. As long as I know that Zeke and Shauna have stayed then I will be happy with that. If he does transfer I'm sure that I will know soon enough. It's not like we get an Abnegation transfer every day."

"No, it isn't. Now can you set the table for me?"

I go to the cutlery drawer and start to set the table, trying to take my mind off my thoughts. It would be really nice if Tobias transferred but I don't want to know if he didn't. I don't want to feel disappointed. I want to be able to celebrate that Zeke and Shauna have stayed. They had better be staying.

I finish with the table and I'm about to ask mum what else she needs done when I hear the door opening. I rush out from the kitchen to see Uriah and Lynn walking in the door. Mum is right behind me. "What are you doing back so early? Mum asks them.

"We were bored, so after Shauna and Zeke had chosen, we came home," Uriah says with a shrug.

"Well?" I ask.

"They're coming home!" Lynn shouts.

"They're coming home?" I shout back.

"Yes, they are coming home," Lynn confirms.

I run at Lynn and Uriah and jump between them, making us all fall to the floor laughing. Relief rushes over me, I am so glad they chose to stay. Tonight, and many other nights, would have been horrible if Zeke had chosen to go elsewhere. I know Lynn would never admit it to everyone, but she would have been devastated if Shauna had left.

"Okay you three," Mum says with a smile. "Go and wash up and you can help me finish preparing everything. Hopefully it won't be too much longer until everyone is home."

* * *

It feels like hours before everyone arrives home. It makes me dread my own Choosing Ceremony if it is going to take that long to get through it. Sitting around waiting, it will be worse than school. As soon as the grandparents come through the door, Uriah and I rush out, wanting to go and see Zeke when he gets his clothes from home. It is the last time we will be allowed to be with him until Visiting Day and then we have to wait until initiation is over, which is going to be longer this year. The leaders decided to make initiation six weeks this year and then two weeks longer every year for the next three years. That means that Uriah and I will have to be initiates for ten weeks.

Aunty Hana finally walks in the door and we both go and hug her. You can see the tension has lifted from this morning for Aunty Hana. I think she would have been even more upset than Uriah and I had Zeke chosen differently, although she had kept a brave face on.

"Will Zeke be here soon?" I ask.

"Not for a little while. They have decided to try something different with this year's initiates," she replies.

"What are they trying differently?" I ask.

"They are going to have them do stage three first, just as a test run. See if it changes the results."

"You mean, to see if a transfer can beat a Dauntless born to the top spot," I say.

"That won't happen," Uriah scoffs. "I bet Zeke comes in first, for sure."

"Well, it won't be Shauna," I say.

"You never know, Tris," Aunty Hana replies.

"Please, she can't fight. Lynn is always getting so frustrated with her. She has tried to help her, but Shauna just won't listen. There is a rumour that they are going to score the initiates harder this year and if they don't get a certain score then they will become factionless," I tell them.

"Where did you hear this?" Uriah asks.

"Dad and Mum were talking. Dad was all for it, but Mum was worried. Last I know, it was being voted on yesterday by the leaders. I don't know the result."

"Well, Zeke might not be the best fighter but he is still better than the rest of his age group in Dauntless. So, he should come in first," Uriah confidently says.

Zeke walks in the room and he looks like he has just had a really bad nightmare. Uriah and I jump up and run over to hug him and he is quick to embrace us and doesn't seem to want to let go.

"Zeke," I say but it comes out muffled as Zeke is squashing me to him.

"Sorry Tris," Zeke chuckles as he lets us go.

"I don't think I want to know what stage three is if it makes you react this way," Uriah says.

"How did it go?" Aunty asks Zeke.

"Okay, I guess. I had eleven fears. I think that is in the average," Zeke shrugs.

"Well I packed your bag for you. You'd better get going," Aunty Hana tells him.

I can see Zeke hesitate. "You don't have to ignore us if you see us Zeke," Aunty reassures him. "We just can't act overly friendly."

"I know. It just will seem strange. Not being here."

"Does that mean I can move into Zeke's room now?" I ask.

"You can't have my room," Zeke protests.

"But you don't live here anymore," I counter. "It's not like I'm moving in permanently, just most of the time."

"You can still stay with Uriah," Zeke tells me.

"Pfft. I can stay in your old room and then I get my own bed."

"Don't you like sleeping with me Tis?" Uriah pouts.

"I don't mind Ui, but do you think maybe, we might just be getting too old for that?"

"Never, plus you don't really take up that much room," Uriah tells me.

"Maybe we could just both move into Zeke's room and then—"

I don't get to finish what I am about to say because Zeke has covered my mouth with his hand.

"Don't even think that," Zeke almost shouts.

"Okay you three. They are just teasing you Zeke," Aunty Hana tells him.

"Oh, yuck," Zeke squeals and he moves his hand away from my face. "You licked my hand, that is disgusting."

Uriah and I are both laughing at Zeke as he tries to wipe my saliva off his hand. His face all scrunched up.

"Uriah, Tris, get back to Natalie's. Tell your mum I will be there in a few minutes."

Uriah and I both go and give Zeke a hug. "I'm glad you stayed Z," I tell him, with a big grin on my face.

"Me too, T."

* * *

Uriah and I slowly make our way back to my place. We don't need to rush because Mum and Dad are required at the Welcome to Dauntless speech in the dining hall. Grandpa has to go, too. We are just coming around the last corner before home and we bump straight into Gus from the control room.

"Well, if it isn't my two favourite trouble makers," Gus chuckles.

"We aren't that bad," I complain.

"No, but you do keep me on my toes, with Max wanting to know your whereabouts all the time. On a happier note, I have been able to create those cameras for you."

"Were you able to create the night vision?" I ask, excitedly. Dad took the cameras out of the transfer dorm two years ago, we have been working with Gus to create cameras that we can attach to the transfers while they are sleeping. So, when they wake up we will get a clear picture of how the other transfers react to the prank. The only thing we were missing was the night vision.

"You have night vision now, Tris," Gus confirms.

"Ohhh, this is so exciting!" I say as I rub my hands together.

"Did you get the cameras finished that we are going to wear?" Uriah asks, you can see the sparkle in his eyes. We have been working on this for almost two years as well.

"I have three cameras for you. Who will be using the third camera?" Gus asks.

"It's time to teach Tarni what to do," I reply. "She was excited when we told her that she needed to step up now that Zeke is an initiate."

Gus starts to laugh his head off. "Your father was hoping you would stop once Zeke was in initiation. But this is going to make it all the more exciting with Tarni helping out. I can't wait to see Max's reaction to this."

"What's even better about it, dad will never suspect Tarni. That means that as long as we have her with us, Uncle Max won't be checking where we are going all the time," Uriah explains.

"Well, come by the control room when you get a chance. I will have all the equipment in my office,"

"Thanks, Gus," Uriah and I both say at the same time.

"I can't wait to try them out, Uri," I say as I rub my hands together.

"When do you think we should do it?"

"We have to wait until Dad calms down. He is going to be on full alert for at least the first two weeks. As soon as he isn't watching our every move we will pounce. We'd better go and see Gus tomorrow. Get the gear and stash it at your place."

"I like your thinking, Tris. Maybe we will have Tarni stay over a few times so Uncle doesn't think anything of it. I'm sure Mum will help, she loves Tarni coming over."

"I think we have a plan Uri. I just hope Tarni can keep her mouth shut long enough to not get us in trouble. I swear sometimes I think she is going to test for Candor."

We finally reach home and we arrive just as Mum and Dad are getting here, too.

"Did you get to see Zeke?" Mum asks with a big smile on her face. Looks like we aren't the only ones that are happy that Zeke stayed.

"Yes," we respond together.

"Well let's get inside and have some food, I'm starving," Dad says.

"Where's Grandpa?" Uri asks.

"Still down welcoming the new initiates. He should be up here soon. You know how excited he gets when we get new transfers, I also think he is feeling pretty proud that Zeke stayed. I'm sure he will embarrass poor Zeke for as long as he possibly can," Dad says chuckling.

"He'd better not do that to us," Uriah mumbles and Mum gives him a hug.

"I'm sure he will be even worse with you and Tris, sweety," mum replies and starts to laugh at Uriah's expression. He has scrunched his face all up and is shaking his head to say no.

* * *

"I don't understand why we can't know what it means to be first jumper," Caleb is whining.

"It's a part of the initiation process and you only get to know if you choose Dauntless," Dad states, getting irritated at Caleb's questioning.

"But what if you don't transfer?" Caleb asks.

"Are you really that stupid?" I ask him.

"Not by what my tests result as school tell me," Caleb throws back at me.

"No, Caleb, those results tell you that you are smart. Stupid is a whole different thing you need to be worried about," I reply.

"Okay, enough," Dad says with a sigh. "And Caleb, if you transfer then you will never know what it means to be first jumper."

Before Caleb can moan anymore there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I say as I run to the door.

"Amar," I almost shout and give him a hug. "How are the initiates? Bet you wish you weren't training them. Now you have to deal with Zeke."

Amar laughs as he comes in to the room. He walks toward Mum and Dad and says with a serious expression. "There is something I need to show you."

Mum, Dad and Grandpa all leave the room with Amar, heading towards the home office. I wonder what that could be about, I think to myself. I have never seen Amar looking so serious.

"What do you think that is about?" Caleb and Uriah both ask at the same time. I can't help but laugh, it's not like that will ever happen again.

"Must be to do with the initiates," Grandma Annora replies.

"Do you think Zeke is alright?" I ask.

"Or Shauna," Lynn cuts in.

"Or Shauna? Would they tell us?"

"We will just have to wait and see," Caleb replies.

Next thing there is a loud commotion coming from the office and while I can only hear a couple of words, dad sounds beyond angry. This can not be good.

NATALIE'S POV

"There is something I need to show you," Amar says, holding up a thumb drive. Just by the look on his face I know we are not going to like what we see.

We leave the table, not wanting to worry anyone at the table and praying this doesn't have anything to do with Zeke or one of the Dauntless borns.

Once we are locked away in the office Max turns to Amar. "What is going on?"

"I need you to see one of the initiates fear landscapes," Amar replies.

Max takes the thumb drive from Amar and inserts it into the computer.

"The first two fears are standard fears I would expect to see of any of the initiates. The third while not uncommon; it is the person that is in the fear that I thought you needed to see. The fourth, well, you need to see it for yourselves," Amar explains.

We watch as the young man from Abnegation show us that he is afraid of heights and then confinement. We are watching as he starts to go through his third fear.

"What the hell is Tris doing in his landscape?" Max all but roars. Then it hits me, this must be Tobias Eaton. Tris is going to be so excited.

"Calm down Max," I say soothingly, rubbing his back.

"Natalie, how could this be possible? That haven't seen each other since she was ten. That is Tris, as she looks today in there. Has she been going behind our backs?" The last sentence is spat out.

"No, Max, she hasn't. She bumped into him yesterday after the aptitude tests," I say.

"That's the least of your worries Max," Amar states as we start watching the fourth fear.

"OH FUCK NO! NO NO NO!" Max shouts as he slumps into a chair. "I knew it. I damn well knew this was happening. Why didn't I do more to try and stop it? Damn that bastard!"

"Son," Axel says tentatively. Axel places his hand on Max's shoulder. "You did everything in your power to try and find out what was happening in that house."

"Well it wasn't enough, was it?" Max snaps back.

"Amar, I don't care what you have to do, but you make sure that boy is looked after. Make sure he gets through the training. I don't care how you do it, but you help him. It's the least we can do," Max demands of Amar.

"Yes, sir," Amar replies. "But I don't think that is going to be a problem. There is something there, a determination. I think he will be one of our top initiates this year."

"Where are his other fears?" Axel asks.

Amar chuckles. "That's all there is."

"Four fears? That is almost half the Dauntless record," Axel exclaims.

"There goes you record Nat," Max says with a laugh.

"Well it had to be broken sometime," I say. Not like I have ever thought about it, not since I went through initiation anyway.

"He doesn't want people to know who he is," Amar tells us. "Understandable really, so I gave him the name 'Four'. Thought it would be a good way to start life here in Dauntless, the members will respect him for it."

"What about Tris?" I ask. "I know she was hoping that he transferred."

"I think it is best that we don't interfere. He may care enough about her to have her in his landscape but with what he is hiding, I think they need to find each other. I don't want her going down there and distracting him. It is going to be hard enough for him with what he is going to be doing in training without the distraction," Max says.

"Is that all it is?" I ask. "Or are you not wanting your daughter to start dating?"

"If I can put it off for a little while I will, but I know it will happen eventually," Max replies. "But I would also like to see him get through initiation. Try to help him make friends, Amar. I'm sure coming from where he has that he has never been encouraged to have friends."

"Tris could help with that," I point out.

"Natalie, drop it, please," Max says. "I'm sure it won't be long until they meet again. Let him try and make some friends on his own first."

"Fine," I huff, hating that I will need to keep this from Tris. I also understand Max's point of view on this and _for now_ I will respect it.

"Any other surprises?" Axel asks Amar.

"Not really. I had an Erudite who had a strange way of getting through the landscape, it was almost like he had practiced it before getting here."

"Who was the initiate?" I ask.

"An Eric Coulter," Amar replies.

"That's interesting," I reply.

"Why do you say that?" Max asks.

"Coulter is the name of the guy that Andrew Prior's sister married," I say, a little lost in thought.

"Keep your eye on him," Axel tells Amar. "He could very well have gone through his landscape before coming here, not that we can prove it. But let's see what happens come Visiting Day. That will show us if he is still in tight with his family."

"I think we might have just found our two misfits for Visiting Day lunch," I say.

"I thought you said you weren't going to interfere," Max knocks my shoulder and chuckles.

"I'm not interfering," I defend with a slight smirk on my face.

"Yeah right," Max replies. "Do you think you'll need help with training Amar? There are even fewer initiates than we first thought there might have been."

"No, sir. I think I can handle it," Amar responds.

"Good. Natalie will be dropping by to look over how the new training program is going, so if you need to adjust anything, talk to her," Axel says.

"Did you want some food, Amar?" I ask. "We would love for you to join us."

"Thanks, Natalie, but I ate in the dining hall. I really should go and check on the initiates and then I'm heading for bed. These next six weeks are going to be gruelling."

* * *

 _Thank you for the continued support I am receiving from you all. The reviews are great and it's good to see so many following and favouriting the story._

 _A big shout out to Anonymous Girl Gamer for her reviews. I wanted to send you a PM but it is blocked. So, thank you for your reviews they are awesome._


	25. Chapter 25

A big thank you to divergentpanda46 for her proofreading skills.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE (Zeke is an initiate)

TRIS' POV

"Daddy," Tarni starts, "I'm staying at Aunty Hana's tonight."

"Okay," Dad responds. "Are you taking Tris with you?"

"Of course," Tarni answers like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Now if we could only get rid of the boys," Dad mumbles.

"I think that can be arranged," Mum tells him. This puts a smile on his face and I know we have picked the perfect night for pranking the initiates.

Tarni and I rush out the door, knowing we are going to have the funnest night.

"Why do you think that Dad hasn't realised that whenever you say 'Daddy' that you are up to no good?"

"Because he still thinks I'm three and wouldn't do the things that you and Uri do," Tarni scoffs.

I can't help but laugh at my little sister, she can be a little dramatic at times. We get to Uriah's and we don't bother knocking, we just walk in.

"Do you not know how to knock?" Uriah asks.

"Why would we do that?" I ask.

"I don't know, maybe I could have been making out with some hot chick on the couch," Uriah answers.

"Yeah right. Like you would do that with your mum in the next room," I say.

"Zeke did," Uriah says with a smile.

"Yes, but he got caught," I say. "So, you wouldn't want your mum to do what she did to him, so you wouldn't do it."

"What did she do?" Tarni asks.

"She locked them both outside the apartment in their underwear," Uriah cracks up laughing. "Then she rang Aunty Natalie and told her to keep me from going home for as long as possible. She didn't want me to let Zeke in."

"But do you know what Mum did?" I ask Tarni. Tarni shakes her head no.

"Mum took Dad, Uriah and I down to the control room and we watched the whole thing on the big screens. Funniest thing, so I don't think Uriah would want his mum to do that to him. Would you, Uri?"

"I have a rocking bod, I'd be fine," Uriah states confidently.

"Want to test that theory?" I raise an eyebrow.

"No thanks, Tris."

"What time do we do this thing?" Tarni asks.

"Well, we have to wait until Mum goes to bed and then we can begin. She likes to be able to say that she had no idea that we sneaked out," Uri explains to Tarni.

"So, we have hours to wait," Tarni says. "I'm going to go and hang in the Pit with my friends, I will meet you for dinner."

"Okay," Uriah and I shout as Tarni walks out.

"Did you let Gus know it is happening tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah, he has everything set up. As soon as we turn the cameras on it will start recording everything."

"Maybe we should have invited Mikey," I say. "He could have used his pellet gun as the initiates run out of the dorm."

"We could do that, that would make it even funnier," Uriah exclaims.

"How many pellet guns have you got here?"

"Two, we would need another one for Tarni."

"Have you got your paintball gun?"

"Yep, and I even have a good stock of paintballs, too. Maybe you should take the paintball gun, Tris. You are a great shot."

"Wouldn't you want to use it? You shoot just as well as I do."

"I'll take it. Why don't you use Zeke's? Then we each have one and Tarni can use the pellet gun."

"Okay."

* * *

"Why can't I have the paintball gun?" Tarni complains.

"Fine, take the paintball gun," I say. "I don't care who has it, just make sure you are ready to start shooting them when they come out of the dorm."

"Thanks Tris," Tarni smiles. "You are the best sister."

"Only because she always gives into you," Uriah grumbles.

"Let's just get this done," I say. "Now you understand how to use the cameras?"

"For the thousandth time, yes," Tarni says with an eye roll.

"Stop with the cheek, or you can go back to Aunty Hana's place," I say.

We are standing outside the transfers' dorms, we have hidden our guns on the next level up. So we have to be quick once the fires are lit to be able to get back up the path and into place to start firing at them.

"Let's go," Uriah announces and we slowly open the door to the transfers dorm.

We quickly walk through the dorm and start placing the cameras onto the transfers clothing. I can bet that Uri will try and stick one to someone's forehead. The thought makes me want to laugh, but he better not get us caught.

As I'm snaking my way through the beds I can hear someone start to talk in their sleep. It's not uncommon for transfers to have nightmares when they first come here. It must be hard being away from your family like that.

"No, stop. No." I hear coming from the bed next to me. I can only make out the silhouette of the person but as I'm placing the camera on them I hush them and rub my fingers down their cheek. They let out a contented sigh and roll over in their sleep. "I'm sorry," I whisper, wishing for some reason that I wasn't going to wake them up in mere seconds.

"Tris," Uriah whisper shouts at me. "Hurry up, Tris. We are going to get caught if you don't hurry."

I can smell the smoke starting to take over the room and I run out of the room quickly. We rush up to where we have hidden our guns and get ready for the show.

We are all having a bit of a laugh as we wait for the transfers to come rushing out of the room. "This is so much fun," Tarni says almost bouncing off the path. She is more excited than Uri and me combined. I know we are going to be leaving the pranking to the right person when we become members.

"Get down and get ready to start shooting," Uriah hisses at her.

"Don't get so serious Uriah," Tarni snaps at him.

Just as Tarni gets into position we hear the smoke alarms starting to go off in the dorm room. Dad had to put smoke alarms in because some of the Candor transfers like to smoke. Every year dad gives them a spiel about not smoking in the dorms but it never works. Also, a few years ago the transfers thought it would be fun to have a fire in the dorm to keep them warm. Dad did not find this very amusing, so the smoke alarms went in; it also gave us the idea for this prank.

The door is pushed open and at first it is just a lot of smoke that comes out and then the transfers start to dash out coughing. We quickly start to shoot at them. We only have a window of a few minutes before the Dauntless fire fighters will be on the scene.

We get a couple of rounds off and keep laughing as the initiates are jumping around, trying to work out where they are being hit from. It isn't easy to see them because of all the smoke, but we can see them jumping each time they are hit. I'm sure tomorrow we will be able to see just what happened when we go down to the control room and have a look at the footage from there.

"Come on," I shout. "We need to get out of here before the smoke clears and they find us.

"Too late," my dad says.

Tarni squeals and nearly falls off the pathway, it's only because Uriah grabs her arm that she doesn't go over.

"I want you all in your own beds in the next five minutes," Dad says in his quiet voice. We are in so much trouble.

"But Dad, it will take us ten minutes to walk home," Tarni tells him.

"Well you'd better start running, Tarni," Dad replies.

"Talk to you tomorrow," I tell Uriah. Then Tarni and I start running back home, we are laughing and carrying on about what we just did, knowing that it will probably be the only time we will get to talk about this in the next few days. Dad will be keeping an eye on us more closely from now on. I will have to ask Gus to make a copy for me to look at on disc; there is no way I will be able to go near the Control Room in the the next few weeks.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Dad bellows as we sit eating breakfast.

Tarni and I just stare at dad.

"Do you not understand how dangerous these pranks are?" Dad shouts with arm gestures.

"Not only did I ask you, Tris, not to do these pranks anymore, now you have included Tarni. Couldn't you have left her out of your trouble-making schemes? I was hoping now that Zeke had become an initiate that the two of you would have stopped this behaviour. But no, now this," Dad yells as he is pointing to Tarni.

"Daddy, it was harmless," Tarni whines.

"Don't give me that 'Daddy' bullshit right now, Tarni, I am not in the mood," Dad snaps.

I hear Tarni gasp next to me and I am doing everything not to laugh at her.

"Did you really think I didn't know what you were doing every time you called me Daddy? I'm not an idiot. Although you kids seem to think I am. So, this is what will be happening. Seeings as you aren't training with Amar while the initiates are here, Tris, you can stay in this apartment for the next four weeks. No training, no working, no going out with your friends."

"But Dad, I have to be able to do my shifts at the shop," I complain.

"No you don't. Tell them to save up the hours and once you have finished being grounded, you can make the hours up."

"Fine," I grumble. It could have been worse. At least I don't have a tracker attached to my ankle this time.

"Same punishment for you, Tarni," Dad states. "If either one of you breaks these rules then you will be spending the next six months cleaning the toilets in The Pit."

"Which ones?" I ask. The Pit is a big place and there are a number of toilets on each level. I've never counted them and I wouldn't like to have to start now.

"All of them. Do I make myself clear?" Dad asks.

"Yes," Tarni and I mumble.

"This sucks," Tarni complains. "I was going to go and check out the transfers fights this week."

"Language, young lady," Dad scolds, pointing at Tarni.

"Have you seen Four and Eric? They are both sooo cute," Tarni says all dreamily.

"You will not look at the initiates, Tarni. For goodness sake, you are only ten!"

"Dad," Tarni whines. "I'm just looking."

"You girls are going to be the death of me," Dad mumbles.

I am trying not to laugh at him. Poor Dad, we really do drive him a little nuts.

"Can my friends at least come here?" Tarni asks.

"I will accept that," Dad says.

"Mine too?" I ask.

"Yes." Thank goodness for that.

"Is Uri getting the same punishment?" I ask.

"That will be up to your aunt. I will let her know what has happened here and she can decide what she wants to do."

* * *

I'm sitting in my room not really knowing what to do with myself. I've caught up on all my homework. I was practising with my knives until Caleb came and complained that the noise was upsetting his study. Usually I would tell him to get lost but I really don't want to upset Dad any more today.

There is a knock at my door. "Come in," I shout.

Lynn walks in carrying a backpack in her hand.

"What's in the bag?"

"Hello to you too, Tris. How are you, Lynn? I'm well, thank you. How are you, Tris?" Lynn says sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. You are so funny, Lynn. So, what's in the bag?"

"I need your help. But you can't tell anyone."

"What's in the bag Lynn?" I demand, trying to get the bag out of her hand.

"Calm down, Tris, it's nothing bad."

Lynn opens the bag and tips the contents on my bed. I just look at her like she is a crazy person.

"What am I supposed to do with those?" I ask.

"Walk in them, obviously."

"Obviously, Lynn, they're shoes. But why would you come to me? You know I can't walk in things like that," I say sounding disgusted.

"You know that Amity girl? Well I've talked to her a few times, at school. I like her and I think she might transfer here. The problem is that I think it will take me the next two years to be able to walk in these high heels. So, I thought we could practice, away from everyone else. I don't want them seeing me make a fool out of myself."

"I don't think making a fool out of yourself is going to be the problem. I think it's the broken ankle that we could end up with that is the problem."

"So you will practice with me?" Lynn says with a smile.

"Fine, but no one―and I mean no one―is to know about this. Uri will tease me no end if he sees me trying to walk in these."

"Well, lucky you are grounded, we have lots of time to try and master these things. Don't you want to be able to walk in these when you finally find a boy you like?"

"I'd rather find one who likes me for me, not the shoes I wear."

"I'm sure you will find someone, Tris, all the boys like you. It's just that you don't give them a chance."

"They just don't interest me, Lynn."

"They aren't Tobias?"

I told Lynn about Tobias when she started to confess her feelings for Sunshine.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I say sounding defeated. "He didn't choose Dauntless, so there is no use thinking of him anymore."

"I thought there was an Abnegation transfer. It wasn't him?"

"I didn't ask about the transfers. Mum would have told me if he had transferred."

"I'm sorry, Tris. I know how much you liked him."

"Thanks. Now lets try these shoes on. I think that is going to be an effort to start with. I don't understand how Marlene and Shauna can wear these things all the time."

* * *

I fall to the ground laughing. It must be the fiftieth time I have fallen to the floor in these damn heels.

"Did you think that maybe we should have started on a smaller heel?" I ask, trying to get my breath back from laughing.

"I didn't think it would be this hard," Lynn replies holding onto the wall as she tries to walk.

"Well, I think we should stop for today. Much more of this and I am going to end up with a broken ankle."

"Best time to do it, you aren't training while initiation is on."

"Great, so glad that you are looking out for me, Lynn."

"Can we leave the shoes here? I don't want to be caught carrying them around," Lynn asks.

"Sure, just hide them in the backpack in the back of my cupboard. I don't want people to know I have them, either."

We get the shoes off and Lynn hides them and then we flop onto my bed. We have just laid on the bed when Uriah walks in.

"Aren't you grounded?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I have to come here when Mum goes to work."

"Why did you get such an easy punishment?" I whine at him.

"I didn't tell you all of it. I have to come here and spend my time with Caleb. Mum thinks if I spend more time with him I will become smarter. Ha, no thanks."

"So, why are you in here?" Lynn asks.

"I'm just taking my time finding Caleb, that's all."

"He won't bite you, Uriah," I tell him.

"No, but he might bore me to death," Uriah says with a laugh.


	26. Chapter 26

A big thank you to divergentpanda46 for her proofreading skills.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

"Get your shoes on and wake Tarni," Mum shouts as she bursts into my room.

"What's going on?" Tarni asks as I wake her up.

"I don't know, Mum just burst into my room and told me to get my shoes and to wake you."

We rush into the lounge room and Dad and Mum are talking in low voices. Grandma comes into the room and Mum and Dad start to move towards the door.

"There has been an incident. Zeke is in the infirmary, we have to hurry," Mum explains as she ushers us out the door.

We are almost running to the infirmary. "What happened?" I ask.

"We don't know. Axel came and woke us up and told us to get down here," Mum says.

We walk into the infirmary and we see Grandma and Grandpa sitting in chairs with Mikey and Caleb with them. Uriah is bouncing on the balls of his feet, he looks worried. I walk over and give him a hug.

"Where's Hana?" Mum asks.

"The doctors called her back a few minutes ago," Gramps answers.

A nurse walks into the waiting area. "You can all go back now. He is in room five. You are lucky you weren't here last night. We had to check all the transfers for smoke inhalation. It was complete chaos."

"Were all the transfers okay?" Dad asks concerned.

Tarni, Uriah and I all look between each other.

"Yes, they were fine, just a little shook up," the nurse giggles. "I would love to know who plays these pranks on the transfers. It is always my favourite part of initiation."

I am about to start laughing when Dad turns and looks at us all. We quickly put our heads down and keep walking. Although I can't help the small smile that has come across my face.

We walk into room five and I stop dead in my tracks. There is Zeke, lying on the hospital bed, tubes sticking out of his arm, his skin looks a sickly greyish colour. He looks like he could drop dead any minute.

Mum rushes over to her sister and gives her a big hug. "What happened Hana?" Mum asks.

"He has alcohol poisoning," Aunty Hana sighs.

"Alcohol poisoning?" Dad asks. "But that's almost impossible with what we serve in Dauntless."

A doctor walks in and after checking on Zeke he turns to us. "He is going to be fine. He won't feel well for a few days and should try to limit his alcohol content for a few more days after that. But he will make a full recovery. Now I do have one question. Where did he get this from?"

I look up to see that the doctor has pulled a bottle of the alcohol that we had brought back from Navy Pier out of his coat pocket. I can't help but gasp. I knew that alcohol was bad news.

"Tris, what do you know?" Dad asks.

"He got it from Navy Pier, in the food shops," Uriah speaks before I can put words together.

"Is there more?" Mum asks.

"Yeah, down in the dungeons," I reply.

"Do you know if anyone else has taken any?" The doctor asks.

Uriah and I just shake our heads.

"Okay, well, if you hear that there are others drinking it have them stop by the infirmary. Just to be safe."

"Will he be able to continue initiation?" Gramps asks.

"Yes, he is going to miss a couple of days while he is in here but other than that he will be fine to continue," the doctor answers. "Zeke was very lucky, he had the bottle on him, so we knew what to treat him for straight away. Go home and get some sleep, he won't wake before morning."

"There goes the number one ranking," Gramps huffs.

"Dad, is that all you can think about?"

"Max, I want to retire. I want one of my grandchildren to take my place. Now I am going to have to wait another two years. I'm getting older, two years is a long time."

"Don't talk like that, Grandpa," I say and give him a hug.

"You better just be in the top two when your initiation happens, missy."

"But I don't know if I want to be a leader, Grandpa."

"What do you mean you don't want to be a leader? Of course you do. How can you even think something like that?"

"Now, now, Axel. Just calm down. Tris still has two years before she needs to worry about that," Mum tries to console him.

"Well she better start thinking about it now. If not Tris, then Uriah, you will need to step up," Gramps demands.

"Me? A leader? Are you joking?" Uriah asks. By the expression on his face he is looking a little shocked. But only a little, he has puffed his chest out a bit and is standing a bit taller. I look at Tarni and she is trying not to laugh, just as I am doing the same.

"Yes, Uriah. You could be a great leader if you would take things a little more seriously," Gramps says.

"I don't think we want either of them as leader if last night's display is anything to go by," Dad huffs.

"Max you really need to start embracing what the children are doing. We're not in Abnegation here, we are Dauntless. The pranks are a part of our lifestyle, stop fighting it," Gramps tells Dad.

I don't think that is what Dad wants to hear right now. I'm sure he was in bed thinking up more punishments for us when we had to rush down here to see Zeke.

"Now, let's talk about this alcohol," Dad states. "What made you think that this was a good idea?" Dad is staring straight at me.

"It wasn't Tris's fault," Uriah defends. "She told Zeke it was a stupid idea. More than once, even. But he wouldn't listen."

"Well, we are going to have to go down to the dungeons tomorrow and dispose of what is there," Dad tells us.

"I think you should all go home," Aunty Hana tells us.

"That sounds like a good idea. Hana, you should go home too," Dad says.

"No, he needs someone familiar here when he wakes up."

"I'll stay," I blurt out. Hadn't thought that through very well, these chairs are horrible.

"If you leave this room, young lady," Dad warns.

"I wouldn't do that to Zeke," I tell him. "Unless I need to pee, then I am going to have to leave the room."

"That's very nice of you, darling," mum says as she comes over to hug me and then kiss Zeke on his forehead. "Just get the doctor or nurses to ring us if you need anything. I'm sure that your aunt will only leave for a short amount time."

Everyone starts to say their goodbyes when Uriah looks hesitant to leave. "I'm going to stay with Tris," he blurts out.

Hana gives him a hug and whispers something in his ear. "I know, Mum," he replies.

As everyone is leaving the room I hear dad yelling at the staff that no one unless they are family are allowed into the room. He is worried about the rest of the alcohol getting into people's hands, he wants to make sure it is all destroyed before his friends and the other initiates know what has happened.

"Are you okay?" I ask Uriah.

"Yeah, I just―I―It's just," Uriah sputters out.

"He isn't going to die Ui," I tell him.

He laughs a bit. "That is exactly what Mum said to me before she left."

"I think it is more that I want to be able to be here for him. He is always there for us, especially for me and you and Mum. He has always been a really awesome big brother. Ha, can you imagine the hangover he is going to have tomorrow?"

We both start laughing at this. We have witnessed both our parents and especially the grandparents the day after a big celebration in Dauntless. It makes me want to reconsider my desire to try alcohol.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the night?" Uri asks.

"Well, I am going to sleep?"

"How? These chairs are terrible."

I tell him to follow me and we sneak into the next room and borrow the bed that is in there. We wheel it back into Zeke's room and move it as close to his bed as we possibly can. We have had to move a few things, like his drip. But it's still attached to him, so I am sure it is okay. Uriah and I curl up together and try and get some sleep.

* * *

I am starting to stir when I hear someone moaning. I open my eyes and wonder where I am. That's right I am in the infirmary and Zeke was really sick. I sit up quickly and look across at my cousin. His colour looks a lot better but he is trying to cover his eyes and it is Zeke that is moaning. I can't help but giggle at the thought of the hangover that Zeke must be feeling.

"Don't you laugh," Zeke says in a scolding voice. "You have no idea how sick I feel."

I nudge Uriah awake, it is always more fun to tease Zeke when Uriah is able to help.

"Well I'd really like to say I told you so, but I didn't think it would end with you in a hospital bed."

"You scared us all half to death, man," Uriah pipes up, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Where's Mum?" Zeke asks.

"Uncle Max told her to go home and get some rest after we were all dragged out of bed last night to come and watch you sleep."

"How much trouble am I in? And why is my stomach so sore?"

"They had to pump your stomach," I tell him. "Luckily we got here after they had done that. I don't know if you are in any trouble but Dad is going to destroy your stash today."

"Where's the buzzer?" Zeke asks.

"Oh yeah, um we kind of moved things so we could fit the bed next to yours," I say as I look for the buzzer.

"Here it is." I hold the button out to Zeke.

"Just push the button for me, my head hurts to much to do it."

"You are such a baby, Zeke," I laugh at him. "How is initiation going? Grandpa was pretty pissed when he heard you are going to miss a few days of training. He was hoping you would come in first so he could train you to take his position."

"Please don't make me laugh Tris. How would I make a good leader? That's what you and Uriah should be doing, not me."

"You could be just as good as we could. I don't know why everyone expects us to all want to do what our parents are doing," I say.

"Because as far back as I know there has always been a Pedrad and a Wright in leadership. Of course now with the families mingling it is just Pedrads, but it has always been that way. Oh, God my head hurts so much."

"That would be your own fault Zeke," Carmen, his nurse, says as she enters the room. "I will get you something for the pain in a moment. Well it is good to know where the bed from room six has ended up. The doc was just waiting for Max or Natalie to come by so he could report it missing. Thought it might have been an initiate dare."

"We all should have known it would be you two. Can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you? Even Zeke, the three of you have been tearing through this faction for as long as I can remember. It won't be the same when you are all members."

"Oh, it's okay, Carmen. We have been teaching Tarni what to do," I say with a smile on my face.

Carmen starts to laugh, a little too loudly for Zeke by the way he is cringing and shutting his eyes.

"Well, it's good to know you are going to be keeping up tradition. I still think my favourite prank was when you used that discarded blood on the initiates. It changed the protocols around here and now we have to send it back to Erudite for disposal. It always makes us laugh when we have to explain the protocols to new nurses. The funniest is when we have to borrow staff from the Erudite hospital, they always look absolutely horrified when we tell the story."

"That's great, Carmen," Zeke whispers. "But do you think you could get me those pills please."

"Of course, Zeke, I will be straight back. Did Tris and Uriah tell you about their latest prank on the transfers? I can tell you it made my day when they had to come in for an examination. Oh, that Four and Eric, well aren't they just going to be heartbreakers. If I was a few years younger…."

"Carmen!" Zeke shouts. "Did you forget that your son is choosing next year? That is so gross."

"Calm down Zeke, I'm allowed to look. I'm sure once Rosie down at Dauntless Draught gets wind of such fine young men she will be trying to sink her teeth into them and she has at least twenty years on me."

"Please, I beg of you. Just get me something for this pain in my head," Zeke whines.

"Ohhh, poor Z," I say with a laugh.

"Please don't laugh, Tris. It really hurts."

"You know, Tris," Carmen says as she walks back in the room. "Either one of those boys would be a catch. Either one would look mighty fine on your arm."

"I doubt that," I mumble.

"Tris dating?" Uriah asks sounding shocked.

"You boys are going to have to get used to the idea sooner or later. Tris here is going to be popular when she decides she wants to start dating, just like her mum was."

"My mum?"

"Yes, Tris, your mum," Carmen answers. "I was a year younger and I remember that all the boys were hoping that they would get a shot with her. But Nathaniel and Max were both very protective of her. Especially Nate, he looked upon her as a little sister. Then there were rumours she was with that Erudite boy. Can't tell you how happy people were when she stayed and married Max."

"Oh that feels better," Zeke sighs as the meds Carmen just pushed into his IV start to work. "You knew our dad?"

"Everyone knew the Pedrad brothers. Max and Nathaniel were very similar to you boys, probably not as daring as Natalie and Hana were. But the four of them were inseparable. You either wanted to be a Pedrad or date a Pedrad, but those boys only had eyes for the Wright sisters. I think that it helped that they were always together, your grandparents were all great friends, from what I know they grew up together also. I think it helped that the families were in leadership, it's a hard job and I know the faction is a lot happier knowing that Max is now in charge."

"Why?" I ask. I'd never thought much about any of this.

"Well, Xavier only got appointed because your grandfather was too young. He had only just come out of training when his own father passed and the other leaders believed he was too young. Which sounds ridiculous these days. It was always thought that once your grandfather had a few years experience that he would take over the position. Xavier liked the power a little too much, there have always been rumours that he was trying to bind the faction more with Erudite. Tris, if your parents hadn't taken the positions in leadership then it could be a lot different faction that we are in right now."

I can't help but think of that horrible woman, Jeanine. I hate her. I would not want to trust her.

"Now that Max is in charge the feeling around the faction is a lot more positive. We also know that has a lot to do with his home life. You kids and Natalie, you mean the world to him. He will do anything to ensure that this faction stays strong. Natalie was already bringing back the feeling of brotherhood with the new training schemes she has been devising the last few years. Now we are just waiting to see who will be the next Pedrad to go into leadership."

"What do you mean by waiting?" Uriah asks.

"Well, um, we have been placing bets on which Pedrad is next to go into leadership. There has been a huge scramble the last few hours with news that Zeke is in the hospital."

"Great," Zeke exclaims falling back onto his pillows.

"I think it will be interesting to see what happens when Tris and Uriah go through training. Everyone expects that the two of you will rank first and second, with Lynn close behind. There are even a few who think that Lynn could rank first. She is so fierce, that girl."

"Wow," Uriah says. "I didn't realise the importance of it all. No wonder Gramps was in a foul mood about Zeke getting sick."

"The Pedrad men are very proud, they have always been very proud of their faction too. He only wants to see the best for the faction and he knows that his grandchildren are the key."

"No pressure," I remark.

"At least there is still Tarni and Mikey," Zeke slurs.

"Should he be slurring like that?" I ask.

"Yeah, he should fall back asleep in a minute. It's just the drugs, Tris. You don't have to worry, Zeke is out of the woods. Although when he came in last night, it was not looking good."

"It was that bad?" Uriah asks, shocked.

"If he hadn't had that bottle on him then yeah, we could have lost him."

Just as Uriah opens his mouth to speak the door opens and in walks our whole family. Mikey runs over and jumps on the bed with us. I give him a big cuddle and then tell him he can play with Zeke. Zeke is completely out of it now, the drugs have put him to sleep. I get a marker off the trolley that Carmen brought in and hand it to Mikey.

"How is he?" Aunt Hana asks, I can hear the apprehension in her voice.

"Oh, he is fine," Carmen tells her. "He has a killer hangover, so I just gave him some pain meds and he fell back to sleep."

"Thank goodness for that," Mum replies.

All the adults are huddled together and haven't realised that Mikey is drawing on Zeke's face. I nudge Uriah and point to Zeke. Uriah takes a look and lets out a belly full of laughter. The adults all turn and I hear Mum and Aunt Hana gasp.

"Mikey," Dad says in his quiet voice.

"Yes, Dad," Mikey replies, like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm practising," Mikey answers.

"For what, exactly?" Mum asks, trying not to laugh.

"For when I go and work with Tori and Bud in the tattoo parlour," Mikey tells them.

"I think it would be good if you put the marker down. Where did you get the marker from?" Dad asks. Uriah and I are rolling on the bed with tears streaming down our faces. "Don't even bother answering Mikey, I'm sure I have it narrowed down to two."

"Don't you like my art, Dad?" Mikey asks.

"I would like it better if it wasn't on your cousin," Dad replies. "Now put the marker down."

"If I can't draw on Zeke then can I draw on you?" Mikey asks Dad.

This is just to much for everyone in the room and everyone starts to laugh.

"Don't encourage him," Dad whisper shouts. "I don't need any more pranksters in my family."

Carmen looks at Dad and then at Mum and then says, "Are you joking Max? Do you not remember when you and Nate turned the water supply in Dauntless green? It took those Erudite scientists over a week to realise where it was coming from. They kept thinking that one of the drugged up Amity were doing it."

"You did what?" I exclaim. "You get cranky with our pranks. You upset the whole faction with yours."

"That's not even the best one," Carmen interrupts with.

"Thank you, Carmen. I'm sure you have other patients you need to check on," Dad tells her in a warning voice.

"Calm down Max," Mum says still laughing. "I had forgotten all about that."

"I will never forget that," Aunt Hana says. "I was supposed to go on a date but I couldn't do it. I looked ridiculous with that green tinge."

"But we all had that green tinge," mum says.

"Why do you think we did the prank?" Dad tells Aunt Hana. "Nate hadn't worked up the courage to ask you out and then you said yes to Tommy and he didn't want you to go. So we spiked the water supply."

"You did that, so Aunt Hana wouldn't go on a date? I don't know how you can get angry with Uri, Zeke or I for our pranks. That is just a stupid reason," I state with my arms crossed in front of me.

"Tris has a really good point," Gramps says with a chuckle. "Although we have been trying to tell you the same thing for years."

"Not the point, Dad," Dad tells Gramps.

"I think it's time to go and get some breakfast," I tell Uriah.

"I like that plan," Uriah replies and we hop off the bed.

"Can I come too?" Mikey asks.

"Come on," I say and go to drag him out of the room with us.

"Dad can you take a picture of Zeke for me? I want to show Tori my art," Mikey calls out.

"I wouldn't worry too much Mikey," Uriah says. "I think the whole faction is going to be able to see what your art work looks like. I'm sure it will take more than a few washers for Zeke to get that off."

"It's nearly as good as when we shaved his eyebrows off," I say and we all walk towards home laughing.


	27. Chapter 27

A big thank you to divergentpanda46 for her proofreading skills.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN (Zeke is an initiate)

NATALIE'S POV

"Which strays are you inviting to lunch this year?" Max asks me.

"I think Four and Eric need to see what real family is about. I also want to try and make them understand that they need to keep their animosity towards each other in the training room. They don't realise it, but they are very similar in personality. They could be great, if they would just start to work together, instead of hating on each other."

"Tris hasn't realised who Four is?"

"No, and it isn't up to us to tell her."

"But you have a plan?"

"Of course I have a plan." I say with a roll of my eyes. As if I wouldn't have a plan.

"Don't you think she is going to be pissed at you when she sees him here for the first time, in front of all our friends and family."

"What sort of mother do you think I am? I have it planned that she will see him privately before they are thrust in front of everyone."

"Well if Tris is happy to see him then I know Uriah will be. He has not shut up about him, I think he has a bit of crush on him."

"Well don't tell Marlene, she will be devastated."

"Have you spoken to Eric?"

"About lunch?"

"No, about the fact that Caleb and Tris are his cousins."

"Not yet. I don't really know how to drop that bombshell," I say, I really need to stop avoiding this issue.

"You don't think he would know?"

"Please, as if Jeanine would let that slip. Plus, Andrew never knew I was carrying twins, Jeanine only knows about Tris. I don't really want any information getting back to Erudite."

"What difference would it make?"

"None. Not really. I'm just being irrational."

"Do you think that Eric could be in contact with Jeanine? She is his aunt."

"I don't know. There is something he is hiding, I just can't figure out what it is. I am hoping now that Xavier has stepped down that Erudite will crawl back under the rock they came from."

"Are you sure this isn't about Jeanine and Andrew?"

"No, Max. It most definitely is not. Well it is, but not for personal reasons. I can still remember Jeanine telling me she wanted to study people who were Divergent. I don't want her getting information on our members. I don't trust her."

"I don't either. I just needed to know that we were on the same page. I think it would be nice if Eric knew he has family here. He might be easier to deal with."

"I know I need to tell him. I also need to tell Tris and Caleb."

"You're worried about Caleb, that he will want to learn more about his father and Erudite."

"I don't know, maybe."

"You know there is a strong possibility that Caleb will end up in Erudite?"

"I know that, hell, I even encouraged it. But that doesn't mean I want him to. I think now that we are getting closer to them choosing that I am starting to worry a little bit. With Zeke you knew he would pick Dauntless. Tris and Uriah, even though I think they are both Divergent, I truly believe they will stay here. Mikey and Tarni, I think they will stay too. Although I am starting to think that Mikey might have a bit of Amity in him," I say this with a laugh. Poor Zeke is still walking around with Mikey's art work on his face.

"I think we are all lucky that Zeke could see the funny side of that prank."

"Have you talked to him, Zeke I mean, about what happened?"

"Yeah. He was highly embarrassed and also extremely thankful that no one else got sick. He said he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if Tris or Uriah had been drinking the stuff."

"I suppose we can be grateful for that. Although we do need to think about the end of his initiation. Tris and Uriah, probably Lynn and Marlene as well, they are all going to be celebrating with Zeke and Shauna. How strict do we want to be?"

"If I remember correctly, you and I both had way too much to drink at Hana and Nate's banquet. We can't really tell them no when we were probably worse than they could ever imagine getting."

"I'm glad we agree, I don't want to come down on them over this. Although I want Tarni kept on a tight leash. She is already too grown up for her own good. She is going to be the death of me."

"Natalie, Tarni is the spitting image of what you were like at that age."

"Please don't say that, Max. I don't want more teenage pregnancies in this family."

"Oh, Natalie, I don't think it is that easy to stop. Plus we wouldn't have Tris and Cal if it wasn't for your mistake."

"Thank you. You have always treated them both as if they were your own."

"They are mine, Natalie. I have always thought of them as mine, I was there from the moment they were born."

"I know, and I know we never speak about it, but you have been a wonderful father to them. Not just them, but Tarni and Mikey, too. You have also done a great job with helping to guide Zeke and Uriah, as well. I'm proud to be able to call you my husband."

"And I love that I can call you my wife. I love you, Natalie, with everything I have."

"I know and I am so grateful for it. I love you too, Max, always."

* * *

I hear the knock on my door and look up to see Eric standing in the doorway. He looks nervous.

"Eric, come in and close the door for me, please."

Eric walks over and stands in front of my desk. He is an imposing young man. I think he will fit into Dauntless well.

"Sit, Eric. How are you finding your time in Dauntless so far?" I ask

"I'm enjoying it immensely, ma'am."

"Eric, please call me Natalie," I say with a laugh. "Tomorrow is Visiting Day, I'm sure you are well aware of this. Do you think your family will be visiting?"

"I highly doubt it. My aunt takes Faction Before Blood very seriously."

"Well, my family has a gathering for lunch on Visiting Day and I thought you might like to come. We have quite a few people who have transferred over the years that are invited. It is a good time to meet new people"

"I would like that, thank you."

"You are welcome. We usually start around twelve. Now, you have been doing extremely well in training. Have you thought about what job you might like to do when initiation is over?"

"I believe I am going to rank first. I would like to pursue a leadership position."

"You seem very confident about this. Confidence can be good, especially here in Dauntless, but be very careful. You don't want to come across as arrogant, it doesn't sit well in this faction."

"I will try to remember that Natalie."

"Eric I don't really know how to say this but do you know much about your family's history?"

"I think I am the first to transfer out of Erudite in a very long time. Mum's side, the Priors, they have been in Erudite since the beginning. Dad's side, well, I think he said that the Coulters have been in Erudite since the second or third generation."

"It must have been a shock to get Dauntless as your test result?"

"Not really," Eric replies.

"Eric there is something I need to tell you. I haven't told my children yet and until I get the chance I would like to keep this between us. I promise they will be told very soon. Just before my choosing I was helping a young man from Erudite with his Psychology homework. We became more than friends and almost chose to leave our birth factions to be together."

"You're talking about Uncle Andrew."

"Yes I am."

"Aunt Jeanine would always make sly comments whenever we had a family gathering. She seemed to take joy in watching Uncle Andrew flinch."

"Yes, your Aunt Jeanine can be very cruel when she wants to be. Look, long story short. My two eldest, Caleb and Tris, they are your cousins. Your uncle and I had a relationship before our choosing and I fell pregnant. I wanted to stay in Dauntless and he chose Erudite."

"Wow," Eric gasps. "I wasn't expecting that. I haven't met a Caleb or Tris yet."

"Caleb likes to keep to himself, he is a bit of a bookworm. Tris you may not have met but she was the instigator of the prank that was played out in your dorm."

Eric starts to laugh, a big hearty laugh. "I think I like Tris already. That was seriously some funny shit. Oh, sorry. I mean that was a great prank."

"Don't worry about the swearing, Eric," I laugh. He looks mortified at what he let slip. "I have heard and said a lot worse than that living here. I still need to sit down with Caleb and Tris but I wanted you to know that you have blood family here in Dauntless. In Dauntless we consider everyone family, but I thought you would like to know that you have more than just that here."

"Thank you. It is all a bit of a shock. Makes a lot more sense to how our family gatherings would end up, but I'm glad you told me. That I will get to know Tris and Caleb."

"Good. Now even if someone from Erudite turns up tomorrow to see you, you are still welcome to come by at any time. We would love to have you."

"Thank you, Natalie," Eric says with a smile and gets up from his seat and leaves. Now I need to explain this to Tris and Caleb. I also need to find Four and invite him to lunch. I'm sure he will be in the training room, it's too early for him to have gone to the fear landscape room. I'm really hoping that once he realises that Tris is Beatrice that he will stop going through his landscape, it's not healthy.

* * *

"I thought I would find you in here," I say as I watch Four pounding on the punching bag.

"I'm sorry, should I not be in here?" Four asks as he stops punching and takes in some much needed heavy breaths.

"I think it's better than finding you in the fear landscape room," I reply. "How are you finding Dauntless? I hope you are happy here."

"It's a lot different from where I came from. I'm trying to get accustomed to living here."

"That's good to hear. Tomorrow is Visiting Day," I say. I watch as Four flinches at the word 'visiting'. "I am sure you are hoping your father doesn't make an appearance."

"He won't come. I am sure of it."

"Well you have a new family now and I would really like it if you would come to my family's Visiting Day lunch. I'm sure you will know a few people who will be there. Amar will be there, among others. I think it would be good for you to meet some more people."

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Every year we have this gathering and it seems to get a little bigger each year. I like to invite people who I think would fit well together. Amar's boyfriend George will be there, as will George's sister, Tori. I'm sure you know Tori from the tattoo parlour. If you are lucky, once George gets a few drinks into him he likes to tell stories from his childhood. You can see why both Tori and George transferred to Dauntless when the stories start. So, will you come? We would really like to have you there."

"Okay. Um, thank you."

"Here are the instructions to getting to the leadership quarters. Try and arrive around 11:45 am."

"Again, thank you, Natalie."

"I will see you tomorrow, Four. Don't work too hard on that punching bag," I say with a wink and walk out.

* * *

I feel exhausted when I get home. I still need to talk to Tris and Cal. I think I should do that now, before dinner. Get it out of the way.

"Hey Mum," Tris calls out from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I have been helping the grandmas with preparing everything for tomorrow."

"That was nice of you."

"Well, it's better than sitting in my room all day because I'm grounded."

"It is still a nice gesture. Do you want me to get started on dinner?"

"No, Grandma Annora made a little extra so we don't have to worry about dinner tonight. Did you know she is taking Tarni with her to get the ice cream tonight?"

"I did."

"I wish it was me going," Tris whispers.

I start to laugh. Of course Tris would want to go, always curious.

"I'm sure you do. Is Caleb home? I need to talk to the both of you."

"He is in his room. I can't believe that he wants to study in the holidays."

"Well let's go and talk with him in his room."

"What's this about?" Tris asks as we walk to Caleb's room.

"I will tell you once we are all together."

"Fine," Tris huffs.

I knock on Caleb's door and we walk in. Caleb is sitting at his desk with books open.

"What's going on?" Caleb asks.

Tris and I sit on Caleb's bed and Caleb spins his chair around so that he is facing us.

"I needed to tell you both something. One of the new initiates is from Erudite."

"You're talking about Eric?" Tris asks.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"I know Four beat his ass."

"Really Tris? You couldn't have found a nicer way to say it?" Caleb scolds.

"So you've met Four?" I ask tentatively.

"No, wouldn't have a clue what he looks like. Uriah keeps going on about him and the fight. I think Uriah might have a bit of a crush, he is practically stalking the guy, I don't understand how he can keep sneaking around when he is supposed to be grounded." Tris sighs. "Oh, and Caleb, they weren't my words, that is how Uriah described their fight."

Caleb just rolls his eyes at his sister. He better hope she doesn't see it or he might be in for a fight of his own.

"Okay, well back to Eric. Eric's mother is Andrew's sister," I practically blurt out.

"So, he's our cousin?" Caleb asks.

"Yes."

"You are telling me that the most hated initiate is my cousin?" Tris responds. Was not expecting that response.

"I am sure he is nicer than that Tris. When did you start listening to gossip?" Caleb tells her.

"I don't listen to gossip, but I do listen to Uriah and he said—"

"Okay, enough! I think that Uriah might be exaggerating just a little. Anyway, you will both get to meet him tomorrow because I have invited him to lunch."

"Great," Tris snaps and walks out of the room.

"Do you think he can tell me more about Andrew?" Caleb asks, hope lathering his tongue.

"I am sure he can. But be careful what you wish for Caleb. I think you might like to get to know your cousin first, before you start bombarding him with questions about Andrew. It might be a bit rude if you only want to talk to him because of the knowledge he may have."

"I suppose it would be good to get to know him. It would be good to find out a bit more about Erudite as well."

"I'm sure he will have lots he can tell you about Erudite. But you know, George and Tori can also tell you about Erudite."

"Tori hates Erudite, George has given me snippets but they seem so much more Dauntless that I just don't find myself comfortable asking a lot."

"Well you might find that Eric is the same. They all left Erudite for a reason, Caleb. Now tell me, did you leave your room at all today?"

"I went to the kitchen for food."

"Caleb, I know you like to read but you need to get out. Go and play with your friends. Do something a little more Dauntless for a change. If you do transfer then you will be happy that you have made these memories to take with you. We will be having dinner as soon as your father gets home, which should be soon. So go wash up and come downstairs. I'm sure grandma would love to see you. Even your brother and sisters would probably enjoy your company. Please stop isolating yourself from everyone."

"I'll try, Mum. I promise."


	28. Chapter 28

Finally! You will get what I am talking about soon. Here's a bonus chapter. I know a lot of people have been waiting for this. I hope I don't disappoint. Enjoy.

A big thank you to divergentpanda46 for her proofreading skills.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT (Visiting Day – Zeke's initiation year)

NATALIE'S POV

"How was your camping trip?" I ask Max.

The boys went on their annual camping trip down to the dungeons last night. They have been home for a few hours, but I have been too busy to ask how it went.

"Mikey loved it. Uriah is fine until the ghost stories come out and Caleb took a book with him to read. I don't know why we keep doing this."

"If Mikey loves it then you should keep it up. I'm sure Zeke will want to be there next year, he always loved the adventure."

"Don't you think Zeke is too old for it?"

"Zeke is never too old for such a thing. Now if you asked him to water your plants while you were away on holidays, well, then he would fail miserably at that. But a camping trip in the dungeons, he loves that sort of thing."

"True. It would make it more enjoyable, I really missed him this year. Now, is everything organised for our guests?"

"Yes. As long as everyone arrives on time there shouldn't be a problem. What time is it?"

"11.30."

"Tris, I think that's enough help from you. Why don't you go up to your room and change before our guests arrive?"

"What am I supposed to wear? What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Just change your shirt. You have something on the sleeve."

"Damn, this is my favourite top."

"How can you see the difference? You are always in a black T shirt," Max inquires.

"Really dad? Don't you have a favourite shirt? Just because they all look the same doesn't mean you don't have a favourite," Tris responds.

"I never really thought about it," Max replies.

"I'm going to change my top."

"Stay up there and relax until everyone gets here. You have been such a wonderful help today," I say as I give my daughter a half hug as she leaves the room.

"How do you think this is going to go?"

"I think she will be happy to see him. I also think she is going to be shitty at me for not telling her he was here," I say.

"Can you blame her? I wouldn't be happy about it."

"I know, but I thought she would have seen him around the faction. At the very least I thought she would have seen him when they pulled that prank."

"You couldn't see anything properly from all the smoke. Even when they were in the dorm it was too hard to make out faces properly."

"Well, we will just have to wait and see. There is also the Eric situation. I don't know how she is going to react to him. Caleb I am certain will have a million questions to ask, but Tris…. I suppose it depends on how angry she is that we didn't tell her about Tobias being here."

"You know he has been asking around about her?"

"Really?"

"Yes, it seems our daughter used her full name when she first introduced herself to him. I felt sorry for the guy asking people if they knew a Beatrice."

"Oh dear, the poor boy. Isn't he in for his own shock today?"

"Are you sure we shouldn't give her a little warning?"

Just as Max finishes his sentence, the doorbell rings.

"Too late. That should be him now."

"Are you sure, Natalie? This could backfire badly on us."

"On me, you mean."

"No, on us. I agreed to this too."

"Just open the door, Max. What will be, will be."

"Four, good to see you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Stop with the sir. It's Max."

"Four, how are you?" I ask coming out from inside the kitchen.

"I'm well, Natalie. How are you?"

"I'm good. You seem in a good mood, no visitors from your past?" I smile trying to make him feel at ease. Today must have been stressful, with the pressure that Marcus might turn up. He has done such a good job of hiding his identity.

He just nods his head.

"Four could you do me a favour? I really need to have my daughter Tris come down and help me finish with a few things. Do you think you could go to her room and ask her to come down? It's the second door on your left."

"Of course," Four responds and walks towards Tris' room.

"This could end badly, Natalie," Max warns.

"Have a little faith, Max."

"Good morning!" Uriah calls out as he opens the door.

"Well, aren't you in a good mood," I say with a laugh.

"I'm out of the dungeons, I'm warm and about to eat lots of really yummy food. What more would I need to be in a good mood?"

"I don't know Uriah. What do you need?" Max asks.

"Is it true that Four is coming to lunch?" Uriah whispers. I can't help but to hide behind Max's large frame and try not to laugh.

"I think he might be," Max whispers back as he leans in towards Uriah. At this I can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny Natalie?" Mum asks as she enters the room.

"Nothing, I'm just being silly," I say.

"Please," Max scoffs. "We all know Uriah has a man crush on Four. Why deny it?"

"I do not," Uriah stands up straight and acts very serious.

"It's okay, Uri," Mum replies. "I think half the men in this faction do. I know for sure the women all do. If they aren't talking about Four, then they are whispering about Eric. I've never seen such a reaction about a couple of transfers."

"Well if you had seen their fight you would be," Uriah comments. We all turn to look at him and you can see he is trying to hide his embarrassment. "What? It was an epic fight."

"That is true," I respond. "I was in the training room when it took place, both young men should be proud of their efforts."

"Where's Tris? Is she in her room?" Uriah asks but before I respond Uriah has already bounded towards there.

"This could be interesting," Max mutters as he moves towards the bedrooms.

"Where do you think you are going?" I call out.

"Shh," Max hisses as he puts his finger to his lips and starts tiptoeing towards the bedrooms.

"Has he gone insane?" Mum asks.

"No," I laugh. "I will tell you all about it later. Could you help me with a few things?"

 **TRIS'S POV**

I hear a knock on my door and an unfamiliar male voice call out, asking if they can come in.

The door swings open and I am shocked. "Tobias!" I exclaim.

"Beatrice!" A just as shocked Tobias calls out.

"What are you … how?" I can't seem to get a full sentence out of my mouth.

Tobias quickly closes the door and moves into my room.

"I've been looking for you everywhere?" Tobias tells me. "But nobody knew anyone called Beatrice."

"I have always been called Tris. I, oh. I am so sorry. People must have looked at you like you were crazy?"

He chuckles a little and says, "Just a bit."

"What are you doing here?"

"I transferred."

"But I would have known if there was a Tobias who transferred."

"I changed my name. Long story. I go by Four now," he explains.

"Oh, you're Four? _The_ Four?"

"Yes, why?"

It's me who can't seem to stop myself from laughing. "My cousin Uriah has been telling me about this Four who is a transfer. Actually, it's all he really wants to talk about."

"Hey Tris, did you hear who is coming to lunch today?" Uriah calls out as he opens my door.

We all stand there shocked for a moment before Uriah finally says, "you didn't tell me you knew Four. Why didn't you tell me?" I can hear the hurt in his voice.

"She didn't, I mean doesn't," Tobias says. "Natalie asked me to come and get Tris." He then turns to me, he is looking at me like he is trying to tell me something. "She said something about wanting your help."

"I doubt that," I whisper under my breath. She must have known all along that Tobias was here.

"We should go and see what she needs," Four suggests.

"Yeah sure," I say. Uriah walks out of the room and I go to follow when Tobias says, "Beatrice, I don't. I—"

"It's okay Four, I won't let your secret out," I say.

"Thanks," he sighs. I can see him visibly relaxing. "Um, do you think that we could, well, maybe. That maybe we could catch up, after. Later. I mean."

"Yes, I would like that," I tell him. I can't help but blush. Now it is his turn to not be able to finish full sentences.

* * *

We walk out of my room and follow the laughter that is coming from our lounge room. Obviously more people have arrived. That, or Uriah has tripped over his overly large feet again and is sprawled all over the floor.

It's actually both, Uriah is pushing himself off the floor as Amar goes to give him a hand but can't seem to walk very fast because of his laughter.

"I don't understand how you can be so coordinated in the training room but can't walk into a room without tripping over your own feet," Amar says with a chuckle.

"I'm concentrating when I am in the training room. If I don't then I am likely to get knocked out by Tris or Lynn," Uriah replies.

"Are they still beating you?" Tori asks, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. They are so fast and they don't let up," Uriah tells her.

"Here's the little pocket rocket," Amar says when he sees me.

"You're talking about her?" Eric looks confused.

"Eric this is Tris and yes this is who I was talking about. Well half, Lynn hasn't arrived yet."

"But she's so tiny," Eric exclaims.

"If there is one thing you should remember living here in Dauntless, it is that size doesn't matter," Amar tells him.

"I don't know about that Amar," Tori smirks.

"What don't you know about Tori?" Mum asks.

"Amar was just trying to tell us that size doesn't matter," Tori explains to Mum.

"That depends what you are talking about?" Mum says. I am totally confused.

"I was talking about Tris and Lynn's fighting skills, Natalie. Get your head out of the gutter, Tori," Amar says.

"Like you have anything to worry about," Tori scoffs.

"Tori!" George lunges at his sister and puts his hand over her mouth.

"Okay enough of that," Mum says with a smile.

"I can't believe that you are telling me that Tris here can knock Uriah out," Eric says completely ignoring the other conversation.

"She'd be able to knock you out as well," Zeke says as he joins the party. "Hi Cuz."

"Hey Zeke," I say returning his hug.

"So Zeke and Uriah are your cousins?" Four asks.

"Yes. They are," I answer. "You asked Zeke if he knew a Beatrice, didn't you?"

Tobias just nods.

"That means that Four must be—" Uriah starts but I quickly cover his mouth.

"What is he trying to say?" Zeke asks.

"Never mind," I say.

"But Tris—"

"Uriah!" Mum calls out. "I need some help from you right now."

"Can't Zeke help you?" Uriah mumbles.

"Uriah," Dad warns.

"Okay, I'm going."

"Why is everyone standing over here?" Lynn asks as she joins the party.

I just tilt my head at her.

She starts to laugh. "Uriah fell over the invisible rope again."

"Does he do this a lot?" Tobias asks. I need to keep remembering to think of him as Four. He obviously doesn't want people to know his real name and I don't want to slip up. Not until I at least know why.

"All the time," Zeke answers. "It's been going on since he was a baby. I think Mum must have dropped him on his head."

"Hey! I heard that," Uriah shouts from the dining table. Mum has him setting the table with Mikey helping. We will probably all end up with two knives and no forks or the other way round with them setting the table.

Four and Eric must think we are all crazy and wonder what they have got themselves into.

"Lynn have you met Eric and Four?" Zeke asks.

"No but Uriah has told me a lot about Four," she laughs.

"You, too?" I say.

"You have to be joking," Eric says.

We all just look at him confused.

"There is no way that either of these girls could take me down," Eric scoffs.

"Want to test that theory?" Lynn snarls.

"Okay, okay. I don't think we want that to be happening anytime soon," Dad interrupts. "We want to keep our initiates alive Lynn."

"They are really that good?" Eric asks Zeke.

"They are really that good. Amar has been training them," Zeke replies.

"And unlike some, Ezekiel, they take their training very seriously," Amar says.

"Don't call me that. Only Mum can call me that."

"Ezekiel," Aunt Hana walks over to us, "I think it's time we get started on lunch."

Amar is laughing at Zeke over Aunt Hana's head. Zeke gives Amar a rude hand gesture that gets him a slap from his mum. We really are a little crazy.

I look over at Four and he looks a little uneasy.

"Are you okay? I know we must all seem a little crazy to you," I say.

"It's fine. I'm just not used to this kind of thing," he replies.

"Oh right, Abnegation must have been a lot different than here in Dauntless."

"You could say that."

"Well, I hope you are enjoying it more here," I say and I can't help but blush after I have said it. Why do I have to keep blushing? This is embarrassing.

"I do. More now," he says with a small smile. I can see his ears turning pink.

Tarni walks into the room and when she sees everyone she squeals and runs back towards her room.

"Who was that?" Eric asks.

"That's my sister Tarni," I say. "I'll go and get her."

I walk into Tarni's room and she is throwing clothes off and running into her wardrobe. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Did you not see who is here for lunch?" she asks.

"Who?"

"Four and Eric are here," she replies like I'm an idiot. I shake my head.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"They are going to be the most eligible guys in Dauntless Tris," Tarni replies, like it is the most obvious answer in the world.

"You're ten, Tarni. What do you need to get changed for?"

"They are only six years older Tris."

"And you expect them to wait until you are old enough? Are you crazy?"

"Don't ruin it for me, Tris. Can't I just dream?"

"You should be sitting with Uriah," I say. "I'm going to go eat. Take your time. Maybe they will have aged enough to ask you out by the time you get down to lunch."

"Not funny, Tris," Tarni calls out to me.

I get back to the table and there is a seat between Four and Zeke or a seat next to Eric. I would rather sit with Four and Zeke. I sit between the two, feeling really small with Four being so tall and Zeke being so broad.

"Is Tarni okay?" Mum asks.

"Yes, she felt she needed to change her clothes," I reply. I would love to blurt out that she is trying to impress Four and Eric but even I draw the line at embarrassing my sister like that. Zeke or Uriah maybe, but not Tarni.

"I swear that kid has too many clothes," Dad grumbles.

"She gets it from her grandmothers," Mum says.

"She does not," Grandma Annora replies.

"Please," Mum scoffs. "You have more clothes than Tris and I combined."

"That's because you won't let me take you shopping, either of you. At least Tarni likes to shop with me."

Tarni enters the room now dressed in a dress and it takes everything in me not to laugh a little. Lynn looks at me and she is trying to stay straight faced as well.

"Is that a new dress?" Shauna asks Tarni. Lynn just rolls her eyes.

"It is. I went shopping with the grandmas last week and they helped me pick it out," Tarni replies.

"It is super cute," Shauna exclaims.

"Can we not talk dresses?" Uriah grumbles.

"But I thought you would like that subject, Uriah?" Lynn teases. She is always calling him a girl.

"Well, it's debatable who is going to wear the dress," Zeke says.

"Hey!" Uriah calls out to Zeke.

"What?" Zeke says as he laughs at Uriah.

"How's initiation going for you kids?" Gramps asks. "I hear that I missed a great fight between the transfers the other day."

"You should have seen it, Gramps," Uriah starts to explain. "Four absolutely beat the crap out or Eric, it was a total blood bath."

I look across and Eric is staring daggers at Four. I look at Four and he is returning the glare. It feels like there must be a lot of this when they are involved.

"Well I'm sorry I missed it. Usually we don't get such great fighting between transfers," Gramps replies to Uriah.

"Just wait till our year," I tell him. Trying to get the focus of the boys. They look like they are ready to rip each other across the table.

"Yes, I will be excited to see you all fighting. It is going to be great," Gramps says rubbing his hands together.

"Enough fight talk," Aunt Hana says. "I hear that Tarni had a special assignment last night. Did you enjoy it, Tarni?"

"I did. Although Grandma's friend brought her granddaughter, too, and well, the girl was just rude. Her name was Rose and she just acted like she was so much better than me. I really just wanted to punch her in the nose."

"You are going to be worse than Tris," Caleb says.

"Hey, I've never punched anyone in the nose," I say.

"Only because someone is always there to stop you," Caleb says.

"That's not true. I have wanted to hit you plenty of times and I have stopped myself," I say.

"Probably should have hit him," Zeke whispers in my ear and I can't help but laugh.

I hear Four snicker he must have heard it too.

"Back to Tarni," Hana says. "Did you pick up the package?"

"Yes Aunt Hana, we got the ice cream," Tarni tells her.

"Thank goodness. I thought you were going to tell me you lost your temper and we didn't get the ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Eric asks.

"We have dauntless cake. Candor have ice cream. Every year since Grandma chose she has snuck out of the faction at night and gone to see her friend in Candor. They swap cake for ice cream," Caleb tells Eric.

"Is it safe to do that?" Eric asks.

"I haven't been caught yet," Grandma Annora gloats.

"Probably helped you were a leader," Caleb scoffs.

"I don't see you complaining when you are smearing it all over your cake," grandma counters.

Caleb can't seem to think of a comeback, so he keeps his head down and keeps eating.

"What does Erudite have?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Eric asks.

"We have cake, Candor has ice cream. What does Erudite have?"

"Oh, um, fizzy drink," Eric says.

"What is fizzy drink?" I ask.

"They have drinks that have flavouring in them and bubbles," Tori tells us.

"Bubbles?" Uriah questions.

"They use a carbonation process and it gives the drinks bubbles," Eric replies.

"Doesn't sound as good as cake," Uriah says.

"It's not," Tori says dryly. "Why else do you think we all came to Dauntless?"

"We do get a lot of Erudite transfers, usually," Gramps says.

"What about you Four?" Eric says. "Which faction were you from again?"

I see Four's fist clench under the table and I move to put my hand over the fist closest to me. His hand is so much larger than mine and it takes me back to four years ago when we first held hands. I see him start to unclench his fist and he wraps his hand around mine as he takes a large breath of air in.

"That is enough," Mum says slamming her hand onto the table. Making most of us jump. "I will not have this from our top two initiates. You have both chosen Dauntless and you will start acting like it. We are all a family. You are brothers now. You need to have each other's back, not trying to stab each other in the back. If you don't like this then you can leave. Go to factionless for all we care. Eric, you lost one fight. Get over it. Do you think we judge you just on whether you have won or lost? No, we don't. We look at how you fought, we look at how you deal with losing, we also look at how you deal with winning. So, suck it up, both of you. Now, who would like some cake?"

With a round of cheers, Mum gets up from the table and Dad goes to help her.

"Are you okay?" I whisper to Four.

He gives a slight nod. Still holding tightly to my hand, he only lets go once we have been served cake and he needs his hand to use his spoon.


	29. Chapter 29

A big thank you to divergentpanda46 for her proofreading skills.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE (Zeke's initiation, two days before the final test)

TRIS' POV

I am walking out of the kitchen having just finished breakfast, when Mum and Dad walk in. "Do you have plans today, Tris?" Mum asks.

"I'm meeting Uriah in the dining hall. He was having breakfast with Zeke this morning," I reply.

"I suppose another certain young man will be with them," Mum smirks.

"Don't think I have forgotten that you didn't tell me he was here," I warn.

"I'm sure you haven't," Dad chuckles.

"You won't be laughing about it," I tell them.

"Oh, sweetheart," Mum coos. "How did you want to find out? Wasn't it better that you were alone?"

"He has been here for weeks, _Mum_ ," I state. "Don't you think it would have been nice for him to have had a friend?"

"That wasn't possible Tris," Dad defends. "He is an initiate, you know you couldn't have had much contact."

"Not really the point _Dad_ ," I say getting angry. "It doesn't matter now, I know. Let's leave it at that."

I'm not really leaving it at that. I just need to come up with the right prank.

"She's not really leaving it at that, is she?" Dad asks Mum as I'm leaving the room.

I keep walking. I have to plan this right. I can't do it now, they will be expecting it. Need to wait a few weeks at least and I really need to talk to Uri and Zeke. Hopefully they will have some great ideas.

* * *

I walk up to the table that is housing my friends. Even though we shouldn't be hanging with the initiates, there are only two days to go and it shouldn't get anyone in trouble.

"You're coming with me on a date," I hear Zeke tell Tobias.

"What?" Tobias squeals. I didn't think his deep voice could go that high.

"Um, I hate to tell you bro," Uriah says. "But you're supposed to go on dates alone, not bring a friend."

"It's a double date, idiot," Zeke says. "I just asked Maria out and she wants me to find her friend Nicole a date. I thought Four would be perfect for it."

I can't help but scoff. Yeah right. Sometimes I wonder if we are related. There is no way I am letting Tobias go on this date. _Shit!_ I don't get to make that decision. I don't even know where we stand. We haven't had a chance to talk since the Visiting Day lunch.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Tobias finally says.

"Why? Look, it will be great. You, me, a couple of easy Dauntless girls. Maybe we could get you laid," Zeke says.

Tobias spits water all over the table and Eric pats him on the back, trying to stifle a laugh.

"I think it might be a good idea if you take Eric with you," Uriah says. "I don't think Four is ready for your style of dating."

"Why me?" Eric complains.

"Oh for goodness sake," Lynn exclaims bumping her forehead on the table. As this happens Shauna gets up and leaves the table, I can see she is looking upset.

"Are you okay?" Zeke asks.

"No Zeke, I'm not," Lynn states. "How long is it going to take you to realise that Shauna is in love with you?"

"What?" Zeke innocently asks.

Uriah, Lynn and I all groan. How has he not seen this?

"Do you need me to spell the words out for you?" Lynn asks.

"When did this happen?" Zeke asks.

Everyone at the table is trying not to laugh at him right now. We are barely keeping it together.

"It's always been there," Uriah says. "We just thought you would have caught on by now."

"What do I do?" Zeke asks.

"You're asking us?" I say. "Aren't _you_ the big player at the table? You work it out. But make it quick, if you aren't interested then Shauna deserves to know. Then she can move on. Find someone who is worth her time."

"You all knew?" Zeke asks, seeming a little confused.

We all nod our heads yes, even Tobias and Eric.

"How did I not see this?"

"Zeke, you are my brother but seriously. Are you stupid? It has always been straight in front of you."

"She really likes me?" Zeke asks with a stupid grin on his face.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Four whispers in my ear.

All I can do is nod my head.

"I'll meet you in front of the dining hall," he says as he gets up to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Zeke asks.

"I don't know, training room maybe," Four replies.

"Anywhere that you're not, probably," Lynn says laughing at Zeke.

I get up to leave the table. "Where are you going?" Uriah asks.

"I have stuff to do." I don't want to lie to them and I don't want to tell them what I'm really doing. I can see that Uriah is about to question me, so I say, "Have fun on your date, Zeke."

"Crap, now I need to cancel."

That is all I can hear as I'm walking away, that and a lot of laughter. Poor Zeke, I hope Shauna is at least nice to him when he finally works up the courage to ask her out, because I am sure he will make a fool of himself.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Four asks me.

"Somewhere that Uriah and Zeke won't bother us," I tell him as we jump over the ragged rocks down in the chasm. Uri and I found this spot years ago and decided not to tell Zeke about it. It was just our secret. Uriah doesn't like to come down here anymore, mainly because of the dungeon camping trips. He says it is too wet and cold and makes him think of Gramps and his scary voice. He also knows that if I am down here it means I need some time to myself.

"Do you have to get away from them often?"

"No, I usually spend all my free time with Uriah. But it's nice to have a place just to yourself."

I sit on my favourite rock and Four comes and sits next to me. It's strange having him here, I didn't think it would happen and then it was such a shock to see him. I've been hoping for a moment alone with him, although I never thought that would happen. Not with Zeke and Uriah around. There are also the groupies. Four and Eric have found themselves being the centre of attention here in Dauntless. It will die down once initiation is over. It always does.

I open my mouth to speak but then we both start to talk at the same time. We both laugh, I know part of mine is nerves.

"I didn't think you had transferred," I say.

"I don't know if I would have. Until I had talked to you that day, I was certain that I would be stuck in Abnegation forever."

"You changed your name and my parents never told me," I say. Then I want to punch myself in the face. Now he will know that I have talked to them about him. _Can this get any more embarrassing?_

"I tried looking for you here. I just couldn't find a Beatrice," he tells me.

"I'm so sorry about that. The day we met I had just told that woman at Erudite that my name was Beatrice, I didn't think anything of it."

"Should have seen Zeke's face when I asked. He thought I was crazy. Told me no one in their right mind would call their kid Beatrice," he says then laughs. "It is funny that he didn't realise that it was you. I wonder what he would say if he knew?"

"Let's never find out," I say. "You've nearly finished initiation. That must feel good?"

"It is," he says with a sigh.

"Is everything alright? You seem troubled. Almost as much as you were after the aptitude test."

"What makes you think that?" I can hear the worry in his voice.

"You get this far away look. Like you are trying to push a bad memory away?"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to do that," he tells me.

"It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure you would rather be doing something else than listening to my problems."

"I like talking to you, Tobias," I say. "I should be calling you Four, sorry."

"No, it's okay. I like hearing you say my name," he admits. Then he whispers, "Just not around others."

"Okay. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you were Dauntless born then I would understand the name change. We like to brag when we can. But you don't seem the bragging type, quite the opposite really. So why the name change?"

"You have to go for the hard questions first."

"You don't have to answer. I just...well..."

"It's okay, Tris. I want to tell you, it's just not easy to talk about. Actually, I've never talked about it. I don't know how to tell you, without you seeing me as a coward."

"I could never think that way of you Tobias."

"Don't be so sure."

"Does it have to do with why you transferred?"

"Partly. Although I am blaming you for most of the reason why I transferred."

"You are?"

"The best thing that could have happened to me that day, the day of the aptitude test, was you running into me. Although the bruise on my stomach would have told you differently," he says with a chuckle. "I didn't want to stay in Abnegation, I think you got that bit."

"I did."

"I just didn't think I had an option, or options. I thought I was going to have to stay, to endure. When you told me that it was my choice, it was like it woke something in me. For the first time I felt hope. I hadn't felt that before, not any that I could remember. My mum died when I was nine."

"I'm sorry," I say. I couldn't imagine not having my mum. The hurt would be unbearable.

"Thanks. It was a long time ago now. I hardly remember her anymore. My father, Marcus, he wasn't very nice to her. He treated her very badly."

Tobias stops talking, like it is hard for him to get the words out.

"Tobias," I say gently, touching his hand. "You don't have to talk about this if you don't want too."

Tobias grabs my hand and laces our fingers. "It's not that I don't want to. I just need to find the right words."

"Just say whatever is on your mind," I say with a reassuring smile to him.

"Tris, you don't understand how important you are to me. You changed my life. Not just the day of the aptitude test. That day when I walked you home, I've never been able to get you off my mind. When things got bad at home. I would think of you, how good it felt holding your hand. I'd never had contact like that before."

He tightens his grip on my hand. "I woke up one morning and Marcus told me that my mother had died giving birth. I didn't even know she was pregnant. She hadn't looked like the other pregnant women I had seen. We had a funeral and then that was it. I wasn't allowed to mention her again. I always wondered if I had done more, helped her in some way. That maybe he wouldn't have beaten her like he did."

I can't help the gasp that comes from my mouth. I can't believe the leader of Abnegation would do that to his wife. I thought they were all selfless and stuff.

We are both silent for a few minutes when I realise something. I start to remember the first time I saw Tobias with his father. He winced, he winced when Marcus touched his shoulder.

"It didn't just happen to your mother, did it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Visiting Day, when I was ten. You went to tell Marcus you were going to walk me home. He touched your shoulder. When he touched your shoulder, you winced. He was beating you?"

"Yes," he whispers as he puts his head down.

"That's what my father was angry about. Choosing day, Amar came to our house. Mum and Dad took him into the office, we couldn't hear what they were saying but we could hear Dad shouting, even with the door closed. He sounded so angry, I'd never heard him like that before."

"Your dad came to our house, so many times. Marcus made me hide. Threatened me, he first started telling me that he would kill me if I said anything. At one point after a really bad beating I told him I wished I was dead. That's when he started telling me that if anyone found out that he would kill me and then adopt a factionless kid. I think being factionless would have been better than what he put me through."

"How do you think this makes you a coward?" I ask confused.

"I ran away. I should have stood up to him?"

"Do you know how stupid that sounds?"

"You think I'm stupid?" I can hear the anger in his voice.

"No, I don't. I also don't think you are a coward. What could you have done? He is a grown man, you were a kid. I wish I could go over there and show him what a beating can be really like."

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" he says with a chuckle.

"Now you sound like Eric," I grumble.

"Oh that hurts," he says, holding his hand over his heart.

We both laugh.

"What did he used to do to you?" I ask tentatively.

"Can we not talk about it anymore? It's just I want to think happy thoughts when I am with you and that is just too much. Especially with my fear landscape coming up."

"I'm sorry, I should have thought before I asked."

"Don't be sorry, I'm just glad you aren't looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy."

"A kicked puppy? You? That's not how I will ever look at you. You have had to be so brave, for so long. You really do belong in Dauntless."

"I promise I will tell you one day, just not yet."

"I heard a rumour that it looks like you are going to come in first for initiation," I tell him, trying to change the conversation topic.

"I've heard that too. Your grandfather has been hovering around whenever I am in the training room. He was asking me about what I would like to do for a job."

"What ideas have you had? If you rank first you get first pick of the jobs you know. Gramps was really upset when Zeke got sick and had to miss training. He was hoping that Zeke would be in the top two. Gramps wants to retire and he was hoping to give his position to Zeke."

"How does that work?"

"In Dauntless if you have a family member who is a leader and they rank in the top two initiates then they are given the option, more like they are pushed, to undertake leadership training. If a position is available, then they will be offered the position first. They believe because you have been brought up around leadership and understand the hours and sacrifice that is needed, that you will make a better leader."

"Makes sense, I guess."

"That's okay for some, but not all people make good leaders. Or so my dad says. Now Gramps will be looking to me or Uriah to take his place. I don't know if I want to go down that path and Uriah won't even talk about it. He doesn't want to think about initiation or jobs until we have to choose. So you being the son of the leader of Abnegation, you would be the next best choice."

"I don't know if I could do that," he says. "Having to face him, I just don't know Tris."

"Don't panic Tobias. You would have an extensive training program to go through and even then, you may never have to come face to face with him. You would never have to alone, I'm sure that my dad would see to that."

"I s'pose. Eric wants a leadership position. Maybe I should just let him have it."

"If both first and second ranked want the position then they would put you both through the training. You can always say no at the end, then they would look at the next person."

"You know so much about this. Marcus never discussed such things at home."

"Leadership responsibilities have always been a dinner time conversation at my place. Caleb won't shut up asking questions. He doesn't even want to stay in Dauntless and he still asks so many questions. Dinner always takes twice as long when he gets started. But the worst is Gramps, he is so fiercely proud of being Dauntless that he can't help but answer every damn question that Caleb asks. Mum is always telling them to go into the lounge room and talk about it after dinner."

"So, you will be doing the leadership training when you get to go through initiation?"

"If I stay," I say with a laugh. "I'm joking. Of course I will be staying Tobias. I don't know about the training though. I like the thought of being an Ambassador to the factions, like what George does. He really enjoys it and I think it could be fun to get out of Dauntless occasionally."

"You're talking about George, Tori's brother?"

"Yeah, he comes on my morning run with Amar and Lynn. He is always telling us stories about the other factions."

"You run every morning?"

"Most. You are welcome to join us if you want?"

"I'd like that. What time do you go?"

"We should start back up the week after initiation is finished. We usually leave the compound at six."

"I didn't realise any Dauntless were up that early," he says with a laugh.

"It's usually really busy about then because of shift change. Other than for work most Dauntless aren't seen up and about before nine. Even the leaders aren't in their offices before ten. Dauntless love their nightlife."

"You can't be out much at night if you are up that early for training."

"Dad would kill us if he found us hanging out in The Pit. We can be out but just not hanging around. He hates seeing the dependants just hanging around doing nothing. He can't really do much about it, but he doesn't want us to do it because it is setting an example that the leaders approve."

"So, you can prank the dorms but you can't hang in The Pit?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Dad hates us pranking the dorms, we have been doing it for years. But the rest of the faction loves it. Gus, who runs the control room, has kept a copy of every prank we have done. If you get some free time he would be happy to show you."

"I will have to remember that. Can I ask you something about that night?"

"Sure."

"Just before I was woken up, I was having a nightmare. I don't know how but I heard your voice and then Marcus was gone."

"That was you? I didn't know. I was crawling past your bed and I heard you calling out, but I didn't have any idea that it was you."

"Thank you," he quietly says.

"Tobias you never have to worry about him again. You are about to become Dauntless, you have a whole faction who will support you."

"I don't think I want the whole faction to know about my past."

"They don't need to know anything about your past. Tobias, you are going to be Dauntless, remember what mum said, we are a family here. Mum and Dad, they have worked really hard to bring Dauntless together. It wasn't always like this, for a long time it looked like Dauntless was going to go another way and then Dad and then Mum became leaders and Xavier's hold was no longer."

"Xavier is one of the other leaders, right?"

"Yes. He was Head Leader until a few weeks ago. He was from Erudite, along with two other leaders. Dad took the position and he didn't have the numbers when voting. He was able to overrule and put a motion through if he wanted to but he also knew that if he did this too often that the rest of the faction would become angry."

"You don't think they would have supported his decisions?"

"Everyone in the faction knows that Gramps should have been head leader. But Xavier wouldn't give up the position, as much as he was Dauntless, he still held ties to Erudite. He has always tried to get Dauntless to become more friendly with them. I think he realised that in the next three initiation classes there could be up to four Pedrad's choosing. Well technically Caleb is a Prior but still, it meant that at least three of us could have the chance to become a leader. There was no way he would have complete control of the faction. I think that is why he turned the leadership over to Dad."

"What did he think he was going to achieve? Aligning with Erudite."

"I have no idea. While Mum and Dad will talk about work at home, they would never speak about anything that was serious. So, it would have to have been pretty serious for them to keep it from us."

"You would make a really good leader, Tris. You know so much about it, what is involved."

"Maybe, but I don't want to make a decision until I have to. I can always become an Ambassador and then move over to leadership. It is one of the only position that will let you do that easily."

"Would you then go through Leadership training?"

"All Ambassadors and Leaders-In-Training go through the same training programme. It used to be split but they found there wasn't much difference between the two programmes, so they combined them. Occasionally, I think it has only happened once or twice, leadership have to all leave the compound. When this has happened one of the ambassadors has been put in charge of Dauntless. Not that they ever need to do anything, it's just a precaution."

"If I become an ambassador then I will have completed leadership training anyway. Uriah will make a great leader. I know everyone thinks he is a goofball or too immature, even Uriah doesn't realise it. But, he would be really good at it. He understands Dauntless, everyone loves him and he loves Dauntless."

"All those things could be said about you," Tobias reminds me.

"I know. One day I would love to take over for Mum, but before that happens I would like to try my hand at something a little different."

"You don't want to work in your shop?"

"No, I am happy to leave that to Shauna and Marlene. I don't mind working there a couple of hours a week but all the time? I would feel stifled."

"There is a lot to think about," Tobias says.

"You will know what is right when it comes time to choose," I say.

"You always know the right things to say to me," Tobias admits.

"I do?"

"Yeah."

We sit in silence for a few minutes, not an uncomfortable silence, just nice. I can feel Tobias warm hand enveloping my small one and I can't help but think of Zeke wanting Tobias to go on a date with him.

"What's are you thinking about Tris?"

"Nothing," I shrug.

"Are you sure? You seem tense?"

How do I say this without looking like a complete idiot? I don't know how to tell him. We are friends, he can have his pick of girls here.

"Tris?"

I let out a sigh. "Zeke wanted you to go on a date," I softly say.

Tobias starts to laugh. Which doesn't help to calm my nerves.

"Do you really think I was going to go?"

"I don't know, Tobias. Why wouldn't you?"

"Why wouldn't I? Really?"

"Yes."

"I think I need to tell you a story. It's about a boy, who met a girl."

I look up into his eyes and he gives me a nod, like he is admitting that it is about us.

"Now, when this boy was twelve he was having what could only be described as one of the worst days of his life. He woke up in the morning and could hardly move, the pain he was feeling from the beating his father gave him the night before was even worse than the beating. He woke to find that he had passed out the night before from the pain and he hadn't spent the time he needed to, to dress the wounds."

I can't help but cringe at the thought of what he must have been through. I've had plenty of injuries from training, especially when Lynn is in a bad mood. But nothing that sounds half as bad as what Tobias is describing.

"To start the day off even worse, the boy's evil father came in and dragged him out of bed. Told him to get himself cleaned up and showered, as it was Visiting Day. He needed the boy to look and act his best, as everyone would be looking to them for guidance on how to behave. The new initiates were 'imbeciles and needed constant supervision,' the evil father had said.

"Trying to stay on his father's good side for the day, hoping to avoid a beating that night, the boy tried his best to hurry and shower and dress his wounds. It would seem that the more the boy tried to hurry the longer it seemed to take. After being shouted at for what felt like the tenth time that morning the boy finally came out of the bathroom, only to find his evil father enraged. The boy knew that if it hadn't been Visiting Day and that he would be in front of the whole faction then his father would have punched him as he walked down the stairs. The balled up fists of his father were the first indication that this would have happened. The tone of his father's voice being the second.

"As they left their house, the father kept telling the boy that he needed to behave, act like he had been taught. Once they reached the initiates and their families the boy let out a sigh of relief. He knew that for the next few hours he was safe from his father's wrath and that all he needed to do was stand quietly in the background.

"After hours of standing around pretending he didn't exist, the boy was finally told that he could leave to go to his father's house. The boy wasn't sure what was worse, standing around watching loving families interact all day, knowing he would never know what this felt like, or the beating he was sure to receive when he finally got to his father's house."

"You will get to feel that one day Tobias. I promise I will help you to know what a loving family is like," I whisper.

"Thank you," Tobias whispers into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"It was only because the boy and his father were stopped on the way home by one of his father's work colleagues that the boy noticed a young lady crying on the sidewalk. He excused himself from his father and his friend and walked over to the young lady.

"It was at that moment when the young lady raised her head and the boy got to look into the most beautiful blue-grey eyes that he had ever seen, that he knew that his life was about to change forever. For the young lady had been crying and her eyes were all red and watery, this only made the blue in her eyes all the more prominent. It literally took his breath away."

I can't help the blush that has covered my whole face. I try to hang my head so that Tobias won't see it but he won't let me do that. He puts his hand on my chin and lifts my face so that he can see my eyes. I have to wonder if he can even see my blush with how intently he is looking into my eyes. He gives me a half smile and then starts to continue his story.

"The boy was on cloud nine when the young lady had agreed to let him walk her home. It also made his father happy to see that he was helping someone, showing how Abnegation his son really was, in front of one of his father's work colleagues. As they started to walk he actually thought it might help in him not being beaten that night.

"It wasn't until they reached a road to cross that things really changed for the boy. He was never allowed physical contact with others. The only contact that he could remember was that of his father's belt being beaten down on him as hard as his father could manage or being shoved in the small hall closet with no food or water. If he was lucky the boy would remember to hide bottles of water in his coat pocket that hung in the small closet. If not he would go without for days.

"It was as they crossed the road that the young lady placed her hand in his, much like how it is now, that the boy finally felt hope. Along with the warmth her hand brought him and a tingling feeling that seems to have now grown into sparks. It was from this day forward that every time his evil father did unspeakable acts to the boy that he knew that he needed to survive, even if it was only to be able to hold the young lady's hand once more.

"So you see, Tris, there isn't another girl that could ever come close to you. You saved me that day. You gave me hope when I thought I didn't have any. I could never go on a date with another."

Tobias reaches over and sits me facing him in his lap. He holds me tight to his chest as I wrap my arms around him. We sat down in the chasm for a long time after that. Not moving, not really talking either. Just being together. It was only after our clothes were almost completely drenched from the spray that kept hitting us that we moved.

* * *

Once again a big thank you to Divergentpanda46. I gave her the wrong version of this chapter to edit. It wasn't until I was about to post the chapter this morning that I realised half the chapter was missing. While I was reviewing the chapter Tobias started talking to me and he wouldn't let me finish the chapter until he got to tell Tris his story. Before that the story at the end wasn't there. And I think we all know that when a character starts talking to you that you need to listen. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I will never be able to thank you enough for the support everyone has shown for this story.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey my lovely supporters, just to let you know we are at the half way point in the story. Wow, so much more to come. Thanks for all the reviews, Follows and favs it has been amazing the support I have had for this story, especially with it starting before Trai was even born. I hope you keep enjoying what I have written for you.

A big thank you to divergentpanda46 for her proofreading skills.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THIRTY (Two days until the end of Zeke's initiation)**

 **NATALIE'S POV**

"What does she want this time?" I ask with a sigh.

"She wants to see Eric. She couldn't be here on Visiting Day because of her duties as leader."

"She has to be joking. She is the one who wants the whole 'Faction Before Blood' adhered to more than any other leader in any faction. What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I would need to talk with my fellow leaders. I know you don't trust her and neither do I. But…. but I think it could be worth our while to see what she wants to talk to him about."

"How are we going to do that? She will know if we are watching. It wouldn't surprise me if she brought some sort of device with her to make sure we aren't listening."

"I'm going to talk to Gus. He was the one who devised the cameras for Tris and Uriah. It would be good if we could get him to make something for us for a change."

I can't help but laugh. Everyone was very impressed with the cameras that were used on the prank. I'm sure he must have some other gadgets hidden away in that office of his.

"We also need to talk to Eric," I say.

"You talk to him," Max snaps.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing," he says as he starts to walk away.

"To hell with nothing Max. What is going on? You have never acted like this before."

"He's from Erudite," Max mumbles.

"For goodness sake Max. Is this about Andrew?"

"He is his nephew. Tris and Caleb are going to want to know more about _him_ and now they have the perfect person to talk to about it."

"That may be true but I also heard Tris telling Eric that she doesn't want to know anything about him."

"Crap. I don't want them to not know about him, I just get… I don't even know how I get," Max says as he throws his arms up in frustration.

"You are worried that the information they find out will have them transfer out," I state.

"Yes. I don't know what I would do if I lost Tris. Cal, I have always known there is a chance, a big chance, that he will transfer. But it would break my heart if we lost Tris."

"Even if she did transfer, you wouldn't be losing her. She is always going to think of you as her dad. I think that Eric being here is more likely to have her stay."

"How do you think that?"

"Eric can be kind of a dick," I say. Which makes Max laugh. "I think that she is more likely to feel that the whole family is like that. I'm sure she would rather just put up with him than a whole family of them. Plus, Four is here, I don't see her wanting to leave now that she knows he is here."

"She is still only fourteen, her feelings may change about him," he says.

"Well we will just have to wait and see. Stop worrying about the things you can't change. I think we both should be more worried about what she is going to prank us with."

"You think she will go through with that? I thought she was joking," Max says with panic in his eyes.

"I can't believe you can run a faction, but you are afraid of what prank your daughter may pull on you," I say with a laugh.

"You aren't?" He asks, concern lacing his voice.

"No, not at all. Of course, she will prank us," I say with a laugh. "Tris has a lot of patience, it could be another year before she hits us with her prank. I'm sure whatever she thinks up will be a great one."

"I can't believe that you are encouraging this," Max says.

"I'm not encouraging it. I'm not going to discourage it either. I think I would have been pissed if I was in her situation as well. It's her first crush."

"Hopefully her last," Max grumbles.

"Oh Max, this is only the start. We still have three other children to go through this. What are you going to be like when Tarni starts dating? She has already noticed boys."

"Tarni is going to get herself in trouble, I can see that. She is too much like her mother in that respect. Should make _your_ mother happy. Mikey is going to be a hell raiser. But Tris, she is the sensible one. She may get into trouble at times, but it's nothing serious. I just don't want to see her get her heart broken."

"I don't think Four would do that," I say.

"I don't either, but I still worry about her."

"Max, Four is from Abnegation. At least you know he will respect her. Better than some of the young men in our faction."

"I keep forgetting his Abnegation background. He has excelled here in Dauntless, I never would have expected that. Not after seeing his fear landscape."

"He is a strong young man. I think he could do great things in this faction."

"I think so too. Now we had better get this meeting together. I am not looking forward to this. We need to watch how we words things in front of Xavier."

I am so relieved that he isn't the head leader anymore. But we still need to watch him, his ties to Erudite are deep.

* * *

"Are we ready for the initiation banquet?" Axel asks as he walks into the conference room.

"Everything is prepared, Dad," Max replies.

"Good. I love this time of year. Did all the initiates pass the required tests?"

"All have made it into Dauntless. Just the landscapes to go and we are done."

Xavier and Oscar walk into the room and take a seat after the usual greetings are acknowledged.

"A few things we need to talk about today," Max starts. "Firstly, Jeanine Prior has requested to see Eric Coulter, an initiate and her nephew. Her reasoning is that she couldn't be here on Visiting Day because of her commitments in Erudite."

"Why should we give her special treatment?" Axel spits out.

"I don't think it would hurt to allow it," Oscar announces.

"I think it would be better to keep a good working relationship with Erudite," Xavier says. "There is no use upsetting another faction if we don't have to."

"Fine," Axel says. "I don't know why we don't just tell that woman to piss off. She is always trying to break as many laws as possible."

"Now, I wanted to talk about jobs for the initiates," Max says. "I think that we should have two Junior Leader positions. Now, before you start complaining, I want you to think about this. We have so much to do, just dealing with the other factions is enough a headache, without trying to deal with internal crap. I think we offer the two highest ranked initiates positions as Junior Leaders and they can deal with everything that arises within the compound, thus freeing us up and giving them the opportunity to take over from any one of us if we decide to retire."

"They would only deal within the compound?" Xavier asks.

"Yes," Max replies.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to train them to deal with the other factions as well?" Xavier asks.

"Not at this stage. I really believe that if they can deal with the problems that arise in our faction, with our members, then they will be ready for anything."

Axel starts to laugh. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"Just wait until they have to deal with Tris and Uriah. I can just imagine that pranks will be getting pulled all over the compound."

We all start to laugh. I think that he may be right.

"So, are we all agreed to offer these positions?" Max asks. No one objects. "Now just one more thing. Shauna wants to work in the kids' shop. They don't want to advertise the position in case a higher ranking initiate wants to take it. Does anyone object to Shauna taking the position?"

"They have the right to employ any member," Oscar states. "I don't think we should upset that apple cart. They bring a lot of revenue into Dauntless."

"But should we allow them to do this just because they raise so much revenue for us?" Xavier asks.

"There is nothing in our laws that states that a business has to advertise a position at job choosing. Tori is always employing people whenever she wants," I say.

"I understand that," Xavier says. "But will it look like favouritism if we allow this?"

"Isn't there a position available in that clothing store? You know, the one on the second level?" Axel asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Why don't we just advertise that there are retail positions available. That way if someone else decides they want to work in retail then we can give them the clothing store job," Axel says.

"That could work," I say.

"What about Shauna's ranking? Will she be high enough to take such a position?" Xavier asks.

"We are making the bottom five take jobs at the fence. We have fourteen initiates in total. It will be close if we are looking at the rankings as they stand now but she should scrape through. If not, she will have to guard the fence, at least for a year," Max states.

No one objects and Max ends the meeting. Now that initiation is nearly over we all have to start to concentrate on our regular duties within Dauntless.

* * *

I am walking through the Pit hoping to spot Eric. I need to talk to him about his aunt wanting to visit. It will be interesting to see his response. I decide that it might be a good idea to check the kids' shop. They have all been hiding out in there the last couple of days, not wanting people to see them interacting with their families and this has been the easiest place for them to do this. Tris and Uriah should still be grounded but we let off early. They were driving us all crazy with their antics in the house. It really isn't safe to bottle Dauntless children up for too long.

I walk in the door to find them all around the shop. Marlene, Shauna and Tris are helping customers, Zeke, Eric and Four are all sitting on the large couch they have in here. Lynn is at the cash register and I can't seem to see Uriah.

"Where's Uriah?" I ask Lynn.

"I'm down here," Uriah calls out. I look at Lynn and she has a big grin on her face as she points below her.

I look to see that Lynn is sitting on Uriah's back, using him as a chair. I can't help but laugh at the situation.

"He lost a bet?" I ask.

"He sure did," Lynn replies.

"How long is he stuck like that?"

"Just another two hours," Lynn replies and we both hear Uriah groan.

Tris walks over and gives me a hug. "Hi Mum."

"Hey sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm good. What brings you here?"

"I need Eric to come up to the leader's offices," I tell her.

"Hey Eric," Lynn calls out. "What did you do wrong?" She then starts to laugh.

"That isn't funny Lynn," I try to keep a straight face.

"It kinda is," Lynn says with a laugh.

"What?" Eric sputters. "I didn't―I haven't―what am I in trouble for?"

"You're not in trouble," I tell him. "We just need to discuss something with you."

Eric sticks out his tongue at Lynn which just makes her laugh more. He rises from the couch and says goodbye to his friends. It's good to see him interacting with the others. When he first got here he was very standoffish and now he is trying to fit in. It seems to be working.

"How are you finding Dauntless?" I ask as we walk towards my office.

"I'm enjoying it. Will be glad when training is finally over."

"Not long now."

"Have you thought much about job choosing?" I ask, curious to wonder what he may like to do. We already have plans for him but I would hope it is something he would like to do.

"Government job would be great, as long as I rank high enough for that. It's hard to know where our rankings are compared to the Dauntless borns."

"Only a few more days and you will know. Now I just need to find where Max is," I say as I pop my head into Max's office.

"How much trouble am I in?"

"You are not in trouble," I tell him as we continue down the hall to my office.

"Take a seat," I tell Eric as I sit down next to him. We are only just sitting as Max walks into my office.

"Eric," he acknowledges.

"Max."

"Right, I'm sure you are wondering why you are here," Max says.

"He thinks he's in trouble," I say with a laugh and Max can't help but chuckle.

"No, not today. We have had a request from your aunt. She couldn't come to see you on Visiting Day because of her work in Erudite and has asked if we could allow a visit now."

"Oh!"

"You seem surprised," I comment.

"I… yeah, a bit. When she didn't come on Visiting Day, I just thought she was going to leave me alone," Eric says. Strange choice of words, I think to myself.

"What do you mean by leave you alone? Is there something inappropriate going on with your aunt?" Max asks, his shoulders tensing.

"Not the way, I think you are thinking, sir," Eric responds. I let out a sigh. We have had enough abusive family members for one initiation. It has only been one but even one is too many.

I see Max relax a little. "Care to explain," he says.

"I don't know how to explain this without getting anyone in trouble," Eric tells us.

"Eric you are one of our strongest initiates and we can see you going places within Dauntless. We don't have any reason to reprimand you for anything that may have happened whilst you were in Erudite. We do here in Dauntless. It would be better if you explain exactly what you mean," Max commands.

"Before I left Erudite Aunt Jeanine took me under her wing. There was an accident in one of the labs and my father was killed. My mother didn't cope well after that and Aunt Jeanine started to take more of an interest in me."

"What happened to your father?" I ask.

"He was shot by a Divergent. Aunt Jeanine has a whole floor dedicated to researching them. They are trying to work out why certain serums are ineffective on them. My father had been helping her with her experiments and he was murdered."

This is sounding a little too familiar, but not for the reasons that Eric is thinking.

"Eric, do you mind if I ask you a few questions about this? I know it must be hard to talk about," I say.

"It's fine, Natalie."

"When I was thinking of transferring out of Dauntless it was to be with your Uncle Andrew. He admitted to me that he had seen your aunt experimenting on people and it was one of the reasons he wanted to leave."

"Uncle Andrew never went to the labs, he hated the place. Or so my mother used to say."

"What role did your father have in the labs?"

"He didn't. He was a doctor at the hospital," Eric explains. I can literally see the wheels turning in his head.

"How often would he help in the labs?"

"I first noticed it when I was about ten. He was gone for almost a week. Mum said he was helping Aunt Jeanine. But when he came back, he was different. More closed off, I heard him occasionally having nightmares.

"The same thing happened about a year later. After that time, dad buried himself in work at the hospital. He would only come home for dinner and then he would be gone again. I sometimes went to the hospital to see him, but he was usually really busy with patients. The next time after that, it was about a month after my twelfth birthday. He didn't come home again. That is when the accident happened."

"Have you been to these labs?" I ask. Why are there test subjects? I would have thought that Andrew would have tried to put a stop to all of that.

"Yes, I spent a lot of the time in the labs once Aunt Jeanine wanted to spend more time with me."

"What are you thinking?" Max asks me.

"I am wondering a few things right now. Eric, how was your father murdered?"

"Gun shot."

"How did a test subject get hold of a gun?"

"I don't know."

"I thought all firearms were locked away in Erudite. Only people working on devising new weapons could use them. We have a special course we put Erudite who are working in those labs through," Max says.

"I didn't even know they had a weapons lab in Erudite," Eric says.

"Back to your father. I'm sorry Eric, I just need a little more of your time," I quietly say. He nods in acknowledgement. "Not your aunt because I am sure she lives and breaths the labs, but normal workers...would they be in the labs for extended periods of time?"

"No, only the test subjects. They would stay approximately a week and then, oh, _oh_. Oh God, NO!"

I pull Eric into my embrace, I can feel him sobbing silently on my shoulder. I look to Max and motion with my eyes for him to leave, that I will handle the rest of this meeting. My heart is breaking for the young man I am holding right now. I had hoped that Andrew staying in Erudite would have stopped this from happening. How could he have let his own brother-in-law be tested on? Jeanine has been getting away with this for so long now. I need to find a way to stop her. Someone has to stop her.

"I'm sorry," Eric says as he lifts his head off my shoulder and moves away a little, trying to rub the tears from his eyes. "How didn't I realise this? How could she?"

"What did you mean when you told us that you thought that she was leaving you alone?"

"Um, oh, sorry. I can't think straight right now."

"That's okay Eric, it is understandable. Take your time."

"She wanted me to look out for anyone I thought might be Divergent. When she didn't come on Visiting Day, I just thought she was going to leave me alone. Then you invited me to lunch and I felt relief. I love Dauntless, I didn't think I would feel this way."

"What way?"

"Like I'm home. Ever since you invited me to lunch everything has changed. I have friends, I have cousins. Although Zeke and Uriah seem to think that means that I am their cousins as well, which is a little off-putting."

I can't help but laugh at that. Only Uriah and Zeke could be that overly friendly. I will have to thank them for it at some stage. He may not realise it yet, but I think Eric will come to love them as much as the rest of us. He just may never admit it.

"Eric, if you don't want to see your aunt, then we can turn her request down. But we were planning on trying to listen in on her conversation with you. We would like to know what she is up to, especially if it has to do with Dauntless."

"No, I think I need to do this," he says. "If not for me, then for my dad. I can't believe she did what she did and then tried to turn me against the type of person that dad was. That I am."

"What was your test results?"

I see the look on his face and I quickly add, "we don't have a problem with anyone who is Divergent here. They are treated like everyone else."

"I know, Aunt Jeanine used to complain about it. My result was Dauntless. But it wasn't a true result."

I raise my eyebrow at him.

"As soon as I was put into the test I knew I was aware. I knew that if she found out that I would be her next test subject. She had told me enough about the signs of being Divergent over the years to know how to hide it. I also knew a lot about the aptitude test, so I made sure I got a result that wasn't Erudite."

There is a knock at my door and I look up to see Max standing with Four.

"I have put these two in an apartment across from ours until the end of training. I thought Eric might need some time to process what he has just learnt. Four has agreed to share, in case you need someone to talk to, Eric."

"Thanks," Eric responds.

"Just don't let Uriah or Zeke know where you are staying. I don't need all night parties going on," Max says with a chuckle. Although he is coming across as if he is joking, I know he isn't.

"We will organise the visit for when you have finished initiation. Just concentrate on getting through the final test and then we will deal with your aunt."

"Thank you, Natalie, Max. I am still trying to process it all."

"We know. We meant it when we said we are a family here. If you need anything we are here for you, both of you," Max says.

With nods from both boys they are out the door. I'm sure they will be rushing over to see the apartment they will be staying in. After the dorms I'm sure they will feel like they are staying in luxury. Not that Eric is going to be taking much notice right now.

"How was he when I left?"

"Once he got over the shock, he was determined to see what Jeanine wants. I didn't realise when we first started talking to him what we were going to discover."

"I didn't see that coming, either."

"I would have thought that Andrew would have stopped her. I always thought that him marrying her was to stop her. I remember him telling me about what he saw her do when we were teenagers, I thought she was heartless then. Now, I just can't comprehend it all."

"This has to bring up some memories for you," Max barely whispers.

"Max, don't ever think that I regret us. I love you. I think I always did, I think Andrew was just a distraction. I never could have imagined that you would love me back. I always felt like you would only see me the same way Nate did."

"I never thought of you as a little sister. Never. I just took a little too long to let you know."

"I think it worked out the way it was supposed to. I am taking the rest of the day off. I am going to go and find Hana and see if she wants to go down to the salon with me."

"I think that sounds like a great idea. I am going to go and update Dad on what we found out. Then I think I am going to go in search of Tris and Uriah. I think an afternoon shooting the shit out things will do me a world of good."

"They were in the shop the last time I saw them."

"They were still there when I grabbed Four. I don't see them going far today, they were having too much fun just being able to hang out as their normal group again. It will be good when initiation is over."


	31. Chapter 31

A big thank you to divergentpanda46 for her proofreading

* * *

THIRTY-ONE (end of initiation)

TRIS'S POV

I stand next to Uriah's bed with a piece of Dauntless cake in my hand. Lynn is standing next to me trying not to laugh. I slowly wave the piece in front of his nose and watch as he sniffs it. It is the funniest thing to watch, any second he should jump up and start looking for the cake.

"Where's the cake," Uriah shouts as he jumps out of bed looking around his room.

Lynn and I are now sitting on the floor of his bedroom eating the cake. It's only a small piece, we just wanted to tease Uriah a little.

"Are you talking about this piece?" Lynn asks, holding up a fork with a piece on it.

"Give that to me," Uriah demands as he dives at Lynn and I. He is so much bigger than us and he now has us pinned under him.

Uriah grabs the fork out of Lynn's hand and as he is doing that Lynn grabs the cake off it and pops it in her mouth. Lynn and I are both laughing as we are stuck underneath Uriah. Marlene walks into the room and says, "Oh look, cake." She then picks up the last bits of the cake and puts it in her mouth.

"Marlene," Uriah shouts. "That was for me."

"Sorry Uriah, but it's cake," Marlene shrugs.

"Do you think you could get off us now," I complain.

"Yeah, sure. Evil twin cousin."

Uriah pushes off the floor and quickly gets off us. "Nice boxers," Lynn comments with a laugh and Uriah then realises that he is standing in his bedroom with us and he is only in his underwear. At first he goes to cover himself but then decides that showing off would be more fun.

He starts by rubbing his hand on his backside and says, "You like these, do you?"

"Stop, you're hurting my eyes," I say. Lynn and Marlene are laughing a lot.

"You've never complained before, dear cousin," Uriah says.

"That's because you weren't trying to make a fool of yourself," I say pretending to cover my eyes with my hand, all the while laughing along with Marlene and Lynn.

"How often do you have to see him in his underwear, Tris?" Lynn says though laughter.

"All the time," I say, exaggerating the _all_. "He really loves his underwear, always has."

"Really?" Marlene asks.

"Tris," Uriah warns. "No more or I'll tickle you to death."

"Fine, but you need to get up. We have lots to do today."

"What is there to do today? We are on holidays."

"It's end of initiation today. You know, rankings, banquet. Don't you want to see Zeke and Shauna become members?" I ask.

"I thought that was tomorrow," Uriah says.

"How could you forget?" Lynn groans.

"I sort of went drinking with Zeke and Four last night," Uriah tells us.

"What do you mean sort of? Either you did or you didn't," Lynn says.

"Well I'm not supposed to be seen with Zeke until initiation is finished. So I was with them but if anyone asks, I wasn't there," Uriah explains.

"Why didn't you just wait until initiation is over? You know you will get to have a drink at the banquet," I say.

"I know, but you know what Mum is like. She doesn't want me drinking until I am sixteen, so I am going to have to try and steal sips at the banquet," Uriah whines.

"She isn't going to care tonight, Uriah. Aunt Hana is going to be too happy that Zeke made it through. She will probably be partying herself with Mum and Dad. If you're really lucky you should be able to get Gramps to give you a few drinks."

"I didn't think of Gramps. He will definitely let me have a drink."

"Yeah, well, you better not sit with the adults too much tonight, Uriah. Otherwise you are gonna look like a mumma's boy," Lynn chuckles.

"I'm not a mumma's boy," Uriah insists, standing tall.

"Please go and get dressed you idiot," I say, trying not to laugh too much at my silly cousin.

"Maybe we should all hang with your gramps tonight, Tris," Marlene says. "Then we can all have a bit to drink."

"Don't say that Marlene," Lynn says. "I don't want to be hanging around while the oldies start reminiscing about their initiations. It gets embarrassing after awhile."

"I don't mean all night, just for a little while," Marlene defends.

"I'm sure that Zeke and Shauna will sneak us a few drinks," Lynn points out.

"Ready," Uriah says as he walks back in the room fully clothed.

"What are we planning for the rest of the holidays?" Marlene asks. "Or are we just going to hang in the Pit for the next three weeks?"

"We have that festival in Amity coming up," I say. "That should be fun."

"What is that again?" Uriah asks.

"Amity are having this festival to celebrate the end of their initiation. It was supposed to be two weeks ago but Erudite kicked up a fuss and said that it would be unfair to have it while other factions still had their initiates going through training. So Amity decided to move it to the end of the school holidays," Lynn explains to Uriah.

"So, anyone can go?" Uriah asks.

"Yes. Plus it will be a good way for us to scope out new products for the shop," Marlene says.

"You just want to go so you can see how they make their products, steal their ideas," Lynn says.

"And you, Miss Lynn, just want to go in case you get to see Sunshine what's-her-name," I say as I link my arm with Lynn so she knows I'm joking with her.

"Maybe," Lynn says bashfully.

"I don't have to go though, do I?" Uriah asks.

"Why wouldn't you want to come?" Marlene asks, batting her eyelashes at Uriah.

I look at Lynn and we both start to laugh at Marlene's attempts to flirt with Uriah.

"Mar, it's going to be sooo boring," Uriah moans.

"No, it won't," Marlene says all serious. "I'll be there to keep you company."

Uriah wraps his arm around Marlene's shoulder and says to her, "then I better go then."

Marlene blushes and it is just so cute to see the two of them like this. I wonder when they will realise that they are just meant to be together?

* * *

Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and I walk into the dining hall and it is absolutely crazy in here. I am so glad that we had lunch at my place. Grandma made us a special lunch so that we didn't have to be down here among the "riff raff" as she called it. It can be quite dangerous around the dining hall and Pit today. There is a lot more accidents that happen today. Dad even had to request three extra doctors from Erudite to work today in case of trouble.

Last year was hilarious. Lynn's mum got absolutely totalled and try to shoot her dad. Of course she missed killing him but he now has a bullet wound scar on his left bicep from the incident. It seems they had decided to practice the celebrations for this year last year. Well that was their excuse. Shauna told them that she would disown them if they act that way this year and Lynn told them she couldn't wait until her year, just to see what crazy stuff they come up with.

I try looking around for Zeke but it is really hard in this crowd. "Here," Lynn says pulling me up onto the nearest table. "There is no way we are going to find them from down there."

We continue our search and soon find them along with Tobias and Eric. It looks like most of their initiation class is at the same table.

"Can you see them," Uriah shouts. I nod and point in the direction that he needs to go as Lynn and I jump down and start to follow them.

We are almost at the table when Dad starts the traditional speech that goes with becoming a member. I am zoning out of it as I walk towards Tobias, totally distracted at just how good he looks. Lynn bumps my hip and I know I should have my hand over my heart right now. I sort of think I should anyway, just to try to stop it beating so fast as I approach Tobias.

"Congratulations to our newest Dauntless members! Here are your rankings," Dad finishes just as their names begin popping up one-by-one from highest to lowest on the leaderboard.

1\. Four

2\. Eric

3\. Lauren

4\. Troy

5\. Lenny

6\. Zeke

7\. Harlow

8\. Shauna

I don't read the rest of the names, I don't care. Zeke and Shauna are now members, along with Tobias and Eric. I turn and hug Lynn. Marlene and Uriah soon join us and we are screaming just as loudly as the rest of the Dauntless that are here, which I think might be the whole faction.

"I have to go and congratulate Shauna," Lynn shouts in my ear. I nod and we pull away from the others and try to get close enough to them. It is really difficult with how many people are around them. Most are trying to get close to Tobias. I can see that he is doing all he can to be comfortable with all the manhandling. But he is failing pretty badly at it.

I walk up and give Eric a hug. "Congratulations cousin, looks like you really are one of us now."

"Thanks, Tris. You have no idea how relieved I am," Eric tells me.

"Second, that's a pretty big deal around here. You will be able to have any job you want," I say.

"It's not first," Eric says, sadness in his voice.

"Eric, be proud of what you have done. Remember what Mum said on Visiting Day. You will get just as many opportunities as Four will when it comes to choosing your job," I say.

"But what if there is only one leadership position? What do I do then?"

"I don't think you should worry about that. What if they didn't offer any leadership positions, that happens more often than not. Go and enjoy yourself tonight," I say with a smile as I let him go.

Eric and I have grown closer since we found out we were cousins. I know I'll never have the same relationship with him that I have with Uriah and Zeke. Eric is probably a little too serious for that anyway.

He grabs me and pulls me back and whisper shouts in my ear, "Thanks, Tris. It's nice to know I have family that will support me here."

"Always," I whisper shout back and he lets me down.

I see an opening and I quickly jump in to say congrats to Tobias. He sees it is me who has my arms around his waist and he looks down to me. "Congratulations," I call out as I look up at him with a smile on my face.

"Thanks, Tris," he says as he pulls me in even closer. He is about to say something to me but Zeke pulls me into a hug before he can get any words out.

"I did it, Tris! I did it!" Zeke yells into my ear. His smile so wide.

"You did, Zeke. I am so proud of you!" I yell back at him over all the noise.

Shauna and Lynn come over and both start hugging us as well. I get up on my tippy toes and tell Zeke, "Uncle Nate would be so proud."

I can see a tear in Zeke's eye as I say this. It isn't often that we mention his dad, but I know he would have been proud and I can see that Zeke needed to hear it as well.

Lynn and I are then pushed aside as our parents and grandparents all go in to congratulate not only Zeke and Shauna but the rest of the initiates too. I see Amar standing a little away from the crowd, so I make my way over to him.

"Hey Amar," I say as we bump shoulders.

"Tris," Amar responds, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"You must feel proud. They all made it this year."

"I am. Not as proud as I will be when you go through initiation, though. I am expecting a top three finish for you, Uriah and Lynn."

"I'm sure Zeke would have been higher up if he hadn't made himself sick," I say. That was so scary when he got the alcohol poisoning.

Amar barks out a laugh then says, "He would have done a lot better if it wasn't for that. Although I don't think he would have been able to knock Four or Eric out of the top two positions. They were just too determined to do well."

"Four's going to be coming on our runs with us in the mornings. I hope you don't mind that I told him about them?"

"No, I think it will do him good to be around friends. The first few weeks he spent too much time on his own training."

I just nod. Not wanting to bring too much attention to Four and me. Before I can get lost in my thoughts about Four, George comes up to us.

"Hey Tris, you must be excited that Zeke made it," he says as he gives Amar a kiss and then hugs me.

"I am. It was touch and go for a few days there."

"I heard about that. Silly fool, only Zeke could get himself in that kind of trouble in the middle of initiation."

"I don't know George, Uriah still has to get through his," Amar says with a laugh.

"Uriah wouldn't let something like that happen. He is too focused with his training," I say.

"True. Why do you think that is?" George asks.

"Because he has an incentive that Zeke didn't have," Amar responds looking at me.

"Me?" I question.

"Yes, you and Lynn. More you though. He is going to want to beat you for that number one position," Amar says.

"He might want to beat me, but he wouldn't be upset if he didn't. He just doesn't have it in him to be like that. Not to family or friends, anyway," I say.

Mum comes to join us then. "Congratulations Amar, you did a great job training them this year. I hope you will want the job again next year?"

"Thanks Natalie, I would like to train them again next year," Amar says. "Natalie, I think we need to look at training up a few more trainers for next time. We are extending the training hours and I think it would be good to have a few more people on board. We can't expect that we will have such low numbers again."

"Who did you have in mind?" Mum asks.

"First choices would be Four and Eric," Amar says.

"You need to pick another as well," I say.

"What for, Tris?" Mum asks.

"Pick a girl to be a trainer as well. I don't think it's fair that you want so many guys training us. Put a woman into the mix," I say.

"Your mum comes and helps out when she can," Amar points out.

"It's not enough," I argue.

"I will think about all of your suggestions," Mum says looking at me. "Are you sitting with your friends for the banquet, Tris?"

"I think we are going to try to sit with Zeke and Shauna," I say.

"Okay, well, just watch how much Uriah drinks. I don't need him getting sick on Dauntless cake and alcohol today."

"Sure, Mum, I will try. See you all later," I say as I wave and walk off, going to try and find Lynn in all this craziness that we call our home.

* * *

Lynn, Uriah and I are standing in the Pit waiting for job choosing to start. Four and Eric chose their jobs earlier today, just before they were given their apartments. They are both going to be junior leaders in charge of the day to day running of Dauntless, which gives them both an apartment in the leadership wing. They will also be helping Amar with training the initiates. They didn't get a choice when it came to the initiates; Mum told them it was part of their leadership training.

Uriah had a good laugh about that, thinking of all the fun pranks we can do to them. I told Uriah that I think it was time to bring Tarni and Mikey into our pranking. Now that Mikey can use the pellet gun so well, he is going to be able to sneak around a lot better than we can. I'm sure Dad will give them a warning about what to expect from us. If he is being really smart he will take them to see Gus, so they can see just what they are up against.

Shauna is hoping that she will get one of the retail positions on offer, if she doesn't then we will have to pull the position. We don't want that because it will mean we will have to stay at opening the shop less hours because we will be in school and the others will have a job they have to attend to.

The first to get to choose is Lauren. I am surprised to see that she has picked to work in the technology side of Dauntless. I hope she is smart enough, sometimes I wonder though. Although I am happy she is taking the other trainer position. I think we need more women in those types of positions. Amar is only going to be overseeing training from now on. He has other work that he is involved in and he didn't want to commit to all the training hours next year.

It might also be that he heard a rumour that they were talking about cutting initiates from now on. No decision has been made yet, but I have heard Amar and Mum arguing the benefits of it over the dinner table for days.

It's finally Zeke's time to choose and he decides on the Control Room. Not a big surprise. Every time that Dauntless has needed more people in the control room for a situation, Aunty Hana would go down and help out. It was a job she did years ago. The last few times she has taken Zeke with her and he loved working the cameras.

Shauna is able to pick one of the retail shop positions, which is great. Now we can give her most of the work to do. Plus I'm sure Marlene is going to be ecstatic about it because now they can start thinking about what they want to make for the shop. They had been talking about things, now when we go to Amity they will be able to get even more ideas and maybe see the people making the things we are buying.

Choosing is over very quickly and the new members are dashing off to look over their new apartments and getting ready to start their jobs in a few days. Which means that there will probably be parties at Zeke's all this week.


	32. Chapter 32

A big thank you to divergentpanda46 for her proofreading skills.

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO (NIGHT AFTER JOB CHOOSING)

TRIS'S POV

Eric and I are sitting in his apartment talking. It must almost be about four in the morning, we have been here for hours just getting to know each other. We even had a laugh at me knocking him out in school that one time. Also, how the Dauntless patrol team had freaked him out when they came knocking on his door. He had told me earlier in the night what had happened with his dad in Erudite and that he had only just realised what happened when he was talking to Mum and Dad. It was horrible to hear, but it didn't surprise me. I told him what Jeanine had done to me on Visiting Day when I was ten, not that it compares. I think we have both vowed to find a way to bring her down one day.

It is quiet in our part of the complex tonight. The parties are all raging all over the other parts of the compound but leadership needs to be back at work tomorrow morning, they always make sure to house the new initiates away from leadership for that reason. Except for Eric and Tobias, they both have apartments that are across from my place. Dad gave them strict instructions that there were to be no parties going on unless he was invited and had accepted. Mum was quick to let them know that they could do whatever they pleased, she made sure Dad wasn't around when she said it.

All of a sudden I let out a yelp as I am startled when there is loud banging on Eric's door. We look at each other not knowing who could be at his door at this hour. Eric opens the door to a pale looking Tobias. He barges into the apartment and sits down next to me on the couch and lets out a huge sigh.

"What the hell Four? What is going on?" Eric demands as he is shutting the door.

"I don't even know where to begin," he says rubbing his hands over his face. "I need to talk to Natalie and Max."

"I'll go and get them," Eric says, he still hadn't sat back down so he goes to leave.

"Tobias what's wrong?" I ask. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

He starts to chuckle a bit and then looks at me. You can see the seriousness in his eyes. "I did just see a ghost Tris."

"What? Did you go to Zeke's party tonight? I thought you said you weren't going," I say. Totally offended that he would go without me.

"No, I didn't go to Zeke's. I don't want to have to repeat this story twice. Can we just wait until your parents get here?"

"Of course. How was first day of training?"

"Intense. We are going through the different computer programmes we will need to know for our job today. Different areas use different programmes and so Eric and I need to know all of them. Desk work is tiring."

"You would think they would have everyone on the same programme," I say.

"Retail needs a different type of programme to something like maintenance. Then leadership needs to be able to communicate with the other factions, so there's another program. It felt like the list went on and on. The good thing about training though, is that they give us a certain amount of hours per week just to keep ourselves fit. That also continues when we are leaders and if there aren't any problems to deal with then we will have free time. Our hours are flexible but we still can be called up at any time of the day or night if there is a problem."

"Sounds like you are enjoying it."

"Yeah I like the position I've been given. It helps that I don't have to deal with the other faction leaders."

"I think these positions have been perfect for you and Eric."

"He told you?"

"Yeah. I knew that woman was evil but I didn't know it was that bad. It makes me glad that I don't know Andrew, he mustn't be a very good person if he could marry someone like her."

"I'm sorry, Tris. It seems we all have parents we would rather not have."

"You don't need to be sorry, Tobias. I am glad that I have Max as my dad. I couldn't imagine a better dad than the one I have. When I heard your story and then what Eric has been through, it just makes me grateful that my life is here and my family is so wonderful."

"I'm going to remember you said that," Dad says as he comes into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"How much did you hear?" I ask.

"All of it," Mum says as she gives me a quick hug.

"Good. Now I don't have to be half as nice as you next month for your birthday," I say with a smile on my face.

Dad laughs as he and Mum come and sit down on the couch opposite Tobias and me. Eric sits in the armchair.

"What's going on?" dad asks.

Tobias lets go of my hand and pulls a note out of his pocket. "Today when I got home I found this in my apartment."

We all read what is on the note:

 _On the day you hated most_

 _At the time when she died_

 _In the place where you first jumped on._

"At first I thought it was a message from Marcus. He is the only person who would know all that information," Four says and then sighs.

"It wasn't Marcus?" Mum asks, like she already has an idea who it is. How does she know this stuff? She is so clued on to people.

Tobias shakes his head and bows his head. Running his hands through his hair. I start to rub his back, at first he tenses but then seems to melt into my touch.

"It was Evelyn, my mother," he finally says.

"Wow, you really did see a ghost," I say. He gives me a look but what did he expect me to say?

"How is this possible?" Eric asks.

Four takes a deep breath and starts to tell us his story.

"I ran from Dauntless to the platform where we caught the train the first time to Dauntless. I couldn't keep still and couldn't just wait in my apartment until it was time to leave. So I ran, trying to wear off some of the nervous energy I had. I wasn't feeling very brave about meeting my father but I also knew I had to find out what he wanted. I got to the platform and checked my watch. The platform was empty and I kept walking up and down the platform, thinking I might see who it was that had broken into my apartment."

"We are going to have to step up security," Dad says. "We can't have just anyone getting into our homes."

"I heard a train approaching."

"The trains aren't supposed to run at that time," Dad exclaims.

"Max, can you just let the boy tell us what happened," Mum says, clearly frustrated with Dad's constant interruptions.

"Sorry, continue," Dad says waving his arm for Four to continue.

"The train flashed its lights just once and then Evelyn jumped out. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. For seven years I thought she was dead. I had built up this picture of her over the years, I had prayed that it wasn't true and that she would come back and rescue me from _him_. After I got over the shock of seeing her I felt so angry. How could she have left me with him? She knew what he was like. She told me she has eyes around the factions. She knew where I had chosen to go, she knew where I was living. How did she not know what _he_ was doing?"

"Tobias," my mother says softly. "What does she want from you?"

I was a little taken aback with my mother using his name, but it seems to work. It seems he needs to remember who he really is right now.

Tobias starts to laugh a little. "She wanted to know if I was happy to see her. The nerve of that woman. I have lived almost as long without her as I did with her. How would I need her? She wants me to join the factionless."

I can't help the gasp that leaves my mouth. Tobias grabs my hand.

"I'm not leaving Tris. I wouldn't do that."

"What is her reasoning behind wanting you to join the factionless?" Dad asks.

"She's become this sort of leader. She said the factionless are becoming stronger, that they are coming together. She wants me to join her there, thinks that I would fit in better within the factionless than I could here in Dauntless."

"That is ridiculous," Eric snaps. "You are everything that we want in a Dauntless."

"Agreed," says Dad. "But it couldn't hurt to meet with her again. Find out what they are planning."

"NO!" I shout, standing up. "Look at what this had done to him. You can't expect him to spend time with _her_."

"It's okay Tris," Tobias says, pulling me back down onto the couch next to him.

"No, Tobias," I tell him, looking him straight in the eye. "You shouldn't have to deal with her or him. We are your family now." I look over to Mum and Dad. "You keep talking about how we are a family, the whole faction. Well, you need to start acting like it. You can't make him do this."

"I think we have all heard a lot of unsettling news tonight," my mother calmly speaks. "I don't think we should make any plans at this stage. How did you leave things with her?"

"I told her I never wanted to see her again. She told me I could get a message to her through any of the factionless."

"I think that we should leave this for a few days. I'm sure Four has a lot to think about," Mum says. "I for one would like to get a few more hours sleep tonight."

"I can't agree more," Dad says as they both rise from the couch and head to the door.

"See you at home Tris," Mum calls out as they leave.

"Okay," I say.

"Come on," I say to Tobias, holding my hand out to him. "You need to get some sleep before you have training today."

"There's no training today, Tris," Eric calls out. "So, sleep the day away if you need to."

"Thanks, Eric," I say. "I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too," Eric agrees. "We should do it again some time."

"That would be good," I say as I start to drag Tobias out the door.

Tobias walks me to my door, mind you it's only across the hall.

"Are you okay?" I ask, reaching out for his hand.

Tobias looks at me and gives his half smile, lacing our fingers. "I'll be fine," he sighs. "I think I just need some sleep."

"I'm here if you need anything," I tell him.

"I better go, let you get some sleep. Thank you for being here tonight, Tris."

"You're welcome, Tobias," I say as I step into my apartment.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE (Tris 14)

NATALIE'S POV

"What happened to you two?" I ask Four and Eric as they enter the conference room. Both are covered in coloured paint.

"That would be your daughter and her friends," Eric dryly responds.

"Tris and Uriah decided that the new fear landscape room could do with a little colour," Four replies with a chuckle.

"Oh dear. Did they do a good job?" I ask.

"Seriously, Natalie?" Max asks.

"I'm sure it was just a bit of harmless fun Max," I say, trying not to smile. "At least they are staying in the compound."

"While that may be the case, now they have taken it upon themselves to redecorate the compound. They are using a game of dare to see how much colour they can bring to Dauntless. I don't even know where they got the cans of spray paint from," Max replies, hands thrown up in the air.

"Is this common?" Eric asks. "For them to get themselves into so much trouble?"

"This is nothing. You should have seen the year they decided to blow up all the latex gloves in the infirmary. Or the time when they decided to hold the chefs at gunpoint for Dauntless cake," I explain.

"My favourite is still the bloodbath in the dorms," Gus chuckles as he enters the room.

"Bloodbath?" Four asks.

"They took the out-of-date blood from the infirmary and covered the transfers in it. Then they put a knife from the training room in one of the initiates hands while they slept. It was hilarious to watch," Gus explains.

"Who comes up with these ideas?" Eric asks.

"Tris, usually. Although Zeke and Uriah are pretty good with the pranks as well," I answer.

"You should come by the control room sometime," Gus says. "I have loads of video saved of their pranks."

"I wish you would stop encouraging people to watch those videos, Gus. You are just encouraging the kids to keep doing them," Max complains.

Gus let's out a hearty laugh and I am trying so hard not to laugh. "Max, it wouldn't be Dauntless if they didn't do these things," Gus says, once he has calmed down a bit.

"That's all well and good, but we really need to look at what you have come up with for this meeting, Gus," Max says.

"Okay. Now, as long as the meeting is in the large conference room with windows, we will have visual. I have been able to set up cameras on the other side of The Pit that can see into those rooms," Gus explains. "Now, audio was a little trickier. We have two options and I think we need to use both, just in case there is a problem. Firstly, I had tech support devise a program that will turn Eric's phone into a microphone. All we need to do is download the program to his phone and that of the person who will be calling him. The person who has the program only needs to call Eric and as soon as he answers the phone, the microphone will start working. It will continue to record the conversation until Eric tells the program to stop."

"Is there anyway that Jeanine will be able to detect this?" I ask.

"No. It can't be detected like normal listening devices are. The second option is this," Gus says. He puts a small round blue circle approximately three millimetres in diameter on the table.

"What is that?" Eric asks.

"It's a listening device that you can plant onto Jeanine. If she tries to scan the room for devices she won't be able to find this if you put it onto her back. The blue colouring should blend into what she is wearing and it will fall off within an hour of being stuck on."

"That seems a bit riskier. Are you sure it will work?" Max asks.

"We have been testing this for weeks. We haven't had a problem with it," Gus replies.

"I think using both devices will be a good idea," Four says. "Just in case we have a problem with one of them."

"I agree," I say.

"How are we going to get the device onto Jeanine?" Max asks.

"I think we should have two devices. Max have one and Eric another. That way if one of you gets the chance, you put the device on her," I say. "Four should have the program on his phone and he can call Eric. They are working together so it would be usual for them to be in contact."

"Jeanine is sure to come to my office before her meeting with Eric, as per protocol when a faction leader comes to our headquarters. I will guide her to the conference room, where Eric will be. Hopefully I can put the device on her along the way. If not, it will be up to you, Eric," Max says.

"Just make sure you both don't put your devices on. That is the only problem we have had with them. If they are both too close to the other they can cause a disruption to the connections and you will lose audio," Gus explains.

"Thank you Gus, this has been a major help. Were you able to set up an area that we can watch all this from?" I ask.

"I thought it would be best if you watched what was happening from my office," Gus tells us. "I am able to control all the cameras that we will need from there and it also means no one in the control room will be able to hear what is going on."

"Jeanine should be here in approximately thirty minutes. Gus, can you download the program to Four's and Eric's phones, please. Maybe do a test run, to make sure it is working. Max, you will need to be in your office when she arrives and I will be in the control room."

"Okay, let's get this started," Max says. "Eric, are you ready for this?"

"I won't let you down," Eric responds.

"Remember, just go along with whatever plan she has. The more information she can give us the better. If you feel uncomfortable and don't think you can go through with this then either give Four a code word when he calls you or cut the meeting with her short. Tell her you are needed in another part of Dauntless. Pretend that when Four called that it was an emergency and you shouldn't keep him waiting," I tell Eric.

This is going to be extremely hard for him to do. It is the first time that he will be face to face with Jeanine after realising that she had his father killed. I know he can do this, but I wish he didn't have to. Hopefully we can get the information we need to have her stopped once and for all.

I'm sitting in the control room with Four and Gus. We have the cameras set up ready for when Jeanine enters the conference room. Mum rang and told us that she is in talking to Max, so it shouldn't be long now.

Let's hope that Eric can go through with this. You can feel the tension in the room. "Here we go," Gus says as Max and Jeanine enter the conference room.

The microphone is working, it looks as though Max has been able to secure it to Jeanine. We watch and hear as they express pleasantries. That woman makes me sick, I'm glad it wasn't me who had to greet her.

I watch as Jeanine starts to walk around the room. "Why don't you take a seat," Eric says as he motions at the seats around the conference table.

"All in good time Eric. I need to know that we aren't being watched," Jeanine replies.

"Watched?" Eric asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you never can tell who may be listening to our conversation. My phone can detect any listening device that may have been planted."

"Don't you think you are being a little paranoid? Who do you think would be interested in a conversation between us?"

"Eric, there is sensitive information that I need to talk to you about. I don't think it would be wise if your faction leaders were listening."

"Fine," Eric huffs and takes a seat, he makes it look very casual. Waiting for Jeanine to do her scan of the room.

"Should I ring him now?" Four asks.

"No, wait until she has finished her scan," Gus responds.

"How is it going?" Max asks as he enters the room.

"Jeanine is scanning the room for listening devices. Nothing important has happened yet," I explain.

"Those images are crystal clear. Did you make these cameras, Gus?" Max asks.

"Yes, I did," Gus responds proudly.

Jeanine finally sits.

"What do you want Jeanine?" Eric asks. Maybe a little to briskly.

"Four call him now, tell him to calm down," I say.

Four makes the phone call and we now have two listening devices working.

"Sorry, Dauntless business," Eric says as he gets off the phone.

"Of course, you must be very busy with your new job," Jeanine replies.

"It keeps me busy."

"Your mother and uncle were very proud when they found out you had ranked second and taken a government job. I was a little surprised myself. I expected you to rank first. It was very disappointing to see you had been beaten by an Abnegation transfer."

"She is trying to belittle him," I say.

"I know your aptitude test said Dauntless but I think I still expected you to stay in Erudite. You could have done well for yourself. A lot better than you are doing here."

"I am doing extremely well for myself here," Eric responds.

"Yes, I suppose you are. As well as you can expect in such a barbaric faction."

"What do you want Jeanine?"

" _Aunt_ Jeanine, Eric. I want an alliance with Dauntless. There are things that can only happen if I have that alliance. Eric, you are the key. Xavier was useless. But I know you can help me."

"How would I be able to help you?"

"You know first-hand just how dangerous the divergent are, Eric. We need to stop them, we need to take back control of our city. Dauntless and Erudite working together can do this."

"What plans do you have Jeanine?"

"Eric is sounding indifferent, he needs to make her think he is on board," Max says.

"Just let it play out," I say. "See how much information she is willing to give him."

"Eric, I need you to convince Max that Erudite and Dauntless are stronger together. We need to work together."

"Work together?" Eric asks, sounding bored.

"Four call Eric, tell him to get his shit together," Max shouts.

I shake my head at Four. "Max calm down. He knows Jeanine better than we do, let him play this out."

"Fine," Max mutters.

"Come now Eric, we both know you are worth far more than a junior leadership position," Jeanine smoothly says. "Just think about the position you could hold if we were to take control of the government."

"Take control of the government? How do you plan on doing that, Jeanine?"

"Those aren't details I am ready to divulge Eric. I need _you_ to convince Max that Erudite and Dauntless would make a good team. Once I know the other leaders are on board, then I can start to explain my plan."

"In other words, your plan can't go ahead without Dauntless. You need Dauntless a lot more than Dauntless needs Erudite, _Jeanine_."

" _Aunt_ Jeanine, Eric. Have you forgotten I am your aunt?"

"Faction before Blood, Jeanine. Have you forgotten which faction I chose?"

"No, unfortunately. Your mother is beside herself. Which means my husband is with her more than he is at home. The sooner we overthrow Abnegation, the sooner we can have all the factions under my control."

"Did you hear that?" Four asks.

"What?" Max asks.

"She said the sooner we can have all the faction under my control. She sounds like she is trying to take control of the city," Four says.

"Maybe you need to keep Andrew on a tighter leash," Eric boldly tells Jeanine.

"Yes, well if I could, I would. I have to tread carefully there right now."

"Maybe you need to get your own house in order before you come sniffing around here for allies?" Eric questions.

"My house is in order, Eric," Jeanine snaps. "Now, as for Dauntless, you may be able to convince Max, but the biggest problem will be Natalie. You need to find a way to have her removed from leadership. It would be the perfect opportunity for you to take her position."

"Natalie isn't going to just walk away from her position as leader. She sure as hell won't be removed from the position without a fight."

"Well, you will need to convince her that she needs to fall in to line with my proposal, then."

"Is there anything else you wanted today?" Eric asks.

"I think that is all for now. I will be in contact very soon."

"Good, I will walk you out."

"Four, tell Eric we will meet with him tomorrow morning at ten. I want you at the meeting as well. We can go over what has transpired with Jeanine. We also need to discuss Evelyn and the factionless," Max says.

"Yes, sir," Four responds.

"Let's go home," I say to Max. I can see he is not happy with what Jeanine has said and I think it would be better to go home. Max isn't in the right frame of mind to get any work done.

"Sounds good to me. Thanks, Gus. Can you put everything you have saved onto a thumb drive and give it to Four?"

"Of course, Max," Gus replies.

Max and I walk out of the Control Room and run straight into Mikey, who seems to have paint all over his clothes.

"And where have you been, young man?" Max asks Mikey.

"Hi Dad, hi Mum," Mikey says with a big grin.

"Care to explain the paint?" Max asks.

"Sure, I got it from the paint cans," Mikey replies.

"Did Tris and Uriah spray you? Like they did Four and Eric?" Max asks.

"Are you crazy? They wouldn't do that to me."

"Why do you think that they wouldn't?" Max asks.

"Who do you think designed the Dauntless sign to go on the wall _Dad_?"

"Mikey Pedrad," Max bellows. "You should not be vandalising the faction like that."

"Calm down, Dad, it looks great."

"It looks great? Really? I should ground you all. But I'm sure our home would look like a frigging rainbow by the time you were allowed out again," Max says.

"A rainbow? Max, I think you are being over dramatic," I say.

"Just wait, Natalie. Just you wait! Our kids would do it, even if it were just to give me a heart attack."

I can't help but laugh. "I don't think you will have a heart attack from seeing rainbows in your living room, Max."

"Can I paint the living room?" Mikey asks with hope in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it, young man," Max sternly says.

"Geez Dad, it's just a bit of fun."


	34. Chapter 34

A big thank you to divergentpanda46 for her proofreading skills. She also proofread the last chapter, I just forgot to add the thank thank you to divergentpanfa46. Not only for your awesome proofreading skills but for being such a great friend.

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR (Tris 14)

NATALIE'S POV

"Arrival time?" Axel asks.

"Within the next five minutes," Max replies.

"Do we really think that the factionless are a threat?" Xavier asks.

"I think we are about to find out," I say.

Eric and Four walk into the conference room. Eric looks worried, where Four just looks exhausted. I'm sure this meeting with his mother has not gone well by the looks on their faces.

They both take a seat and the first thing they do is grab for the water bottles on the table. We leave them to get comfortable. This meeting is not going to be pleasant.

Eric is the first to finish his drink and speak up. "Evelyn is insane," he says and Four scoffs.

"You don't agree?" Eric asks Four.

"I agree completely," Four responds. "The woman in certifiable."

"What happened?" Axel asks.

Four motions for Eric to talk. As a mother my heart breaks for the situation that Four has been put into.

"Evelyn has two agendas that I can see. First, she wants Four to join her. She was very adamant about this. The bullshit she was spewing at Four was hard to swallow and I was just observing."

I see Four's head lower and he looks defeated. I don't know exactly what she has said but it looks as though the boys have discussed it before coming back to Dauntless.

"Do you agree Four?" Xavier asks.

"I do. She is blaming Abnegation for having to leave the faction. Abnegation would never treat a member, especially an abuse victim, the way she is talking. I don't believe a word she is saying."

"Does that mean you are loyal to Dauntless?" Xavier asks.

"Xavier," Max warns.

"Don't take that tone with me, Max. We need to know he is loyal. No one would blame him if he wasn't, but in saying that, we need to know," Xavier spits out.

"Four?" Max asks,

"I'm loyal to my faction. I chose Dauntless and I am prepared to die for Dauntless," Four replies.

"I thought so. I'm sorry I had to ask," Max tells Four.

"What's the second agenda?" Max asks Eric.

"She wants to bring the faction system down. First Dauntless, then Abnegation. She thinks once she has control over the police and government the rest of the factions will fall in line."

"How the hell does she plan on doing that?" I ask.

"The factionless have their own guns," Eric answers.

"What?" Max calls out as he stands up. "We did sweeps of the factionless, after. . .. We changed the process in Dauntless, we . . .."

Max slumps back into his seat. I can't imagine how hard this is for him. It must bring up the memories of Nathaniel, I know it does for me. I rest my hand on Max's, letting him know I am here for him.

"It seems that the factions throw away a lot of useful bits and pieces," Four says. "She isn't ready for a full-scale attack yet."

"We need to stop this, before it happens," Xavier demands, hitting his fist onto the table.

"How long?" Max asks. We all look at him questioningly. "How long until she is ready?"

"Evelyn told us that it would not be for at least another twelve months, maybe a little longer," Eric replies. "She wants Four to join her now. Start to train the factionless that they have. Even without Four she still has ways to train them."

"How?" Axel asks.

"There is a group of older ex-Dauntless, they aren't happy with having to leave the faction because of their age. They have been helping the factionless with their fighting skills. Factionless have weapons but they don't have the ammunition for them," Eric replies.

"They have a small amount of ammo, but not what they would need to overthrow Dauntless. They have been following the patrol teams, whenever they can they pick up spent bullets or rounds that the teams have dropped. It isn't much, only leaves them enough to train with," Four tells us.

"We need to talk to the patrol teams, actually we need to talk to all members. We need to be a lot more diligent on how we behave," Max says.

"We need to update everyone's training. We need to be ready," I say.

"What are we going to do about the factionless?" Xavier asks. "I think we need to act now."

"No!" Max shouts. "We need our members ready first. Some members haven't shot a gun in ten or more years. We need everyone up to speed. We have time, we know there isn't going to be an attack yet. We need to use this time to our advantage. If the situation changes then we will act but for now I want to know that Dauntless is as strong as it can be."

"I agree," Eric says.

"What makes you an expert?" Xavier spits at Eric.

"How dare you," I point at Xavier. "These two young men have just risked their lives going into factionless headquarters, they have seen first-hand what is going on. We don't need another blood bath, we've all lived through what that did."

"You are too close to the situation Natalie," Xavier scoffs.

"I think you need to choose your words carefully Xavier," Axel responds. "I do not want to see families torn apart again."

"We are Dauntless, this is what we signed up for," Xavier defends.

"Funny that you say that Xavier, you have never been on the front line," Max says. "You were happy to sit back and watch the rest of us out there defending this city."

"It was my job to be here coordinating our troops," Xavier calls out.

"This is getting us nowhere," Four remarks. "We need to come up with a plan."

"Natalie, do you want to be in charge of the training of our members?" Axel asks.

"No, I think Four, Eric and Amar would be best for that," I reply.

"We can't have two leaders time taken up with training," Xavier says.

"I think we can," I say. "Look, this isn't just about retraining our soldiers. We are going to need some trained as medics, we haven't updated anyone's training in years. There is also the infirmary as a whole that we need to look at, they haven't had to prepare for a disaster scenario since before I became a member. I think we need to sit down and look at all the areas that need retraining. We also need to make sure that Dauntless is secure. There is also the other factions to look at."

"Why should we be looking at the other factions?" Xavier asks. "Their attack plans are for Dauntless first, we need to protect ourselves."

"We aren't the only faction that they are getting supplies from. I am sure they are rummaging through all the factions' waste to see what they can find. Especially Erudite and Amity," Eric points out.

"How are we going to have our members in these sectors without alerting the factionless?" Axel asks.

"Same way that they are doing it. We dress in that faction's colours," Eric says.

"Okay," Max says. "Natalie sit down with Four and Eric, work out exactly what needs to be done to make our faction stronger. Axel I need you to coordinate with our ambassadors, they are going to need to talk to the other factions. I want total cooperation between the factions. Xavier, I want you to come up with a strategy for how we can keep our members within Dauntless after their 'use by' date. We can't afford to have any more members leaving to live factionless."

"What will you be doing, Max?" Xavier asks.

"I am going to be looking at ways we can make Dauntless more secure. I do not want the factionless sneaking into the faction. At the moment they only need to be dressed in black and nobody would take any notice of them. I think Gus will be able to help me with this, he has been coming up with some pretty impressive tech devices lately. We may also need to look at increasing the space we have for the control room and tech support. I will look into that."

"Is there anything else?" Axel asks.

"I think that is it for now. Oscar is still in the infirmary with a ruptured appendix, as soon as he is back to work I will get him up to speed," Max replies.

"Wait, what about Amity?" Axel asks.

"Amity?"

"They are having their festival this weekend coming. Should we change our security for the event?"

"No, let's leave it as is. I don't think the factionless will be a problem," Max says. "Let's let the city enjoy the festival."

"I think I'm going to go down the pub with Dad," Max tells me.

"See if Eric and Four want to go with you. I think they could both do with a drink," I tell him as I give him a kiss and start the walk to our apartment.

"Natalie." I turn to see Four jogging to catch up to me.

"You didn't want to go for a drink?"

"No. I feel like I need a shower and some sleep after that meeting."

"We are all proud of you, Four. The way you are handling this situation with your mother, it must be hard."

"Thank you, Natalie, it means a lot," Four replies.

We go our separate ways and I know that I will be glad to get home to what should be chaos. I am expecting that all my children will be home, maybe Uriah, Lynn and Marlene will be there too.

I open the front door and as I walk in I gasp. Oh no! Max better have more than a couple of drinks before he comes home tonight. I might have to message Axel to tell him that a drunk Max would be a good thing tonight.

"Hi, Mum," Mikey says with the biggest smile on his face.

I open my mouth to speak but I can't seem to get any words out.

"I told them you would be speechless," Hana says as she walks out of the kitchen with Mum.

"It's for Dad's birthday next week," Mikey explains, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "He always hates the balloons and streamers that we put up."

"You can explain that one to your dad Mikey," I tell him.

"See, I told you we could get away with it," Uriah whisper shouts to Mikey.

I can't help but laugh, it has been a really long day. I sit on the lounge and Hana comes over and sits next to me.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, just a long day," I reply. "You?"

"I am exhausted. Our children are exhausting. I tried to get them to stop but they kinda ganged up on me."

I am laughing again. I can see what she is talking about. Not only are my four children here but Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn and Hector are all here too.

"Please tell me you fixed dinner for me?" I ask.

"Are you out of your mind? No. We can all go to the dining hall for dinner. I was not in the mood to cook for this many people," Hana exclaims.

"That sounds like a good idea. I will just get Mikey and Hector cleaned up a bit and then we can go."

"Mum, I am going to go and see if Four wants to have dinner with us," Tris quietly tells me.

"Wait, let me come with you. If he isn't answering his door I will let you in," I tell Tris. "Hana I will be back in a minute."

"He had a bad day today," I tell Tris.

"The meeting with his mother?" Tris asks.

"He told you?" I ask. I shouldn't be surprised. They have been spending a lot of time together.

"Tris if he tells you he wants to be alone, then just let him be. He had the meeting with his mother and then had to relay everything to us in a leadership meeting. He is pretty exhausted."

"I won't, thanks Mum."

There is no answer at his door, I know I probably shouldn't, but I think he needs to talk. So, I use my leadership credentials to let Tris in. Max will probably give me a talking to over this, that is if he finds out.

TRIS' POV

I walk into Tobias' apartment and it is very quiet. I have been here before and I know my way around the place. Mum said he was exhausted, so I'll check the bedroom first.

I walk in and he is laying on his stomach with just his boxers on. I feel myself start to blush at the sight but I can't not look at what he looks like without clothes on. He has been training so hard since he got here and it is easy to see the work he has put in.

I walk over to the bed and sit on the edge. I put my hand on his shoulder and try to shake him awake but he doesn't move, he is sound asleep. I am about to move my hand away when I take a good look at his back. When he told me about the abuse but didn't want to talk more about it, I never imagined I would be seeing what I am seeing. The skin on his back is uneven. Whatever he was beaten with has left its mark forever on his body.

I start to trace my fingers along one of the ridges. Feather light touches, following the ridge across his back. The pain he must have suffered to have such lasting scars is almost unbelievable. If I hadn't seen them for myself I could never believe that someone could be so cruel. I am following the ridge back towards me when Tobias jumps off the bed.

"Jesus!" he shouts. "What are you doing here Tris?" He asks, anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I just. . . I shouldn't. . .. Bye," I say, rushing toward the bedroom door.

"Tris," Tobias calls as he jumps across his bed and grabs me by my arm turning me to face him.

I know I have tears in my eyes, I can't seem to help it. Tobias looks at me and sighs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout," he tells me.

"I was coming to see if you wanted to join us in the dining hall for dinner. I didn't mean, I mean I, I." I take a big breath and try to start again. "I tried to wake you but you didn't wake, obviously. Then I saw and I—"

"It's okay Tris," Tobias sighs. "I just, I don't..." Now it is his turn to not know what to say.

"You startled me. I've never been touched like that. I, I didn't know what was happening. At first I thought I was dreaming but I've never had a dream that felt that good. Then I opened my eyes and you scared me half to death."

I am trying not to laugh, because it looked like I had scared him half to death.

"Is that what your father did?" I whisper.

Tobias just nods, bowing his head down.

I take a step closer to him, so that he is looking straight at me.

"You shouldn't look that way," I say.

"What way?"

"Like you're ashamed. He should be ashamed, not you," I tell him. "It took a lot of courage for you to leave."

"Thank you, Tris," he says as he wraps his arms around me.

"Mum said you had a pretty rough day. Did you want to talk about it?"

Tobias pulls away and moves over to the bed and flops down. He smacks the mattress next to him and I go and lie next to him.

"She is so different to the mother I remember," Tobias says. Looking up at the ceiling. "She is so, I don't want to say bitter. But she just seems so angry and bitter. I understand that she would be both angry and bitter, but it is like it has only festered over time. She made me feel like I owe her."

"Owe her?"

"Yeah," he says turning to face me. "Like I should be grateful that she wants me to join her. That I should want to help her in her vendetta."

He must see the shock on my face.

"I'm not leaving, Tris," he tells me as he laces his fingers between mine. "I have too much to lose here to ever join her."

I can't help but to smile at this, relief washing over me. I could never ask him to stay if he did choose to go. I know how much my mum means to me and I could never ask someone to choose between their mum and me. Even if I think she doesn't deserve him.

"You don't want to get to know her, see if she is anything like the person you remember?"

"No. Because I don't think she is."

We lie facing each other, fingers laced just staring at each other.

"I should let you get some rest," I tell him as I start to sit up.

"No, wait. Um, do you think you could stay? Just until I maybe fall asleep?"

"Sure," I say with a smile on my face.

"Could you maybe do what you were doing when you woke me?" Tobias tentatively asks.

"Lay on your stomach."

Tobias rolls onto his stomach and closes his eyes. I start to trace my fingers over his skin again and his breath hitches.

"You know, if you wanted to cover these... I'm sure Tori would be happy to design you a tattoo. She does amazing work," I explain.

"Would you come with me?" he mumbles into the pillow.

"Of course. Mikey is getting very good with his drawing, he could probably draw you up something," I tease.

Tobias laughs. "I saw what he did to Zeke's face, I think I might pass."

"You should see what he did to our lounge room wall this afternoon. Dad is going to have a heart attack when he sees it."

Tobias turns to look at me. "What did he do?"

"He spray painted a rainbow across the wall. Aunt Hana tried to stop him but we kind of ganged up on her and helped him out. Dad went for a drink with grandpa after the meeting and Mum sent grandpa a text to keep him out drinking as long as possible."

"Why would she do that?"

"She is hoping if he is drunk he won't be as angry with Mikey," I say with a laugh.

"This is nice," Tobias mumbles.

"Go to sleep Tobias," I whisper.

Tobias makes some sort of grunting noise and is quickly asleep.

"Night Tobias," I whisper. I then get up and leave his apartment.


	35. Chapter 35

A big thank you to divergentpanda46 for her proofreading skills

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE (TRIS 14)

NATALIE'S POV

Max comes running into the apartment. "Do you know where Eric and Four are today? Did they go to Amity?"

"No, they were going to go down to the infirmary today. They thought it was the best time to talk to the staff and see what improvements would need to be done because everyone is either working or at the festival in Amity," I explain. "What's the problem?"

"It seems that the Dauntless dependants are causing trouble in Amity. I just got a call from Amity asking if leadership could come and get them."

"Can't the fence guards deal with it? I mean, it's a couple of dependants, right?"

"It's not just a couple of dependants Natalie. It seems it is _our_ dependants. Tris and Uriah seem to be the instigators of a paintball fight in one of the Amity fields. Johanna is not very happy right now."

"Just give her a couple more slices of bread with dinner," I say under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Why do you want Four and Eric?"

"I told Johanna that I would send our two newest leaders to deal with the problem. I also agreed that they will spend the night in Amity, so that they can help with the clean-up tomorrow after the concert tonight."

"Are you trying to upset Dauntless-Amity relations even more than they already are?" I ask.

"How will that upset things? They will be helping to clean up, I'm sure that Amity will be very grateful for the help."

"Didn't you say Tris has a gun?"

"It's just a paintball gun."

"I don't think it will matter what type of gun it is, Max. She is in Amity and I don't think her personality will be welcomed. Is Lynn there? That should make for an interesting combination."

"I better go and get those boys to make their way to Amity as quickly as possible."

"Get them to drop in here and I will pack some clothes for our little misfits. Do you know who went with them?"

"The gang is there, plus I think I saw Rita and Amanda with them. Also, Gabe and Connor."

"Tell Eric and Four to pack a bag, I will go and tell the other parents where their kids are and to not expect them until tomorrow. Are Mikey and Tarni with them?"

"No, thank goodness. Mikey is at the skate park with Hector and Tarni convinced the grandmas to take her shopping, again. Do you think if we let her dye her hair now she will stop shopping so much?"

"You really don't understand girls very well," I say. Max looks at me like I have two heads. "If she starts dying her hair she will then want to buy clothes to match."

"Why? And I understand Tris just fine, she doesn't go into all this shopping biz."

"I think that's because you couldn't catch her to get her to _go_ shopping. We need to talk to our mothers and get them to stop taking Tarni."

"You want me to tell my mother she can't do something?" Max asks with a gulp.

"Only if you want Tarni to stop shopping?"

"Why can't she just be interested in throwing knives at her brothers. Tris was so much easier."

"Says the man who is sending two of his leaders to Amity to bring her home."

"Point taken."

TRIS'S POV

"Did Tarni lend us her paintball gun?" Lynn asks me.

"Sort of," I tentatively say.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Lynn asks.

"Well, you know how Tarni loves to shop?"

"Yes," Lynn replies through gritted teeth.

"Well, um, I had to agree to her taking you and me shopping. Aaaand we have to let her pick out dresses for us," I tell Lynn.

"Trisss," Lynn whines. "We should have just gone and bought another gun. It's not like we don't have the points."

"I know, Lynn, but it was the only way to get the gun from her. Plus, we can't just go and buy another paintball gun. You know they keep records of which dependant has a gun. How would we explain that we need another one?"

"A dress?" Lynn asks scrunching up her face. "I think I'd rather try and come up with an excuse for Max and buy another gun."

"It could come in handy. We have our banquet after initiation to think about."

"That's two years away Tris," Lynn states the obvious.

"I know. Which means that we can put Tarni off until then. And, just maybe, she will forget all about it," I say with a big grin on my face. "It would have been fine if it was Dad that was in charge of that sort of thing. Now Eric and Four are in charge and they are both trying to show they can do a good job, which means they wouldn't accept some lame excuse that Dad would have believed because he would be too busy with other faction problems to worry about a paintball gun."

Lynn's face lights up with the thought of maybe not having to go dress shopping. "She better not tell Marlene or Shauna about this. We will be stuck the whole day shopping if they find out."

"I think she will want to have us all to herself. You know how crazy she gets about clothes."

"I do know and I don't get it. So, you have the gun with you?"

"Yes, it's in my bag along with mine and Uriah's. Do you want to put yours in too?"

"That would be great, the less baggage we have the better."

Lynn gets her gun out of the cupboard and puts it in my bag. I will make Uriah carry the bag once we get to the train.

"We better get going or we will be late," Lynn tells me.

"We have like forty minutes, Lynn," I complain.

"Come on, Tris," Lynn says as she drags me out the door.

"You're just excited because you get to see Sunshine again," I tease.

"I so am. You know she was able to get what you asked for."

"No way! She did? I can't wait until next week now. Dad and Mum are going down," I say with a laugh.

"How did Max take the rainbow on the wall?"

I can't help but to start laughing. "Oh Lynn, it was so funny. He and Grandpa got rolling drunk. Mum said she will never tell Grandpa to get Dad drunk again. She didn't mean for him to be _that_ drunk, he couldn't stand up properly. It wasn't until the next morning that he saw the rainbow coloured wall and he was not happy. Best thing was, he couldn't yell at any of us because his head hurt too much. Should have seen Mikey, he was so excited that Dad didn't yell at him. Dad just grumbled a lot about wayward kids and he can see why we are called hellions. Although he did threaten to send Mikey to live in Amity for a year."

"How did Mikey take that?"

"He asked if he could be put with a family who had an artist in the house," I say laughing again.

"Max wouldn't have been happy with that," Lynn states.

"You know when he gets so angry that he just has to go to the training room and punch it out?"

"Yeah, like the time we threw water balloons at the members coming out of the hairdressing salon," Lynn laughs.

"Well it was like that but worse. He ended up dragging Eric and Four on a run with him. He said he needed them with him in case he shot someone. I don't even know why he had his gun with him on a run. Seriously, that would be so annoying to carry. Anyway, after they had run throughout the city for two hours he then went to the training room for another hour of punching the bags. Even Four and Eric looked exhausted when they were finished and you know how fit they are," I explain to Lynn.

"Anyway, Mum convinced Dad that he should keep the wall until his birthday party and then she will have it painted over."

"How did Mikey take that?"

"He is planning to draw a new design that is more "Dauntless", so it can stay on the wall. Before you ask, no he didn't tell Dad about it yet. But Mum told him that she thought that was a lovely idea. We will have to wait and see what happens."

"Hey Amanda," Lynn calls out as we have reached the Pit.

"Lynn, Tris. How are you both?" Amanda asks.

"Good," we both say at the same time.

"What are you up to today?" I ask.

"Not much. I was going to go with Rita to Amity but she is going on a date with Gabe there. She tried to hook me up with Connor but ergh, I would rather miss the festival than be his date," Amanda says shaking her head.

"You are so right, he is just so sleezy," I say. "Why don't you come with us. Uriah and Marlene are coming. Zeke and Shauna too."

Then in a whisper Lynn says, "We are taking our paintball guns, just in case we have had enough of all the Amity crap. They have big orchards that we can play in."

"That is an awesome idea. Let me go and get my gun and I will meet you here."

"If you see Rita and Gabe, invite them along for the game too," I shout out as she runs home to get her gun.

"This is just getting better and better," Lynn says. "I'm excited."

"I can see that with the way you are jumping around like you need to go to the toilet," I tease her.

"Shut up," Lynn tells me jokingly. "Seriously though, we should go pee before we leave."

* * *

I'm sitting with Lynn, Sunshine, Rita and Amanda. We got hit and we are out of the paintball game. Uriah and Gabe are still in against Zeke and Connor. Rita and Gabe invited Connor along, I could see Amanda wasn't too happy about this, none of us were really.

Marlene and Shauna have gone back to the festival to have a better look at how they make their jewellery and other knick knacks that they are thinking of making for our shop. Lynn was happy to just be able to spend some time with Sunshine and I wanted to get to know her better. She is my best friend's girlfriend. So, here we are sitting chatting while we can hear the boys laughing and trying to hit each other. I know that Uriah would love to beat Zeke if he can. That would mean bragging rights until the next time we get to play.

The festival was fun, for about an hour. It was a bit hard to take so many happy smiling people. Plus the music they were playing at the concert started to grate on our nerves after a while. It was mainly banjos and hand-made instruments that all seemed to blend into the same thing played over and over and over. I was starting to get a headache after a while.

That's when we decided that we would go over to the orchards and start our paintball fight. Marlene and Shauna made sure they got out early so they could go back to the stalls and see what the Amity had on display. Sunshine played really well. I can see her transferring to Dauntless, which will make Lynn happy. She has been happier ever since she met Sunshine, which makes me happy to see my friend like this.

Lynn and I got each other out of the game. We both shot at the same time and bam, we were out. Which just made us laugh. Now we are just waiting for the boys to finish and then we will find Marlene and Shauna and go home.

"What are those Dauntless guards doing?" Sunshine asks.

"They shouldn't be on this side of the fence, should they?" Lynn asks.

"Maybe there has been trouble at the festival," I say with a shrug.

We turn away and don't take much notice of the guards until they are standing in front of us with their guns pointing at us.

"What the hell?" Uriah shouts as he sees what is happening and comes running towards us.

"We need you to come with us," one of the guards tells us.

"Why?" I ask.

"You are in an unauthorised area of Amity and we need you to come with us now," the guard tells us with more force in his voice.

"Fine," Lynn huffs.

Uriah shouts out to Zeke and the others that we need to go and they quickly come over to see what is going on.

We are escorted back into Amity, which has the festival goers and Amity alike all staring at us like we are criminals. _Idiots,_ we are Dauntless, we are protectors, I think to myself.

We are taken into a large office and told to wait there. Not long after, Johanna Reyes, the representative of Amity, enters the room. It's not hard to remember who Johanna is, with the distinct scar that stretches in a thick line from just above her right eyebrow to her lip. You can't help but wonder what happened. Obviously she chose Amity for the peace.

"Well, this is a very interesting situation," Johanna says as she sits behind a desk.

We all just stand here waiting for her to continue.

"Max has been informed of the events that have led you here, to my office," Johanna tells us.

I can't help but groan at this information. That's all we need, Dad turning up here to drag us home.

"It's not like we hurt anyone," Lynn mumbles.

"Be that as it may, you are guests here and you have shown total disregard for Amity and its factional laws. I had no choice but to call your father, Tris. Now he is sending some men to escort you back to Dauntless. But before this can happen, Max has been kind enough to allow me to use you all in the clean-up of Amity tomorrow."

"But we didn't do anything wrong," I protest.

"Shooting of weapons is not allowed in Amity," Johanna calmly explains.

"They aren't weapons, they are toys," Lynn defends.

"And what do you call these "toys"?" Johanna asks.

"Just because they are called a paintball gun, doesn't mean they hurt you in anyway," I defend, I can feel myself getting angrier by the minute here.

"Tris, they are still a gun, you shoot each other with them. We do not want the Amity children seeing this," Johanna explains.

"Pfft, yeah right," Lynn scoffs. "What do they see every day? The Dauntless guards, guarding the fence with 'real' guns."

"That may be so," Johanna says, using that calming voice again. It really is annoying. "What you have in your possession is regarded as a gun and therefore cannot be used within the Amity compound."

"This is ridiculous," I say very loudly. "It doesn't even hurt when you get hit. See." I shoot Johanna straight in the chest with a bright blue paintball.

A look of horror falls on Johanna's face and I hear gasps around the room. Then Lynn shouts "Scored."

"I'm sorry, Tris, but you are going to have to come with us," a larger man says, grabbing me by the hand.

"Wait," Zeke shouts. "Where are you taking her?"

"She has violated Amity's peace agreement and therefore, we need to follow protocol," Johanna tells him.

"What protocol?" Lynn asks.

I can't hear what Johanna answers with but I can hear Zeke shouting at Johanna. That can't be good. I am taken to a small room that has another man in the room.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm making tea?" he answers.

"What good is tea? It's not like I did anything wrong," I protest.

"Well, I think Dauntless and Amity have a different version of what is wrong or right, don't you?"

"You people are crazy," I tell them. "What fun can your dependants have? Everything fun would be deemed inappropriate."

"I can assure you that our dependants know how to have fun," the man who brought me into the room says.

"I doubt that," I say as I feel a sharp pain in my neck.

"What the hell?" I demand as dark spots start to cover the man in front of me.

"I'm sorry, dear," the man sitting in front of me says. "We are just following protocol."

The other man is holding a syringe. There are a few drops of what he injected me with still in it. It is bright green, a bit like the green dye you can put in your hair at home. I blink rapidly and the dark spots start to disappear. Now I feel a bit like I did that time that Uriah, Zeke and I drank some of grandpa's rum. A bit like I am swaying in the wind.

"How do you feel?" They both ask me at the same time.

"I feel," I think for a minute. "I feel good, like really good."

"That's excellent, dear. You may go now," the man with the syringe tells me.

"Thank you. Have a nice day," I say as I walk out of the room. Well, walk would be a kind way of saying what I am doing. I feel like I am bouncing on the walls as I try to walk down the hallway. I don't even know where my friends are.

Doesn't matter though, I feel good and I can't help but to smile. I never smile this much. It feels strange, like if I keep doing it I will hurt the muscles in my face. I rub my face a little trying to wipe this strange feeling away. But it doesn't seem to want to leave me.

I keep walking down the hall when I see Eric and Tobias. Tobias is so cute, I should really tell him. But first I need to remember to call him by his Dauntless name. "Four," I call out.

Four and Eric both turn to see me stumbling down the hall. They both had smiles on their faces but as I get closer their looks turn to concern.

"Hi," I say as I stop in front of them. Well, I did need Tobias to help me to stop, as I can't seem to stop swaying.

"Hi, yourself," Tobias says.

"Hi Eric," I say, still smiling.

"Tris," Eric says to me and then whispers to Tobias. "What's wrong with her."

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with me," I say, pointing my finger at him. Ha, my finger. I start to move it around in circles in front of me.

"I think we better go and find out," Tobias says, grabbing my arm.

"Gently," I coo.

"Just pick her up. This is going to take too long if we keep letting her try and walk," Eric snaps.

"Fine," Tobias huffs and picks me up.

"You know, you are really cute, Four. All the girls must loooove you. But not. You can't let them, because I wouldn't be happy with that. I don't want them to be able to look into your eyes like I do."

Eric starts to chuckle next to us.

"Don't you laugh, Eric. You really need to find a nice girl. Not those crazy ones that Zeke keeps setting you up with," I tell him.

"You think so, Tris? Maybe you could find me someone," Eric laughs.

"Amanda," I call out. She is standing with her twin sister Rita. "Let me down Four. I've found my friends, now we can go home."

"Not so fast," Tobias says holding me a little tighter.

I start swinging my legs, hoping that he will put me down. But then I realise that this is fun. Swinging my legs like this and being carried by Tobias.

We stop in front of my friends and Tobias asks them, "Where's Johanna?"

"In there," Lynn points to a door.

"Hey Lynn," I say and try to hold out my hand to high five her.

"Tris," Lynn says as she looks at me weird but tries to high five me back but she totally misses my hand. This makes me laugh. "You're so funny, Lynn."

"What happened?" Eric asks, he sounds cranky.

"We got caught playing paintball in the field," Uriah says.

"Yeah, we know about that," Tobias snaps. Sounds like he needs a back rub to calm down.

"You sound like you need a back rub Tobias. If you put me down I could give you one. I think you would really enjoy it," I say.

"Not now, Tris," he snaps.

"You are so cranky, sometimes," I huff.

"How did this happen?" Eric asks pointing at me, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, yeah, well," Uriah starts to say.

Lynn interrupts him. "She shot a paintball at Johanna and some guy in the room dragged her away."

"She shot a paintball at Johanna?" Eric asks, like he doesn't believe Lynn or something.

"Oh yeah, it was awesome," Uriah says with a smile. I wonder if it hurts him to smile like that? Or is it because he smiles all the time it doesn't affect him like it's affecting me right now.

"Hey man," Zeke says as he stumbles toward us.

"You have to be joking, him too?" Eric grumbles.

"What did Zeke do?" Tobias asks.

"After they were taking Tris away they told us that she was going to be injected with peace serum. Zeke got all excited and asked if he could have some too. Johanna refused and so, Zeke started firing paintballs all over her office," Lynn explains.

"We had better go talk to Johanna," Tobias sighs.

Eric doesn't knock, he just barges through the door. He straightens up to his full height and goes into leader mode.

"Johanna, we demand answers," he says in a commanding voice.

"Courtesy would have you knock as you enter a room, gentlemen," Johanna calmly says, still wearing the blue splatter I put there with my paintball gun. It does look pretty.

"Courtesy," Eric scoffs.

"Johanna you deliberately and knowingly drugged a Dauntless dependant. What courtesy should we be showing you right now?" Tobias asks. He sounds really angry.

"Four, I think you are being mean to Johanna," I say.

He puts me down. "What did you do? She is totally off her rocker?" Eric asks.

"Mmm, it looks like they may have given her a little too much," Johanna says.

"Too much? Well what about Zeke? He looks to be in the same state," Tobias asks.

Zeke, I forgot about Zeke. I look around and see him. I start to stumble towards him, bumping into Eric along the way. Eric stands me upright. "Thanks," I tell him and keep moving to where Zeke is.

"Zekey," I whisper shout.

"Tris!" Zeke's eye light up as he gives me a hug and we both fall to the ground laughing.

"Zeke would have been given the same dosage as Tris. He shouldn't be acting this way unless he had already ingested peace serum."

"Zeke," Tobias calls out. But Zeke and I are still on the ground laughing. "ZEKE!" Tobias shouts.

"Yes, Four," Zeke says.

"Did you take any peace serum today?" Tobias asks, clearly frustrated. He needs some peace serum, I think. That thought makes me giggle.

"Nah, I kept asking people if they would give me some. But they just kept giving me this bread. Horrible tasting stuff," Zeke says.

"How much bread did you eat?" Johanna asks.

"Dunno, a bit," Zeke says.

"We put the serum in our bread," Johanna tells us.

"In the bread? _All_ the bread?" Eric asks.

"Yes, it is the best way to keep our members happy," Johanna replies.

"You are telling me, telling _us_ ," Eric says as he points between himself and Tobias, "that you drug your whole community?"

"How else do you think we would keep the peace?" Johanna answers.

"This is crazy," Tobias says as he looks towards the ceiling.

I try to look at what Tobias is looking at but then I see a bright pink paint splatter on the wall, it looks pretty.

"Johanna," Eric says. "We need somewhere to stay."

"Yes, of course. We have had a suite of rooms made up for you."

"Thank you," Tobias says.

* * *

 _AN: There has been a lot of people asking if I will be finishing the Uncovered Series. The answer to that is yes. As soon as this is complete I will start writing Allegiant Uncovered. I would never leave something like that mid way through, so please be patient, I will finish the series._


	36. Chapter 36

Early update this week. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the support.

A big thank you to divergentpanda46 for her proofreading skills

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX (Tris 14)

TRIS'S POV

"I can't believe you let them inject me," I huff at Uriah.

"Come on, Tris," Uriah whines. "You didn't give them much choice."

"He's right," Eric states. "You shot a leader of a different faction with a paintball gun."

"She deserved it," I mumble.

"So, what happened after Four locked me up?"

"You were so funny Tris, you and Zeke were hilarious to secretly watch," Lynn states.

"You are sounding a little creepy Lynn," I say.

"Well, I think I might have to join Zeke in working in the control room," Lynn teases.

"I don't want your grumpy ass working with me," Zeke shouts from the front.

Zeke had to sit in the front because he was afraid he would get sick sitting in the back. Big baby. Tobias had to drive because Eric didn't want to be with Zeke for that amount of time. He also didn't want to have to be sitting there if Zeke did vomit. He said something about if he hears someone else vomiting then he starts too. Like you wouldn't hear it from here.

Lynn sticks her tongue out at Zeke.

"At first, you just sat in your room on the floor. Kept babbling to yourself. But we couldn't really make out what you were saying."

Thank goodness they couldn't understand what I was saying, it is all starting to come back to me now. I was talking to myself about how much I liked Tobias and that one day I want to have babies with him and get married and Oh God! I am so glad that they didn't know what I was saying.

"Then Shauna went to the bathroom and Zeke escaped their room. Should have seen her face when she had to tell Eric and Four about that," Lynn says and starts laughing.

Everyone but Shauna is laughing with her.

"It's not that funny," Shauna complains.

"It was," Uriah says. "I thought you were going to pee your pants when you were telling Eric that you lost Zeke."

"What happened to Zeke?" I ask.

"That's the funniest part," Uriah says with a chuckle. "He had broken into your room."

"That isn't even the funniest part," Marlene pipes up.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, Four locked you in. But as soon as Zeke opened the door it broke the lock," Eric says.

"And?" I ask.

"You and Zeke spent the next two hours trying to make a plan on how you were going to break you out of the room," Lynn explains.

"You then came up with the bright idea to climb out of the bathroom window. Which there is no way in the world Zeke was going to fit out of. So, after you got out, Zeke got stuck. But instead of trying to help him, you ran off."

 _Could this get any more embarrassing._

"It was only that Zeke was wailing like a baby that we worked out what was happening. Four chased after you and Eric and Uriah helped Zeke."

I remember it all now, oh no. Tobias must think I'm a complete lunatic.

"What happened when Four found you?" Lynn asks and I see everyone looking at me, wanting answers.

"I'm not sure, everything is still a little hazy," I say.

"Nothing interesting," Tobias shouts back at us. "She just kept babbling on about nothing."

 _Thank you Tobias_. I think to myself. I do not need them all teasing me.

"Did you get the package?" I ask Lynn.

"Yes, Sunshine was able to get us the strong stuff."

"The strong stuff?" I ask.

"Yeah, it seems there is two types of peace serum. The one that they inject you with. That is the green coloured one. Because it is injected they use a slightly watered down version than the one they put in the bread. The one they put in the bread is clear, which means that Max and Natalie won't know they have taken it. It is also a little stronger because it is absorbed into the bread mixture."

"I can't believe they put it in the bread," I say.

"Explains why they are happy all the time," Eric says.

"Lynn, does that mean that you are transferring to Amity or is your friend going to transfer to Dauntless?"

"If you had seen Sunshine with the paintball gun yesterday Eric, you wouldn't even be asking the question," Marlene says. "She is going to love Dauntless."

"Interesting," Eric says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well you are going to have to find a way to get her off that bloody peace serum before she transfers," Eric says. "I remember how Mia was while she was trying to detox from it."

"What happened?" Marlene asks.

"She would spend all night crying and moaning in her sleep, like she was in all this pain from not being able to have it. Then through the day she would have these incredible mood swings. You had to hope that you weren't fighting her when she was at her worst. She almost killed Robbie when they fought and then when she fought me she was like a scared little rabbit."

"You don't have to worry Eric," Lynn says. "Her family bake their own bread. They have never liked the fact that they were being drugged. Her little brother had some type of reaction to it, so now they bake it themselves."

"Smart people," Eric says.

"How much fun were the horses?" Uriah says.

After we had finished cleaning up Amity after yesterday's festival. Johanna let us go for a horse ride. Uriah and Zeke absolutely loved it. Well Zeke did until the horse bucked him off that is. Marlene and Shauna didn't care either way. Tobias looked like he was going to be sick the whole time he was on the horse.

Lynn, Eric and I enjoyed ourselves. It was fun, although I wouldn't want to be around all those animals all the time, it was smelly. Amanda and Rita were more interested in the baby animals and they didn't come for a ride, they went to help feed the animals whose mums had rejected or not survived the birth. Gabe and Connor tagged along, Gabe hanging on every work Rita was saying.

Amanda didn't seem happy that Connor was tagging along but I think she just ignored him most of the time because he has been quieter than usual. Amanda is now sitting telling Eric about the animals that they had seen and he looks really interested in what she is saying. I never thought that Eric would be the type to like baby animals. I suppose there is a lot I don't know about my cousin.

"How long until we get back to Dauntless?" Shauna asks.

"Another half an hour or so," Eric says looking at his watch.

"I can't wait to get home and have a proper shower," I say.

"Imagine how cold it is in winter? No wonder they drug their members," Rita says.

"I feel so tired," I say leaning my head on Lynn's shoulder.

"What do you think your dad will say when we get home?" Lynn asks.

"I'll probably be grounded forever," I say. "But it will be worth it. The look on Johanna's face was priceless."

We all start to laugh about it. "I wish I had seen it," Eric says with a chuckle.

"It was just as funny when Zeke started shooting the paintballs around the room," Uriah says. "You could see Johanna cringe every time he aimed the gun near her."

The rest of the trip is mostly in silence as we are all so tired. No one got much sleep last night. Between them sitting up to watch Zeke and I make fools of ourselves to the noise of the Amity compound, we all feel exhausted.

Dad is in the truck depot when we get back. He doesn't look happy as we start to embark from the truck.

"Conference room one. Now," he barks at us and then stalks off.

"He does not sound happy," Uriah says. "What do you think he will do to us?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "But I'm sure we aren't going to like it.

We walk into the conference room and we find that all five leaders are here. This cannot be good. Mum gives us a small smile. That is promising.

"Right, let's get straight to it," Dad says.

"We are going to need statements from all of you to what happened yesterday in Johanna's office. You will start writing them now," Xavier says.

We quickly get to work on writing what happened, while the leaders get a verbal account from Tobias and Eric to what they witnessed while they were there.

"Now, while we don't condone the drugging of our dependants, we do have to reprimand you for your behaviour whilst in another faction. We expect more from you," Dad says. "Therefore, we need to dish out some punishment."

"But we already helped Amity clean up," I tell him.

"Tris, now is not the time to try and annoy me," Dad says. "Gabe and Connor, you will be cleaning toilets in the Pit for the next three days. Cleaning services will be expecting you tomorrow morning at eight. Rita and Amanda, you are expected in the infirmary, your mother has assured me that she has enough work for you for the next three days. She will give you the time she wants you there tonight. Lynn and Tris, you will be helping in the armoury for the next three days. They are expecting you at eight as well."

I look at Lynn and I can see the glint in her eyes. Of all the places that they could have put us, that is the one we are most interested in.

"Uriah, you and Marlene will be helping to clean the dining hall. I thought with your love of cake this was the best place to put you both. You will be expected to be there at seven tomorrow morning and you will be cleaning the dining hall for the next three days. Before you ask, it will only be the morning and lunch periods. The staff will give you the exact hours you will be there tomorrow when you arrive."

"Zeke, I can't believe you aggravated Johanna until she gave you the peace serum. Really? How old are you? Don't even try to answer the question. I am afraid to know the answer. Now your punishment is going to be a little different. It is more of a helping hand. You are barred from drinking any alcohol for the next month."

"Uncle Max," Zeke whines.

"Don't start. This is a lot more serious than you think. After a trip to the infirmary this morning to find out the effects of the peace serum I was told that for anyone but you, there should be no side effects. But, after your recent bout of poisoning yourself with the liquor from Navy Pier, it seems that it could have lasting effects on you. Therefore, you are going to need to have weekly blood tests for the next three months to monitor your reaction. The first month will also be able to tell us if you have been drinking behind our backs."

"Natalie and Hana have cleaned out your apartment of any alcohol, just to make sure that you aren't tempted. Your picture has been given to any outlet that sells or distributes alcohol within Dauntless. Zeke this could be very serious. You are best to heed our warnings here and any the doctors in the infirmary may have for you."

"I think that's about it," Dad says.

"What about me?" Shauna asks.

Dad gives a bit of a chuckle and then says, "it seems Zeke was very enthusiastic about telling you how much he loves you. So, think of yourself as his babysitter for the next four weeks. Keep him out of trouble, Shauna. On a happier note, do you think we will be hearing wedding bells in the future?"

"Hell no!" Shauna shouts. "He is going to have to do better than spewing the crap he did while on peace serum for me to want to marry him. It would be nice if he at least told me how much I meant to him while he is sober."

"Fair enough," Dad says with a laugh. I'm sure he was only joking about the last part.

"I think Shauna got the worst punishment," Lynn says.

"I know, I like ours," I tell her.

"Tris," Mum calls to me before I leave the conference room.

"Hi Mum," I say, as I give her a hug.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

"I'll be fine," I say.

"I want you to know that your father and I don't agree with what was done but we still needed to punish you for what you did in Amity. We needed your accounts of what happened because there will be a full inquiry that will have to take place in front of the council."

"Can't everyone just forget about it. It isn't worth the drama," I say.

"There is more going on than just the way you were treated. There is also the way they gave Zeke a drug that could potentially kill him because of what happened with the alcohol. Amity are so quick to judge the other factions on the way we behave but to have them drugging members of another faction like this… it is very serious business."

"I understand. But I did provoke her," I admit.

"Yes, you did. I wish I had been there to see it," Mum says with a laugh.

"Natalie, we aren't supposed to be encouraging her right now," dad say.

"Please, like you aren't thinking the same thing," Mum tells him.

"I'm proud of you kiddo," Gramps says.

"Dad!"

"Keep your shirt on Max. It takes a lot to upset the Amity. Tris and Zeke must have really given them what for to be drugged like that," Grandpa says. "Only a couple of Dauntless could ever do that and do it well."

"Thanks Grandpa," I say, trying not to smile, but I can't help it.

"Tris," I turn to see Tobias standing there. "I'll walk you home if you like."

"That would be nice," I say and start to walk towards Tobias.

We reach my door and the walk has been in silence. I know how embarrassed I am at my behaviour and I don't really know what to say to Tobias right now.

"Do you think we could go to my place?" he asks. "I think we need to talk."

Inwardly I groan, knowing he is likely to tell me that he doesn't think of me the same way I think of him. Damn the peace serum for letting me tell him that I thought I was in love with him.

"Sure," I say. Trying to sound as casual as I can.

He opens his door and lets me go in first. The room is dark and before I get to far into the room Tobias has turned the lights on.

Tobias hands me my bag, it has the extra clothes Mum packed for me in it. "Do you want to change into something that smells a little less like horses?" he asks.

"Is that your way of telling me I stink?" I ask only half joking.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just I know I feel like I smell like horses, so I thought maybe you might too."

"Yeah, I will be glad to have a hot shower later," I say. "But a change of clothes would be good too."

"Did you want to go home and have a shower and then come back?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"I think I would be happy to have a shower, too. I don't know how the Amity can stand smelling like that all the time."

"Probably one of the many reasons they have peace serum," I say with a laugh.

"I think you might be right. Do you want to meet back here when you are ready?"

"Okay, I will be so glad to wash my hair," I tell him.

"Take your time. Here, I need you to swipe your hand on the access panel so you can let yourself into my apartment."

"What?" I ask.

"I need you to—"

"I know what you said, I just... I thought you were going to tell me that you don't want to ever spend any time with me again. I mean I acted like a lunatic while we were in Amity."

Tobias stands there and laughs. "No, Tris, that is the furthest thing from my mind."

I let out a sigh, relief washing over me. Having him swipe my palm across the panel to register my details, so I can enter his apartment. "Let's just meet back here when you are ready."

I walk out and across the hall to my door. I let myself in. Nobody is home and I am very thankful for this as I rush around trying to get ready as quickly as I can.

I must take the quickest shower I have ever taken in my life. Well, as quick as you can when you have waist length hair. But still it was quick. I enjoyed the hot water, I don't know how anyone can feel clean only having five-minute cold showers.

I swipe my hand on the access panel and hear the door unlock, I can't help but smile. It is such a simple thing but it means that he trusts me. And I don't think there will ever be many people that Tobias will truly trust.

I walk into the apartment and it is really quiet. I wonder if he might still be in the shower but I don't hear any water running and I can't imagine Tobias is someone who takes long showers. He would be in the mind set that it would be too selfish.

I walk into his bedroom and see he has fallen asleep on his bed. I don't want to wake him, he looks so peaceful and it has been such a long few days. So, I take my shoes off and lay next to him.

"Tris," he mumbles.

"Yeah," I whisper.

"Come here," he says as he grabs me and moves me closer to him. I have my back to his chest and I am engulfed by him wrapping his arms around me. He must have been mostly asleep because within seconds I hear his breathing even out. It isn't much longer before I am asleep too.

I start to stir from my sleep and I can feel Tobias waking up.

"What the hell?" Tobias calls out and starts to push me away.

"Tobias?"

"I'm so sorry Tris. I shouldn't have, I mean you shouldn't. Shit. I shouldn't disrespect you like this," he says as he almost falls off the bed getting away from me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, totally confused.

"It isn't right. I shouldn't be acting this way in front of you. I should be respecting you. This is all wrong. I shouldn't have allowed you into my room."

"Tobias you're not making any sense. We feel asleep together, that's all. Where is this coming from?"

"Ahh, this is so confusing," Tobias groans.

"Do you want to try and talk it out? Because I'm confused. I don't understand why you are so upset that we fell asleep together."

Tobias sits back on the bed, leaning his back on the head board. I sit in front of him with my legs crossed.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he asks me. He grabs hold of my hand and starts playing with my fingers.

"Of course I do," I tell him.

"Do you remember what I told you about Abnegation and holding hands?" he asks as he laces our fingers together.

"Yes, you freaked out and then told me you'd have to marry me because you had held my hand."

Tobias chuckles. "Yeah I did freak out," he says. "Well, for the last sixteen years I've been told, sometimes had it beaten into me, the way things should be between a man and a woman."

"The no holding hands until you are married?"

"Yes. But it didn't end with just the holding hands. There were rules about how you could look at someone, diverting your eyes from the opposite sex. Not showing any disrespect, always offering to help woman before you would offer help to a man."

"Sexist nonsense," I add.

"To a Dauntless yes, to an Abnegation no. There have been so many differences to the way of living here than I had back in Abnegation. Back in Abnegation I had Marcus beating the rules and laws into me. Here I have Zeke and Eric telling me what I should be doing with woman. Which brings me to us and here and why I freaked out."

He is silent for a moment, like he is trying to find the right words. "I know you said a lot of things yesterday when you were on the peace serum. I am wondering how much was true and how much was the serum?"

I can't help but to blush scarlet, I can feel the heat moving up my neck and over my face. I think I might have started sweating I am so embarrassed.

"Tris?"

"All of it," I whisper. I look up at him and he has this smile on his face. "All of it," I say louder, with more confidence.

"Good, because I think I am falling in love with you too. I think I have ever since I was twelve. But I don't know how to navigate through this."

"I'm not going to have sex with you," I blurt out.

Tobias let's out a mighty laugh. "I don't expect you to have sex with me Tris."

"Then what _do_ you expect?"

"I don't know. I don't understand all this, what is happening, the feelings I have. How I should act in front of you."

"I don't either," I tell him. "I've never done this before."

"I'm not comfortable to act like Zeke does. He seems to think that if you are with someone that you should be mauling them in front of everyone. I can't act like that."

"I wouldn't want you to act like that. I'd probably have to punch you if you did."

"I don't think I'd want to be hit by you, Tris."

"I don't think I would want to have to hit you, Tobias, but I would."

"So, we work through this together?"

"Together," I reply, smiling.

"Can I hug you now?" he asks.

"That would be nice."

He moves towards me and wraps his arms around me, just as I do him. It's nice, it's more than nice. I feel safe and content in his arms.

We stay in his room talking, laughing at my behaviour yesterday. Just getting to know each other more, away from prying eyes, where Tobias feels most comfortable being himself.


	37. Chapter 37

_A big thank you to divergentpanda46 and lunaschild2016 for their help and ideas for the wedding scene in this chapter. I promise no more peace serum after this one._

 _Another big thank you for divergentpanda46 for her proof reading skills._

 _Updates might be a bit erratic over the next few weeks, it can't be helped but you can all know there are over another twenty chapters to go, so the story isn't ending any time soon. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN (TRIS 14)

TRIS'S POV

I'm sitting in Tobias and Eric's office. Really, I'm spinning myself on the chair waiting for them to get back. Tobias is at the tattoo parlour trying to get some large drunk out and Eric is down in maintenance trying to convince them that the compound needs more regular checks to the toilets throughout The Pit.

It seems maintenance haven't been doing any regular checks and one of the old pipes blew up and soaked not only the toilets but all along the path. Some of the younger kids, including Mikey, thought it would be fun to slide along the wet path. Mum was not happy and therefore Eric got the job of talking to maintenance.

"You know you will fall off if you keep spinning like that," Eric tells me as he enters the office.

He slumps into his chair. "Four can deal with maintenance next time," he huffs.

Just then Tobias walks into the room with a ripped shirt and a bruise forming on his jaw.

"I will gladly swap you maintenance for the drunks in the tattoo parlour," he groans as he sits down.

"Another fun day in leadership," I say with a smile on my face, trying not to laugh.

"Laugh all you want Tris, but if your grandpa has anything to do with it, you will be doing this shit in another two years," Eric says.

"Nah. Not me, that is going to be Uriah's job," I state.

"Are you sure?" Eric asks.

"Yes, I'm going to be an ambassador for the faction. Maybe one day I will go into leadership but not yet. Plus, Uriah will make a better leader for Dauntless. He can charm them with his smile and then punch them if he doesn't get what he wants."

"And you couldn't do that?" Tobias asks.

"I think we all know what happened in Amity. I'm not ready to be a leader."

"Yes and you are so ready to be an ambassador," Eric sarcastically tells me.

"Whatever," I say. "You are both coming tonight?"

"To Max's birthday party?" Eric asks.

"Yes. This will be the first time you see how we celebrate birthdays in Dauntless," I say.

"I doubt it's that much different to Erudite, just more alcohol," Eric says.

"I've never been to a birthday party before," Tobias says.

"What!" I exclaim "Didn't you have birthday parties in Abnegation?"

"No. I don't even know when my birthday is," Tobias tells us.

"How is that possible?" I ask.

"Your birthday is tomorrow," Eric says.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"I just looked it up on his records," Eric says, pointing to the screen.

I get up from the chair and walk over to the computer. It has all of Tobias records just sitting there. "So, you can look up anybody's record you want?" I ask.

"Yes," Eric hesitantly says. "Why?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "Seems pretty cool to me. So, we need to throw Four a birthday party!"

"I don't think so Tris," Tobias says.

"Why not?" I whine. "It would be fun. You can get lots of presents and eat lots of cake."

"I've never received a present before," Tobias explains.

"Abnegation really like to torture their kids," Eric states.

"You're not wrong," Tobias mumbles.

"You really don't want a party? We would only invite our friends," I say.

"No, but thank you. I just think it would be a little too much to handle."

"Fine," I huff.

"Come on Eric. You promised you would help me with that thing in The Pit," I tell Eric, pulling him by his arm.

"What thing?"

"You know that thing," I tell him, trying to point my head towards Tobias.

"Get Four to help you," Eric complains.

"I can't. He needs to go home and change his shirt."

Tobias looks at his shirt and does not look happy. "I swear I am going to ask Max for a clothing allowance. This is the third shirt this month."

"Fine, let's go," Eric says and we walk out of the office.

"What are we doing Tris?" Eric asks as we are walking.

"I need to buy Four a birthday present and I know exactly what to get him. I just need you to try it on for me."

"You brought me to dress up?" he asks looking amused.

"Pretty much."

"What are you going to get him?"

"A leather jacket. I saw one in Leather and Lace the other day and thought it would be perfect for him. I was going to drag him down here to buy it but this will be so much easier."

"Why is this going to be easier?" he asks.

"Because Four isn't used to buying clothes. So, when he sees the price of things he can get a little flustered. This way it is a gift and he won't know how much it cost."

"How can you afford such an item?"

"From the shop. We have owned the shop a couple of years now and it's not like I've used any of the money. Well small amounts here and there but nothing really."

"That means you can buy me a jacket for being your clothes line for the afternoon."

"You are not worth a jacket. Maybe some lace panties," I laugh.

"What?"

"The shop is Leather and Lace. I'm not buying you a leather jacket, so it will have to be lace panties," I say still laughing at him.

"No thanks."

"You don't think lace would look good on you?"

"Tris, I am going to ignore that remark."

"Probably a good idea."

* * *

"What are you doing?" I ask Tarni as I walk into home and find her on a ladder in the lounge room.

"I'm putting streamers and balloons up for Dad's party tonight."

"I thought we decided not to do that because of the mural on the wall."

"As if that was going to stop me," Tarni scoffs. "Did you pick up Dad's present?"

"Yes. But I had to change things a bit."

"What did you do?" Tarni says in a scolding voice.

"Wow you sound like Dad when you say that," I laugh.

"I do not!"

"You do," Mum says as she comes into the room.

"So what is the present you kids got your father this year?"

I open the box and let Mum see. "Whose idea was this?"

"Mine and Tris," Tarni says proudly.

"That was a really beautiful thought. He is going to love them."

"We know," Tarni and I say at the same time and then laugh.

"Don't put too many balloons up Tarni, I want your dad to enjoy himself tonight," Mum says.

"Yes, Mum," Tarni says with an eye roll. I can see her putting up at least double the amount of balloons now.

"I'm going to have a shower," I tell them.

"You're not going to help me?" Tarni asks.

"No thanks," I say as I walk off.

* * *

Everyone has arrived for Dad's party. Tarni has done a great job with the decorations, Dad should absolutely hate them. I don't know why he hates it so much. The house looks great.

Lynn comes running over to me. "Here," Lynn says, handing me the vial of peace serum. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Oh yeah, they are not going to be expecting me to do anything tonight. It is the perfect time."

"Plus you got your Dad that really great gift, so there is more chance he will just laugh off what you are going to do," Lynn says.

"That too," I laugh with her.

"What trouble are you getting yourselves into?" Uriah asks as he gives me a hug.

"Now that would be no fun if I told you now," I tell him.

"You worked out a way to get them back over the whole Four thing, didn't you?" he says.

I just give him my biggest smile. "You have to tell me what you are doing! We never keep secrets," Uriah whines.

"Fine," I huff with a role of my eyes. He knows I'm only joking. I show him the vial that is now in my hand. He looks at me confused.

"Peace serum," I whisper.

Uriah's eyes almost bug out of his head.

"This is going to be so much fun. And here I thought I'd have to be trying to sneak drinks from grandpa all night. I think I am going to want to be sober for this."

"Why would you want to be drinking anyway? The stuff he drinks tastes disgusting," Lynn says with a scrunched up face.

"Because I'm not supposed to be doing it, of course," Uriah states.

"How did his present look, Tris?" Uriah asks.

"Perfect, he is going to love it," I tell him.

"Should we go and stake claim on the lounges, before anyone else takes them over?" Lynn asks.

"No, Mum said to steer clear of the lounges. Lots of old people here and everything. But don't worry I stole all the cushions off Four and Eric's lounges earlier and set us up in the corner," I say, pointing to the far corner in the lounge room, where we can all sit comfortably out of the grown-ups way.

We haven't been sitting for long when Eric comes over. "I wondered where half my lounge went," he says. "How the hell did you get into my apartment?"

"Now if I told you Eric, then I would have to kill you," I tell him.

"Just have them back by morning," he says and walks off.

"That went better than expected," Lynn chuckles.

"Not much he can do now. I just don't know how I am going to be able to get them back in," I say.

"How did you get them in the first place?" Uriah asks.

"Mikey," I say.

"Mikey?" Lynn and Uriah asks at the same time.

"Yeah, I got Mikey to distract Eric. While he was distracted I kept his door open and just kept coming and going until I had them all."

"What about Four's?" Lynn asks.

"He gave me access to his apartment. I just took them while he was having a shower earlier."

"He gave you access? Why didn't you tell me?" Uriah asks.

"It's not like we've seen much of each other with all being grounded and having to work around the faction," I say.

"They are about to open the presents. Come on we need to be closer for when they start toasting," I tell everyone.

* * *

Dad has been opening presents for a while now. He only has one left and that's the one that we got him as a family. He opens the box and I hear him gasp. "This is beautiful, what an amazing gift."

In the box in a leather pouch are four throwing knives. On the first one it is inscribed " _To the best dad ever. Love Caleb, Tris, Tarni and Mikey_." The second knife is inscribed " _To the most loving husband. With my heart and soul Natalie_." On the third one, " _Coolest uncle in Dauntless. Love Zeke and Uriah_ " and the fourth one, " _Thank you. Love Hana_."

"Whose idea was this?" Dad says with tears in his eyes.

"Tarni and Tris," Mum says.

Dad walks over and gives us both a bone crunching hug. "Thank you. I love you both so much."

"I think it's time for a toast," grandma Annora says. I quickly dash over to where the drinks are being poured and grab two glasses. Lynn helps me to put the serum in the glasses and then I walk over to where Mum and Dad are standing.

"Here," I say and hand them the glasses.

"Thank you, Tris," Mum says with a warm smile. I'm sure in a few minutes she is going to be smiling a whole lot more.

"Thanks," Dad says.

I walk as far from them as possible. There is no way I want to be near them once the peace serum takes effect.

As I'm walking someone grabs my arm. "Tris," Caleb says.

I turn around to see my brother looking sheepishly at me. "What is it Caleb?" I ask.

"I wanted to say thank you for putting my name on the knives."

"Why wouldn't I? He is your dad too," I say.

"I know, it's just, well, it was a really nice thing you and Tarni did."

"You're welcome Caleb," I tell him and then start to walk back to my friends.

 _Caleb is so strange._

"What did Caleb want?" Uriah asks.

"He wanted to thank me for putting his name on the knives," I tell him.

"He is always shocked when he is included, it's weird," Uriah says.

"That's what I was thinking," I say and laugh.

"Oh this is pretty," I hear my dad say.

I turn to see him rubbing the wall with the rainbow mural on it. I am trying really hard not to laugh.

"Looks like it's working," Lynn whispers in my ear.

"Do you like it, Dad?" Mikey asks enthusiastically.

"It's pretty, Mikey. Did you draw this?" dad asks.

"So that's where part of my lounge ended up," Tobias says as he walks over to us.

"You only just worked it out," Lynn says with a laugh.

Tobias gives her a look and Lynn stops the laugh straight away.

"Nat, hey Nat," Dad calls out to Mum. "Don't you think this is pretty?" he asks, pointing to the wall. "Do you think it tastes as good as it looks?"

Dad starts to lick the wall. "It doesn't taste like a rainbow."

"Dad," Mikey calls out. "You aren't supposed to lick it." Mikey tries to pull Dad away from the wall. My friends and I are laughing so much we have tears flowing.

Mum walks over and gives Dad a hug, she whispers something in his ear and pinches his butt.

"Oh, that is gross," Uriah says.

"You're not wrong," Zeke says as he comes over to us. "What is wrong with them?"

"Think about it, Zeke," I say.

He looks back at his aunt and uncle and then starts laughing. Absolutely cackling. "You're on peace serum," he shouts and points at them.

"Nooo," Dad says, "that would be ridiculous."

Everyone in the room is watching them, as Dad rubs the wall with his hand and Mum still has her hand on Dad's butt. Not something either would do, in front of guests.

People around the room start to whisper and laugh. Dad says something to Mum and she walks over and grabs one of the dining room chairs. Dad sits down in the chair and Mum calls out, "Can we have some music please."

Someone turns on some music and Mum starts to dance in front of Dad. I have to turn my head away, I just can't watch Mum making a fool of herself.

"You go, Aunty Natty," Zeke calls out. "Shauna, hey Shauna. Take notes, Aunty Nat is really good at this."

"You want me to take notes on how to give a lap dance?" Shauna asks.

"Yes, look at Aunty Nat go, she is awesome at this," Zeke says.

"You do realise that you are checking out your own aunt?" I ask Zeke. "The woman used to change your diapers, you idiot."

"Can someone try and stop her?" I ask.

"Thatta girl," Grandpa calls out. "Keep it going."

"Oh God," Lynn groans. "I can't believe your grandpa is getting into this."

I better go stop them before Mum is naked and they are trying to have sex in the middle of the lounge room.

"Mum," I say.

"Hi Tris," Mum says as she continues to grind on my dad.

"You know we have a lot of guests here," I say.

"I know, do you think they like my dancing?"

"I think they love your dancing. But you know what? We don't have enough cake for everyone. Do you think you could go down to the dining hall and see if they have some spare?"

"What do you mean we don't have enough cake?" Dad jumps off the seat.

Dad picks up the clothes that Mum has taken off and then grabs her hand and walks out the door.

"Where are they going?" grandpa asks.

"Max said they should go and get some cake for everyone," Xavier shouts out.

"But we have cake," grandma Annora tells everyone.

"Should we follow them?" Zeke asks.

"No!" Uriah and I say at the same time.

"Why not?" Shauna asks.

"Did you not see how they were acting? We are likely to find them in some dark hallway trying to make out or something."

"Have you still got the cameras Gus made for you?" Zeke asks me.

"Yeah, they are in my room," I tell him.

"Go get them. I want to record this," Zeke says. "Lynn go down to the control room and get Gus to save the recording. I can't wait to show this to Uncle Max later."

I get Zeke the camera's and he puts one on and he gives the other one to Shauna and they race out the door to find my parents. I go and sit on the cushions and Uriah and Tobias sit with me.

"You don't want to follow?" Tobias asks.

"No, Zeke will get it recorded and I'm sure we will be watching it at family dinners for the next few weeks."

"Uncle Max is going to blow a gasket when he works out who did it," Uriah says.

"Why did you do it?" Tobias asks.

"Because they kept it from me that you had transferred. I told them I was going to prank them."

* * *

I can't believe it. I am standing in The Pit watching my mum and dad renew their wedding vows. After they left the apartment my parents held the chefs in the dining hall at gunpoint until the handed over some Dauntless cake. Only to abandon the cake in a hallway while they made out. _Gross._

Then they had the bright idea to renew their wedding vow in front to the whole faction, because they didn't do that the first time round.

Mum found the fairy lights from the first time they got married. So, they are now spread all around where the ceremony is going to take place. They are trying to convince me that Caleb and I have to stand with them because we were there the first time. Zeke has been roped in to be there because Nathaniel isn't here. Zeke didn't have the heart to protest.

Mum is trying to tell me to go and put a dress on. No way am I doing that. Better to have her keep arguing with me than making out with my dad. Aunty Hana has tears running down her face as she laughs at all of us. Caleb is sending me death stares because he thinks this is all my fault. Well, it is, but that's not the point.

"Okay, everyone," Xavier calls out. "It seems that our favourite Dauntless couple wish to renew their wedding vows."

A crowd has gathered and they all let up a cheer. I don't know when they did it but Mum and Dad are now standing in the same clothes they wore at their original wedding. Well, Mum has her dress on, which Tarni is fawning over. Dad is in an updated version of his clothes because he doesn't fit in the originals, or as he is telling everyone, he doesn't own them anymore. Ha, I can't wait till the serum wears off and they realise what they have been doing.

"She looks as beautiful now as she did then," the grandmas say at the same time.

I can't help but roll my eyes at them. I tune out to what is being said, not wanting to hear them gush at each other until my father falters in what he is saying. He looks around and you can see in his eyes that the serum has worn off.

"What the fuck!" Dad says loud enough for everyone to hear. There are gasps around the room.

"Max," Mum says through gritted teeth. Oh dear, the serum has worn off her as well. "Just keep going with this. We will deal with the person who did this after."

They both then look at me. "I told you," I say with a shrug.

The ceremony continues and once they have finished, they both flee the scene really quickly.

* * *

Much to Dad's disgust, I got away with the peace serum prank. Only for the fact that I had warned them that I was going to prank them. Although it wasn't that easy to get away with. Grandpa had to mediate the discussion because Dad was so livid with what I had done.

Mum, while not happy, did think it was a very clever prank and thought that she and Dad had got off a lot lighter than she had expected. When I asked her what she thought I would have done she refused to tell me, stating that by telling me that she was only encouraging me. A few new pranking ideas would have been great to have up my sleeve.

Now I am standing in Tobias' kitchen making him a birthday dinner. I still wish I could have thrown him a party but he had a hard enough time dealing with our friends wishing him a happy birthday. Blame Eric for letting that slip at breakfast this morning. I have heard a rumour that Zeke is going to throw him a party this weekend. But I refuse to be the one to tell Tobias about that, he doesn't even know that I am doing this for him.

"Tris," Tobias calls out after opening his door.

"I'm in the kitchen," I call back.

"Something smells delicious in here. What are you doing?"

"I wanted to make you dinner, for your birthday."

"You didn't have to do that," he tells me, giving me a hug.

"I'd do it everyday if it means I get hugs from you," I tease.

"I do hug you everyday," he teases back.

"Have I got time to have a shower before it's ready?"

"Even if you didn't, I think I would rather you did. You smell like beer."

"There was a bar fight. Eric and I had to go down and sort things out."

"Don't they have bouncers for that?"

"They do, but it seems it was the bouncer that was the target. He had slept with some guys wife. All hell broke loose. We are going to have to put a patrol team within Dauntless. There are too many members who are causing trouble lately."

"Do you think they might just be testing you and Eric?" I ask.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, look at the two of you. You are both transfers, you are both two of the best fighters we have seen in an initiation class since probably my mum and dad went through initiation. You both have kept up your training and sometimes I think the two of you just double your muscle mass on a daily basis. You have four fears, which honestly, scares the crap out of most members. It just seems that the faction would want to test you both, see if you are as good as they have been told."

"What do you think we should do about it?"

"You're both doing it. Word around the faction is that the members love the both of you. They are proud to call you Dauntless. I'd say it should start to die down soon."

"I hope so. We have enough to worry about without our own faction testing us."

"Go and have your shower."

I finish up with dinner while Tobias is in the shower. I am so nervous about giving him his birthday presents. It will be the first presents that he has ever received. I hope he likes them.

"What have you made for dinner?" Tobias asks as he comes into the kitchen, smelling a lot better.

"Mum told me that in Abnegation you cook very simple meals. So, I got her to talk to someone she knows in Abnegation and they gave her a recipe for a chicken stew. But then we added some herbs and spices so that it would have the flavouring that you would have missed out on in Abnegation. So, a little bit of your old home but with a bit of a twist from your new home."

"That is so thoughtful, thank you."

"I just hope you like it," I say. It would be really horrible if the food wasn't any good. "If you don't then it will be okay, because I got us a cake for afterwards."

"A whole cake," he asks.

"No, it's like a mini version," I tell him. "Funny story really. I went down to the kitchens to see if they could do me a smaller version and Kevin, the cook, he was like asking me all these strange questions. Like, how many people is it for? Do you want leftovers for the next day? Is Uriah one of those people?"

"What did he want to know if Uriah was going to be eating it?"

"Well it seems there are two different sizes of cake in Dauntless. The size for "normal" people and then there is a size if Uriah is eating some."

"Wow, so did you ask for the bigger size?"

"No, you won't need that much cake. Anyway, you can eat cake any day. You don't need to have more than you can eat."

"True."

"Now go and sit down and I'll bring it over."

I serve the food and take it over to the table. I don't ever remember being this nervous. I hope this tastes nice.

I sit and watch Tobias take the first bite.

"Oh, wow. I wish it had tasted this good back in Abnegation," he says and I can't help but smile. _Thank goodness._

I take a bite and it does taste good. I will have to thank Mum for helping me work out what would work in the dish later.

"Did you do the cooking when you lived in Abnegation?" I ask. I don't know if I should ask the question, I know he doesn't like talking about living there.

"At first we lived off donations from other families. But Marcus soon got sick of the way the food tasted. He liked his food cooked a certain way. Every time we would eat something that was donated he would write down what foods he liked. There weren't many of them and so, he went to the woman who had cooked them and convinced them to give me a cooking lesson. I soon learnt that the foods Marcus liked best were either fried or had a lot of pepper in them, but not much salt.

"I became the cook in his house and after I had worked out the way that he liked his food it was easier to give him new dishes that I made myself. It seemed it was about the only thing I ever did right. Or it was the only thing he thought I had done right. Everything else I did he seemed to find fault with."

"It sounds like he was going to find an excuse to beat you no matter what. He just couldn't do it when you were cooking his meals because he needed to eat. He must be the most selfish man in Abnegation."

"I think you might be right about that. Is there more of this?"

"Yes, I'll get it for you."

"I think I can get my own, Tris. You have done so much for me already."

Tobias gets up and gets some more food. I could do a happy dance right now, I am so excited he liked the food.

Once our plates are empty I take them back to the kitchen and get the cake.

"Can you turn the lights off Tobias?"

"Um, okay," he replies, sounding a little confused.

I light the candles on his cake and bring it into the dining room.

"What's the candles for?" he asks.

"You blow them out and make a wish," I tell him.

"Really?" he asks with a smile. I think he is really enjoying this, he is like a little kid having his first birthday. "What if my dream has already come true?"

"Then make another one, of course," I say with a smile.

Once he blows the candles out I turn the lights back on.

"You had my name put on it," Tobias says, sounding very excited.

"I put your name on there, I didn't want people to know your real name and I thought you should have a cake with your name on it."

"You are really making this a special day for me. How am I ever going to thank you?"

"You don't thank me Tobias. You enjoy the day, it's your day. Now, let's eat."

We cut the cake and both take a slice, leaving him some to put in the fridge and save for later.

"Why does it seem the cake tastes better today?" he asks.

"It's because it is your cake. Made especially for you," I explain.

Once the cake is finished I tell him, "Now it's time for presents."

"You got me a present?" he asks, his eyes bulging.

"I did. Actually I got you a couple."

"Tris," he says.

"Tobias, please. It's your birthday. Your _first_ birthday. Everyone always gets spoiled on their first birthday."

I hand him the first present and he opens it. Inside is a picture of him and I together. I had Uriah take the picture. He knew what I wanted it for but he made sure to be taking photos of all our friends.

"This is the photo Uriah took. Did you plan this?"

"I did. I wanted the photo for me and then when I realised it was your birthday I had a copy made for you. The frame was made by Mikey."

"Mikey is really creative. Where did he get the shells from?"

"We have them in the shop, they were from before the war. He loved playing with them so we gave them to him. He started making picture frames out of them. Now we sell them in the shop and give him the money for them," I tell him.

Tobias opens his next present. "Combat boots? I've already got a pair."

"Those are the ones they gave you as an initiate. Wait till you try these on. It is like night and day, completely different. Plus you should have more than one pair."

I watch as he tries on his new boots. The smile on his face is enough to tell me that he won't be wearing his old boots ever again. It wouldn't surprise me if he drags Eric down to the shoe store tomorrow and makes him buy some and he will probably buy another pair for himself.

"These are amazing. I can't believe how different they feel to the others."

"I know. Why do you think only the transfers accept the clothing allotment? Dauntless borns know how crap the shoes are and make sure their parents buy them new ones before initiation starts."

"One more to go," I say.

"Tris, you have really spoilt me."

"I know, but you deserve it."

I see the blush come across his cheeks.

He quickly opens his last present and he holds the leather jacket up. He looks stunned.

"Wow, this is, wow."

"You like it?"

"Yeah," he says just above a whisper. "I don't deserve all this. You must have spent... wow."

"I'm happy that you like your presents," I say. "Now put the jacket on, I want to see what you look like in it."

He puts the jacket on and if I thought he was good looking beforehand, well he looks really hot in the leather jacket. Now it is my turn to say, "Wow!"

"You like me in it?"

I just nod my head.

"Thank you, Tris," he says and then he leans down and kisses me. Just a quick kiss, it feels like it is over all too soon. Then he puts his fingers on either side of my cheeks and pulls me into a deeper kiss. His lips are soft and I can still taste the chocolate cake we just ate on them.


	38. Chapter 38

A big thank you to divergentpanda46 for her proofreading skills

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT (TRIS 14)

TRIS'S POV

I'm lying on my bed with Uriah, just hanging out. We have to go back to school tomorrow for another year. Not looking forward to it at all.

"Are you going to tell me?" Uriah asks.

"Tell you about what?"

"You and Four. Or should I call him Tobias?" Uriah teases, with a big grin on his face.

"I wouldn't call him that if you want to live," I say seriously.

"So?"

"So?"

"Come on, Tis. You told me you were going over to his place last night, for his birthday. What happened?"

"He kissed me," I whisper in Uriah's ear, like it's a big secret.

I watch as Uriah's eyes nearly bug out of his head.

"Really? Wow, is he a good kisser?"

"Eww, Ui! Why, you want him to kiss you?" I tease and start to laugh.

"No, I don't know. It was just something to ask I guess."

"What are you really meaning?" I ask. "Does this have to do with Marlene?"

"I really like her? But every time I go to ask her out, well, we get interrupted."

"You just need to tell her Uriah," I demand. "You don't want to end up like Shauna and Zeke were. You know she likes you back."

"Do I?"

"Where has my badass, confident cousin gone? Of course you do. Do I have to use the 'P' word on you?"

"Hell no! Don't you dare say that word to me."

"Well, stop acting like one and do something about it," I tell him.

"Okay, next time I see her I will ask her out. Now, details. How did your night go? Did Four like his presents?"

"It was really good. Thankfully the food I cooked was a success. Then he opened his presents. I got him a picture of the two of us that you took. You know, the one when we were all in the Pit?" Uriah nods his head. "Mikey made this really cool frame with the shells that we gave him. The ones that we are selling in the shop. So, I put the photo in that. Then I got him some real combat boots, not those horrible ones that they give the initiates."

"He must have thought he was in heaven when he tried the new boots on. I don't know why they can't give the initiates the nice boots," Uriah ponders.

"Then I got him a leather jacket."

"Was that the one I saw you making Eric try on in the store the other day?"

"That's the one."

"He must have looked good in it," Uriah says.

"Why do you say that?"

"It was a great jacket. It looked good on Eric, so if it looks good on him then it must have looked even better on Four."

"Are you sure you like girls?" I ask.

"Why would you ask that? Of course I like girls. Well, one girl."

"You seem like you still have your crush on Four and now you're checking Eric out," I tease.

"I wasn't checking Eric out, I was checking the jacket out! It was an awesome jacket. I've been thinking that I need to go down there and get one. They have the coolest jackets in that shop."

"You would look really good," I say.

"Maybe we should get Lynn and Marlene to come with us. Then I can have Marlene see me in the really cool jackets. Then she would say yes to me."

"You don't need a jacket for Marlene to know how great you are. Plus, she already thinks you are great."

"So, what's next for you and Four? Does this mean you are dating?"

"Sort of," I tell him.

"What sort of answer is that? He kissed you, he must really want to be with you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at where he is from. Remember when you held his hand a few years ago and he completely freaked out? A kiss from him practically screams you are married."

"I wouldn't say it like that. But we are together. It's just … I don't know, Uriah. He isn't ready to be showing us off in public. He wants time to get used to all of this," I say, throwing my arms out.

"You mean, you, Dauntless, his job?"

"Yeah. He never got to do anything compared to what we have been able to do as kids. Plus the whole, public displays of affection freaks him out. Even behind closed doors it seems to freak him out a bit."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes and no. I don't know. He explained to me that being from Abnegation, it was always drilled into him about how relationships should be, how to act in public."

"His body is telling him he wants one thing and his head is telling him another?" Uriah asks.

"Exactly. It can be uncomfortable sometimes because you can see him warring with himself over it all."

"You know, all guys have that battle going on. Maybe his is a bit more advanced but you just want to respect the right person," Uriah says.

"Marlene is going to be lucky to have you Ui," I tell him and give him a side hug.

"I know."

"There's my confident cousin. Now this is the time to leave. Go forth and get the girl," I say while laughing.

"You are an idiot," Uriah laughs.

"Maybe, but you love me for it," I tell him.

"I so do. Best cousin ever," he says.

"Only best cousin?" I tease.

"You know what I mean," Uri says.

"I do and I love you too. Now, please go and find Marlene and ask her out. Or at least tell her how you feel."

* * *

I must have dozed off because next thing I know my door is slamming shut and Uriah is jumping up and down on my bed.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm celebrating," Uriah responds, still jumping.

"That must mean it went well between you and Marlene."

"It went better than well, Tis," Uriah says with a big smile on his face. He plops down on the bed and lets out a sigh. It must be really stressful asking girls out. I wonder why Zeke never seemed to get stressed about it?

"Did you come to give me details or are you just going to sit there looking like a loon?"

"I don't look like a loon," he defends.

"Go in my bathroom and you tell me what you look like," I demand, pointing my finger towards my bathroom door.

Uriah jumps off the bed and runs into the bathroom.

"I don't see it Tris," Uriah shouts out.

"Look a little harder," I tell him.

"No, no loons in this bathroom," Uriah shouts back.

Next there is a knock at my door and Caleb walks in.

"Hi Caleb," I say.

"Hey Cal," Uriah shouts from the bathroom.

"What is he doing?" Caleb asks.

"Looking for loons in my bathroom," I tell Caleb, although it's a bit hard to get the words out as I am laughing so much.

"Loons? Why would there be loons in your bathroom?" Caleb asks, totally confused.

"Never mind. Did you need something?" I ask.

"Mum wants us both downstairs."

"Okay," I tell Caleb. "Uriah, I've got to go downstairs."

"I'll just keep looking then," Uriah says.

"Now you are starting to act like Zeke. The mirror will break if you spend too much time in front of it. I have a timer that will go off and BOOM! The room will explode."

"Sure you have, Tris," Uriah calls back laughing. "See you when you get back."

* * *

I'm sitting in the lounge room with Caleb, Mum and Dad. I have no idea what this is about.

"The school finally sent your report cards over," Mum explains. "I just want to tell you that I am proud of the results you got in school this year."

Mum hands over the report cards. I quickly glance over the results and see that the lowest mark I got was an A-. It's my ranking that is what surprises me the most.

"How did you do?" I ask Caleb.

"Good, excellent really," he replies.

"That's good," I say as I start to walk off.

"Wait," Caleb calls out. "Aren't you going to tell me how you went?"

"It's not important," I casually tell him.

"But," Caleb stutters. "How did you go on that science test you ran out on?"

"What difference does it make Caleb? Whatever I tell you, will only upset you."

"Why should it?" he asks.

"Have a look at the overall ranking for Dauntless students Caleb?"

Caleb looks down at his report card and I can see him starting to tense up. Not only do they tell us where we came within the whole year, they also show where we came compared to the Dauntless in our year.

"Second!" Caleb exclaims. I knew he wasn't going to take this well. "How could I come in second, in Dauntless? That's impossible. I worked so hard."

"Look at your marks for physical education Caleb," Mum softly says.

"I got a B-," Caleb tells us.

"I can't believe a Dauntless got a B-, it's the only subject that I can guarantee the whole faction excels at, even that retard James Tucker did well," Dad exclaims, clearly frustrated.

"I don't think he is retarded, Max," Mum scolds dad.

"I know he isn't, but he isn't very Dauntless either," Dad says with his voice rising. "Caleb, you are good at sports. What happened?"

"I, well, um," Caleb blusters.

"He is too busy trying to impress the Erudite kids, that he doesn't try to do well," I tell my parents.

"Is this true?" Mum asks. I can see that she isn't happy about this.

"Yes," Caleb says, putting his head down.

"Well it has cost you valuable marks, Caleb," Mum tells him. "You are going to have to work extra hard this year to make up for it. Why are you worried about what the Erudite kids think of you anyway? You need to stop trying to impress people and start working at what is important to you."

I can't help but to laugh. Caleb is so busy trying to suck up to people that he has lost any leeway he could have had to impress them when he goes back to school.

"It's not funny, Tris," Caleb snaps.

"Yes it is," I say. "You think you're all that. Well, this proves you're not. Must be embarrassing to know that you came in second to your very Dauntless sister."

"You are a BITCH!" Caleb screams. "One day you won't be number one, Tris, and I hope I am there to see it."

"Get to your room NOW!" Dad demands. "I will not have you speak to your sister like that."

"Why should I listen to you?" Caleb asks Dad. I can't believe he is acting this way.

"Caleb, do what your father is telling you," Mum says calmly. Although I can see she is not happy.

"You are grounded," Mum says. "For the next month you will spend every evening cleaning the training rooms."

"But Mum," Caleb whines.

"Your room now," Mum says raising her voice and pointing towards the bedrooms. "If you don't go then I will make it two months."

Caleb quickly slinks off to his room.

"You okay kiddo?" Dad asks.

"I'm fine," I say.

"We are very proud of you, Tris. Always remember that," Mum says and gives me a hug.

"Thanks," I say, returning the hug. "I wish he wasn't like that. I didn't want to tell him my marks, I knew it would upset him."

"We know," Dad says. "He is going to learn the hard way, it seems. If he transfers to Erudite then he is going to have to get used to not always being number one."

"Do you think he will survive in Erudite? At least if he stayed here he would get through initiation, probably even get a good job if he put the effort in," I say.

"He will have to make that decision himself. I think he is trying too hard," Mum says. "He is trying to study more than just his school work and it isn't working out for him."

"I'll go and have a chat with him," Dad says. "I think we might need some bonding time, he is trying to push me away and I need him to know that I will always be there for him."

"I think you should both go and shoot something, that always works for me," I say.

"I don't think guns are the answer with Caleb," Dad says.

"I'm going out," I say and hand Mum my report card.

"Don't you want this?" mum asks.

"No, thanks."

"You better go and get Uriah first," Mum says with a laugh.

"I can't believe I forgot him," I say as I run to my room.

* * *

After the blow up with Caleb I decided to go to the training room. Uriah wanted to go and see Marlene. I did have to help him get the makeup off his face. Idiot decided he wanted to know what it was like to wear makeup. Lucky I don't have that much, it was still a chore getting it all off him though. I can't wait until I get some time alone with Lynn and Marlene, then I can tell them all about it and show them the one picture I didn't delete.

"You're pretty good at that," Tobias says.

"Hi," I say, trying to wipe the smile off my face.

"Hey, how long have you been here?"

"Only about an hour."

"An hour?"

"Yeah, my report card came in today and Caleb wasn't happy with his result and decided to throw a bit of a fit over it. So, I came down here to blow off some steam."

"It looks like it worked, there isn't much left of the target."

"Probably better than it being Caleb's head," I say with a shrug. "You here to train?"

"No. I was in the control room and saw you on the monitors. I thought I would come down and say hello. See if you wanted to hang out."

"Hang out?"

"Yeah. Or should I have said date?"

"Date? I don't know. I've never dated before," I tell him.

"Neither have I," he says with a small smile.

"So, what would this 'date/hanging out' entail?"

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought this all through," he says, with a nervous chuckle at the end.

"Here you both are," Zeke calls out as he walks across the training room to us. "Mum wants to do her back to school dinner tonight. So, I'm here to tell you both to be at Mum's in an hour."

"But, I'm not going back to school," Tobias says.

"Neither am I, but Mum expects us both there. So go get cleaned up and meet at Mum's in an hour."

"What do I need to get cleaned up for?" Tobias whines.

"Not you, I meant Tris."

"Fine," I huff. "Walk me home," I say to Tobias.

"Of course."


	39. Chapter 39

I know, it's been forever. I'm not even going to get into all my drama with you. I just hope you enjoy the chapter. Hopefully there will be some more for you very soon. A big thank you to divergentpanda46 for her editing skills. Happy reading everyone.

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE (Tris 14)

"Tris, wake up."

"Go away."

"Come on, Tris," Lynn whines.

"Why are you so bright this morning?" I ask as I roll over.

"Start of school today, you know what that means."

"Why are you here so early then?"

"First day back at training. We are going for our run."

"Damn Uri for keeping me up half the night."

"Why would he do that?"

"He finally asked Marlene out, he has been hyper ever since she said yes."

"That's why Marlene was more happy than usual yesterday. She spent the whole afternoon giggling, it was really annoying."

"I think we are going to have to get used to it," I groan.

"You're not happy about it?" Lynn asks.

"No, I'm excited for them. I just don't know how much happiness we are going to be able to endure."

"I didn't think of that."

"Are you okay with it? I mean, you know, you used to really like Marlene."

"I'm happy for them. Jealous that all my friends are in relationships when my girl is stuck in Amity for almost two more years. But I think they are the perfect match."

"Now come on and get up, I want to get this day started," Lynn says as she pulls the covers off me.

"You slept in your workout clothes?" Lynn raises her eyebrow.

"I knew you would be here at the crack of dawn to get me up. This way I only have to put my shoes on."

I reach under the bed and grab my shoes. Quickly tying the laces and start to walk towards my door. "Wait!" I exclaim. "I have to brush my teeth."

"Oh, you are only doing that because Four will be there," Lynn complains.

"Well, would you rather I kiss you," I say with a smirk.

"Just hurry up," Lynn says. "At least he isn't all over you in public. Not like Zeke and Shauna. God, I hope Uriah and Marlene are going to be a little more discreet."

I walk out of the bathroom with clean teeth. "Marlene and Uriah are going to have to stop smiling at each other long enough to start any of that," I say.

"At least I can count on Eric to always look cranky. Four is scary as shit, so I won't have to worry about a smile on his face. Are you going to be looking at him with puppy dog eyes all the time? Coz I think that would just make me puke," Lynn laughs.

"Puppy dog eyes? What do puppy dog eyes even look like?" I ask.

"Well if you don't know then I am not showing you, that way I have a chance that you won't be like that," Lynn states.

"Finally," Amar says as we walk outside the compound and I see Tobias has joined us for our run. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Blame Uri, he wanted to talk the night away," I say.

"Hi Tris, Lynn," Tobias says.

"Hi," I say and can't help but smile. Lynn shoots me a dirty look.

"You two are adorable," Amar comments. "Looking at each other with puppy dog eyes."

"Puppy dog what?" Tobias asks.

"Amar," Lynn complains. "Don't let them know. We will have to look at them like that all the time now."

"Is someone going to explain this to me?" Tobias asks.

"No," Lynn shouts.

"Well hurry up and start stretching, then. I want to get this over with," Amar says.

"What's the hurry? And where is George?" Lynn asks.

"George is in bed with a cold. To hear him talk, you would think he was dying," Amar says with an eye roll.

"Maybe so, but you can't wait to get back home and spoil him," I tease.

I see Amar blush. I never thought I would see the day.

"That's why George is such a baby," Lynn says. "Amar spoils him way too much."

"Just you wait missy," Amar says as he puts Lynn in a headlock. "I can't wait to see what you are like when you get a girlfriend."

"She already has one," I spit out. I can't stop laughing at Lynn trying to get out of Amar's headlock.

"Tris," Lynn warns.

"Alright, let's start this run and you can tell me while we are warming up," Amar says.

"There is nothing to tell Amar," Lynn states.

"Sure there isn't, Lynn," Amar teases.

"If you don't watch where you are running, Tris, you are going to fall over," Lynn starts on me. I can't help it if I am watching Tobias. He looks really hot in his tight black shirt and shorts.

"Stop trying to change the subject, Lynn," I throw at her. "And Amar, her girlfriend is from Amity."

"Amity?" Amar stops running. "Amity? You are just pulling my leg."

"Nope," I tell him. "Sunshine Raindrop is from Amity. Well, you would hope she is, with a name like that."

Amar runs to catch up to us. "Have you told her that she can change her name when she gets here? She is going to be transferring, isn't she? I mean, I can't imagine Lynn in Amity. Can you get kicked out of Amity?"

"Oh, that is awesome, we can think up a new name for her. Something cool, very Dauntless," I say with a big grin on my face.

"Why did I ever think to wake you up this morning?" Lynn says as she tries to run ahead.

"You know you can't outrun us Lynn," Amar shouts. "We better pick up the pace or she will be outrunning us."

We all pick up the pace and soon we are neck and neck with Lynn.

"Thought of any good names while we were away?" Amar teases Lynn.

Lynn death glares Amar, which just makes him laugh more.

"Is it always this entertaining when you go for a run?" Tobias asks.

"Not so much. We are usually running flat out by now, but being the first day back with training we seem to be taking it a bit easier. So, it's easy to joke around when we aren't breathless. George is usually the one who keeps us on track. Amar likes to have a joke and a laugh when George isn't here."

"I thought after what I saw in initiation that Amar would be the tough one," Tobias says.

"Amar is tougher in the training room. When we go for our morning runs he likes to keep it light. If we have a run in the afternoon it is usually a little more serious," I tell him.

"Finally," Lynn says as we walk back into the Dauntless compound.

"Don't dash off just yet, Lynn. You still need to stretch," Amar warns.

"I wasn't going anywhere," Lynn tells him, as we all start to stretch.

Once we are finished we start to walk our separate ways. "See you at the train, Tris," Lynn shouts as she heads towards her home.

"See ya," I shout back.

Tobias and I start walking towards home.

"I thought we could have that date we talked about yesterday," Tobias says. "Or just hang out."

"I've never been on a date before," I tell him. "Do you want me to dress up?"

"I haven't either. What do couples usually do?"

"I suppose it depends on where we would be going," I say.

"I was thinking of cooking you dinner," Tobias admits. "Your mum lent me a Dauntless cookbook and she may have marked a few of your favourite dishes down for me. I would really like to try making them."

I just stand there smiling like a crazy person.

"Okay, so because we are having this date at home. I think we should just dress casually," Tobias says.

I nod in agreement; not having to dress up makes me relax. I'm not very good at this dressing up thing and well, Lynn and I still haven't mastered the art of wearing heels yet. We really need to practice more.

"I will see you tonight then," I say as I start to walk off.

"Bye, Tris," Tobias says as we both walk into our own apartments.

* * *

"That has to be the most boring school day ever," Lynn says as we sit down in the train.

"It wasn't that bad," Marlene chimes in with a grin.

"You only think that because Uriah was entertaining you all day. For the rest of us, it was boring as hell."

"I agree with Lynn, I am so glad it is over. I can't believe we have two more years of this," I say.

"There's no homework, so that is a plus," Lynn says. "I talked to Sunshine today, you know, about changing her name when she gets to Dauntless."

"What did she think?" I ask.

"She thought it was a great idea. She was going to start making a list of all the names she thinks she would like and then have us help her to decide."

"She is going to let us help her?" I say with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, she is."

"You did tell her that she needs to find a word that is very un-Amity. I don't think that Sunshine or Raindrop are going to be words that need to be spoken in the same sentence, especially in Dauntless."

"Synn," Marlene says.

"What?" Lynn and I ask at the same time.

"Synn, S-Y-N-N," Marlene shouts over the noise of the train.

"That would be a cool Dauntless name," I say smiling. I love the idea of this name.

"I will get her to add it to her list," Lynn says.

"Have you seen the list?" I ask.

"We started to write down different names in last period but old Mrs Jenkins kept getting angry with us for talking in class."

"Did you like any of the names?" I ask and she shrugs.

"So, you didn't, you just don't want to upset her," I say with a laugh. "First time for everything, I s'pose."

"What does that mean?" Lynn asks.

"You are usually first to speak your mind, Lynn," Marlene adds.

"I just don't want to lose her," Lynn admits.

"She couldn't be that shallow or you wouldn't be with her," I tell Lynn. "I'm sure she would rather you liked the name she chooses."

"I liked Marlene's idea. That would be a cool name, plus no one else would have it," Lynn says.

"Then tell her that when you see her," I say.

"I think I will."

* * *

I knock on Tobias's door and then run my hands down my pants legs. I can't help but to be nervous, this is our first real date. I know I cooked dinner for him for his birthday, but this is the first time he has asked me out.

"Hi Tris," Tobias says as he opens the door, a shy smile on his face. He looks as nervous as I feel.

"Hi," I reply as I am ushered into his home.

"I'm just finishing dinner. You can sit at the island and keep me company," Tobias tells me as we walk towards the kitchen.

"You really enjoy cooking, don't you?" I ask

"I do. It is one of the only happy memories I have from Abnegation. Plus, the food here is awesome. There is so much variety and you can get a lot of fresh produce. I had to break a fight up in the dining hall a few days ago. The cooks were so relieved that they said that if I needed anything to just let them know. Although they wouldn't give me the recipe for Dauntless cake," Tobias says with a chuckle.

"They aren't allowed to give that recipe out. Uriah has been trying to get it out of them since he could talk. Once when we were kids, Zeke, Uriah, Amar and I held the kitchen staff hostage with paintball guns just so we could steal some cakes."

"That's why the kitchen is fenced off?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, it was the only way to calm them down," I tell him.

"You and your cousins have gotten up to a lot of crazy things growing up. Abnegation children don't get to have any fun."

"I nearly grew up in Abnegation," I tell him. He looks surprised. "Mum was going to transfer to Abnegation with the sperm donor. They had it all worked out. Then Mum got pregnant and wanted to stay with her family. So, here I am."

"I'm glad that you didn't. You would have felt trapped. There is too much life in you to be stuck in that faction."

"We may have met."

"I doubt it. Marcus wasn't one to let me socialise. I have talked more to you over the years than I did to anyone in Abnegation."

"I'm sorry he treated you that way. It's good that you are here now and can experience so much more."

"Let's eat," Tobias says as he serves the food onto two plates. He pushes a plate in front of me and walks around the bench to sit next to me.

We sit in silence eating for a few minutes. The food is delicious.

"You are really good at this cooking thing," I say.

"I remember you are pretty good yourself."

"Maybe, but I don't really enjoy doing it. We have so many parties at our place that you need to dig in and help with all the cooking. I don't mind that, but I don't know if I would enjoy doing it every day. I suppose it is good that we have the dining hall to go to."

"I like having the dining hall there too. But it's nice to sit and have a quiet meal, it can get so loud in the dining hall. It's a bit hard to get used to sometimes."

"I could never imagine that. But I do like this, it's nice to not have interruptions, or people taking food off your plate."

"Taking food?"

"Uriah and Mikey both like to take food off people's plates. I think it must be genetic or something, they are always doing it. Just wait until you see Tarni lose it, she gets so cranky. When Tarni gets annoyed then there is usually a boil over and she will throw a fit. Plates have been known to get thrown. It is chaos really."

"Does it happen often?"

"No, Dad put a stop to the boys annoying her. It is only if she has upset one of them that it happens now. Maybe once or twice a year. Although she has been good for a while."

"I enjoy the quiet. It has been a little overwhelming here at times."

"You don't regret your decision, do you?" I ask, totally starting to panic that he isn't happy here.

"No, of course not." He assures me. "I just need to find some balance, I suppose. Zeke and Eric are good about it. They have worked out when I need a break, well most of the time."

"Zeke would find it hard to process, he thrives on the noise. Mum was telling me that as soon as he could stand that he was dancing on tables, clapping his hands at all the noise."

"I could imagine Zeke doing that. Would you like some dessert?"

"Maybe in a little bit, I am so full from dinner."

"Tris can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What is that?" Tobias asks pointing to the television.

"You haven't seen a television before?"

"So, that's what it is. I thought it was like some huge computer screen. Like Max was going to come to me and make me work from home or something."

"No, it's a television. I'm sure you could put your computer to it. No one has tried that. Let me show you. Do you have the remote?"

"Remote?" Tobias asks looking totally confused.

I walk over to the cabinet below the tv and open the drawer, there sitting in there is the remote. I walk back over to Tobias and then sit on the couch next to him. We then spend the next ten minutes with me showing him how the remote works and how he can watch movies.

"Would you like to watch something? I ask Tobias.

"Yeah I just don't know where to start with it all."

"I think we better start with something simple, that I'm sure you will enjoy. We will watch an action movie."

We sit back and watch the movie. I spend more time watching Tobias, his eyes lighting up at what is happening on the screen. It's fun to watch him and it feels good to show him something new. Abnegation have a lot to answer to, I reckon. The way they bring their children up should be classed as abuse, not to mention what Tobias had to endure with his father. They really should make it mandatory that the children get at least a few hours a day to play like normal kids. Whatever that is, Dauntless isn't exactly what you would call normal, but at least we get to run around, have fun and laugh.

It is still early so we decide to watch another movie, I move closer so I am right next to Tobias. He then stands up and I look at him confused and hurt must be written all over my face. "I'm just going to get a blanket and some pillows," he says.

I just nod my head, I thought he was getting up to get away from me. But I was wrong and Tobias comes back into the room with a blanket and pillows and we snuggle up together under the blanket and watch the movie.


	40. Chapter 40

A big thank you divergentpanda46 for your editing skills.

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY

TRIS' POV

I get to the dining hall late for lunch and find my friends are already eating. I quickly sit and start grabbing food from the centre of the table.

"Got enough food there, Tris?" Zeke jokes.

"I'm hungry," I reply.

"Yeah, I can see that. What have you been doing all morning?"

"I was with Mum and Amar going over some of the training techniques they want to implement this year. They wanted someone to go through the training to see if it would be too much for the initiates."

"Shouldn't they be using a member?" Eric asks.

"What difference does it make?" I ask as I shovel food into my mouth.

"Well in fourteen months you will be an initiate. Do you think it's fair that you know what you will be in for and can train for it?"

"If you're a born then you should be able to succeed in training whether you know what the training will be or not. Everyone has had plenty of time to train before we become initiates. And it's public knowledge anyway."

"What do you mean it's public knowledge?" Tobias asks.

"The training manuals have to be on display, they can't hide them. Anyone can go and see this module or any module that they have used in the past and it will give them a clear understanding what is expected of them. This is why the transfers don't train with us during the first stage of training. Although if they knew where to look they could find the online manual."

"Our training manuals are open for everyone to see?" Eric sounds shocked.

"Yes, but how often do you think a transfer finds it? Then they would have to try and implement it, which is almost impossible to do."

"Why do you think it is impossible to do?" Eric asks.

"It's not like they would have weapons to practice with. Then there is the whole physical side of things."

"Anyone can practice the physical side," Eric responds.

"Not really," I say and Eric gives me a look to explain myself. "Just think about each of the factions. Abnegation, it would be selfish to participate in physical activities that benefited you. Erudite, too busy with their heads in books, it would be hard to find time to workout like a Dauntless would. Maybe for an hour here and there but it would have to be hidden. Then there is Candor, who knows what the hell they do but their initiates always seem to be the most cunning and deceitful, they will do whatever they can to reach a higher position in training. Then you have Amity, what do I even have to say about them. Of all the factions they should be the fittest. They also can't cope very well with the idea of hurting another person. There is also the fact that they don't cope well for the first few weeks because of that stupid bread they eat."

"Point taken," Eric says, nodding his head. He seems to be really thinking about what I said.

"How long are you going to be helping your Mum?" Lynn asks.

"Not sure," I say with a shrug. "Want to come and keep me company?"

"Yes," Lynn responds as Uriah gives me a big, "Hell no."

We all laugh at Uriah, he is making a face. "What? I do enough training without adding more."

We just continue to laugh.

"When are we going to meet her?" Zeke asks Tobias.

Tobias looks as confused as we all do. "What are you talking about?" Tobias asks Zeke.

"When are we going to meet Beatrice?" Zeke asks.

"Beatrice?" Tobias questions.

"Ever since Visiting Day you have been happy, smiling even. You were looking for that girl and I reckon that is what has put you in this happy mood. So, I ask again, when are we going to meet her?"

"Can't he just be happy without it being about a girl?" I ask Zeke.

"Please," Zeke scoffs. "What else can it be? He was so grumpy and surly when he first got here."

"He still is," Eric chimes in.

"Hey," Tobias defends.

"Well, you are," Eric says. "You should see him while he is working. He has most members ready to piss their pants."

"Like you don't scare them half to death," Tobias says.

"Not caring here," Zeke calls out. "When do we get to meet the girl?"

"How do you know you haven't already met her?" Tobias questions.

"Please," Zeke scoffs. "I'd remember if I had met a girl named Beatrice. I mean, who would call their kid that? And if you were a transfer then you would change it as soon as you got here."

"Maybe she isn't a member yet," Uriah comments.

"Who cares?" Eric says as he stands from the table. "Four, we have a leadership meeting to get to."

Tobias stands to go and he leans his hand on my shoulder as he is getting up. It's a supportive gesture from him, which is nice. Tobias isn't comfortable with the whole physical side of relationships, especially touching in public. It was the reason we haven't told people we are dating, he wants to get comfortable with the idea before we make any announcements. I understand where he is coming from but for me, I wish he wanted to let people know. Sometimes I think he just is embarrassed to be with me.

"I'm going to find her," Zeke says.

"You keep looking for the imaginary girl, Zeke," Tobias says with a laugh as he walks away.

"Does anyone know who she is?" Zeke asks the table.

We all just shake our heads.

"Why are you so obsessed with this?" Shauna asks.

"I just want to see him happy," Zeke replies. "It can't be easy coming here from somewhere like Abnegation. Really, he should date you, Tris."

"Why?" I spit out, almost choking on my food.

"Well, you have this whole thing that you aren't having sex until you are too old to have sex," Zeke replies.

"It's not that long," I defend.

"Well it's a stupid rule you have. You and Four would be perfect for each other," Zeke says.

"It's not stupid, Zeke. I just don't want to get pregnant while I'm a teenager. Look at Mum and Aunty Hana, they both were knocked up before they were seventeen. I don't want that to happen to me. Even both the grandmas had kids before they were eighteen. I don't want that, the best way to stop it from happening is to not have sex. Because it seems that the woman in our family get knocked up young. Not me!"

"Yeah, right," Zeke waves his hand away. "You will meet someone and you won't be able to help yourself."

"Does that mean you are encouraging your fifteen year old cousin to go out there and have sex?" Marlene asks.

"No. No, do not do that Tris! I don't even want to imagine you doing the deed. Maybe you should date Four, he isn't going to hold your hand until you're married. Why did you put the idea in my head Marlene? Now it won't leave," Zeke says as he hits his palm to his skull.

"You were the one talking about it in the first place, Zeke," Marlene laughs at Zeke.

"Yes, but it wasn't until you put the image in my head that I realised what I was saying."

"You are an idiot," I say. "Let's go Lynn, better running laps than listening to Zeke right now. Marlene do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks, Tris. I think I will keep Uriah company," Marlene responds with a big smile on her face. She turns to look at Uriah and he has just as big a smile on his face. They are so perfect for each other.

"Do you ever think he will learn that you are Beatrice?" Lynn asks with a laugh.

"I'm sure we will tell him one day. Just not for a very long time," I reply.

"Four still not ready for the whole relationship thing to go public?"

"It's not as much that he doesn't want to. He just isn't comfortable with the whole PDA thing. Plus he told me that he doesn't want the whole faction watching us. You know what Dauntless is like, they are all going to be watching, gossiping."

"Yeah, I don't envy you for that part."

"It's getting closer, Lynn. She will be here soon."

"I know, it's just everyone seems to be in couples."

"I see you brought me another victim, Tris," Amar calls out as we enter the training room, ending our conversation. I can't wait for Lynn to finally have Sunshine here.

"Ha," Lynn replies. "As if Tris or I could ever be victims, Amar."

"Very true. Let's get to work. I have some fun things for you both to do this afternoon."

I almost want to run out the door. If Amar thinks they are fun then we are going to be exhausted tonight.

* * *

"Tris," I turn as I hear my name called.

"What do you want, Conner?" I end with a sigh. The guy is a pest.

"How are you?" he asks.

"Good. Is that all?"

"Come on Tris, be nice," he says with a giant smile.

I try not to roll my eyes, but it is really hard. I stop myself.

"How can I help you, Conner?"

"You could go on a date with me."

"No thanks," I say with a smile. Really I'd like to smash his face into my knee.

"I would make it worth your while."

"Not today, Conner. Tris and I have something important to do," Lynn says as she throws her arm over my shoulder and gives Conner a wink.

"Batting for the other team now? Should have just told me, Tris," Conner says, leaving me with just Lynn.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you but what plans do we have?"

"We have to start practicing in those damn heels again. We need to make it more regular. I want to be able to walk in them by the time Synn gets here," Lynn explains.

"I still think we need to try a smaller heel, those things are just too high. Why don't we raid Mum's closet after dinner? She has some nice shoes that aren't too high. Should at least get us walking."

"Fine," Lynn says with a huff. She is really starting to stress over everything to do with Sunshine coming to Dauntless. We have over a year. Now that Sunshine has decided to go with Marlene's idea of calling herself Synn, Lynn just keeps freaking out. Not that anyone else but me knows about her freaking out, she would never show her weakness to others.

NATALIE'S POV

"I think we should be doing something about the factionless now," Oscar exclaims.

We are sitting in the leadership meeting discussing the factionless issue, trying to make a decision on when we should strike.

"I think we should wait until after initiation," Xavier retorts back.

Oscar goes to cut Xavier off but Max steps in.

"Stop," Max calmly says. "Xavier, tell us why you think we should wait."

"We will have more newly trained bodies to help. I don't think that the factionless are going to be easy to overcome and the more we have, the better. There is talk that this year we will have more initiates than ever before."

"Why do you think we will get more initiates? Last year we had a record low," Axel asks.

"There are fifty percent more kids choosing this year compared to last year. We have also seen that there are more dependants transferring between factions than ever before. Erudite have been studying why there seem to be so many more transferring. They think that it has to do with where the parents have come from."

"Like we want to trust anything that Erudite are saying," Axel mumbles.

"Look, even if we only get ten initiates, it is still ten more people than what we have now. It is only three weeks until initiation. We should wait," Xavier says.

"It also means that the factionless numbers will rise," Oscar responds. "There are always drop outs from initiation, in most of the factions. That means that factionless will have more to fight with as well."

"But they won't be trained like a Dauntless will be," Xavier responds.

"Okay, okay, let's just calm down," Max says raising his arm to calm them. "Four, I want you and Eric to go back into the factionless and talk to Evelyn. See if her views have changed, see if she will give you any information on what they have prepared. Play nice, learn as much as you can and then we can start making decisions on what we should do.

"Next agenda. Xavier, you want Four and Eric to start to become more acquainted with the other factions, is that right?" Max asks.

"Yes, Max. I think that both Eric and Four have proven they are an asset to our leadership team. The statistics show that, with overall crime rates down by thirty-five percent. I think we now need to start introducing them to the other faction leaders. It would be good if they could step up."

I see the shock on both boys faces before they go back to being their stoic selves. I don't think I have ever met two people who could shut their emotions off the way Eric and Four can. I can understand why crime is down in Dauntless, not that we get that much, really. Just having to deal with Four or Eric would be scaring most members into having an extra fear with their intimidating presence.

"I think this is something we should look at for further down the track," I say. "We have initiation starting soon and both will be preoccupied with this."

"Wouldn't their time be better served on other things?" Xavier asks.

"I don't think so," I say. "Initiation is extremely important. I think with the new training regimen we need the best to be guiding future members."

"Fine," Xavier concedes. "But as soon as initiation is over, they start to shadow us when we visit different factions. No need for Eric to go to Erudite or Four to go to Abnegation."

"I think that is a good plan," Max admits.

"How does the new training schedule seem?" Oscar asks.

"Good. I have had Tris and Amar running through it this morning―only the new ideas. I think it will work well."

"Are we giving Tris an advantage by letting her see the new training ideas?" Max asks.

"I don't think so. She could go through training now and still end up in the top three. She has worked extremely hard with Amar over the last few years. Same goes with Lynn and for the most part Uriah as well."

"I think we should look at cuts again," Xavier says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I think we should only be letting the best into Dauntless. There have been too many initiates who haven't a clue go through in the last few years," Xavier replies.

"I will admit that maybe one or two, but that would be all. By the end of the first stage all are proficient with both knives and guns," I say.

"But is that enough?" Eric asks. I raise an eyebrow to him to continue.

"If we are going to be fighting the factionless soon, shouldn't we only have the best of the best? There is more to stage one than just knives and guns. What if you end up in a hand to hand fight with a factionless? We could concede in training. That isn't going to happen in the real world. The initiates need to be able to fight and fight better than what they do," Eric says.

"I will say it again," Xavier says. "We. Need. Cuts."

"Let's see how this year goes," Max says. "If we feel that this is needed then we will implement it next year."

I share a look with Max, we both know how important next year is to us. I would hate for one of our kids to fail initiation and become factionless. I would hate it just as much if it were Uriah or one of their friends.

"Let's leave it at that for today," Max says. "Four, Eric, I want a meeting with you both at 11 tomorrow morning. We will go through what we need to do for your meeting in factionless. I have also had Gus working on a few gadgets that you may like to take with you."

"Yes, sir," both boys respond at the same time.

Everyone files out of the room and it is just Max and I in the conference room.

"What are you thinking, Natalie?" Max asks me.

I shake my head, trying to clear the negative thoughts I am having over the idea of initiate cuts.

"There is nothing to worry about. If we do introduce cuts then we both know that Tris, Uriah and their friends will be safe. Even Caleb could make it through if he wanted to."

"Not going by his last report card," I complain.

"Just because he doesn't put the effort in at school doesn't mean he isn't competent. You know he sneaks down to the training room early in the morning, makes sure that his sister doesn't see him."

"I know. As soon as he hears her leave for her run he heads down there. Do you think he might stay?" I ask.

"I don't know, Natalie. I wish he would. I'm glad that he is leaving his options open."

"Me too."


	41. Chapter 41

A big thank you divergentpanda46 for your editing skills.

I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas. Happy New Year to all.

There has been this song playing on my local radio station the past month or so and it is called Unbreakable by Birds of Tokyo. As soon as I heard it, it made me think of Tobias. If you get a chance to check it out, it's on youtube. Let me know what you think. It's now my official Tobias/Four anthem.

* * *

NATALIE'S POV (Tris 15.2 yrs old)

"I can't believe the quality of these cameras. Gus has done an excellent job with them," Oscar excitedly says. He can hardly sit in his seat.

We are watching as Four and Eric are being shown around the factionless sector. Four has made Evelyn think that he and Eric are ready to give up on Dauntless and join the factionless. Her arrogance will be her downfall one day, hopefully one day soon.

I remember her from school, she had a large group of friends that always followed her around. I remember Andrew making a comment about her one day. He didn't like her, they never ran in the same groups in Erudite. I think he said her father was working for janitorial services. He was given the option of that or factionless because he didn't meet the standards that Erudite had. Her mother didn't fare much better. She worked in a sandwich shop in the Erudite arcade.

Andrew said that Evelyn and her friends were always talking about ruling the factions, that she would one day be leader. It didn't surprise me when she chose Abnegation and married Marcus Eaton, I suppose it was her way of getting as close to a leadership position as she could.

I'm sure she didn't expect to be in the position she is in now. I'm sure she would never have thought that Marcus could be the man that he turned out to be. Now it seems she wants to get revenge. She wants to rule over all the factions, just as she dreamt in school.

Evelyn has three factories: One that is building the components of old style guns, another that is able to produce and manufacture the bullets needed for those guns, and the third is housing. The factionless are looking extremely comfortable in their living quarters. Whilst it is nothing compared to what you would have in a faction, it is still very comfortable compared to how we thought they were living.

"There are a lot of factionless in these three buildings," Xavier says. "They aren't going to be that easy to take down. We could be looking at large numbers of loss of life, on both sides."

"We need to come up with a plan that limits that," I say. "Are we sure this is all the factionless?"

"What do you mean?" Oscar asks.

"This seems to be their main 'compound', but there are other areas where the factionless seem to gravitate toward. Are we going to have factionless from other areas come and help as well?"

"We need a surprise attack, something that they won't see coming," Oscar says.

"We also need to destroy those two factories," Max says.

"You mean three, don't you?" Xavier asks.

"I would rather not attack innocent children," Max replies.

"Innocent? Really? No one who is factionless should be classed as innocent, Max. They are all a burden on us. They are given resources that could be shared between the factions. Amity are working their asses off to give food to the factionless. Abnegation are spending their days tending to them. We are called in to protect not only faction members, but other factionless from each other. That's three factions that's using resources that could be better spent in other areas," Xavier proclaims.

"Look," I say. "It's not ideal but I don't think attacking children is something we should be doing."

"We're not going in there to target them but if they get in the way, well, we need to protect ourselves first," Xavier says.

"We need to decide when we are going to do this," I say.

"One month after initiation finishes," Max says. "Factionless think that if we are going to strike then it will be within days of finishing initiation. I say we leave it a month, let them relax back into their routine, then we strike."

"We're not ready," I tell the other leaders sitting in the conference room. "I want us to wait a little longer."

"I agree," Xavier says, concern written all over his face.

"We need to re-evaluate every member. We are going to need as many people as possible to get the job done," Max states.

"Four and Amar have been looking into that. What were their findings?" Oscar asks.

"All patrol teams and fence guards are good to go. It's the compound workers that need the most work. Everyone in the government jobs are also good to go," I reply.

"Looking at this live feed, they have to be at least double the size of Dauntless," Max says.

"This is going to need a lot of thought. I think we are going to need to bring some others in on what is happening," I say.

"It will need to be people we trust," Xavier comments.

"Why?" Oscar asks.

"Evelyn has bragged on more than one occasion that she has eyes in each faction, we need to limit the number of people who know what is happening so that she doesn't get wind of an attack," Axel states.

"I think that our members are loyal, Max," Oscar scoffs.

"Well, I don't want to take any chances. You saw those crude bombs they have. They could kill many and if you didn't die from the wound, you could easily die from the infection you will get after having rusty nails, rocks, other metal pieces and God know what else she has put in them. Evelyn has no conscience," Max calls out, arms moving as he speaks. I can see that this is upsetting him.

"How do we know that Four is loyal?" Oscar demands.

"He is loyal," Max stands tall as he says this, not to happy with Oscars question.

"Are you sure? Or, what about Eric? We know his family ties," Oscar sneers. What is that all about?

"I would trust them with my life," I say.

"Fair enough," Oscar replies. "I just hope you are right"

"We need to have a meeting with our department heads, we need to tell them that they need to send anyone that they don't think is combat ready in for training. We need to strategize how we are going to attack the factionless," I say.

"I think it is best if you just concentrate on Initiation, Natalie," Max says. "Four, Eric and Amar are going to be busy as well. I will talk to Gus and have him start designing a model of the areas that we have seen on the cameras. I will also liaise with the departments that are going to be directly involved in this attacks."

"Xavier, I would like you to take over looking after the Pit; the boys will be too busy to do their jobs. I also want you to keep an eye out for our pranksters, they are going to be 'going out with a bang,' I am sure. It is the last year that Tris and Uriah get to prank the initiates, so I think we need to try and keep on top of it."

"Max," Axel shakes his head. "You have to be kidding, I'm sure that this will be a great prank. We need to start embracing their pranks, they have been entertaining us for years."

 **TRIS POV**

"Did you get it?" I ask Mikey.

"Yeah, it was easy," he responds.

"You know Mikey would have been the only one of us who could get whatever we wanted from the shops. Uncle Max has the whole compound on high alert this year. He has threatened factionlessness for anyone who sells or helps us to prank the initiates," Uriah says. "Are you sure we should do this Tris?"

"Come on Uriah," I whine. "It's our last year of being dependants. We need to give Mikey a taste before he and Tarni take over from us."

"Yeah Uriah," Mikey exclaims, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I have been waiting sooo long for you to let me help."

"Fine," Uriah says sounding defeated. But he can't help but to smile.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Tarni asks.

"Of course it will. We just need to sneak into the dorms before the initiates get here, but after they have opened the dorms up."

"Four and Eric are going to be so pissed when they find out," Tarni says.

"Language, Missy," Uriah scolds.

"Please, you say way worse stuff than that," Tarni says with an eye roll.

"When are they opening the dorms up?" Uriah asks.

"In about half an hour. I am going to distract Four and Eric once they have finished and you three need to sneak in and set the dare up. Everything you need is in the bag. I showed Tarni and Mikey last night how to connect the hose to the toilet, so there shouldn't be any problems. You also need these," I say as I hand Uriah the small cameras that we need to have around the room. "Make sure that they are facing the beds that will be affected. No use having them facing away from where the problems will be."

"Mikey has all the hosing and spray paint cans in case you need to spray any of the hosing to have it blend into the walls," I tell them.

"Okay, we'd better start moving," I say. "I want to get this fixed up as quickly as possible. Now if one of the toilets is dripping water all the time, use that one. It will mean there is a steady flow landing on the initiates. But whatever you do, don't connect the last pipe to the toilet yet. Otherwise if it is leaking the beds will be wet before they get here. Mikey is going to sneak in while we are getting lunch ready and connect the pipe."

* * *

I walk inside my house and find Dad standing in the middle of the lounge room with a pipe in one hand and looking drenched with water. He has Tarni and Mikey sitting on the couches.

"So glad you could join us, Tris," he says. I know I am trying not to laugh right now. I can't look at Tarni or Mikey because I will burst.

"What's happening?" Caleb asks as he enters. "What happened to Dad?"

I can't help it, I look at Mikey and then at Tarni and we just all burst into laughter.

"This is not funny," Dad demands.

But we're not listening, I go and sit between Tarni and Mikey and we are all laughing together.

Mum walks in the house and she looks at us all laughing and then at Dad. "Oh dear," she says.

"Oh dear! That's all you have to say?" Dad calls out.

"What did you do?" Caleb asks.

"What did they do? Excellent question, Caleb," Dad snaps. "Your sisters and brother, and I'm sure your cousin was with them, decided to set up a system where every time a toilet flushed in the dormitory it would run the water through a hose they had on the roof and would wet the initiates."

"That's really clever," Caleb says. He looks at Dad and then says, "Maybe not. I think I will just go to my room."

"Why are you leaving so quickly Caleb? I thought you liked watching your sister get into trouble?"

"Probably because it was his fault we thought of the idea," I gasp out, still laughing.

"How is it my fault?" Caleb almost squeals.

"Probably because you kept going on about that stupid hydroponics system you were reading about, on how they grow stuff in Amity," Tarni tells him.

"I didn't tell you about it so you would do something like this," Caleb defends himself.

"No you just told us to bore us all to death over dinner every night," I say.

"Enough!" Dad shouts. "Caleb, go to your room. As for you three, you are grounded forever," he says and stomps, or I should say sloshes off, probably to take a shower.

"Do you really think we will be grounded forever?" Mikey asks.

"Don't worry about it Mikey, he will get over it soon enough. We just need to make lots of noise when he is home and he will soon let us leave," Tarni says giving Mikey a cuddle.


	42. Chapter 42

A big thank you divergentpanda46 for your editing skills.

* * *

CHAPTER 42 (32 weeks until Tris' initiation)

NATALIE'S POV

"Where are Tris and Four right now!" Max demands.

"What have they done now?" Mum asks.

"Natalie, for the love of God, can you please just find them and get them here. Right. Now!"

I open my tablet and send an urgent message to Four and ask him to find Tris and come to our place as soon as possible.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?" I ask tentatively. Something has definitely upset my husband and I am hoping I can calm him before they get here.

"Just tell me when they arrive," he snaps and walks out of the room, slamming the office door shut.

"What is going on?" Mum asks.

"I don't know."

"He isn't completely over the prank they pulled this year, so it could be just some minor complaint he has."

"What's going on?" Tris asks as she and Four open the front door.

"I have no idea, darling," I say as I give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "But your father is in a mood."

"I'll go and get him," Mum says.

"May as well get comfortable," I tell the kids.

"What's going on?" Tarni asks as she comes out of her bedroom with Mikey in tow.

"We don't know," Tris says as she sits down with Four on one of our couches. "You should sit and get ready for whatever fireworks Dad is about to let off."

"There's fireworks?" asks Mikey, all excited.

"Not real ones," Tarni admonishes.

"Oh, but can we have real ones?" Mikey pleads.

"Not today," I tell him.

The front door opens and Hana and Uriah walk in.

"Ready for the spa?" Hana asks me.

"I forgot. Yes, just wait until Max comes out. He is in a bit of a mood," I tell Hana as Uriah goes and sits on the couch with Tris and Four.

We are all chatting about things in general when Max finally decides to come out of the study. You could cut the air with a knife as he walks into the lounge room. I don't think I've ever seen him looking this angry and he has been known to get angry. I wonder what Tris and Four have done?

"Mind telling me what this is?" Max very quietly asks Tris.

Tris looks at him with confusion on her face and I look over and see what he is holding up. My heart drops as I see the pregnancy test that is in his hands.

"I don't even know what it is," Tris replies.

"You are telling me, that the pregnancy test I found in your bathroom, isn't yours?" Max voice is starting to raise in volume.

"Tris?" Four asks.

"It's not mine," Tris says but it's too late. Four is already walking out the door.

I need to say something and quickly. I just can't seem to move or open my mouth.

"FOUR!" Tris shouts.

But he slams the door as he leaves.

"What the hell?" Tris shouts. "We haven't even had sex!"

"Well who else would be using your bathroom?" Max shouts back at Tris.

"It's mine," I whisper.

There are a few gasps as Max turns to me.

"You're pregnant? We're having a baby?" Max asks, shock written all over his face.

I just nod my head.

"Are you kidding me?" Tris shouts. "You blame me and oh, this is so revolting. Aren't you too old to be having sex?"

I can't help but laugh at Tris. I'm only 32. Max and Mum come and start hugging me. Tris storms out of the apartment. I hope she can smooth this over with Four.

Hana comes and gives me a hug. "I am so happy for you, Nat, this is great news."

"Thanks," I tell her, hugging her back.

TRIS'S POV

I storm out of the apartment. I can't believe they are having a baby and that Dad would think it was me. I need to find Four. He must think that I have been cheating on him. What a mess.

I walk over to his apartment and knock. I don't think that now is the time to just let myself in.

He opens the door and I can see the hurt on his face. He is blocking the door but I push past him and walk in. He needs to hear what I have to say.

"I can't believe you would walk out like that!" I tell him.

"Why are you here, Tris? Shouldn't you be with your baby's daddy?"

"How can you think I would do that? You know I don't want to have sex yet because I don't want to have kids too early. How could you think I would do that with someone that isn't you?"

"The evidence is pretty clear," he snaps at me.

"You are an idiot. It was my mum's test. She used my bathroom. Thank you for having such faith in me," I say and walk out the door, making sure to slam it for effect on the way out. Trying to hold back the tears but failing miserably.

* * *

I'm sitting on the second level of the Pit. Not really doing much, just watching what people are doing in the Pit. Sometimes it's nice to just sit here and watch, not really taking notice but being near the centre of life here in Dauntless.

I haven't spoken to Tobias for the last couple of days. I just needed to cool off. I know Mum went and apologised to him, not that she should have to. I still can't believe he had such little faith in me. I watch as he walks out of the training room, he must have been having a work out.

"Hi Tris," Connor says as he sits next to me.

I can't help but to groan. I really don't need this crap right now.

"C'mon Tris, you know you're happy to see me," he says as he runs his finger down my arm. I shiver but not in a good way.

I am still trying to watch what Tobias is doing. I see him get stopped by Lauren. Just great. Just what I need, her flirting with him.

"How about that date, Tris? I think we could have a really great time. My parents are at the fence working all week. We could have so much fun at my place."

"Just leave me alone," I snap at Connor. As I sit here and watch as Lauren is about to put her hands on Tobias.

"I don't understand why you are sitting here looking at Four, Tris. He is so out of your league," Connor laughs.

"What do you know?"

"I know you are a stuck up bitch who is going to die an old maid because she thinks she is better than everyone else. Just because your parents are leaders means shit. Nobody likes you, Tris. You are so ugly. And look at your figure, Tarni has a better figure than you and she's only eleven."

"Get away from me," I say with as much venom as I can muster.

"Gladly. I'm sure I can find a much more desirable piece of ass to play with while my parents are away," he whispers in my ear and then he gets up and goes.

I can't help but let the tears roll down my face. I don't know what happened with Lauren and Tobias because Connor was bothering me. It wouldn't surprise me if he went off with her, I mean you just have to look at her and see that she is what most of the Dauntless men want, with her tight clothing showing off her assets in all the right ways.

I guess this is why Tobias doesn't want to go public, he is ashamed to tell anyone I am his girlfriend. If I even am any more. Especially after the incident with Dad and Mum's stupid pregnancy.

I get up from where I am sitting, I don't want anyone to see me like this. I go back home and sneak in and go to my room. I just want to be alone. I don't think I could handle seeing anyone right now.

* * *

"Tris," Tobias softly says as he shakes me awake.

"Hey."

"I came to apologise to you. I was way out of line the other day," he remorsefully says. Probably feeling guilty for being with Lauren.

"Yeah, you were," I tell him as I sit up and rub sleep out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I really hope you can forgive me and we can get past this," he pleads.

"Um, yeah, okay," I mumble.

"Would you like to do something tonight? A date?"

"What would you like to do on this date?" I ask, hoping that we are getting back on track.

"I could cook us dinner, we could watch a movie?"

"We always have dinner and a movie. Why don't we go out? There are some nice restaurants in the Pit. Save you cooking," I say.

"Tris," Tobias says in a warning voice.

"What? You don't want to be seen with me, is that it?"

"Of course not. I just don't want everyone staring, you know it makes me uncomfortable."

"Well, people have to know eventually."

"You know I'm not ready yet," he quietly says.

Yeah, right. Not ready. We'll be old and married and still not gone anywhere the way he is. I don't know why I am even thinking that. I'm sure he won't be marrying me.

"You know what?" I say standing. "I can't do this anymore. You've been in Dauntless over a year now. This is all just ― just ― it's just _bullshit_ , Tobias. You are ashamed to want to be with me. I don't even know why I bother. This is over, go find someone who wants to hide behind walls with you. I was proud to be able to say you're _my_ boyfriend but you don't seem to feel the same way. I'm done, just leave me alone," I scream as I push past him and leave my room.

I run down and hide down in the chasm. I can't stop the tears from flowing. The sobbing is the worst part. I sound like I can't breathe properly. Which I can't.

I don't know how long I am here for. The sobs have stopped but the tears are still flowing. Can you dehydrate from too much crying? I will have to ask Caleb, I'm sure he will know.

Next thing I know I feel strong arms wrapping around my shoulders. I don't have to look to know it is Uriah. "Four's looking for you."

"I don't want to see him," I hiccup.

"You will be alright Tis, I will always be here for you."

"I know Ui, it just hurts so much right now."

"What made you end it?" Uriah asks.

"Can we not talk about it? I don't want to think about him anymore."

"Sure. Mum is working in the control room tonight. Why don't you come over and we can eat our body weight in Dauntless cake."

"I think that is a great idea. I just need to go and get some clothes from home."

"I already got them. Well, I got Tarni to get them, I don't want to touch your girly bits."

"My girly bits? How old are you, Uriah?" I laugh.

"Don't laugh. I might like the thought of taking Marlene's underwear off but you are my cousin, I don't want to think of those things when it comes to you."

"Fair enough, let's go."

 **NATALIE'S POV**

I watch Tris run out of the house, tears streaming down her face. This can't be good. I walk up to her room and see Four sitting on her bed his head is his hands.

"Four?"

"Natalie," he says, jumping off Tris' bed.

"Is everything alright?"

Four sits back down, shaking his head. "She broke up with me."

I sit on the bed next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what to do, she... I just... How do I, what..."

Four can't seem to put a sentence together and when I look at him I can see the tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'm sure it will all be okay. She just needs some time," I tell him.

"Do you think so?"

"Four, Tris is stubborn. Unfortunately she gets that from me. Just give her some time, she will come back to you. Just don't push her, the more you push her the further she will run."

"Thanks Natalie."

I give him a bit of a hug and leave him in his misery. I'm sure he will leave soon enough. I don't know what started this, well I do. Bloody Max. I can never get him to clean up around the house and the one week he decides to do it, it's the week I left the pregnancy test in Tris' bathroom, where I didn't think he would find it.

I can't help but then think it is probably my fault. Oh god, I've ruined their relationship. I walk down into Mum's apartment and she is sitting on the couch. I just can't help it, I walk over and sit next to her and just start crying, big loud sobs.

"Natalie, my goodness. What is wrong?"

"Tris and," I sob. "Four broke up." More sobbing. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left the test." Sobbing again. "I shouldn't have left the test in her bathroom." I am trying to catch my breath and not sob again. But fail miserably. "It's all my fault."

"There, there," Mum says as she pats my back. "That couldn't be the only reason they broke up. Something must have happened."

"Do you think so?" I ask, hoping I'm not to blame.

"I'm sure of it. Four understood it wasn't Tris' test. I think he handled it badly with his reaction but we know how much he loves her. They will work it out."

"I really hope so. These pregnancy hormones are killing me. Why wasn't it like this with the others?"

"Every pregnancy is different, Natalie. You know that. Have you been to the infirmary yet? Had an ultrasound done?"

"No, I have been meaning to go down there for days, but everything has been so busy."

"Let's find Max and we can all go down and have a look at my next grand baby," Mum gushes.

* * *

"Where is Max?" Mum demands as we are waiting for the doctor to see us.

"He is on his way, Mother. For goodness sake, you do realise we are running a faction here."

"I am well aware of that. I just don't want him to miss this."

"It's just the ultrasound, the doctor will wait for him to get here."

"Natalie." I look up to see a nurse calling me.

"I will wait here for Max while they give you your examination. Then you can have us come in when they get to the ultrasound."

I just smile at my mum. I love her dearly but when she is in this mode, you just have to try and agree with her wherever possible. She seems to get very protective of all our family members.

They take my blood and give me a full physical while I am here. Leaders need to go through this every five years and it seems mine is due next month. Dr Morgan thinks it is better to get it done now while I am in the early stages of my pregnancy and then it is over with for another five years anyway.

"What is taking so long?" I hear my mother, I can't help but give out a groan. The doctor raises an eyebrow.

"It's my mother, she wants to be present for the ultrasound," I explain.

"Well I think we better call her back then. Is Max joining us?"

"He should be here by now. Probably why my mother is complaining, he is probably grumbling to her about having to wait," I say with a laugh.

"About time," my mum huffs.

Max walks in and gives me a kiss. "That took longer than expected," he comments.

"They did my five year physical while I was here, it's due next month."

Max just nods his head.

Mum comes over and holds my hand, pushing Max out of the way. Max just shakes his head and leaves Mum where she is. She must have been driving him crazy in the waiting room for him to allow her to do this. He mouths I love you over her head and I can't help but smile like a silly teenager in love.

Then I think about poor Tris and Four and the waterworks start again.

The doctor walks back in and is about to say something when she sees my tears and has her mouth half open, this makes me laugh but it comes out more as a snort with me crying at the same time. Max pushes Mum out of the way and comes to sit with me on the bed.

"Natalie, what's got you so upset?" He asks.

"Tris and Four broke up, it's my fault," I tell him.

"Oh dear," he mumbles. Staying by my side and giving me a hug. He gives Mum my hand before she starts complaining.

"Ready when you are, Doc," he says and we all prepare ourselves to see our next miracle on the screen.

"There is the next member of your family," Dr. Morgan Says. "Oh!"

"Is that what I think it is?" Mum says.

"Yes, Natalie is seems you are having twins again," the doctor tells us.

"Please don't let them be anything like Zeke," Max says looking up to the ceiling, almost like he is praying for it.

The doctor, Mum and I all burst out laughing. We have all been lucky that there has only ever been one Zeke in our family.


	43. Chapter 43

A big thank you divergentpanda46 for your editing skills.

* * *

CHAPTER 43 (25 weeks until initiation)

NATALIE'S POV

The last seven weeks have been nothing short of insane. The babies are healthy and I have started to show. I have to admit that I do love being pregnant, although I am sure I won't be feeling that when I get into my final trimester. Tris and Four haven't made up and from what I can see Tris is coping better than Four is. He has cut himself off from most people, spending his free time either in the training room or the fear landscape room. We don't even see him much at meal times. I know Eric, Zeke and Shauna have been spending time having meals with him at his home, but I worry about him.

He only once tried to talk to Tris and to say she was not on her best behaviour is an understatement. But you can see that he is completely devastated by the break up. Zeke is on the warpath, wanting to know where he can find this Beatrice chick, as he calls her. I've never seen him this upset, he thinks of Four as a brother and he doesn't like the way he has been acting. I hope that there will be something that can bring Tris and Four back together. Although I have to wonder how Zeke will react when he realises who "this Beatrice chick" really is.

We are about to go into the last meeting before the factionless attack happens tonight. I am stuck having to run logistics as I am not allowed out in the field due to my pregnancy. To say Max is relieved is an understatement. He is also happy to know that I won't be going into labour in the middle of it either, remembering Tarni's entrance into the world.

* * *

"Why can't we go?" Tris demands with a stomp of her foot.

"Because you are still a dependant," I try to explain. Not that Tris, Lynn or Uriah are taking much notice. All three want to help with the factionless attack.

"But we are all just as well trained as most of the members, if not better," Tris counters.

"That may be so, you are just not going. It isn't allowed. If you really want to help, go down to the infirmary or weapons lab and help them."

"I'm going down to the weapons lab," Lynn decides.

"I think I will go with you," Uriah says as they both look at Tris.

"I'm going to the hospital, then if anyone we know comes in I will know about it," Tris tells her friends.

Uriah and Lynn both say their goodbyes and I am left with Tris.

"You're worried about Four?" I tentatively ask.

"I should have told him how I really feel. Now he is going out there and we don't know what could happen. What if something happens to him? Like Uncle Nate."

"Tris, you will have all the time in the world when he gets back," I say, trying to act positive. I know that anything can happen on these missions and I need Tris to think positive too.

"I have been so stupid," Tris says, tears in her eyes.

"Hey," I say, giving her a hug. "You did what you felt was right at the time."

"But Mum!"

"No Tris, please," I almost beg. "I am having enough trouble with pregnancy hormones, we both need to stay focused. Go down to the hospital and ask to see Dr. Morgan. I am sure Rita and Amanda are going to be down there with their mum too, so you can help them with whatever they need."

"Okay," Tris says with a sniffle. I pray that Four will come back safe and Tris gets to tell him exactly what she wants to. I pray for all our family.

Zeke will be in the control room with Hana, so that makes two less I need to worry about. Axel will be here with me, running logistics. Max, Eric and Four are all leading teams into the factionless warehouses. I know Four wants to be the one to arrest his mother but Max said no. This isn't a mission where they are hoping to arrest anyone.

The council agreed that the factionless numbers have soared out of control and think with what they are planning, with the attempted overthrow of the factions, that they should all be annihilated. I don't like what we are about to do but I understand our society needs order and the factionless have grown to out of control numbers. The fact that Evelyn has banded them together and wants to destroy our way of life is unacceptable.

Abnegation have been trying to convince anyone with children to move into a new shelter they have set up. No one wants to see children lose their lives in this attack. The report that has come back is that Abnegation believe that at least 85% of children are in the new shelter. Erudite has even provided a few teachers to try and encourage more parents to come to the shelter. A few doctors have also volunteered time to the shelter. Because the shelter was started a few months ago, it seems Evelyn doesn't think anything of it.

 **TRIS' POV**

I slowly make my way down to the infirmary. I hate this feeling, I feel totally out of control right now. At least if Mum had let me go on the mission I would have felt like I was doing something, instead I am stuck in the compound. I can't wait until I am a member and can be out there on the front line.

I need to find a way to apologise to Tobias. I was so stupid to break up with him. What if something happens to him and I didn't get the chance to tell him how I really feel? The time we have been apart has left me feeling horrible. He was never with Lauren. I found out weeks later that he had told her to back off and that he wasn't interested. But stupid me had to think the worst when I saw him with her that way.

"Hi Tris," Rita says as I am walking down the halls in the infirmary looking for Dr Morgan.

"Hey Rita."

"So, they sucked you into coming down here to help out too?"

"Yeah, do you know where I can find Dr Morgan?"

"Oh yeah, she is setting up the OR's, just in case, you know?"

"Yeah, thanks."

I continue down into the depths of the infirmary to where the operating rooms are. I hate this not knowing, that anytime now we could have members being rushed in needing surgery.

Rita and Amanda's mum, Narelle, stops me before I get to the ORs and tells me that I can help Amanda stock the shelves. The infirmary has gone into a lock down mode and has all hands on deck for any incoming wounded. I have moved into the examination rooms when I hear that witch's voice.

Jeanine Prior has decided to help in the infirmary. Marcus and Jack have gone up to the logistics area to witness what is going on. Next I see Johanna from Amity stroll in with some others from their faction. It looks like the factions have banded together on this one. I'm a little surprised because this has never happened before. As long as I can stay away from Jeanine then I will be happy. I'm sure she will have her hands full with Johanna being here. They don't get along very well, or as Dad always says, "It's like trying to shoot a gun underwater."

I have no idea what he means. I am happy for Mum, at least she doesn't have to deal with Jeanine. They hate each other, which is understandable. I'm sure if Mum had her way Jeanine wouldn't be here at all.

I go and sit with Amanda and Rita, we have nothing to do now but wait. We decided to sit on the floor out of the way and play cards. We don't say much, the tension in the air is so thick, the waiting is horrible.

* * *

"Tobias," I whisper under my breath. I watch as our members are coming in, a lot only have a few grazes or the odd bullet that can be taken out in the examination rooms.

"There has been a significant loss of blood. We need to get him to the OR, stat," I hear the Erudite doctor shout as they bring Tobias in on a stretcher. He must have been shot. I try to get closer to him but there are so many people around.

Just as he is passing me he opens his eyes. I try to reach out but I can't get to him, our eyes lock and he calls out my name. He demands that they stop and I rush to his side.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," I tell him as the tears rush down my face.

"It's okay," he tries to tell me.

"No, I acted so horribly to you. I—"

"MOVE!" The doctor shouts and Tobias is quickly pushed down the hallway and towards the OR. I'm left standing there, tears running down my face.

"We have another one!" Someone shouts and next I see Eric being wheeled in. He is clutching at his stomach and looks ashen.

"You need to move your hands, Eric," Narelle is trying to tell him. Oh God! He is groaning and looks like he could pass out at any moment.

"Amanda," Narelle calls out. Amanda comes running over. "Hold his hands, try to find a way to distract him so we can look at his wounds."

Amanda quickly takes one of his hands and starts talking softly to him, she runs her other hand through his hair, if we were anywhere but the infirmary I would think that I was witnessing something intimate between the two. Eric locks his eyes onto Amanda, as she keeps talking softly to him, he closes his eyes as she runs her hand over his hair.

"He needs surgery and he needs it now," Narelle screams.

"They are all full, we are just waiting for them to clean up and then he can go in," a nurse tries to explain.

"Start moving, he doesn't have time to wait for the room to be sterilised. Amanda, walk with us," Narelle demands.

I feel like I can't breathe, first Tobias and now Eric. Rita comes over and starts to rub my back, telling me that Uriah and Lynn are on their way. I double over and rest my hands on my knees.

"What happened?" Uriah breathlessly gets out. He must have run all the way from the weapons lab.

Rita explains what is happening. "What about Shauna? Have you heard how Shauna is?" Lynn asks, worry laced in her words.

"We haven't seen her," Rita says.

"I'm going to go outside and see if I can see Shauna or Mum," Lynn says as she starts towards the doors.

"Look for Uncle Max, too," Uriah calls to her. She waves her arm so we know that she heard Uriah.

Uriah moves me out of the way as Rita goes to help others that have come in. "Tris, they will be okay, they got them here," Uriah comforts.

"You should have seen them, there was blood everywhere. Eric was in so much pain, he looked dead, he had no colour. Tobias was only a little bit better, I don't even know where he was shot."

"The best doctors in the city are here right now, Tris. It will be okay," Uriah says as he hugs me.

"We have a room set up for Eric and Four," Narelle tells us. "You can wait in there for them if you like."

"Thanks, Doc," Uriah tells her as we move towards the room. We flop into chairs and now all we can do is wait.


	44. Chapter 44

Dear readers.

For the past few months I have been struggling with some major health issues. Due to the fact that I need to concentrate on my health right now all stories have been put on hold. I will be entering a private hospital this week and could be there from three weeks to three months.

I can promise you the stories I have been writing will not be abandoned, I just need to get well so I can write again.

At this time I ask that I do not receive reviews or PM's asking when the next chapter will be up because I do not have a time frame of when it will happen. The only thing this type of review or PM does is make me feel bad for letting you all down. I don't need that pressure right now.

I would also like to thank you all for your support over the years of all my stories. Hopefully I will be back soon better than ever.

Thanks

Damn You Kylie


End file.
